Les Liens du Sang
by Gouline971
Summary: En public, Pansy a de la chance. Elle est mariée à un homme de bonne famille qui a les faveurs du Ministre de la Magie. Mais en privé, la chance qu'elle pensait avoir se transforme en cauchemar.
1. Déjeuner entre amis

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je reviens avec une deuxième fiction sur le couple _**Pansy/Harry**_. Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité pendant plusieurs moi avant de la publier. C'est la première fois que je suis très peu sûre de moi et du résultat de cette histoire. Mais j'ai finalement décidé de vous mettre le premier chapitre en espérant vraiment que le reste pourra plaire.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer_ : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : En public, Pansy a de la chance. Elle est mariée à homme de bonne famille qui a les faveurs de Ministre de la Magie. Mais en privée, la chance qu'elle pensait avoir, se transforme en poisse.

_**Les Liens du Sang.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Déjeuner entre amis.**_

_Septembre 2004._

Non mais quelle idée ! Il n'aimait pas ça ! Il détestait ça ! Le moment où il se retrouvait seul dans sa cuisine alors que les autres étaient dans le salon, tout ça parce que c'était son tour. Blaise soupira. Quelle horreur de devoir cuisiner pour ses amis parce c'était écrit dans le calendrier d'Hermione Granger ! Celle-là ! Il avait finit par l'adorer au fil des années (pas trop le choix quand on savait que son meilleur ami l'avait épousée) mais elle avait le don de l'énerver avec ses manies d'organisations parfaites. Mais c'était sa journée et il devait assurer quitte à les empoisonner.

Bon, il est vrai que Blaise ne les avait jamais empoisonnés et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Il n'était pas mauvais cuisinier contrairement à Drago ou à Ron. C'était l'avantage d'être célibataire. Et ça lui permettait de séduire pas mal de filles. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Médicomage et Cuisiner : Elles tombaient comme des mouches.

-Blaise, ramène tes fesses ! On a faim ! hurla Drago.

-Ça va, j'arrive !

Blaise soupira à nouveau. Drago Malefoy, jamais patient, celui-là. Blaise fit un geste avec sa baguette et tous les plats volèrent jusque dans le salon de son appartement où tous les invités l'attendaient.

-Enfin ! dit-il. On croyait que tu t'étais perdu dans ta kitchenette.

-Que c'est drôle, dit par quelqu'un qui ne met même pas les pieds dans sa propre cuisine.

Le sourire de Drago disparut tout le monde rit. Hermione lui caressa délicatement la joue.

-Je suis content de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Continue comme ça Weasley, ça nous fera des vacances, répondit Drago.

Drago et Ron se regardèrent en chien de faïence alors qu'Hermione, Lavande et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel. Impossible qu'il se passe cinq minutes sans que ces deux-là se chamailler. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leurs enfants respectifs : Liam Weasley et Camille Malefoy âgés de trois et deux ans et qui, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, avaient la fâcheuse manies de se faire des bisous sur la joue. Ron et Drago avaient horreur de ça.

Des louches et des cuillères commencèrent à servir les invités. Les deux enfants d'abord, les adultes ensuite. Blaise s'assit enfin et soupira pour la troisième fois. Il regarda le bout de la table où deux assiettes restèrent vides.

-Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient, dit Blaise.

-Parce que tu les as crus ? intervint Hermione. Ils ont la fâcheuse manie de dire des choses qu'ils ne font pas.

-Oui mais c'est Pansy. Elle aurait pu - je ne sais pas moi - le laisser en plan et débarquer pour passer un bon moment.

-Tu parles, dit Drago. Elle est agglutinée à lui depuis qu'ils sont mariés. Impossible de la voir seule.

-S'il vous plait, laissons Pansy et son mari de côté et dégustons ce que Blaise a fait, suggéra Lavande. Bon appétit.

Blaise attendit que tout le monde ait mit un premier coup de fourchette dans l'assiette pour dire :

-Bon empoisonnement !

Ceux qui avaient déjà la fourchette dans la bouche (Ron et Drago) se regardèrent avec de gros yeux, alors qu'Hermione, Lavande et Ginny laissèrent leur fourchette en suspend. Pendant ce temps, Harry riait suivit de Liam et Camille.

-Tu ne manges pas Harry ? demanda Hermione avant de mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai un bébé dans les bras qui a un peu de mal à finir sa purée.

Harry regarda le bébé en question. Il s'appelait Andrew et avait neuf mois. C'était le fils de Ginny et d'Harry. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec des yeux marron. Les yeux de Ginny. Harry adorait son fils. Il était la prunelle de ses yeux, son petit trésor. Un trésor qui, pour l'instant, peinait à finir son déjeuner.

-Bon, ça veut dire que tu n'en veux plus, hein ? Très bien tu vas faire la sieste.

Harry se leva et remarqua qu'Andrew s'accrochait à la nappe pour rester à table avec les autres. Harry le fit lâcher la nappe et le mit dans l'aire de jeu pour qu'il se repose. Le bébé ferma les yeux immédiatement et Harry put revenir à table avec les autres et commencer le déjeuner.

-J'aimerais bien avoir un garçon, moi, soupira Hermione en regardant Drago. Andrew est tellement mignon.

-Le notre sera encore plus mignon, répondit Drago.

-Je vais avoir un petit frère ? demanda Camille qui n'en ratait pas une.

-Pas tout de suite chérie, répondit Drago. On verra plus tard.

Camille regarda son père, sa mère puis haussa les épaules et se pencha vers Liam pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le petit garçon se mit à rire et à mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Ils parlèrent de leur semaine passée au travail, à casser du sucre sur le dos de leur patron. Surtout Blaise qui n'aimait pas un de ses collègues avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il parlait d'Hermione qui lui donna un coup derrière la tête. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Puis Camile avait dit à Blaise en fronçant les sourcils :

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ma maman, tonton Blaise ?

-C'est assez compliqué mon ange. Ton papa et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, mais un jour, ta maman est arrivée et ton papa m'a abandonné pour ta maman.

Camille fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se tourna vers son père.

-Pourquoi tu as abandonné tonton Blaise ?

-Parce que tonton Blaise raconte beaucoup de bêtises comme maintenant. Il ne faut pas écouter ce que tonton Blaise raconte. C'est un idiot. Allez, dis-lui : Tonton Blaise, tu es un idiot.

-Ta fille n'osera pas faire ça. Elle m'adore.

-Tonton Blaise, tu es un idiot ! répéta Camille avec sa petite voix.

-Tu disais ? fit Drago avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu as de la chance d'être mignonne, toi, dit Blaise à l'adresse de sa filleule.

Blaise fit une bise sur la joue de Camille et la laissa descendre de ses genoux. Elle se précipita vers Liam et lui fit une bise sur la joue qu'il lui rendit.

-Tu es mon amoureuse ! déclara-t-il.

-Papa n'est pas d'accord ! intervint Ron. Pas de Malefoy dans la famille !

-Moi non plus, renchérit Drago. Je ne suis d'accord. Garde tes mains dans tes poches, toi !

Liam regarda Drago avec de gros yeux et se précipita dans les jambes de sa mère.

-Tu es fier de toi ? lui dit Lavande. Tu lui as fait peur !

-Je ne fais peur à personne, moi !

-Tu parles, intervint, Harry. Mon fils pleure dès qu'il te voie.

-Parce qu'il est jaloux de ne pas m'avoir comme père.

Drago et Harry se fusillèrent du regard avant de s'ignorer.

-Ce sera toujours comme ça, soupira Ginny. Les déjeuner entre amis ne changeront jamais. Qui sont les prochains ?

-Hum… Normalement c'est Pansy et son mari, répondit Hermione en regardant son calendrier, mais je suppose qu'il n'en sera rien. Elle refusera.

-Pansy se coupe de plus en plus de nous. Ça devient inquiétant, dit Lavande.

-Pas tant que ça, dit Ron. On a des lettres d'elle.

-Tu parles, fit Blaise. « Salut, je vais bien, au revoir ! » Ce n'est pas une lettre ça, c'est du morse.

La journée se termina Les Wesaley furent les premiers à quitter l'appartement de blaise, suivit des Malefoy et les Potter.

Ginny, Harry et leur fils vivaient dans une zone pavillonnaire relativement calme. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils y étaient et la maison qui n'avait pour habitude d'être calme s'était soudainement animée grâce à l'arrivé d'Andrew.

-Je vais changer Andrew et le coucher, déclara Harry.

-D'accord, répondit Ginny.

Harry monta dans la salle de bain avec son fils. Il le posa sur la table à langer et le regarda sourire avec se de quatre petites dents. Il attrapa le doigt de son père qu'il tenta de mettre dans sa bouche.

-Ah non ! Manger papa n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas d'être père. Il avait été tellement heureux quand Ginny le lui avait annoncé. Il ne s'y attendait pas et ne pensait pas être père avant un moment. Ginny était joueuse de Quiddich professionnelle et lui était Auror, alors ils se voyaient peu. Mais apparemment le peu avait été très fructueux.

Ginny avait eu beaucoup de sautes d'humeur durant sa grossesse et de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de son équipe. Elle avait même eu le Baby-blues pendant les trois premiers mois. Heureusement, Harry avait été là pour la soutenir. Il était d'ailleurs toujours là.

-Tu vas aller faire un bon gros dodo pour papa, hein ? Tu vas être sage mon bonhomme.

Harry embrassa les bonnes joues de son fils et le mit dans son berceau. Le berceau était dans la chambre d'ami. Harry avait à tout prix voulu qu'Andrew dorme dans leur chambre jusqu'à ses un an voire un an et demi, mais Ginny avait refusé. Elle voulait qu'il dorme dans sa propre chambre dès qu'il se faisait ses nuits d'une traite, c'est-à-dire vers les trois à quatre mois. Harry et Ginny s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. Ginny disait qu'elle voulait un peu plus d'intimité avec lui qu'avec le bébé ça ne serait pas facile. Harry avait répondu qu'ils auraient toute l'intimité dont elle voudrait mais qu'il fallait d'abord s'occuper de leur fils. Ils s'étaient à nouveau disputés mais Harry avait finalement cédé. Ça avait été dur au début, mais Andrew dormait bien à présent.

Harry descendit les escaliers et vit Ginny se regarder dans un miroir et remettre sa veste.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Harry.

Ginny sursauta en se retournant.

-Harry tu m'as fait peur !

-Je t'ai fait peur ? répéta-t-il avec étonnement. Bizarre quand on sait que nous ne sommes que trois dans cette maison, dont un bébé. Alors, tu vas où ?

-Je… J'ai une amie, Maggie, tu sais la deuxième poursuiveuse de l'équipe, qui ne va pas bien. Elle vient de se faire quitter et elle a besoin de réconfort.

-Vraiment ? Elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

-Si elle m'a contacté, je suppose que non. Je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis. Embrasse Andrew pour moi.

-Il dort, répondit Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr… vu l'heure…

Ginny embrassa Harry et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Au fait, il y a un entrainement demain matin vers sept heures, alors ne t'inquiète pas si je ne suis pas là au réveil.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Ginny quitta la maison et Harry soupira. C'était souvent comme ça. Ginny voulait de l'intimité avec Harry mais le couple s'installait dans la routine. Ils parlaient peu et Ginny partait souvent, le laissant seul avec Andrew. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry de s'occuper de son fils, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle s'occupe aussi un peu plus de lui. Ça arriverait sûrement.

Harry décida de se faire une tasse de thé. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son fils. Il ne dormait toujours pas. Andrew sourit à son père en levant les bras vers lui. Harry ne résista pas longtemps et le prit. Andrew lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un « Vroum ! » C'était ce qu'Harry disait quand il faisait l'avion avec lui.

-Tu vas dormir dans la chambre de maman et papa ce soir. Maman n'est pas là et comme on dit, les absents ont toujours tort.

Il le posa au milieu de lit et veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew s'endorme pour de bon. Harry récupéra son thé brulant et un but une gorgée. C'était une soirée de plus où il serait seul et ruminerait ses pensées. Harry avait un fils et une compagne, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Hermione et Drago étaient heureux. Ron et Lavande étaient heureux. Lui aussi était heureux, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il le serait ainsi.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà le premier chapitre. Pansy n'y apparait pas. Elle sera présente dès le chapitre suivant. Que pensez-vous de ce début ?

Je vous dis à Samedi.

**Gouline971.**


	2. Le cauchemar

Bonjour !

Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre avec la réponse à une question : Mais qui est le mari de Pansy ?

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : Le cauchemar.**_

Pansy était chez-elle, assise dans son salon trop grand, dans une maison trop grande avec un jardin trop grand. Elle était seule et regardait le feu dans la cheminée. C'était la seule distraction qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle était restée là toute la journée alors qu'elle avait eu beaucoup mieux à faire. Pansy aurait dû rejoindre ses amis. Elle leur avait promis qu'elle viendrait. C'était Blaise qui avait cuisiné et elle n'aurait voulu rater ça pour rien au monde. Elle s'était préparée pour cette journée, prête à sortir, prête à voir du monde, seulement ça se passa autrement.

Malheureusement, il avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Elle avait dit qu'elle irait seule. Malheureusement il avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas non plus. Pansy s'était dirigée vers la porte. Malheureusement il avait eu le geste de trop… encore une fois. Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'y aller. Mais lui était parti sans explication.

Elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'on la sorte de là. Pansy entendit des pas. Elle savait que c'était lui et ne bougea pas. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement. Son cœur avait peur. Pansy avait peur. Elle savait ce qui pourrait passer.

-Tiens donc, entendit-elle, tu n'es pas sortie ?

Il riait de façon cynique. Pansy serra les poings. Elle détestait l'entendre rire. Ça lui rappelait étrangement les années sombres lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie. Sauf que pour elle, les années n'étaient pas terminées.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle enfin sans le regarder.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Il se déplaça vers le bar à alcool et se servit un verre. Il s'assit dans le canapé. Pansy rebondit un peu. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et tenta de tourner son visage vers lui, Pansy ne voulait pas. Il la força un peu, mais Pansy resta toujours immobile, ses yeux fixant la cheminé.

-Oh chérie, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce et chaleureuse, tu m'en veux pour cet après-midi, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Pansy détestait sa façon de l'appeler « Chérie ». Elle détestait quand il lui demandait pardon. Elle détestait quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle détestait Paul Dickens, celui qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà trois ans, son mari.

-Allez, montre-moi, dit-il en approchant sa main.

-Ne me touche pas ! s'emporta Pansy en s'écartant.

Paul put voir à la lueur de la cheminée, la marque rouge qu'il y avait près de l'œil de Pansy, à cause de la gifle ou plutôt du coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir. Il la regarda d'un air impassible. Pansy ne bougea pas. Elle était droite comme un pic.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-En quoi ça te regarde, répéta-t-il.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé sans le lâcher du regard, fixant toujours la blessure qui lui avait infligé. Pansy le soupçonnait presque d'en être fier.

-Je devais aller voir mes amis, poursuivit Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-C'est à nous de les recevoir le week-end prochain.

-Annule, dit tout simplement Paul.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de déjeuner avec ce qui te sert d'amis. Qu'il y ait Malefoy et Zabini dedans m'importe peu.

-Tu préfères baiser tes putains, c'est ça ?

Le geste fut si rapide que Pansy ne se rendit compte qu'après coup, qu'elle avait finit au sol, le visage en feu.

-Il est clair qu'elles sont beaucoup moins minables que toi. Non mais regarde-toi, toujours à pleurnicher sur ton sort alors tu es marié à l'un des sorciers les plus riches du pays. Tu ne prends même pas soin de toi, tu me dégoûtes. Tu me répugnes. Qui aurait envie de toi ?

Pansy était toujours au sol, versant le peu de larmes qui lui restaient. Paul lui prit le menton.

-Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton !

Il la poussa violemment et quitta le salon. Pansy resta au sol et continua de pleurer. Elle pleurait sur sa vie, son triste sort et ses années perdues. Elle pleurait le fait de s'être mariée à 21 ans avec un homme qui en avait six de plus qu'elle. Elle pleurait le fait d'être tomber amoureuse d'un masque. Elle pleurait le fait de vivre un enfer. Elle pleurait le fait d'être devenue une femme battue.

**000**

Harry se réveilla à six heures grâce à son radioréveil. Il aimait beaucoup écouter la musique le matin car le réveil se faisait tout en douceur. Ginny trouvait ça plus gênant qu'autre chose. Harry tourna la tête et vit son fils qui dormait encore. Harry disposa les oreillers tout autour de lui pour qu'il ne roule pas et ne tombe pas du lit. Andrew ne marchait pas mais se déplaçait à quatre pattes à la vitesse d'une fusée et il pouvait se redresser quand il avait un support sur lequel s'appuyer.

Harry se prépara et prépara le sac de son fils. Il allait l'emmener au Terrier pour que Molly s'occupe de lui jusqu'à ce que Ginny ou lui viennent le chercher. Quand Harry quitta la maison, Andrew dormait toujours dans ses bras. Il passa par la cheminée. Molly et Arthur étaient prêts et l'attendait de pied ferme. Molly fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Harry.

-Ginny n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Elle est partie très tôt ce matin pour un entraînement.

-Mais il n'est que sept heures, fit remarquer Arthur.

-Oui je sais, soupira Harry. Ça commence de plus en plus tôt.

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent sans rien dire. Molly soupira également et prit Andrew dans ses bras.

-J'aimerais bien voir ma fille de temps en temps, dit-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule, répondit Harry. Faîtes attention, Andrew…

-Rampe beaucoup, je sais. Tu me dis ça tous les matins Harry. Soit tranquille. Parfois j'ai l'impression que de tu oublies que j'ai eu sept enfants dont des jumeaux.

-Oui, pardon. Excusez-moi.

-A quelle heure Ginny viendra le chercher ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais si à dix-huit heures elle n'est pas là, envoyez-moi un hibou et je viendrai.

-D'accord, dit Molly. Passez une bonne journée tous les deux.

Molly embrassa Arthur et Harry puis remit Andrew au lit. Arrivé au Ministère, Harry se dirigea vers le département des Aurors où il trouva Ron en plein milieu du couloir totalement immobile.

-Tout va bien Ron ?

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry fronça les sourcils et le contourna pour constater que Ron dormait debout.

-Ron… Ron ? Ron !

-Hein ? Quoi ? dit-il en sursautant.

-Tu as si mal dormit que ça ? demanda Harry amusé.

-Couché tard… levé tôt, marmonna Ron. Ça donne ça. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir emmené Liam à l'école.

Ron fit un long et puissant bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. On aurait dit un vrai lion. N'est pas Gryffondor qui veut.

-Tonton Ron ! Tonton Harry !

Les deux interpelés tournèrent la tête et virent une petite tête blonde foncer sur eux. Harry fut le premier à réagir et la rattrapa au vol.

-Salut petite fée ! Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien !

Camille donna un coup de fausse baguette sur la tête de Ron et de Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu n'es pas à l'école toi ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai deux ans ! Je suis encore trop petite, tonton Ron !

-Ben oui ! Elle est trop petite tonton Ron ! répéta Harry en riant. Où est ton papa, petite fée ?

-Il est là-bas, répondit Camille en pointant sa faussa baguette vers le sombre couloir. Il est où bébé Andrew ?

-Bébé Andrew est chez sa Mamie Molly, répondit Harry.

-Ah !

-Camille Narcissa Granger Malefoy, venez ici !

Camille regarda Harry avec un de gros yeux en lâchant un petit « oups » alors que Ron éclatait de rire. Drago arriva droit sur eux avec le visage dur et les sourcils froncés.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lâcher ma main quand nous sommes au Ministère, jeune fille !

-Oui papa, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Camille utilisa sa tête de circonstance qui faisait craquer n'importe qui et surtout son père. Celui-ci changea de visage et tendit ses bras pour que Camille vienne s'y nicher. Elle sourit à nouveau et donna un coup de baguette sur la tête de son père.

-Pourquoi Camille est avec toi ? demanda Harry.

-Sa nourrice est malade et Hermione ne peut pas la garder. Moi si.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été prévenir Lavande ou ma mère ? Ça leur aurait fait plaisir de garder Camille.

Drago ne répondit pas mais se contenta de fusiller Ron du regard car cette question avait été la suggestion d'Hermione. Drago ne l'avait pas écouté car il n'aimait pas lorsque Camille restait trop longtemps avec des Weasley. Il la trouvait changée. Sa fille n'était plus une Malefoy mais une Weasley qui faisait des éloges pas possiblement à propos de Mamie Molly avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté.

-On verra plus tard, dit-il.

-Mais bien sûr, dit Ron.

Drago ignora la réplique de Ron et vit une personne qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Paul Dickens, directeur du département des affaires étrangères et accessoirement mari de Pansy.

-Tu restes avec Tonton Harry et Tonton Ron petit cœur. Papa arrive tout de suite.

Drago déposa sa fille et traversa le couloir. Paul n'était pas seul. Il discutait avec le Ministre de la Magie. Drago avait horreur de ça. Cet homme était constamment dans les pattes du Ministre, dans le seul but de bien se faire voir. Il lui rappelait son propre père à une époque sombre.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy, dit le Ministre. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je vous en remercie Mr le Ministre. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intrusion, mais j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec Mr Dickens.

-Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard Mr Dickens.

-Bien entendu Mr le Ministre.

Le Ministre s'éloigna et Dickens effaça le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Tu savais qu'il y avait un déjeuner chez Blaise hier ? Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas venu avec Pansy ?

-Nous avions autre chose à faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Drago détestait ce Dickens et le regard suffisant qu'il avait, ainsi que ce sourire un coin. Il avait l'impression de se voir lorsqu'il était adolescent.

-Je vais passer dans votre Manoir un de ces jours. J'aimerais bien voir ma meilleure amie.

-Ça ne va pas être possible, vois-tu. Pansy est partie prendre l'air avec des amies pour la semaine.

-Des amis ? Tous ses amis sont là et travaillent à Londres.

-Malefoy voyons, nous sommes mariés. Mes amis deviennent donc les amis de Pansy et Pansy est partie pour la semaine avec ses amis. Bonne journée.

Paul parti en sifflant et laissa Drago en plan au beau milieu du couloir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà. Ce n'était pas facile à écrire et je ne sais pas si ça paraît crédible mais j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçus.

La mise à jour se fera tous les Samedis.

A la semaine prochaine

**Gouline971**


	3. D'horribles mensonges

Hello, hello !

Voici le troisième chapitre de la fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaise (d'une certaine manière).

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 3 : D'horribles mensonges.**_

Harry était réapparu au Ministère après une dure journée de travail. Journée qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé puisqu'il devait faire le rapport de sa journée auprès de Maugrey Fol Œil. Il allait retourner dans son bureau lorsqu'une enveloppe en forme d'oiseaux voleta au dessus de sa tête. Harry la prit et soupira en la lisant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

-Ta sœur devait récupérer notre fils au Terrier. Il est 18h30 et ce n'est toujours pas fait. J'y vais.

-Mais non. Attends, ma mère sera ravie de le garder encore un peu. Où si tu veux, je contacte Lavande pour qu'elle aille le chercher.

-C'est gentil Ron, mais Lavande a déjà assez à faire avec Liam. Et puis ta mère fait déjà beaucoup pour nous. J'y vais et excuse-moi auprès de Fol Œil. Je ferai le rapport chez-moi. A demain.

Harry tourna le dos à Ron et quitta les lieux. Lui aussi soupira. Parfois, Ron trouvait que Ginny exagérait.

Harry se retrouva au Terrier. Quand il entra dans la maison, il vit Molly qui nourrissait déjà Andrew. Lorsqu'il vit son père, le petit garçon se mit à sourire et à taper des mains sur la table en l'appelant « Dada ». Toute l'exaspération qu'Harry avait pour Ginny s'en alla.

-J'ai décidé de lui donner le biberon vu l'heure, expliqua Molly.

-D'accord. Merci.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ginny mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, alors j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as finit ta journée ?

-Non mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je dois faire ne sont que des formalités.

Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon et attendit que Molly termine de nourrir son fils ce qui était difficile vu que le bébé avait les yeux rivé sur son père qui commençait déjà à écrire son rapport.

-Tu sais où est Ginny ? demanda Molly.

-Non. J'imagine qu'elle n'est plus à l'entraînement vu l'heure.

Harry tenta de chasser la pensée qu'il avait en cet instant en tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. Molly changea Andrew et le mit déjà dans sa grenouillère pour dormir. Il était maintenant prêt à rentrer.

-Merci beaucoup Molly. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu sais que je serai toujours là.

-Oui. Merci. A demain.

Harry s'en alla par la cheminée. Il se retrouva chez-lui. Alors que son fils continuait de faire « Vroum-vroum », il constata que la lumière était allumée. Harry sortit de sa propre cheminée et vit Ginny assise dans le canapé, avec un magazine dans la main. Lorsqu'Harry rentrait habituellement, il embrassait Ginny. Mais là, il n'avait même pas envie de lui adresser la parole.

Ginny leva les yeux du magazine lui fit un large sourire.

-Coucou mon bébé, dit-elle en regardant Andrew. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Andrew sourit également mais resta tout de même bien accroché à son père.

-A quelle heure es-tu rentrée ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

-Vers 16h00 – 16h30. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est convenu qu'à 18h00 Andrew soit déjà à la maison. Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois Ginny. Pourquoi tu n'as pas été le chercher ?

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça en entendant Harry hausser le ton. Il posa Andrew dans son aire de jeu et se tourna vers elle.

-J'ai… j'ai oublié, chuchota presque Ginny.

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as oublié d'aller récupérer ton fils chez ta mère ? Molly m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé un hibou mais tu ne répondais pas. Où est cette lettre ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ailleurs que les yeux d'Harry.

-Je sais qu'Andrew aime bien être avec sa grand-mère, répondit-elle. Je ne voulais pas… enfin… je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal de le laisser un peu plus longtemps là-bas.

-Ouais, tu parles.

Harry enleva sa veste, posa son sac et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça « Tu parles » ? dit Ginny en lui suivant.

-Ça veut dire que tu as laissé Andrew chez Molly parce tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul avec lui ! Seulement Andrew est ton fils et il va bien falloir que tu t'occupes de lui !

-Je travaille Harry !

-Oh ça va, tu n'es pas la seule ! Moi aussi je travaille ! A cette heure-ci je suis censé être au Ministère en train de faire un rapport, mais je suis là parce tu ne fais pas ton boulot de mère ! Et ne me parle pas de tes entrainements parce que tu ne peux pas me faire croire que le Quiddich dure dix heures ! Qu'as-tu fais après tes deux heures d'entraînement ? As-tu seulement fait un entraînement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue !

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent sans rien se dire. Voilà une dispute supplémentaire qu'ils pouvaient ajouter à leur palmarès. Ça n'arrêtait pas depuis environ six mois. Leurs amis n'en étaient pas au courant.

-Tout ça est terminé Harry, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

Andrew se fit entendre de sa voix en lançant un beau et fort « Dada ! ». Harry quitta la cuisine et alla voir son fils dans l'aire de jeu. Il manipulait ses jouets avec une grande concentration et marmonnaient dans son langage de bébé. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Harry, je suis désolée, dit Ginny.

-Ta mère a nourrit et changé Andrew. Il n'y a plus qu'à le coucher. Moi, j'ai un rapport à terminer avant demain.

Harry mit Andrew dans les bras de Ginny et monta dans son bureau.

**000**

Pansy était dans sa chambre. La chambre qu'elle avait aménagée pour les moments où elle voulait être tranquille. Dans les moments où elle ne voulait pas qu'il la dérange. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Pansy avait deux gros hématomes aux yeux. Elle avait tout essayé : maquillage moldu et magique, sortilèges, crème, potions mais rien n'y avait fait. Les hématomes étaient toujours là.

Pansy se demandait constamment comment elle en était arrivée là. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à être « la femme de », traitée comme un objet et maltraitée.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Paul Dickens il lui était paru très séduisant. C'était un Drago en plus beau, avait-elle dit. Ses parents étaient des amis de sa famille alors elle le voyait régulièrement hors des banquets. Il lui avait fait la cour à de nombreuse reprise. Blaise et Drago lui avaient dit de se méfier de lui car les Dickens étaient peu fréquentables. Surtout leur fils, mais elle ne les avait pas écouté. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, intelligent et il entrait dans les bonnes grâces de ses parents. Et puis, il l'avait demandé en mariage, elle avait dit oui et six mois plus tard, Pansy était devenue Mrs Dickens.

Pourtant au bout de quelques mois, Pansy s'était rendue compte que Paul Dickens était quelqu'un de froid, brutal avec un léger penchant pour l'alcool et les femmes. Mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle. Il savait très bien se montrer charmant quand il le voulait et Pansy tombait dans le panneau. Mais les choses s'étaient très vite aggravées.

Ça remontait à un peu plus de deux ans. Pansy était rentrée d'une soirée entre fille avec Hermione, Ginny et Lavande. Elles avaient fêté le fait que Ginny fut enceinte. Il l'avait attendu. Il voulait savoir où elle avait été et pourquoi elle était rentrée à cette heure-là. Pansy n'avait pas comprit cette attitude et ses soudaines interrogations. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle avait le droit de sortir où elle voulait avec qui elle le voulait et que ce n'était pas un ivrogne dans son genre qui allait lui dicter sa vie. La gifle était partie. Elle n'avait rien fait. Ce soir-là, elle aurait dû quitter le Manoir et aller chez Blaise ou Drago. Mais Pansy était montée dans sa chambre et avait pleuré. Le lendemain il s'était excusé et elle l'avait pardonné. Mais Paul Dickens avait continué et elle se taisait toujours. Pansy ne voulait rien dire à personne et s'enfermait dans son mutisme. Maintenant, elle ne voyait plus ses amis.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle tenta de l'essuyer sans se faire mal. Pansy entendit un _pop_ et tourna la tête.

-Maîtresse Pansy.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

-Redresse-toi Smarty, tu veux bien.

L'elfe obéit et regarda sa maîtresse Pansy tourner à nouveau la tête. L'elfe ne devait pas voir ça.

-Avez-vous mal Maîtresse Pansy ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Voulez-vous que Smarty vous fasse une tisane Maitresse Pansy ?

-Non Smarty, ça ira. Merci.

Smarty s'approcha de Pansy et lui prit la main droite. Il la regarda avec de gros yeux globuleux.

-Vous êtes une bonne sorcière Maîtresse Pansy et Maître Paul est une mauvaise, mauvaise personne. Maîtresse Pansy, partez !

-Je ne peux pas Smarty. Je ne peux pas.

Et ça la tuait de l'avouer. Pansy ne pouvait pas partir. Ils s'étaient mariés selon les anciens rîtes qui les liaient par le sang. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de le quitter. Elle serait toujours mariée à lui.

-Retourne en cuisine Smarty et reste-y.

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy.

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau et disparu dans un autre _pop_. Pansy sursauta quand elle entendit tambouriner à la porte. C'était lui. Pansy resta immobile, assise sur sa chaise face à sa coiffeuse. Les larmes coulaient toujours.

-Je sais que tu es là ! entendit-elle à travers la porte. Ouvre !

Mais Pansy ne bougea pas. Elle ferma les yeux espérant ne plus rien entendre, espérant qu'il disparaisse, qu'elle soit en train de rêver… ou de cauchemarder.

-Si tu n'ouvres pas cette fichue porte je la fait exploser ! Ne me mets pas en colère Pansy, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand c'est comme ça !

Oui, Pansy savait et en frissonna de terreur de dégout. Elle soupira et se leva. Pansy se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta net. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il dirait, peur de ce qui se passerait, peur de ce qu'il ferait.

-Ouvre-moi cette porte !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit. Paul était là avec un large sourire étincelant à en glacer le sang

-Ben voilà quand tu veux, tu ouvres.

Il lui donna un violant baiser et lui mordit la lèvre. Pansy saignait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? osa-t-elle demander.

-C'est mon anniversaire ce soir. Je pensais que tu m'aurais offert un cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire et je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

-Oh que si ma belle. Il y a un truc dont j'ai besoin et tu vas le l'offrir.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire.

-Je veux un fils, dit-il.

-Non, répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Oh que si. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est marié et il n'y a toujours pas de bébé. Je sais que je ne tire pas à blanc alors tu vas me faire un fils… maintenant.

-Non ! Je t'en supplie non !

Paul la tira hors de la pièce et la pousse dans la chambre conjugale alors que Pansy lui suppliait de le laisser tranquille.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je suppose que vous avez deviné ce qui se passait à la fin de ce chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine.

**Gouline971.**


	4. Entre Filles

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le 4e chapitre de la fiction !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**London123 : **_C'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué d'aborder ce sujet, surtout que je ne sais pas si je le fais avec crédibilité. Mais je me suis quand même lancé (avec beaucoup de réticence, je l'admets)

_**Chapitre 4 : Entre filles.**_

Ginny était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour sortir. Nous étions samedi et Ginny, Lavande et Hermione avaient prévu de faire une petite sortie. Hermione avait contacté Pansy pour savoir si elle viendrait avec elles, mais aucune réponse n'avait été donnée.

-Tu seras rentrée pour quelle heure ? demanda Harry à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny toujours en se regardant dans le miroir.

Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les conversations d'Harry et de Ginny depuis leur dispute. Quelques mots échangés par-ci par-là. Harry en avait parlé à Ron, mais il n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui il pouvait se confier sur ses déboires avec Ginny. Il aurait tendance à vouloir prendre la défense de sa sœur. Harry aurait bien voulu en parler avec Hermione mais elle était encore plus débordée que lui et il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses histoires.

Il continua de regarder Ginny se préparer. Andrew était dans ses bras et tendait les siens vers sa mère qui continuait de se coiffer. Voyant qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention de sa mère, Andrew se mit à râler et à dire « Mmmam… ! » Harry regarda son fils. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait d'appeler sa mère. Harry était fier de lui. Malheureusement, il constata que Ginny n'avait rien remarqué. Harry se fit violence pour rester calme ne pas mettre Andrew dans les bras de Ginny pour qu'elle remarque sa présence.

-On va sans doute faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse et embêter Blaise dans son appartement, expliqua Ginny. Ne lui dit rien, ce sera une surprise.

-J'imagine.

Ginny embrassa Harry du bout des lèvres et embrassa Andrew qui tentait de l'attraper au passage. Ginny s'en alla. Andrew regarda son père en babillant.

-Je sais mon bébé. Elle nous laisse seuls encore une fois. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave. On a l'habitude de n'être que tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

**000**

Pansy était sortie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mit le nez dehors et prit le peu de soleil qui restait en ce mois de Septembre. Le seul problème pour elle, était les bleus qu'elle avait toujours que le corps et au visage. Pansy avait réussit à camoufler les blessures qu'elle avait dans le cou et sur les bras, mais ce qu'elle avait aux yeux étaient encore bien visibles. Elle avait donc opté pour une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Pansy état à présent à l'extérieur, seule. Son mari était sans doute quelque part où il pouvait la tromper avec une quelconque fille sans cervelle prête à écarter la cuisse face à son sourire. Avait-elle été ce genre de fille lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Paul ? Sans doute. Maintenant, c'était finit. Elle était redescendue sur terre et avait finit par se dégouter.

-Votre thé Mrs, annonça le serveur.

-Merci, répondit Pansy.

Pansy prit sa tasse et en but une grande gorgée. La chaleur de la boisson lui réchauffa le corps.

-Pansy ?

Pansy s'immobilisa. Elle regarda droit devant elle, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Elle connaissait très bien cette voix. Elle faisait partie de ces voix qui la manquaient tant. Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre cette voix. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « Quiddich » que trois personnes s'assirent à côté et en face d'elle.

-Pansy, comment vas-tu ? demanda Lavande.

-Bien, merci. Je… Je vais bien. Et vous ?

-Super ! répondit Hermione. On fait un peu de lèche-vitrine. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre pour te prévenir, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Oui je… je n'ai sans doute pas fait attention. Désolée.

En réalité, Pansy avait bien reçu la lettre mais n'avait pas voulu y répondre. Elle avait été dans un piteux état. Elle ne pouvait donc pas leur dire qu'elle voulait les voir. En même temps si elle était sortie aujourd'hui c'était inconsciemment parce qu'elle voulait les croiser.

-Alors, reprit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Pas grand chose. Je suis une femme mariée, c'est déjà beaucoup.

-Ça doit sans doute être autant qu'être mère, intervient Lavande.

-C'est sûr ! approuva Hermione.

Hermione et Lavande se regardèrent d'un air entendu alors que Ginny levait la main pour commander.

-Et les enfants ? demanda Pansy. Comment vont-ils ?

-Oh, ça va, répondit Lavande. Liam grandit tellement vite ! Et il commence à avoir des signes de magie. Ron est si fier.

-Et Camille est une vraie petite chipie. Elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Drago. Il a beau l'appeler par tous ses prénoms quand elle fait une bêtise, on sait qu'il un papa gâteau.

Pansy sourit à l'évocation de Drago complètement gaga de sa fille. Elle le savait et l'avait déjà vu, mais le revoir à nouveau lui plairait tellement. Pansy regarda Ginny en attendant qu'elle lui parle d'Andrew, mais elle ne répondit pas.

-Et Andrew ? finit-elle par dire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était tout petit. Un nourrisson.

-Il grandit.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Ginny lui donna. Il grandit.

Pendant un instant, Pansy se déconnecta de la réalité et n'écouta plus ce que les filles racontaient. Parlant de leur travail, de leur conjoint et des plaisirs de la vie que Pansy n'avait pas.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je reviens.

Pansy se leva et alla aux toilettes du café. Pansy enleva ses lunettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Puis elle fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis plus de deux ans : Elle pleura. Pansy pleurait en regardant son visage déformé dans le miroir. Elle chercha du maquillage dans son sac en espérant, dans une dernière tentative, effacer ces traces, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Pansy !

Pansy se tourna la tête et vit Hermione à la porte des toilettes stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se précipita vers Pansy qui fit un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es toute tuméfiée !

-Je… Je suis… C'est bête mais… je suis mal…Je suis mal tombée dans les escaliers et… et voilà le chef d'œuvre.

Pansy essayait de dire ça sous le ton de la désinvolture et de légèreté mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle priait pour qu'Hermione la croie. Cette dernière la scruta attentivement.

-Tu as été voir un médicomgae ?

-Non. C'est inutile. Ça va s'estomper avec le temps.

-Ça m'a quand même l'air grave. Tu es vraiment mal tombée.

-Oui je sais.

-Attends-moi, dit Hermione.

Hermione alla aux toilettes un moment et en sortit trois minutes plus tard. Elle se lava les mains avec un air grave sur le visage alors que Pansy essuyait toujours ses larmes.

-Ecoute, tu vas passer à Ste Mangouste Lundi et je te donnerais de quoi soigner ton visage. Il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça. Tu es si belle. Qu'a dit ton mari ?

-Pas grande chose.

-Hum… hum…, fit Hermione qui continuait de scruter le visage de Pansy. Tu viens Lundi, hein ? demanda-t-elle en guise de confirmation.

-Oui, oui. Et… tu… tu pourras garder ça pour toi ? Je n'ai pas envie que Lavande et Ginny s'inquiètent comme tu viens de le faire.

-D'accord.

Hermione voulut serrer Pansy ses bras, mais elle recula. Pansy avait encore mal aux bras et aux côtes ainsi que dans les jambes. Hermione remarqua ce refus d'affection.

-Je suis vraiment très mal tombée, dit Pansy en guise d'excuse.

-Oui. D'accord. Remets tes lunettes.

Pansy obéit et elles retournèrent dans le café où Lavande et Ginny discutaient toujours.

-Vous en avez mit du temps, dit Lavande.

-Il y a du monde aux toilettes, répondit Hermione. Alors, où on en était ?

-Excusez-moi, vous être Ginny Weasley ?

Les quatre filles tournèrent la tête vers un jeune sorcier à peine plus âgé qu'elles. Il fixait Ginny intensément.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Pourrais-je avoir un autographe, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr.

Ginny lui prit la plume et le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et le signa.

-Vous êtes merveilleuse ! dit soudainement le sorcier. Vous faîtes des merveilles pendant les matches. Je vous adore !

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Le jeune hommes resta quelque secondes à regarder Ginny et s'en alla.

-Encore un qui tombe sous ton charme, remarqua Lavande.

-Et oui, soupira Ginny, que veux-tu.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'Harry devienne jaloux, intervint Hermione.

-Harry est au-dessus de ça, dit Ginny. Bon, et si on allait rendre une petite visite à Blaise, histoire de l'embêter un peu. A moins qu'il soit sorti.

-Non, il n'est pas sorti, dit Hermione. Il est chez-lui mais on ne peut pas le déranger.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lavande. Il est encore avec une fille ?

-Non, il est en train d'élaborer une nouvelle potion et ça lui prend beaucoup de temps. Il m'a chargé de vous le dire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme potion ? demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit que ça révolutionnerait beaucoup de chose dans le monde de la Médicomagie. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas dangereux au point de faire exploser son appartement.

-Ce qui compte c'est qu'il sache ce qu'il fait. Blaise est doué, dit Lavande.

-Pas moi ? fit Hermione vexée.

-Oh, Hermione arrête.

Ginny et Lavande éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione et Pansy esquissait un petite sourire.

-Bon, et si on allait à Pré-au-Lard, proposa Ginny. J'en ai assez du Chemin de Traverse.

-Oui, bonne idée. En plus, j'ai vu une jolie robe là-bas que j'aimerais bien m'offrir et offrir à Ron. Il faut que je mette tout en œuvre pour avoir une fille.

Lavande se mit à glousser malgré-elle. Toutes les filles se levèrent sauf Pansy.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Lavande.

-Oh, non. Je… peut-être une autre fois. Il va falloir que je rentre.

-Oh mais en fait, c'est à votre tour de faire le déjeuner, se rappela Hermione. La semaine dernière c'était Blaise et vous n'êtes pas venu, ton mari et toi.

-Oui je sais, je suis désolée. Ça … ça ne va pas être possible. Peut-être une autre fois, promis.

Lavande et Ginny se regardèrent alors qu'Hermione continua de fixer Pansy.

-Bon, dans ce cas à une autre fois, dit Ginny en faisant la bise à Pansy.

-Ne reste pas silencieuse trop longtemps, dit Lavande en imitant Ginny.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Hermione, Ginny et Lavande s'en allèrent. Hermione se retourna discrètement et lança à Pansy un "A Lundi". Une façon de lui dire qu'elle l'attendrait de pied ferme. Pansy esquissa un sourire mais ne fit pas plus. Il fallait que ses blessures disparaissent avant qu'elle aille à Ste Mangouste.

Pansy but une gorgée de son thé. Il était devenu tout froid. Froid comme son cœur, froid comme sa vie. Elle aurait voulu les suivre et passer un bon moment avec elles, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Voulez-vous une autre tasse de thé ? demanda le serveur.

-Non, merci.

Pansy laissa quelque pièce et quitta la terrasse de café.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà !

Que pensez-vous de cette réunion entre filles. Hermione est-elle idiote ou le fait-elle exprès ? Et quel est votre avis sur l'attitude de Ginny envers Harry et Andrew ? Il a dit « Mmmam ! »

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Rendez vous à Ste Mangouste

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. Voici la suite !

_**Umiko**_ : Tu as raison d'avoir des doutes.

_**Typhi**_ : Mon Dieu, non ! Ce n'est pas Harry qui bat Pansy ! Je l'aurais mis dans le résumé si ça avait été le cas.

_**Alicette**_ : Tu n'as pas finit de dire que Ginny est vilaine )

_**London123**_ : Ton choc risque d'être le premier d'une certaine liste. Pour Hermione… je préfère te laisser lire ce chapitre.

_**Miss Granger**_ : J'ai bien peur que tu finisses par être déçue d'Hermione. Pour moi aussi Ginny est un personnage très maternel et folle amoureuse d'Harry mais pour cette fiction qui est un pairing _Harry/Pansy_, il fallait que je fasse en sorte qu'on blâme Ginny, ce que vous faites très bien.

_**Super Anonymette :**_ Oui, j'ai vu ça, mais je te préviens, je suis une totale quiche en sortilège même si j'adore ça. Pour une Serdaigle, c'est pas génial

_**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste.**_

Les hématomes de Pansy n'avaient toujours pas disparu. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle aillait devoir se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour voir Hermione. Elle ne devait pas croiser Blaise. Expliquer une deuxième fois qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers ne serait pas crédible pour deux noises. Elle avait peur qu'Hermione ne trouve ça suspect et qu'elle lui passe beaucoup de questions comme « De quelle manière es-tu tombée, les jambes ou la tête la première ? » Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Elle n'était jamais tombée dans les escaliers de sa vie ! Elle répondrait la tête la première. Ça serait plus crédible.

Pansy avait eu l'intention d'aller à l'hôpital dès le matin, mais avec son mari qui trainait en longueur pour quitter le Manoir et qui lui lançait des regards furtifs dès qu'elle croisait son chemin ne lui permettrait pas de partir. De plus elle espérait qu'il ne lui enverrait pas de lettre pour savoir si elle allait bien. Un jour elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre ayant marre de faire acte de présence. Il était arrivé dans l'heure, s'en était suivit une dispute et… Pansy frissonna. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait plus y penser.

-Smarty !

L'elfe arriva dans l'instant et s'inclina pour faire la révérence.

-Maîtresse Pansy a demandé Smarty. Que désire Maîtresse Pansy ?

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais sortir une heure ou deux. Je veux que tu n'en parles à personne et si Paul envoie une lettre, je veux que tu écrives une lettre en imitant mon écriture pour lui dire que je suis bien au Manoir.

-Que je… mais… Smarty ne sait pas lire et ne sait pas écrire.

Pansy sourit attendrie par l'air ahuri de l'elfe qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle se mit à genoux pour être à sa taille.

-Smarty, je sais que tu lis mes livres de chevet et que tu essaies d'écrire quand nous dormons. J'ai retrouvé un livre dans ta pièce et des bouts de parchemin avec une écriture d'enfant.

-Mais Smarty…

-Il te suffira de faire ça (elle claqua deux doigts) pour pouvoir m'obéir. Tu pourras faire ça ?

L'elfe acquiesça et s'inclina avant de disparaître. Pansy aimait beaucoup cet elfe. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas dans les débuts. Smarty était un cadeau de mariage de la part de ses parents. Elle en avait été totalement indifférente, puis le fameux soir où Paul l'avait frappé pour la première fois, le petit elfe avait tendu la main à Pansy et avait tenté de la soigner tout en la réconfortant. A ce moment-là, Pansy sut que l'elfe ne faisait pas ça parce qu'elle était sa maîtresse, mais parce qu'elle en avait réellement besoin. Depuis ce jour, Pansy et Smarty se soutenaient mutuellement.

Pansy quitta le Manoir pour aller à Ste Mangouste. Quand elle y arriva elle croisa tout ces gens qui étaient plus malade et mal en point qu'elle. Pansy se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être là pour se faire soigner. Elle n'était pas malade, elle allait très bien. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez-elle. Pansy se leva pour quitter la salle d'attende.

-Tu comptais t'en aller en douce ?

Pansy sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Blaise Zabini. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

-Viens, je t'emmène voir Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'attente. Ils étaient bras dessus bras dessous et Pansy pouvait remarquer que certaines internes et infirmières la fusillaient du regard.

-Aurais-tu séduit toutes les femmes de cet hôpital ? demanda Pansy.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Il reste encore Granger. Bizarrement elle reste insensible à mon charme et au prestige de l'uniforme.

-Ça c'est parce qu'un autre Don Juan l'a séduite avant.

-Mince, je suis arrivé trop tard.

Pansy sourit et rit un peu, oubliant ce pour quoi elle était venue. Blaise le lui rappela très vite.

-Hermione m'a dit que tu étais tombée dans les escaliers.

-Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire.

-Mais je suis Médicomage, Pansy. Montre-moi.

Pansy regarda à gauche puis à droite et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Elle vit Blaise grimacer. En effet, ses blessures étaient devenues noir-violacées.

-Vraiment pas beau à voir, dit-il. On dirait que tu as reçu deux gros coups de poing.

-Je suis mal tombée.

Pansy songea qu'elle devrait arrêter de répéter cette phrase ou ça finirait et par devenir suspect.

-Viens là.

Il la fit entrer dans une chambre vide et la fit s'assoir sur un lit. Puis plus rien. Elle resta sur le lit et Blaise près de la porte. C'était très pesant.

-C'est toi qui va devoir t'occuper de moi ?

-Non, c'est Granger. Mais elle voulait que je reste là au cas où tu t'enfuirais. Et puis c'est moi le spécialiste en potion.

-Que je m'enfuirais ? Quelle idée.

-Une idée pas si bête d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Et puis on te voit si peu ces dernies temps.

-Je suis occupée tu sais.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Pourtant Pansy pouvait voir dans son regard que Blaise était sceptique et il avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Hermione arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Elle semblait débordée.

-Je suis désolée, il y a le petit Thomas qui avait un peu de mal à me laisser partir.

-Ce gosse est tombé amoureux de toi, dit Blaise. Encore un.

-Que veux-tu ? Je n'y peux rien si j'attire les enfants.

-Heureusement que ce ne sont que des enfants. Drago pourrait très mal le prendre. Qui sait, ma petite Camille pourrait être jalouse aussi. Je ne veux pas que ma petite Camille soit jalouse, Granger !

-Tu veux bien arrêter Blaise ! s'emporta Hermione. Tu vas un peu trop loin dans tes délires. Arrête de respirer les vapeurs de potion que tu prépares dans ton appartement !

-Dis tout de suite que je suis drogué !

Hermione regarda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers Pansy qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à une de leur chamaillerie. Depuis qu'Hermione et Blaise étaient collègues et en formation, ils n'arrêtaient pas.

-Tu vois ce que je subis tous les jours, dit Hermione à Pansy. Mr Zabini qui fait des siennes. Je me demande comment font les filles pour tomber comme des mouches.

-Mon sourire irrésistible.

Hermione et Pansy le regardèrent en restant de marbre. Quoi que Pansy aurait bien éclaté de rire à la situation. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en disant « Non mais je te jure ».

-Aussi irrécupérable que Drago, soupira Hermione.

-Tu as bien fait une fille avec lui. Mieux, tu t'es mariée avec lui !

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda Pansy.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois-là. Tu veux bien te déshabiller ?

-Me… me déshabiller ? Mais… pourquoi ? Je… je ne suis que tombée dans les escaliers.

-Oui, justement. J'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir que des hématomes aux yeux mais un peu partout sur le corps. Enlève tes vêtements.

Pansy soupira d'appréhension et commencé à enlever sa cape. Mais elle s'arrêta et regarda Blaise qui était immobile. Hermione le regarda aussi et fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

-Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de reluquer Pansy, là ? demanda Hermione.

-Une fille qui se déshabille devant moi, je ne dis pas non. Même si c'est ma meilleure amie que j'aime tant.

-Blaise ?

-Oui Granger ?

-Va me chercher les potions… tout de suite !

-Si on ne peut même plus rigoler.

Blaise quitta la chambre. Hermione se tourna vers Pansy avec un air désolé.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je le connais. Je sais comment il est. Il ne serait pas resté de toute manière.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Pansy se déshabilla en enlevant ses habits avec précautions. Elle pouvait voir ses bleus aux bras, aux jambes, même au ventre. Elle était totalement meurtrie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, non ! Où elle éveillerait les soupçons envers Hermione qui paraissait déjà totalement horrifiée.

-Mon dieu mais Pansy ! C'est… C'est… je ….

Mais Hermione n'en dit pas plus. Elle était sans voix. Elle tournait tout autour de Pansy, observant ses bleus de plus en plus près.

-Certaines datent un peu, on dirait.

-Oui… je… je suis très maladroite ces temps-ci. Quand Blaise arrive avec la potion ?

-Tu n'as fait que tomber dans les escaliers ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui bien sûr. Tu sais quand tu tombes mal tu peux avoir des blessures improbables. Je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps et quelques sortilèges et potions faits-maison mais j'avais tort.

-Oui, je confirme. Et ton mari ?

-Paul ? Paul pensait la même chose que moi.

-Hum… hum…

Hermione n'en dit pas plus et Pansy se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Blaise arriva avec trois flacons de potions. Il s'immobilisa quand il vit dans quel état se trouvait Pansy.

-Par Merlin mais… mais il y a avait des cognards dans le coin quand tu es tombée ?

-On dirait oui. Mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire.

Pansy voulut faire un peu d'humour mais Blaise et Hermione ne riaient plus. Ils étaient sérieux et très inquiets. Pour ne pas paraître embarrassée Pansy se rhabilla.

-Alors c'est pourquoi toutes ces potions que tu as apporté Blaise ?

-Hein ? Ah oui ! Alors la bleue est contre la douleur, la jeune est pour que les séquelles disparaissent et la violette et pour le sommeil. La guérison sera plus simple si tu dors. Une goûte de chaque dans un verre d'eau où une tasse de thé le soir avant de te coucher. Ça se conserve longtemps. Tiens.

-Merci.

Pansy prit les potions et les mises dans son sac sans un regard pour ses amis. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'ils lui posent des questions et que surtout, ils en parlent aux autres.

-Vous… vous pouvez garder ça pour vous. Mes blessures, le fait que je sois venue vous voir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils aient la tête que vous faites en ce moment même.

-Euh… oui, répondit Blaise. D'accord. Mais Drago…

-Pas un mot à Drago. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Je vous adore, vous le savez.

Pansy remit ses lunettes de soleil et leur fit la bise.

-Dîtes simplement aux autres que je pense à chacun d'entre eux.

-D'accord. Pansy ! dit Blaise.

-Oui ?

-Comment va ton mari ? D'après les dernières nouvelles, il devient de plus en plus haut placé au Ministère.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Des rumeurs qu'elle aimerait fausses. Car plus Paul était gradé, plus il était adoré et plus elle le détestait. Pansy leur fit un dernier sourire.

-Et Pansy !... fit Blaise en la voyant partir. Je… Je voulais savoir quand on se reverrait, finit-il déçu en regardant Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, dit-elle. Je considère comme un miracle de la voir deux fois en trois jours. Je suppose qu'on devrait attendre un à deux voire trois mois.

-Tu me déprimes Granger.

-Je dis juste ce que je pense.

Ils repartirent pour rendre leur travail.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà !

Blaise et Hermione ? Sont-ils désespérants ? Blaise coureur de jupons (à défaut de Drago). Que pensez-vous de l'Elfe lettré ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. La Tribune VIP

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le 6e chapitre de la fic où tout le monde - TOUT le monde - est réunit… au même endroit.

Bonne Lecture.

_**London123**_ : Oui Pansy et Harry vont se voir pour la première fois dans ce chapitre !

_**Chapitre 6 : La tribune VIP.**_

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Ce n'est qu'un petit match.

-Granger, le Quiddich est le seul et unique sport chez les sorciers. Evidemment qu'il y aurait du monde.

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard. Elle n'aimait pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : une ignare. Tout le monde était réuni pour un match de Quiddich dans lequel Ginny jouait. Les Fauconniers contre les Harpies de Holyhead. Ginny était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Fauconniers et une brillante poursuiveuse. Elle faisait la fierté de la famille Weasley.

Hermione Drago, Ron, Lavande, Blaise et Harry étaient assis dans des tribunes VIP pour pouvoir assister au match. Camille et Liam étaient également présents ainsi qu'Andrew qui était sur les genoux de son père. Il regardait le spectacle d'avant-match avec enthousiasme. Quand tout le monde applaudissait, il faisait la même chose lançant un « Avo ! » soit « Bravo » qui faisait rire les personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Qui veut la mascotte des Fauconniers ! Achetez ! Achetez la mascotte des Fauconniers !

-Compte à rebours, dit Ron à Lavande. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

-Moi ! s'écria Liam. Moi j'en veux ! S'il te plait papa ! Je veux un faucon !

-Tu en as déjà plein, Liam chéri, lui dit sa mère.

-Pas celui-là ! Il est rouge ! Je n'ai pas de rouge !

-Tout à l'heure, lui dit Ron. Après le match.

-Mais il n'y en aura plus après le match.

-Je te promets que tu auras un faucon rouge après le match, lui répéta son père.

Liam ne dit rien et regarda le terrain en boudant. Drago se mit à rire après avoir assisté à cette scène.

-Super l'autorité, Weasley.

-Me dit celui qui est incapable de tenir sa fille en place.

Drago tourna la tête et vit que sa petite fille n'était plus entre Hermione et lui. Il commença à paniquer avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec Blaise. Camille tentait de le soudoyer pour qu'il lui achète une jolie robe pour son anniversaire qui serait dans neuf mois.

Après un résultat infructueux auprès de son parrain, Camille se dirigea vers Harry et Andrew.

-Bonjour bébé Andrew ! Tu vas bien ?

-Avo ! répéta Andrew en applaudissant. Camille déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

-C'est Camille, dit Harry à son fils. Camille.

-Avo !

-Non, Camille.

-Avo ! Mammm…

-Bébé Andrew veut voir sa maman, constata Camille.

-Tu as raison petite fée, répondit Harry.

Camille rejoignit ses parents alors qu'Harry quitta les tribunes un instant avec son fils. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « Mammm », il voulait donc sans doute voir Ginny. Et puis Harry était sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir son fils avant le match. Du moins il l'espérait. Harry arriva près des vestiaires et tomba sur les Harpies de Holyhead qui ne le regardaient pas lui, mais son bébé qui se mit à applaudir en les voyants.

-Non mon bonhomme, ce ne sont pas elles qu'il faut applaudir, mais l'équipe de maman.

Les joueuses rirent en donnant des baisers volés à Andrew. Harry entra dans les visiteurs et vit les joueurs qui terminaient de se prépare.

-Oh Harry ! Commet tu vas ? Mais c'est le joli petit Andrew !

-Salut Maggie, répondit Harry. Je vais bien et toi ? Ginny m'a dit que tu t'étais séparée de ton copain.

Maggie Sylvester, la deuxième poursuiveuse de l'équipe, lâcha Andrew des yeux pour regarder Harry avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Mon copain ? Mais je suis toujours avec mon copain.

-Ah bon ? fit Harry. Mais…

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ginny s'était presque précipitée vers Harry et Andrew pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Maggie s'éloigna malgré-elle.

-Andrew te réclamait, répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, tu es trop mignon toi, tu le sais, hein ?

Ginny le prit dans ses bras et lui dit une bise avant de le remettre dans les d'Harry sans s'apercevoir que son fils voulait lui rendre son bisou.

-Ginny, on doit être sur le terrain dans cinq minutes !

-J'arrive !

Harry regarda l'homme qui s'était adressé à Ginny et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision.

-Bon, dit Ginny, allez dans les tribunes ou vous n'aurez plus de places.

-Nos places sont déjà réservés, répondit Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Ginny donna un baiser à Harry et lui tourna le dos. Il soupira et s'en alla. Il avait eu un faux espoir lorsqu'elle avait pris Andrew dans ses bras. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'allait pas (re)présenter son petit bébé à ses collègues, bien sûr que non.

En se dirigeant vers les tribunes VIP, Harry vit un stand qui vendait des faucons rouges. Il n'en restait plus que deux.

-Un petit cadeau pour ton cousin Liam, ça te dit ?

Harry acheta la peluche pour son neveu. Ça lui éviterait de bouder encore et à Ron d'être de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Il donna le faucon à Andrew en se disant qu'il le lui donnerait lui-même. Mais le bébé en décida autrement et jeta le faucon rouge à terre. Il n'aimait ce rapace.

-Andrew, ce n'est pas bien !

-Avo !

-Ouais bravo, soupira Harry en le ramassant.

Il se dépêcha d'aller dans les tribunes et bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

-Pardon, dit-il sans le regarder.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Potter ! lui cracha-t-on.

Harry s'immobilisa et leva la tête pour voit Paul Dickens avec Pansy accrochée à son bras. Elle n'avait pas un hématome de visible et ne semblait pas très heureuse d'être là. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Andrew, quelque chose s'illumina en elle.

-Je me suis excusé, répondit Harry un peu en colère. Ça devrait être suffisant. Ça va ? dit-il à Pansy.

-Oui. C'est Andrew ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui dit Harry.

-Ce qu'il est mignon. Coucou toi !

Pansy lâcha Paul pour s'approcher d'Andrew qui la regardait avec un beau sourire. Avant d'applaudir et de dire « Avo ! » Pansy se mit à sourire.

-Vous voulez venir avec nous ? proposa Harry. Nous avons des places.

-Non ! répondit froidement Paul. Nous sommes assis près du Ministre. Ça ne doit certainement pas être votre cas à tes amis et toi. Viens, Pansy !

Paul lui tira presque le bras et s'éloigna d'Harry.

-Pas commode, se dit-il.

Harry alla rejoindre les autre et donne la peluche à Ron pour qu'il la donne à son fils qui boudait toujours.

-Merci, lui chuchota Ron. Je te revaudrai ça.

-Pas la peine. Dis-lui juste que c'est de toi. Il n'en restait que deux.

-Tu me sauves la vie.

Ron donna le faucon rouge à Liam qui poussa un cri de victoire.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

-J'ai été rentre visite à Ginny avec Andrew. J'ai vu Pansy aussi.

-Elle est là ? dit Drago.

-Oui. Avec son mari. Ils sont assis près du Ministre.

Hermione, Drago et Blaise se penchèrent pour voir où était assise Pansy. Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air entendu en voyant le teint uniforme de Pansy. Les potions étaient vraiment très efficaces. Ils pouvaient être fiers. Les voyants tous penchés, Lavande et Ron firent la même chose.

-Oh ! Pansy est là ! s'écria Lavande.

-Tatie Pansy est là ? répéta Liam. Camille, Tatie Pansy est là !

Liam et Camille allaient se pencher, mais leurs parents les attrapèrent juste à temps. Entendant son prénom de loin, Pansy se retourna et les vit tous plus haut qui la regardait. Camille et Liam lui faisaient un signe de la main. Pansy esquissa un petit sourire et se retourna.

-Heureusement que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfant, lui dit Paul. Tu semblais idolâtrer le têtard Potter, tout à l'heure.

-C'est parce qu'il n'est pas ton fils… ni le mien.

-Pourtant je te garantis qu'on en aura un.

Paul posa sa main sur la cuisse de Pansy et commença à la serrer très fort. Pansy se pinça les lèves pour ne pas hurler de douleur face à ce qu'il lui infligeait. Paul la relâcha quand les équipiers entrèrent sur le terrain.

Chez les Fauconniers, il y avait trois poursuiveuses, Ginny, Maggie et Jessy Linn. Les batteurs étaient Alexander Lloyd et Patrick Pain. Le gardien était Jack Wilson. C'était celui que toute la foule acclamait le plus. L'attrapeur était Gary O'Brien.

**000**

Les Fauconniers gagnèrent 230 à 80. Les Fauconniers étaient une bonne équipe avec un bon gardien, de bonnes poursuiveuses, de bons batteurs et un bon attrapeur qui pourtant donnaient des sueurs froides à Drago et Harry, tous les deux anciens attrapeurs. A la fin du match, tout le monde commença à quitter les tribunes dans la précipitation et la bousculade. Seuls nos héros restèrent plus longtemps pour pouvoir les quitter en toute tranquillité. Chaque enfant dormait dans les bras de leur père respectif.

-Pansy !

Celle-ci se tourna et vit Drago s'avancer vers elle avec Camille dans ses bras. Elle voulut se détacher de Paul mais celui-ci la tenait fermement par le bras, l'incitant à ne pas bouger d'un cil. Drago jaugea Paul du regard et fit la bise à Pansy.

-Potter nous a dit que tu étais là. Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

-Nous n'étions pas là pour le match, répondit Paul. Nous étions avec le Ministre qui parlait de mon rôle important au gouvernement.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné Dickens, rétorqua Drago.

-Mesure tes paroles Malefoy. Je pourrais te faire renvoyer.

-Dans les affaires étrangère ? dit Drago un sourire en coin. J'en doute.

-Drago…, dit Hermione en le prenant par le bras pour l'apaiser. Camille gigota dans ses bras toujours endormie. Son regard s'adoucit pour se tourner vers Pansy.

-Ça serait pas mal que tu passes nous rendre visite un peu plus souvent. Tu nous manques tu sais.

-On verra, reprit Dickens.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Dickens. On te voit un peu trop souvent toi !

-Malefoy, on y va ! lui dit Ron.

Drago toisa Paul et fit la bise à Pansy qui le lui rendit.

-Contacte-nous plus souvent ou on risque de débarquer à l'improviste.

-D'accord.

Tout le monde s'en alla. Quand il s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre, Paul serra le bras de Pansy si fort qu'elle ne le sentait plus.

-De quel droit tu embrasses d'autres hommes de cette manière ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me dise que ma femme est une trainée.

-Je finirai par ressembler à toutes ces filles que tu sautes dans mon dos !

Paul lui faisait horriblement mal mais elle continuait de le défier du regard. Le fait d'avoir vu tous ses amis la rendait malgré tout heureuse.

-Tu as entendu, dit-elle, il faut que je leur donne des nouvelles ou alors, ils débanquent tous au Manoir.

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de quitter le Manoir quand je ne suis pas là.

Paul lui lâcha enfin le bras et Pansy sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus le plier. C'était comme si son bras était mort.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A la semaine prochaine.


	7. Charles et Olivia

**Salut tout le monde !**

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi le chapitre est posté aussi tôt. La réponse est simple : j'ai finalement décidé de faire **deux mises à jour par semaine** : le **mercredi** et le **samedi**. Vous attendrez donc moins longtemps entre deux chapitres.

Je vous laisse profiter de la lecture !

_**Fafa **_: Merci pour ta review. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Harry a été surpris quand Ginny est tombée enceinte ? - Oui Harry est célèbre. Oui Voldemort est mort ainsi que Dumbledore. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le cas de Fol Œil et le nom du Ministre n'est pas important pour cette fiction. Tout comme la façon dont Hermione et Drago ce sont mis ensemble. Cette fiction ne se fait pas dans un monde alternatif, elle n'est tout simplement pas la suite du Tome 7. J'aurais dû le préciser. Je suis désolée.

_**London123**_ : Je ne dis rien pour Ginny. Le moment est assez furtif entre Pansy et Harry mais ils auront l'occasion de parler plus longuement… bientôt.

_**Chapitre 7 : Charles et Olivia.**_

Harry avait donné Andrew à Hermione et s'était rendu aux vestiaires où les joueurs, dont Ginny, sortaient gaiment. Celle-ci perdit le sourire et reprit son sérieux en voyant Harry.

-Tu as bien joué, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci. On… on a l'intention de boire un verre dans un pub pas loin. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, je ne viens pas, répondit Harry. Toi non plus. Je suis venu te chercher pour rentrer à la maison.

-Mais… mais Harry, on ne va pas rentrer après une victoire. Allez viens, on va s'amuser.

-S'amuser ? répéta Harry presque choqué. Ginny, chérie, on ne peut pas partir s'amuser et laisser Andrew à n'importe qui.

-On le laissera à ma mère.

-Mais ta mère n'a pas que ça à faire de garder notre fils ! dit Harry en haussant légèrement le ton. Elle le fait déjà tous les jours de la semaine même quand tu ne travailles pas ! Allez viens, on rentre.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. J'ai envie de fêter cette victoire et si tu ne veux pas venir tant pis pour toi.

-Ginny, viens ! lui dit Jessy Linn.

-J'arrive ! Tu vois, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry, le devoir m'appelle.

-Le devoir t'appelle aussi auprès de ton fils.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent sans plus rien se dire. Ginny lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre ses équipiers.

-Maggie ! interpela Harry.

-Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Passe le bonjour à ton copain de ma part.

-D'accord, répondit-elle étonnée. Il sera ravi.

Ginny s'immobilisa sur sa route et pouvait sentir le regard d'Harry la bruler tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Harry alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Où est Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

-Partie faire la fête avec les autres, soupira Harry en récupérant Andrew.

-Et toi ? dit Ron.

-Moi ? Je m'occupe de mon petit garçon.

Harry n'en dit pas plus et disparut avec le portoloin.

-C'est moi ou Ginny prend son rôle de mère de plus en plus à cœur avec le temps ? fit Blaise.

Ron le fusilla du regard avant de s'en aller avec Lavande et Liam qui était toujours endormi dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de mal ? demanda-t-il à Drago et Hermione.

-Tu as critiqué sa sœur, Blaise, lui rappela Hermione. On ne critique pas un Weasley devant un autre Weasley. Ils sont nombreux.

-Ils pullulent comme des parasites, marmonna Drago.

-Drago !

-Quoi ? J'ai… j'ai dit ça tout haut ?

Blaise pouffa de rire et s'arrêta après le coup sur la tête que lui assena Hermione.

**000**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le match de Quiddch et pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, Pansy s'étaient empressée de leur envoyer des lettres. Elle avait décidé d'en envoyer au moins une par semaine pour éviter un soudain débarquement de Drago et Blaise pendant que Paul se mettait à lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Ils le tueraient. Ça ne serait peut-être une si mauvaise chose, songea-t-elle au final. Pansy se mit à sourire en s'imaginant à l'enterrement de son mari.

Non ! C'était une très mauvaise idée. Blaise et Drago pourraient aller en prison pour ça, Hermione et Camille se retrouveraient seules, sans mari et sans père, par sa faute. Pansy était folle de penser à ça. Toujours assise dans le canapé face à la cheminée, elle vit son mari faire un aller-retour dans la salle de réception.

-Nous devons aller chez mes parents, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

-Quand ? répondit Paul.

-Dans une heure.

-Dans une heure ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière, mais comme d'habitude, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Il faut avoir du pouvoir ou une poitrine opulente pour attirer ton attention.

Pansy entendit Paul éclater d'un rire cynique. Elle grimaça. Il fit le tour du canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle aussi délicatement qu'un félin. Paul lui caressa la joue sans aucune délicatesse.

-Serais-tu jalouse ?

-Je suis dégoutée, rectifia-t-elle. Dégoutée que tu aies su me séduire, dégoutée d'être ta femme, dégoutée de ta cupidité, dégouté d'être…

-Toi-même, poursuivit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Avoue-le. Tu te détestes. Tu te répugnes et à plusieurs moments tu as pensé au geste ultime sans pouvoir le faire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es qu'une petite lâche. Je sais que tu veux partir mais tu ne le feras jamais parce que personne ne te croira face à moi qui suis plus important et plus crédible aux yeux du public. Tu n'es qu'une catin qui m'a épousé pour le prestige sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait derrière la surface. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, ma chérie. Beaucoup trop tard parce que nous sommes mariés par les liens du sang.

Trois jours. Pansy avait réussit à tenir trois jours sans verser une petite larme. Et maintenant elle pleurait et lui souriait. Paul Dickens était un détraqueur personnifié. Il se nourrissait de la peine et de la peur de Pansy. Malheureusement pour elle, quand il s'en allait, le chocolat n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

Paul arrêta de sourire et se leva.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de briser les liens du sang ma chérie et nous savons que tu es trop lâche pour la mettre en œuvre et surtout, tant que je n'aurai pas de fils, je ne la mettrai pas en œuvre non plus. Enfin, tant que je ne change pas d'avis.

Pansy tourna vivement la tête et le vit faire un nouveau sourire.

-Oh ! et tu m'excuseras auprès de tes parents. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Paul quitta les lieux. Pansy se leva avec difficulté et mit son manteau pour aller les voir. Elle transplana pour se retrouver devant la grande demeure des Parkinson. Dès quelle franchit le portail, elle se sentit revivre se rappelant de l'époque où elle n'était qu'une jeune fille insouciante et inconsciente de ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Elle traversa le jardin parfaitement entretenu, sans doute par les elfes de maison. Elle adorait courir dans ce jardin quand elle était petite. La sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds l'apaisait souvent. Elle aurait bien voulu le faire mais le temps automnal ne le lui permettait pas. Elle décida donc de prendre un bon bol d'air. Pansy contourna le Manoir et se promena tout en écoutant le silence. C'était un silence apaisant, reposant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le silence lourd et pesant qu'il y avait au Manoir Dickens. Là-bas, elle étouffait. Ici elle respirait à plein poumons.

-Pansy ?

Elle se retourna et vit sa mère à l'entrée d'une des baies vitrées donnant au salon. Sa mère était une femme grande fine et singulière avec une beauté froide. Elle ressemblait un peu à Narcissa Malefoy excepté les cheveux bruns. Elles étaient d'ailleurs de très bonnes amies.

Pansy sourit et avança vers elle. Ça faisait long moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Environ deux mois. Sa mère ne souriait pas mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux, qu'elle était heureuse de la voir.

-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour.

Pansy l'embrassa et sourit de plus belle. Sa mère sentait le cendrier froid. Une mauvaise manie qu'elle avait acquise après le mariage de sa fille. Pansy n'aimait pas trop cette habitude, mais n'en disait rien. Son père faisait pareil d'ailleurs. Ses parents étaient comme ça. Il fonctionnait en tandem. Ils faisaient beaucoup de chose ensemble. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ils respiraient le bonheur et l'amour aux yeux de Pansy, même s'il était difficile de le voir. Ils avaient pour habitude d'être froid et distant, mais les yeux les trahissaient la plupart du temps.

-Tu es en avance ma fille, dit Olivia Parkinson.

-Oui je sais. J'étais pressée de venir. Où est papa ?

-Il doit sans doute finir mon paquet de cigarette. Je devrais arrêter cette chose, je perds le gout des aliments.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit la première fois qu'elle l'avait prise sur le fait.

-Ne restons pas dehors. Il fait de plus en plus froid.

Olivia lui prit la main pour la faire entrer. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison arriva pour lui prendre son manteau et lui offrir une tasse de thé. Olivia et Pansy s'assirent dans la salle à manger et son père arriva avec une cigarette à la main.

-Nous ne fumons pas dans le salon, très chers.

Mr Parkinson regarda sa femme et prit sa baguette pour faire disparaitre la cigarette.

-C'est fou ce que ces petites choses moldues peuvent nous rendre accro. Je les dénigre beaucoup mais depuis que j'ai eu cette conversation avec ton amie Hermione Granger le jour de ton mariage, je suis devenu très curieux sur leur société. Comment vas-tu ma fille ?

-Bien papa. Cette conversation date d'il y a trois ans.

Mr Parkinson avait rencontré Hermione le jour du mariage de Pansy et lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait des origines moldues, celui-ci avait eu quelque réticence à lui parler. Pourtant, après avoir eu une conversation sur la vie et la société des moldus, Mr Parkinson les avait soudainement trouvé très intéressants et en était presque fasciné. Il était partit faire une escapade dans Londres moldue avec sa femme et avait flashé sur ces fameuses cigarettes « bonne » pour la santé.

-Ton mari n'est pas venu ? demanda-t-il.

Pansy devint soudainement tendue. L'espace d'un moment, elle avait oublié qu'elle était mariée à un monstre abject.

-Non. Il n'est pas venu. Il… il a beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci.

-Oh oui, je comprends, répondit-il. J'ai entendu dire que le Ministre ne jure que par lui. Il serait de bons conseils. Peut-être qu'un jour lointain il deviendra Ministre, lui-même. Et toi ma fille, tu serais la femme du Ministre !

-Oh, ma Pansy, ce serait merveilleux ! renchérit sa mère.

Oui. Merveilleusement horrible. Devenir la femme du Ministre l'obligerait encore plus à rester avec lui par devoir et pour le protocole. Ça signerait donc son arrêt de mort. Pansy regarda son annulaire gauche. Il avait une cicatrice montrant le lien du sang qui l'unissait à son mari. Elle l'avait caché par sa bague de fiançailles.

-Dis-moi, ma fille, commença Charles. Quand y aura-t-il un heureux événement ? Nous avons hâte de devenir grands-parents. Après trois ans de mariage, nous aurions cru que ça serait déjà fait.

-Ce n'est pas le cas papa. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-C'est étrange, reprit Olivia. Au bout d'un an de mariage tu étais là. Un tout petit bébé tout rose.

Pansy sourit un peu. Au regard de son père, elle imaginait le bonheur qu'il avait eu le jour de sa naissance.

-C'est un brave homme, dit-il. Tu devrais lui donner un enfant.

-Un fils, reprit Olivia. J'aimerais avoir un petit-fils. Un petit garçon qui gambaderait dans le Manoir.

Pansy en avait la nausée. Ses parents voulaient absolument qu'elle tombe enceinte et qu'elle fasse un fils avec Paul Dickens. Elle aurait eu un autre mari, elle serait partit sur le champ faire un fils avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais là, en cet instant, elle avait plutôt envie de vomir tant la chose la répugnait.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un fils. Pas avec cet homme. Ce petit garçon pourrait devenir comme son père ou pire : être battu par son père. Pansy voulait avoir des enfants, elle adorait les enfants. Mais tant qu'elle serait dans cet enfer, elle ne se le permettrait pas. Et elle savait qu'au bout de trois ans de mariage, l'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

-Où vas-tu ma Pansy ? demanda son père ne la voyant se lever.

-Je… je vais m'allonger. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Veux-tu que l'on prévienne Paul ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Non.

Pansy quitta la pièce alors que ses parents se regardèrent sans comprendre.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà, que pensez-vous des parents de Pansy ?

Je vous dis à samedi !

Gouline971.


	8. Rubis sur l ongle

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Je vous présente le huitième chapitre de la fiction.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 8 : Rubis sur l'ongle.**_

_Décembre 2004_

Les jours et les semaines défilèrent pour arriver au mois de Décembre et la période de Noël. Comme toujours, la neige recouvrait toutes les routes de monde magique et le froid glacial fouettait le visage de toutes les personnes osant mettre le nez dehors.

Comme à tous les Noël, Harry et Ginny iraient au Terrier avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Blaise avait réussit à s'incruster à ce dîner familial en complimentant Molly sur sa merveilleuse dinde. Hermione et Drago étaient aussi invités au plus grand malheur des parents de Drago qui pensaient que leur fils les abandonnait pour des roux. « Tout ça est la faite de ta femme ! » avait hurlé Lucius Malefoy à son fils. Habituellement et surtout depuis la naissance de Camille, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient finit par apprécier Hermione, mais à la moindre petite contrariété, Hermione devenait persona non-grata. Surtout aux yeux de Lucius. Drago s'énervait contre son père et ils ne se parlaient plus pendant plusieurs jours. Mais là, ça continuerait pendant plus longtemps étant donné que Drago n'était pas présent pour une fête de famille.

-Drago, arrête de faire la tête, soupira Hermione. Molly et Arthur vont croire que c'est à cause d'eux.

-Mais c'est à cause d'eux ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant le Terrier du doigt. Toujours là à insister encore et encore et encore ! Tu ne peux pas dire non ! Mon père va me faire la tête au carré !

-Mais non ! Je te signale que ce soir est la veille de Noël et que demain on déjeune avec tes parents. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il t'en veuille !

Drago ne dit rien mais continua de bouder. Camille qui était dans ses bras lui fit un bisou. Il s'adoucit dans l'instant.

-C'est ce je vais faire à Papi Lucius. Un gros bisou pour qu'il arrête de râler et faire sa tête de cochon.

Hermione pouffa de rire alors que Drago la fusillait du regard. Ils entrèrent au Terrier et Camille courut immédiatement vers Liam Victoire, Roxane et Fred, les enfants de Bill et George.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Molly en leur faisant la bise. Drago grimaça discrètement alors qu'Harry et Blaise furent secoués par les rires.

-Arrête de faire cette tête-là mon vieux, lui chuchota Blaise. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Mes parents vont m'arracher les yeux.

-Mais non. Je serais là et je ferai tout pour divertir tes parents demain.

Drago regarda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait une autre définition de « divertir ses parents » qui signifiait séduire et faire du charme à sa mère pendant que Lucius lui pointerait sa baguette en plein milieu du front en lui disant « Eloigne-toi de ma femme ! »

-Quoi ? fit Blaise.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de t'incruster chez les parents des autres ?

-Je n'ai plus de parents Drago. Il faut bien je fête Noël quelque part, non ? Sans vouloir t'offenser Potter.

-Il n'y pas de mal.

-Bon, passons à table.

-Oh oui ! fit Blaise. J'ai hâte de gouter votre merveilleuse dinde Mrs Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être succulente

Molly se mit à rougir tout en gloussant légèrement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Harry se tourna pour qu'on ne le voir pas rire et Ron donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Blaise en signe d'avertissement.

-Wealsey, la violence n'a jamais été la solution aux problèmes.

-Ça dépend de quel genre de problème on parle, dit-il entre les dents.

Tout le monde s'assit et commença à déguster le festin.

Les conversations allèrent bon train. George parlait des nouvelles inventions qu'il avait mettre en rayon pour la boutique de Farce et Attrape alors qu'Arthur parlait d'un nouvel objet moldu qu'il avait découvert.

-Comment vont tes parents Hermione ?

-Ils vont bien, très bien. Ils sont un peu déçu que je ne fête pas Noël avec eux, mais ils savent à quel point la famille Weasley est importante pour moi. Je les verrais pour le premier de l'an.

Hermione regarda Drago qui se renfrogna. Camille fitun autre bisou à son père pour qu'il arrête de bouder.

-Et la médicomagie ?

-Ça va ! Des hauts et des bas comme dans tout. J'ai horreur d'annoncer de mauvaise nouvelles aux patients mais ça fait parti du travail. Et puis vous savez, Blaise est sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle potion.

Tout le monde regarda Blaise qui enfournait un morceau de dinde farci dans sa bouche.

-Ah oui ? finit Molly intéressés. Et en quoi consiste cette potion ?

Blaise mâcha rapidement et avala sa viande.

-En fait, j'essaie de créer un révélateur. Il y a beaucoup de sorcier qui tombent gravement malades sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ce que je voudrais créer c'est une potion qui révèle toutes les blessures ou maux qu'on a pu avoir dans le passé pour qu'on puisse enfin mettre le doigt sur le problème du malade.

-Je trouve ça brillant ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Et… ça fonctionne ? demanda Arthur.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en suis qu'au stade de la composition. Je risque de prendre plusieurs mois avant que la potion ne soit totalement au point.

-Je ne savais pas que tu envisageais de remplacer Rogue à Poudlard, dit George que le ton de plaisanterie. Quoique les élèves seraient ravis de lui botter l'arrière train pour le mettre dehors.

-George, les enfants ! avertit Molly.

La tablée se mit à rire.

-Je ne veux pas être professeur de potion à Poudlard, j'ai d'autres ambitions. Je me vois Maître des potions en médicomagie.

-Où est la différence ?

-La fierté de créer une potion qui sera une totale révolution dans le monde de la médicomagie. Je ne suis pas dans une classe avec 30 élèves en face de moi complètement amorphes et je suis trois fois mieux payé. Mrs Weasley, vous ne m'aviez pas déçue, votre repas est délicieux

-Merci Blaise, dit-elle toujours en rougissant.

**000**

Le repas continua. Drago avait réussit à se dérider et Blaise avait arrêté de faire du charme à Molly en la complimentant sur son repas car Ron lui des donnait des coups de pieds sous la table qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Minuit approcha et ce fut le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tous les enfants s'étaient déjà endormis. Mais on pouvait compter que celui qui avait reçu le plus de cadeaux était le petit Andrew. Le petit garçon ne s'en apercevrait que le lendemain à son réveil. Harry imaginait la montagne de peluche qu'il aurait.

Drago offrit une somptueuse bague à Hermione qui en fut subjugué, presque gêné face aux Weasley. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sauter au cou de son mari pour l'embrasser.

-Ça, ça me remonte le moral, dit-il.

-J'espère bien.

Harry avait offert un bracelet en or blanc avec des pierres précieuses à Ginny. Il avait lu son embarras dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui offrait un bijou mais puisqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, la situation entre eux était particulièrement tendue.

-Merci, dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Elle lui donna un chaste baiser avant de ranger le bracelet dans sa boite.

-Ginny chérie, il y a un autre cadeau pour toi, lui dit Molly.

-C'est de qui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'était au pied du sapin avec les autres. Il n'y a que ton nom dessus.

Tout le monde prêta attention au paquet que tenait Ginny dans les mains. Elle déchira le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boite avec précaution.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est… Wow ! poursuivit Lavande.

Ginny venait d'ouvrir une boite où il y avait un magnifique collier en or blanc serti d'un diamant et d'un rubis.

-C'est de toi Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, répondit-il froidement.

-C'est un rubis ! dit Ginny ahurie. J'adore les rubis ! Lavande mets-le moi !

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle aussi froidement que lui.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas de qui ça vient. Qui sait, il est peut-être ensorcelé.

-Pourquoi il le serait ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Il ne l'est pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Temps mort ! intervint Ron. Temps mort, d'accord ? C'est Noël ce soir, c'est une fête de famille, de joie et réconciliation. Pas de disputes.

Harry et Ginny continuèrent et se regarder sans rien dire. Ginny fit un geste à Lavande pour qu'elle lui mette le collier. Harry se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

-Harry… commença Hermione.

-Joyeux Noël !

Hermione voulut le suivre mais Drago la retint par le bras et décida d'y aller. Il retrouva Harry dans le jardin en train de shooter dans cinq centimètres de neige.

-Tu vas tomber malade Potter, lui dit-il.

-Je m'en fiche.

Il continua de shooter dans la neige. Ça lui évitait de jurer de rage.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Je suis très bien dehors.

Harry arrêta de shooter lorsque Drago posa sa main sur son épaule. Il soupira.

-Vous vous disputez souvent Hermione et toi ?

-De temps en temps, comme dans tous les couples.

-Avec Ginny c'est pratiquement tout les jours. Soit on se hurle dessus, soit on ne se parle pas pendant des jours. J'en ai marre.

-Ça passera.

-Tu crois ?

-Vous vous aimez, non ? Après six ans il peut bien y avoir des crises. Et vous allez la surmonter.

-Tu crois ? répéta Harry.

-Je suis sûr.

Harry soupira à nouveau et regarda au loin. Il entendait les filles rire dans la maison. Lavande et Hermione regardaient Ginny qui se pavanait avec son collier.

-Elle a préféré mettre le collier d'un inconnu plutôt que le bracelet que je lui ai offert.

-Bon, je ne te cache pas qu'elle a manqué de tact tout à l'heure, mais tu ne peux pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour un collier offert par un inconnu Potter. C'est Noël.

Harry eut un petit rire et se retourna vers Drago.

-Je sais que c'est Noël. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout.

-Potter…

-Quelque chose me dit que l'expéditeur de ce collier ne lui est pas si inconnu.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais Harry retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il croisa Hermione qui voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il dévia sa trajectoire. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était voir son fils. Il croisa également le regard de Ginny, puis monta à l'étage.

-Alors ? fit Hermione une fois dehors.

-Ton meilleur ami va mal, Hermione. Très mal.

-Je sais. Mais que faire ? C'est comme parler à un mur.

-Bonne question.

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

-Joyeux Noël quand même, ma chérie.

-Joyeux Noël.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

Bon, ce n'est pas très long.

Alors, ce Noël au Terrier ? Auriez-vous aimé y être ? Pansy n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre mais elle sera là dans le prochain.

A mercredi !


	9. Réveillon chez le Ministre

**Hello Everyone !**

Voici le **chapitre 9** de la fiction. Pansy y est présente ce qui va plaire à certaines personnes parce que… Parce que ) (Il ne faudrait pas que je raconte tout avec votre lecture !)

_**Alicette**_ : N'agresse pas Ginny tout de suite ! J'en ai besoin pour la suite de mon histoire ) Harry tentera de bien vivre tout ce qui lui arrivera. Il va falloir attendre plusieurs chapitres avant de le voir en couple avec Pansy. Je n'en suis qu'au début de mon histoire.

_**Black Jo**_ : Ginny stupide ? Non. Ginny garce et immature ? … Peut-être.

_**London123**_ : **Chapitre 7** : Tu as très bien décrit le caractère que je voulais faire transparaitre pour les parents de Pansy. _**/**_** Chapitre 8** : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos de Ginny. Ne t'avance pas trop pour le choix de Ron. Merci pour la review.

_**Chapitre 9 : Réveillon chez le Ministre.**_

Harry détestait ce genre de soirée. Les mondanités et tout le protocole stupide et hypocrite. D'autant plus que c'était le 31 décembre. Il aurait largement préféré être chez-lui avec Ginny et son fils pour attendre la nouvelle année. Manque de pot, cette soirée avait été organisée par le Ministre de la magie et on ne refusait pas une invitation du Ministre ou c'était considéré comme étant un affront. Surtout de la part de ses employés. Heureusement, sas amis étaient là pour tenir le coup avec lui. Sauf Blaise. N'étant pas un employé du Ministère et n'étant pas marié à une femme travaillant au Ministère, il avait tout simplement et purement été évincé. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je me consolerais avec une infirmière. » Harry sourit en y repensant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se range. « Pas avant d'avoir 30 ans » disait-il.

Hermione aussi n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée. Mais étant mariée à un Malefoy elle avait finit par en avoir l'habitude. Ginny aussi puisqu'elle faisait partie des nouvelles célébrités du sport et que le Ministre aimait être vu autour des gens puissants et célèbres. Il fut un temps où le Ministre voulait avoir Harry à sa botte. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour les lui lécher justement.

Hermione quitta Drago pour rejoindre Harry, Ron et Lavande.

-Alors, commença Lavande, finit de faire la belle ?

-Oh que oui ! Enfin je crois. Dur, dur d'être une Malefoy parfois.

-Je suis heureuse de ne pas être à ta place, en conclut Lavande avant d'embrasser Ron qui bomba le torse. Harry en pouffa de rire. Oui, heureusement que ses amis étaient là.

-Ginny est en pleine conversation avec un admirateur, dit Hermione à Harry.

-Pour changer, répondit-il.

Harry put la voir discuter vivement avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Elle portait une jolie robe noire scintillante avec des escarpins brodés. Harry la trouvait somptueuse et son amour pour elle se renforça lorsqu'il vit le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert à Noël à son poignet. Mais il eut un horrible creux à l'estomac quand il aperçut ce satané collier autour de son cou. Il avala son verre cul sec.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ron.

-Il… il n'y a pas un endroit où on peut sortir ?

-Sortir ? Harry la température est pratiquement inférieur à zéro ! lui dit Hermione.

-Justement, j'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en place. A plus tard.

Harry posa son verre, prit de quoi se réchauffer et quitta la salle de réception. La petite soirée du réveillon se déroulait dans le Manoir du Ministre en pleine compagne Irlandaise. Autant dire qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid. Harry se retrouva dans le hall du Manoir où il y avait des portraits de la famille du Ministre, un peu comme au Manoir des Malefoy. Alors qu'il observait les tableaux, il entendit des bruits sourds. Harry tourna la tête et vit une silhouette au bout du hall. C'était Pansy. Il traversa le couloir pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Salut, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Mais Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle resta immobile, regardant droit devant elle. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda ce que Pansy fixait. Il en était stupéfait. Devant eux se trouvait Paul Dickens s'adonnant à des activités extraconjugales avec une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Viens, chuchota-t-il à Pansy. Ne restons pas là.

Harry prit Pansy par le bras et sortit du Manoir. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Pansy éclate de rire. Harry s'arrêta et la regarda. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu - depuis le match de Quiddich - et la voir rire alors qu'elle venait de voir son mari la tromper lui paraissait inapproprié.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Euh… oui… oui… tout va bien. Tu sais…Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il… qu'il fait ça. Il… Il en a eu des pétasses depuis notre mariage… Mais… Mais c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça en public… Il ne se donne même plus la peine de se cacher. Et tu sais qui est cette fille ? Tu le sais ?

-Non.

-C'est… C'est la fille du Ministre.

Pansy continua de rire un peu plus. La situation était si ridiculement dramatique qu'Harry eut envie de rire également. Mais Pansy s'arrêta et s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva. Harry alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pansy se calma et essuya les larmes qui coulait malgré-elle.

-C'était Paul Dickens dans toute sa splendeur, dit-elle.

-J'ai vu. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas le divorce ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je ne suis pas marié à Ginny.

-Et alors ?

Pansy regarda Harry avec un sourire en coin. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce tic. Avec Paul, c'était la claque assurée si ce n'était pire. Harry aussi esquissa un petit sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Harry.

-Non. Je ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte.

Un silence se fit entre eux. Il faisait nuit noire, il avait neigé et il faisait extrêmement froid mais Harry n'avait pas froid. Il était très bien couvert avec son manteau ses gants, son bonnet et son écharpe. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Pansy qui tremblait comme une feuille. Alors sans réfléchir, Harry s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour d'elle. Pansy se raidit un en se demandant ce qu'il faisait puis se détendit quand elle remarqua qu'il tentait de la réchauffer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait un tel geste aussi simple envers elle.

-Comment va Andrew ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il va bien. Très bien même. Il est au Terrier en ce moment. C'est un vrai petit coquin. Il arrive à se mettre debout tu sais. Et il peut marcher quand il prend appuie sur un meuble. Il a appris un nouveau mot il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Avo ? dit Pansy.

-Avo ? Non, ça c'est finit. Maintenant c'est « Pas beau. »

-Pas beau ? répète Pansy en souriant.

-Oui. Alors je ne suis pas beau, Ginny n'est « Pas beau », son tonton Ron n'est « Pas beau ». Personne n'est beau aux yeux de mon fils. Ça fait chaud au cœur.

Pansy se mit à rire de nouveau en imaginant Andrew faire sa loi en désignant qui était beau ou pas.

-C'est fou, dit-elle, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Ginny elle m'a juste dit qu'Andrew grandissait. Mais toi, tu viens de m'en faire tout une liste de petite chose.

-Tu as vu Ginny ? fit Harry étonné. Mais quand ?

-En Septembre. Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Elle était avec Lavande et Hermione.

-Non. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit.

Harry soupira. C'était tellement tendu entre eux qu'elle ne lui disait même pas quand elle voyait une amie.

-J'aimerais tellement voir Camille et Liam, poursuivit Pansy. Ils avaient l'air si mignon de loin.

-Ils le sont. Pourquoi on ne te voit pas souvent ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle s'était sentie bien, là avec Harry et cette question lui rappelait que son mari était à l'intérieur à s'envoyer en l'air avec la fille du Ministre.

-Je… suis occupée, mentit-elle.

-A quoi ? A attendre un mari infidèle ?

Pansy fusilla Harry du regard et s'éloigna de lui. Elle avait de nouveau froid. Cette phrase sarcastique était une chose que Blaise et Drago auraient pu dire.

-Ne dit rien à Blaise et Drago, dit-elle en y pensant.

-Si tu divorçais, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

-Tu es gonflé Potter ! Ça fait des mois qu'on ne se voit pas et dès qu'on finit par s'adresser la parole, la seule chose que tu me dis c'est de divorcer de mon mari ? Je ne te dis pas comment gérer ton couple !

-Tu as raison, répondit aussitôt Harry embarrassé. Je n'ai pas à te dire comment gérer ton couple. C'était juste un conseil.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi ?

Pansy ne répondit pas et toucha machinalement son annulaire gauche. Harry le remarqua comprit malgré la bague qui cachait la cicatrice.

-Les liens du sang, dit-il.

-Les liens du sang, affirma Pansy.

Pansy se rapprocha à nouveau d'Harry qui repassa son bras autour d'elle.

-Je déteste ce genre de pratique, dit Harry.

-Hermione et Drago sont aussi mariés par les liens du sang.

-Hermione et Drago ne se trompent pas. Ils s'aiment.

-Oui…

En bonne épouse Pansy aurait dû répondre qu'elle aimait son mari aussi. Mais c'était faux. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Alors elle ne put dire que oui.

Puis soudain, ils purent entendre au loin le décompte de la bonne année. Pansy éclata de rire à nouveau alors qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-Non rien. Je me disais juste que cette situation montrait à quel point nous sommes heureux dans notre couple. A la nouvelle année, on devrait être avec nos conjoints respectifs sous une branche de gui pour l'embrasser lui dire à quel point on l'aime et au lieu de ça, nous sommes dehors, mortifier par le froid, déprimant sur notre lamentable vie de couple.

-Je ne déprime pas, dit Harry.

-Harry, je t'ai dit que je ne croyais pas tout ce qu'on racontait.

-Ouais… J'avais oublié.

En bon conjoint, Harry aurait dû dire qu'il ne déprimait pas, qu'il avait une vie de couple épanouie et qu'il aimait Ginny. Mais ses disputes incessantes avec elle finassaient par le lasser à la longue. Alors il ne pouvait dire que ouais.

Harry se leva du banc et Pansy fit la même chose. Ils retournèrent au Manoir. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le hall. Pas de Dickens trompant sa femme dans les parages. Pansy soupira de soulagement.

-Merci, lui dit Pansy.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour m'avoir réchauffée et pour m'avoir tenue compagnie.

-De rien. Mais ça se ferait plus souvent si tu nous rendais visite à tous. Tu nous manques.

-Je sais. Vous me manquez aussi.

Harry lui tourna le dos et entra dans la salle de réception. L'espace d'un instant il crut que Ginny viendrait le voir pour lui demander où il était passé et lui dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée. Mas ce fut Hermione qui alla à sa rencontre

-Où étais-tu ? Tu en as mis du temps !

-J'étais dehors avec Pansy.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Pansy qui arrivait à son tour dans la salle de réception. Paul la prit par le bras pour s'approcher du Ministre. Entre temps, la fille du Ministre le regardait en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pansy baissa la tête avec une horrible nausée.

Le Ministre fit tinter son verre pour que tout le monde se taise.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, par cette nouvelle année, je voulais faire une annonce ! J'ai décidé de nommer Mr Paul Dickens en tant que premier conseiller !

Tout le monde applaudit alors que Paul inclina la tête avec une fausse humilité dans le regard. Pansy, elle, était abasourdie par la nouvelle. Son mari prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir au plus grand bonheur de ses parents, mais à son plus grand drame.

-Celui-là, on n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler, soupira Drago.

-Malheureusement, ajouta Harry.

-Ça va être la joie au boulot, termina Ron.

Tout le monde continuait d'applaudir ainsi qu'Harry alors que pendant ce temps, des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Pansy. Son mari interpréta ça comme étant des larmes de joie.

-Et surtout Bonne Année à tous !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Ce réveillon ? C'était la première longue conversation de Pansy et Harry. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Harry et Ginny ne sont pas mariés. Ils sont tout simplement en concubinage.

A samedi pour le prochain chapitre.

**Gouline971.**


	10. Court répit

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous présente le chapitre 10 !

Bonne Lecture !

_**Black Jo**_ : Le rapprochement en Harry et Pansy n'est pour l'instant que purement amical. Les liens du sang sont une ancienne pratique magique utilisée lors d'un mariage. Tu peux constater que Drago et Hermione le vivent bien contrairement à Pansy.

_**Chapitre 10 : Court répit.**_

Harry avait pris une journée de repos après le jour de l'an, ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour une quelconque mission donné par Fol Œil, et il avait eu raison.

Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient venus à ça, mais après avoir passé la journée entière du premier de l'an au Terrier, Harry, Ginny et Andrew étaient rentrés chez eux. Harry avait couché son fils et lorsqu'il était retourné dans sa chambre, Ginny s'était approchée de lui l'avait embrassé comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Harry avait été très surpris, même agréablement surpris. Il s'était laissé faire, puis une chose en entraînant un autre, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Harry s'était donc réveillé plus heureux que jamais. C'était comme si ces derniers temps de disputes n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle eut le sourire aux lèvres qui contamina Harry. Il l'embrassa.

-Tu as bien dormit ? lui demanda-t-il

-Oui… Vraiment bien. Harry la prit dans ses bras et se sentit soudainement revivre. Ça semblait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu ce simple geste envers Ginny.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

-Non. Absolument rien et ça pendant toute la semaine.

-Vraiment ?

Harry regarda Ginny avec beaucoup d'étonnement alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Il avait l'impression de retrouver celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se leva.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Je vais écrire une lettre à Maugrey pour lui dire que je prends ma semaine. Je vais rester avec toi.

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents. Andrew qui était dans sa chambre se fit entendre.

-Laisse, dit-elle immédiatement. J'y vais.

Ginny se leva à son tour et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Harry en fut scotché. Il avait l'impression de rêver et espérait que ça durerait.

Après avoir écrit sa lettre à Fol Œil, il descendit donc dans la cuisine et put voir Ginny assise, lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle ne souriait pas. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit-il.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Ginny lui montra la Une de la Gazette. On pouvait voir Harry assis sur un banc, prenant une Pansy frigorifiée dans ses. L'article disait :

_Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson-Dickens : Une Romance Interdite ?_

_Dans la soirée du 31 Décembre au 1e Janvier, Harry Potter et Mrs Pansy Dickens respectivement en couple avec la poursuiveuse des Fauconniers Ginny Weasley et le nouveau Premier Conseiller du Ministre de la Magie, Paul Dickens, ont été aperçus discutant et se promenant main dans la main dans les jardins du Manoir du Ministre de la Magie. Ils seraient restés ensemble dehors par -3°C pendant à peu près plus d'une heure. Des soupçons d'infidélité ont été émis par certains invités qui les auraient vus s'éclipser. Une question se pose : Serait-ce une façon pour Harry Potter de se venger du succès de sa compagne en faisant parler du lui, ou est-ce en rapport avec la précédente affaire ? »_

Après avoir lu l'article, Harry avait éclaté de rire tant il était stupide. Andrew était visiblement d'accord avec lui.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, dit Ginny plus énervée qu'autre chose.

-Oui. Absurdement drôle. La Gazette n'est jamais fatiguée de ce genre d'histoire.

Harry alla prendre une tasse de café et s'assit en face de Ginny qui ne s'était toujours pas déridée. Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi étais-tu dehors ?

-Je ne prenais l'air, répondit Harry.

-Et Pansy ?

-Elle prenait l'air également. On en avait un peu marre de la foule dans ce Manoir.

-Pourquoi tu la prends dans tes bras ?

-Pourquoi, je… Elle… elle avait froid. Je n'allais pas la laisser trembler comme une feuille.

-Elle ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de son mari pour se réchauffer ?

-Non, elle ne pouvait pas, répondit Harry catégoriquement. Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et continua de regarder la Une et Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'elle pensait.

-Ne me dit pas que… Tu crois ce qu'il y a dans cet article ?

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Harry eut un rire jaune.

-Alors ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? rétorqua Ginny à présent rouge.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. « Serait-ce une façon pour Harry Potter de se venger du succès de sa compagne en faisant parler du lui, ou est-ce en rapport avec la précédente affaire ? » Tu crois vraiment que je suis tombé aussi bas pour faire ça ?

-Je… c'est que…

-Tu le crois ? répéta Harry.

Il se leva n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Le rêve venait de se terminer, c'était maintenant le dur retour à la réalité.

-Harry, on ne se voit jamais, on se dispute tout le temps. C'est très tendu entre nous.

-Et à qui la faute Ginny, hein ? A qui la faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie crée cette tension ! C'est toi et toi seule ! Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de se prendre la tête pour un article bidon sur Pansy et moi ? Pansy et moi ! Pansy ! Une amie ! Je n'ai fait que discuter avec une amie que je n'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines ! Hermione et Ron savaient que j'étais dehors avec elle et ils n'en ont pas fait toute une histoire !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais vu en Septembre ! La seule chose tu as pu lui dire à propos d'Andrew c'est qu'il grandit ! Tu t'occupes si peu de lui que tu n'es pas capable de remarquer ses exploits !

-Attends Harry, reprit Ginny, on s'égare là.

-Non, on ne s'égare pas ! Tout est lié ! Tout ! Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais c'est toi qui as franchit la ligne, Ginny. Pas moi !

-Tu es en tain de me dire que c'est de ma faute ?

-Tu avais remarqué qu'Andrew commençait à dire maman ? demanda Harry en sautant du coq à l'âne.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers Andrew qui regardait ses parents alternativement avec la tétine du biberon dans la bouche.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non, reprit Harry. Inutile d'être étonné.

-Où tu vas Harry ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant quitter la cuisine.

-Ecrire une lettre à Maugrey pour lui dire que je ne prendrais pas ma semaine finalement. Tu t'occuperas seule d'Andrew.

Harry laissa Ginny seule avec Andrew. Elle regarda son fils qui sortit son biberon de sa bouche et dit « Mouah ! ». Ginny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui prit le biberon pour le mettre dans l'évier.

**000**

Pansy était dans sa chambre privée du Manoir avec Smarty, en train de faire une potion contraceptive. Paul était de plus en plus désireux d'avoir un enfant et surtout un fils alors que Pansy s'y refusait. Il était hors de question pour elle de tomber enceinte de lui. Alors tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, elle buvait cette potion qui la réconfortait dans ce que son mari lui faisait subir.

-Smarty pense toujours que ce n'est pas prudent Maîtresse Pansy, dit l'elfe. Maître Paul pourrait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Maître Paul est un idiot, Smarty. Et nous avons été d'accord toi et moi. Tu ne dois rien lui dire. S'il te pose une quelconque question à propos de cette potion, que dois-tu répondre ?

-Que c'est une potion pour le sommeil car Maîtresse Pansy est très fatiguée.

-Oui. C'est bien ça.

Pansy lui sourit et poursuivit la confection de sa potion quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'elle sentit une gifle atterrir sur sa joue. Smarty n'avait pas fermé la porte. L'elfe commença à se frapper la tête contre le mur.

-Smarty arrête ! lui ordonna Pansy.

-Alors comme ça tu me trompes avec Potter ? hurla Paul. J'avais donc raison lorsque je disais que tu n'étais qu'une petite catin !

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! rétorqua Pansy. Tu t'envoies bien en l'air avec des pétasses !

-Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Mais tu es ma femme ! Et en tant que telle, tu me dois le respect et la fidélité ! Te rends-tu compte de l'humiliation que je subis par ta faute alors que je viens d'être nommé premier conseiller !

-Non.

Pansy ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de répondre à cette question purement rhétorique. Une deuxième gifle venait d'atteindre son autre joue.

- Arrêtez Maître Paul, implora Smarty, arrêtez !

-Toi dehors ! cracha-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à l'elfe.

-Laisse mon elfe tranquille ! pesta Pansy.

-C'est aussi mon elfe ! Tes parents nous l'ont offert pour notre mariage ! Notre mariage ! Je vais être la risée du Ministère à cause de toi !

-Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire quand je te vois sauter la fille du Ministre en plein dans son hall !

Pansy vit Paul changer de regard envers elle. Il semblait pris au dépourvu.

-Et oui, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je t'ai vu ! C'est une chose de le savoir, c'en est une autre de le voir. Harry aussi l'a vu ! Alors pourquoi il ne serait pas mon amant, hein ? Pourquoi pas ?

-Il aime trop ce qui lui sert de compagne !

-Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il a aussi peu de scrupule que toi ! Et puis tu veux que je te dise, Paul ? Harry Potter est un très bon amant ! mentit Pansy. Beaucoup mieux que toi et avoir un fils de lui ne me dérangerait absolument pas !

Fou de rage, Paul allait se ruer sur Pansy, mais celle-ci pointa sa baguette sur lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de le provoquer de le pousser à bout, car elle savait que ça se retournerait contre elle, mais en cet instant, Pansy s'était sentit pousser des ailes. Sauf qu'elle tremblait. Paul rit.

-Tu te rebelles ? Tu veux me montrer que tu n'es pas la lâche que je connais ? Mais tu ne seras que ça. Toujours une petite lâche. Une trouillarde.

-Ne t'approche pas ! dit-elle toujours en tremblant. Ne t'approche pas ou je te lance un sort !

-Essaye.

-_Stup_….

Mais avant qu'elle n'eu les temps de le finir, sa baguette sauta de ses mains et Pansy se retrouva collée au mur avec une main autour de son cou. Elle ne touchait plus terre et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Tu penses que je te crois ? lui chuchota-t-il. Je sais tu me mens. Jamais tu ne me tromperas pas. Tu n'en as pas le courage et je te l'interdis. Compris !

Paul la lâcha et Pansy tomba au sol tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu es ma femme, répéta-t-il, et je t'interdis de le voir ! Quoi que non. Je veux que tu le voies. En fait, nous allons tous les voir. Tu m'as assez répété que nous devions les inviter à déjeuner un week-end, non ? Et bien c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons les inviter et peut-être que là, tu arrêteras de te plaindre que tu ne vois pas assez tes amis.

Il lui tourna le dos et dit avant de quitter la pièce.

-Et nettoie-moi ces lieux ! L'air y est irrespirable !

Puis il partit. Smarty qui s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce se précipita vers Pansy qui était toujours à terre.

-Je suis désolé, dit l'elfe. Smarty a oublié de fermer la porte à clé !

-Ce n'est pas grave, Smarty. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà. Je ne suis pas très fière de l'article que j'ai fait à propos de Pansy et Harry (ça se sent que je ne suis pas une journaliste )) Mais j'espère que ça vous a au moins un peu plu. Harry et Ginny réconciliés ?... De la poudre aux yeux !

**PS** : Je posterai le prochain chapitre Mardi. Je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire Mercredi.

**Gouline971**.


	11. Désastre

**Hello Everyone !**

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et un bon début de semaine. Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je poste celui-ci aujourd'hui au lieu de demain car je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire et pour vous éviter une journée d'attente supplémentaire, j'ai exceptionnellement avancé la mise à jour !

Le déjeuner que Pansy espérait tant et que Paul a planifié, est maintenant !

Bonne Lecture !

_**Black Jo**__ : _Tu as tout à fait raison à propos du rapprochement Harry et Ginny. Et pour la réaction de Ginny, je dirai que peu importe dans quelle position on se trouve (que ce soit celle d'Harry ou la sienne) cette réaction est humaine. Mal placé peut-être, mais humaine. – Je sais que ma réponse est incomplète mais je ne pouvais pas en dire plus, je suis désolée. Il y aura dans ce chapitre, une des caractéristiques des Liens du Sang.

_**London123**_ : **Chapitre 9** : Paul est un Pervers Narcissique. Il ne sait pas et ne comprends pas ce que les autres ressentent. Ce qui compte, c'est lui. Alors Pansy pleurait de joie… pour lui ! - **Chapitre 10** : Je déjeuner, c'est tout de suite ! (Le titre annonce la couleur)

_**Chapitre 11 : Désastre.**_

Pansy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression que ce déjeuner allait mal se passer. Tout ça parce que Paul l'avait organisé. Elle ne voulait pas déjeuner avec ses amis dans ces conditions, mais Paul ne lui en avait pas donné le choix et Smarty avait tenté de la réconforter.

-Même si Maîtresse Pansy pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'avoir ses amis à déjeuner, la bonne nouvelle est que Maîtresse Pansy les verra. Soyez heureuse de ça Maîtresse Pansy.

Et Pansy avait essayé d'être heureuse de cette perspective. Elle avait donc envoyé des lettres à ses amis pour les inviter à déjeuner en précisant que les enfants n'étaient pas conviés. Elle savait que ça ne leur plairait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas que les enfants soient témoins d'un quelconque désastre. Ses amis l'avaient très vite répondu qu'ils seraient ravis de la voir elle plus que son mari. Surtout Drago qui ne le supporterait pas.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Malefoy, mais je dois dire que c'est le cadet de mes soucis, avait dit Paul.

Des coups retentirent dans la Manoir. Ça allait être maintenant, pensa Pansy.

-Toi, dit Paul à Smarty, va ouvrir !

Smarty regarda Paul puis Pansy qui hocha la tête. L'elfe alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à Drago, Hermione et Blaise.

-Veuillez me suivre. Mr et Mrs Dickens vous attendent dans la salle de réception.

-Ça s'annonce mal, chuchota Hermione.

-Ne sois pas étonnée chérie, lui dit Drago.

Les trois sorciers suivirent le petit elfe. Ils virent Pansy assise sur le canapé et Paul debout l'air hautain.

-Bonjour à vous, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Bonjour.

Pansy se leva et s'avança vers Drago qui la serra fort dans ses bras avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue. Elle se sentait bien. Blaise fit la même chose. Elle se sentait doublement bien. Drago remarqua que Paul n'appréciait pas cette proximité et il eut un sourire en coin. Pansy embrassa aussi Hermione.

-Comment va Camille ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle va bien. Très bien même. Elle est chez Narcissa et Lucius. Elle est juste un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir te voir.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, reprit Pansy.

-Tiens. C'est un dessin qu'elle a voulu te faire et voici une photo.

Sur le dessin il y avait un personnage aux cheveux long et brun qui tenait la main à un plus petit personnage aux cheveux blonds. Ils souriaient et semblaient être dans un jardin. Pansy comprit que Camille les avait dessiné toutes les deux. Sur les photos il y avait Camille habillée en petite fée avec sa fausse baguette. Elle faisait semblait de lancer un sort. Pansy sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Merci.

-Voulez-vous à boire ? proposa Paul irrité.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Blaise.

-Toi, sors-nous à boire ! lança Paul à Smarty.

Smarty se débrouilla tant bien que mal alors qu'Hermione était en état de choc face au ton que Paul avait utilisé pour son elfe. Elle regarda Pansy qui baissa la tête. Elle ne parlait pas ainsi à Smarty.

-Tu ne bois pas Hermione ? demanda Paul.

-Je préfère attendre les autres, dit-elle. Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Effectivement, Ron et Lavande arrivèrent suivit de Ginny et Harry. Lavande avait expliqué que Liam avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours en apprenant qu'il le verrait pas sa tatie Pansy. Elle en fut très attendrie.

-Il voulait te montrer comment il déplace son mini-souaffle sans le toucher, dit Lavande à Pansy. Ça ne lui est arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais il est persuadé qu'il peut recommencer.

-Pendant ce temps il reste anormalement longtemps dans les airs quand il saute sur son lit, dit Ron fièrement.

-Un vrai casse-cou ton gosse, Wesaley, dit Drago.

-Les chien de ne font pas des chats, répondit Ron.

-En fait, comment va ta mère, Weasley ? demanda Blaise.

-Toi tu mérites que je t'en colle une !

-Ron ! dirent Ginny, Lavande et Hermione.

Pansy se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce genre de petites querelles l'avaient manqué. Elle remarqua que Paul s'ennuyait profondément et qu'Harry et Ginny ne disaient pas un mot. Elle en conclut que ça ne s'était pas arrangé entre eux.

-Ma mère te vénère. Et comment va le petit Blaise ? Il avance bien dans ses recherches ? Blaise ! Blaise ! Blaise !

-Je suis fier de moi, dit ce dernier.

Ron la fusilla du regard alors que Pansy lâcha un petit rire.

-Bon, dit Paul sous le ton de la déclaration, je pense que nous devrions passer à table. Suivez-moi.

Tout le monde suivit Paul dans la salle à manger. Seul Harry resta un peu en retrait près de Pansy qui regardait toujours le dessin et les photos.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Heu… oui. Oui, je vais bien et toi ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrange pas avec Ginny, vu vos têtes.

-Ça s'était arrangé. Mais ça n'a pas duré plus d'une dizaine d'heure.

-Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.

-Il ne faut pas, rassura Harry.

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce qu'il y avait dans l'article ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Par contre j'espère que tu lui as fermé son clapet à Dickens quand il a vu ça.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on l'avait vu avec l'autre.

-Ah. Et comment il a réagit ?

-Mal, dit tout simplement Pansy.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Mal, répéta-t-elle.

Pansy n'en dirait pas plus. Harry l'avait comprit. Et Pansy le remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister. Après tout, elle disait la vérité. Il avait très mal réagit et elle n'avait même pas été capable de lancer un _Stupéfix._

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry à son tour.

-Il ne faut pas, reprit Pansy.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai dit à Andrew que je venais ici, il a dit « Pas beau » et « Mouah ». Je pense que ça voulait dire « Papa, tu n'es pas beau de me laisser mais embrasse Tatie Pansy pour moi ».

Pansy eut un large sourire en imaginant la réaction du bébé.

-Tu l'embrasseras pour moi.

-Chérie, viens ! dit-il impatiemment Paul pour mètre fin à la conversation.

**000**

Le déjeuner s'était passablement bien déroulé. Paul n'avait pas arrêté de parler de ses exploits au Ministère et du fait qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Il lançait aussi des pics sur le fait qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient qu'Auror, Drago qu'Agent de contrôle de la régulation à l'usage de la magie. Les trois sorciers ne faisaient évidemment aucune remarque, se disant qu'ils valaient mieux et surtout que leur conjointe leur en voudrait.

-Vous savez, poursuivit Paul, Pansy et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant.

Tout le monde regarda le couple en silence. Paul était encore fier d'avoir attiré l'attention.

-C'est dur mais on y arrivera, pas vrai chérie ?

Paul lui toucha la main que Pansy s'empressa de récupérer le plus subtilement possible.

-Evidemment, répondit-elle.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir de dire ce simple petit mot pour corroborer ce que disait Paul. Soudainement, Paul se mit à rire. Il voulait le faire paraître naturel, mais ce rire était très calculé et glacial. Il aurait pu faire peur aux enfants s'ils avaient été là.

-Excusez-moi mais… je… je pense à ce que la Gazette avait écrit à propos de toi chérie et de toi Potter.

Il continua de rire alors que tout le monde le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Pansy et Harry se regardaient alors que Ginny fixait Harry.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cet article, dit Harry. Ce journal affabule depuis des années Dickens.

-Ce journal affabule ? Ou c'est ce que tu as dit il y a quelque mois qui est mensonger ?

Ginny laissa tomber sa fourchette alors que les autres invités n'osaient dire mot.

-Paul arrête, dit Pansy.

-Oh, je suis désolé Ginny, dit-il sans écouter Pansy, si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais il faut bien avouer que votre couple serait totalement absurde, malgré ce que Pansy a voulu me faire croire.

-Je n'ai rien voulu te faire croire, rétorqua Pansy.

-Voyons chérie, c'es toi qui a dit que tu aurais voulu avoir Potter comme amant.

-Paul ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est totalement faux, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry et Ginny.

-Dickens, à quoi tu joues ? intervint Blaise. J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de nous embarrasser depuis le début de ce déjeuner.

-J'essayais de faire la conversation. Je dois dire que vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

-Il faut dire aussi que tu as des propos assez déplacés et qu'il y a des choses que nous invités, n'avons pas besoin de savoir.

Paul posa son regard vers Hermione qui ne cilla pas.

-Moi je suis déplacé envers mes invités ? Mais parlons de toi Granger qui n'a pas touché à la moindre petite assiette que notre elfe nous a présenté. N'est-ce pas un manque de savoir vivre ?

-Je trouve inadmissible la façon dont tu traites ton elfe.

-Oh oui, j'oubliais. Tu es Hermione Granger. Celle qui aime défendre plus faible et les opprimés et les elfes sont dans la même catégorie que les sang-de-bourbe, n'estc-e pas ?

-Là tu vas trop loin Dickens ! dit Drago en se levant.

-Drago non !

Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Blaise, Ron et Harry s'étaient levés pour en découdre avec Paul. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait entendu cette expression. Chaque femme avait retenu son homme et Pansy, malgré toute l'aversion qu'elle avait pour son mari, se mit devant lui.

-Ne faites pas ça, implora-t-elle.

-Ne nous dit pas que tu es d'accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire ? dit Ron.

-Bien sûr qu'elle le pense, répondit Paul avec un large sourire. Granger est une sale sang-de-bourbe vénale, ta sœur et toi n'êtes de pauvres raclures et Potter est la pire des raclures.

-Ron non ! supplia Lavande. Ne cherche pas les ennuies.

Lavande bloqua sa main qui avait sorti sa baguette. Pansy qui sentait ses larmes couler regarda Drago et Blaise pour leur implorer leur pardon.

-Allez-vous en, souffla-t-elle.

-Pansy…

- Allez-vous-en. Ne revenez plus.

-Mais…

-Je vous en supplie.

Tout le monde hésita un instant, mais finit par quitter les lieux. Pansy chuchota :

-Je suis désolée…

Paul se mirent à éclater de rire, fier de ce désastre qu'il avait tant espéré.

-C'était l'occasion, dit-il à Pansy. C'était l'occasion de briser les liens du sang. A quatre contre un, ils auraient pu te donner ce que tu voulais. Mais tu m'aimes trop pout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins avec ça, ils ne chercheront plus à te voir.

Paul s'apprêtait à quitter la maison lors que Pansy se mit à parler :

-Je ne te t'aime pas. Je te déteste et te me répugnes. Briser les liens du sang serait quelque chose de grandiose pour moi, mais vois-tu Paul, je ne suis pas une meurtrière et mes amis non plus.

-Alors tu préfères te sacrifier ?

-Oui, dit-elle au bon d'un moment. Et ça, ça ne fait pas de moi une lâche.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Ce Déjeuner ? Sympa, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez pu voir la condition face à laquelle est Pansy pour ne plus être marié à Paul Dickens.

A samedi pour la suite et bonne semaine !

Gouline971.


	12. Un peu de liberté

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que le week-end commence bien pour vous !

Voici un chapitre où Pansy est relativement… Bref, vous constaterez dès les premières lignes.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Black Jo**_ : Oui c'est bien ça, un des deux doit mourir pour briser le lien, uniquement l'un des deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une solution pour Pansy.

_**MarieD**_ : Merci !

_**Chapitre 12 : Un peu de liberté.**_

Pansy était seule à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas la première fois et habituellement elle n'en avait que faire d'être seule à une table pour seize personnes. Mais ce jour-là, Pansy sentit une légère allégresse en elle lorsqu'elle but sa première gorgée de café. Alors que tous les matins il lui semblait amère et beaucoup trop fort, il était à présent doux et parfaitement sucré. Les petits pains de Smarty, qu'il avait toujours préparé, était encore plus divin que d'habitude et son jus de fruit avait un petit goût de Paradis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était d'aussi bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Smarty lui donne la Gazette. Quand elle tomba sur l'article, elle sut et cela la fit sourire de plus belle. Le Ministre de la Magie était en voyage diplomatique pour une semaine en Bulgarie. Cela n'avait rien de bien important en soit mais ce qui faisait sourire Pansy était le départ de Paul, car étant son premier conseiller, il devait suivre le Ministre dans tous ses déplacements.

Une semaine sans Paul. Une semaine de tranquillité. Une Semaine où Pansy serait libre !

Bien sûr, avant de partir, Paul lui avait ordonné de rester dans le Manoir, de ne voir personne et de ne parler à personne. « Surtout à ce qui te sert d'amis ». Elle l'avait bien compris. Ça faisait même deux semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Pansy en avait l'habitude, mais les circonstances dans lesquelles elle leur avait demandé de partir, lui faisait de la peine. Peut-être avaient-ils décidé de ne plus lui parler. Peut-être que Paul avait-il réussit son coup : L'isoler.

Pansy tenta de ne pas y penser. Aujourd'hui était sa première journée de liberté. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

**000**

Avant de quitter le Manoir, Pansy avait élaboré un plan « Smarty ». Toujours le même. Si Paul lui écrivait une lettre, il devait imiter son écriture et lui répondre dans la demi-heure où Paul débarquerait et Pansy ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Elle était d'abord passée chez ses parents. Pas très longtemps. Une petite-demi-heure juste le temps de leur dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était « heureuse ». Au moment où elle l'avait dit, Pansy l'avait pensé. Ensuite, elle avait été à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait but une bierraubeurre comme elle en avait eu l'habitude à l'époque de Poudlard avec Blaise et Drago. Mais elle se rendit compte que seule, ce n'était pas très drôle. Alors elle décida de faire du lèche-vitrine. Pansy avait flashé pour plusieurs robes qu'elle avait vues et qu'elle ne mettrait jamais. Elle avait un style vestimentaire bien précis à respecter. Entre autre, des habits foncées, noir ou bleu marine voire vert émeraude ou encore gris foncé. Seulement Pansy avait 24 ans et aimait aussi les couleurs chaudes et surtout le blanc. Elle était donc face une jolie robe blanche en laine qui avait certes un col roulé, mais laissait aussi voir ses jambes. Ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis longtemps.

-Voulez-vous l'essayer ? demanda une vendeuse.

-Je… je… oui. Oui pourquoi pas.

Pansy prit la robe et alla dans une cabine d'essayage. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle vit alors les bleus qu'elle avait. Aux jambes, aux cuisses, au ventre. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés au corps décharné qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Elle regarda la robe et se dit qu'elle ne méritait pas de l'essayer.

Pansy se rhabilla et sortit de la cabine d'essayage.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda la vendeuse.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit Pansy.

-C'est vraiment dommage. Voulez-vous essayer une autre robe ?

-Non, ça ira. Merci, au revoir.

Pansy sortit du magasin et essuya ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Son mari n'était pas là. Elle devait être heureuse. Pansy quitta Pré-au-Lard et transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde là-bas. L'esprit de Noël y régnait toujours alors que les fêtes étaient passées depuis un mois. La neige commençait à fondre. Plusieurs personnes glissaient et tombaient. Pansy faisait d'ailleurs partie de ces personnes. Lorsqu'elle commença à avoir faim, elle décide d'aller dans un restaurant du village. Elle allait pouvoir se réchauffer. Pansy s'assit à une table assez isolée. Elle regardait la carte en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir déguster quand elle sentit une ombre au dessus de sa tête. Elle Pensait que c'était un serveur qui lui demanderait si elle avait choisit. Elle avait tort.

-On peut s'assoir ?

-Bien sûr, dit Pansy.

Pansy plia la carte des menus et sourit en voyant Harry s'assoir avec Andrew dans ses bras. Le bébé était bien emmitouflé dans son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe qui ne demandait qu'à enlever tout ça. Il s'agitait alors dans les bras de son père.

-Doucement bébé, doucement.

-Non ! répondit-il.

-Et moi j'ai dit oui.

Harry réussit à le déshabiller, puis à l'enlever son propre manteau sous le regard amusé de Pansy. Andrew était assit sur les genoux d'Harry donc à hauteur de la table. Il était comme un petit roi.

-Tu vois qui c'est ? C'est Tatie Pansy, dit Harry à son fils. Fais coucou à Tatie Pansy. Coucou !

-Non !

-Tu ne veux pas faire un coucou ?

-Non ! Pas beau !

Harry lâcha un profond soupir d'exaspération. Andrew était maintenant en parfaite contradiction avec son père. Puis soudain…

-Mouah !

-Mouah ? répéta Harry en souriant. Tu veux faire un Mouah à Pansy ?

-Mouah ! refit Andrew.

-Bon d'accord.

Harry leva Andrew qui se pencha vers Pansy pour lui faire un beau bisou qu'elle lui rendit.

-Il est tout mignon, dit Pansy.

-Et il le sait ce petit diable, dit Harry en l'embrassant. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on s'est incrusté. Tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un.

-Non, non. Je… je suis seule. Vous pouvez rester.

Et Pansy voulait qu'ils restent. Ça lui ferait un peu de distraction avant de retourna dans son grand Manoir sombre avec Smarty. Le serveur arriva peu après pour prendre la commande. Ils firent très vite servis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ? demanda Pansy.

-On est en promenade entre père et fils. Pas vrai mon bonhomme ?

-Et Ginny n'est pas là ?

-Elle est rarement là pour ce genre d'activité.

-Et tu ne travailles pas ?

-Pas le week-end. Il faut bien s'occuper de ce petit trésor.

Pansy regarda Andrew qui mangeait le petit plat que son père lui donnait. Elle sourit lorsqu'il lâcha un « Hum… » après la première bouché que lui donna Harry.

-Malefoy aussi ne travaille pas. Il s'occupe de Camille pendant qu'Hermione est à l'hôpital.

Pansy ne dit rien et coupa sa viande toujours en souriant. Elle pensait encore au désastre du déjeuner de la dernière fois.

-On ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, lui dit Harry comme s'il avait su lire son regard. On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne sais pas ce que cherchait Dickens mais…

-Il cherche à m'isoler.

-J'ai l'impression que ça marche.

Pansy ne répondit toujours pas sachant qu'Harry avait raison. Ça fonctionnait. Mais ça fonctionnait surtout parce qu'il levait la main sur elle et que Pansy ne voulait pas que ses amis la voit lors de ses mauvais jours.

-Je suis désolée pour… pour ce que Paul t'a dit sur le fait que… que je voulais… tu vois…

-Que je… Quoi ? demanda Harry. Ah oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'il voulait semer la zizanie et ça a marché. Je sais que c'est faux. Il n'y a que Ginny qui l'a un peu mal prit. C'est idiot.

Pansy baissa la tête et sentit ses joues s'enflammer car elle savait que Ginny avait raison de mal le prendre vu ce qu'elle avait dit à Paul.

-Pas beau ! Pas beau ! Pas beau ! Avo !

-Ah non ! Andrew !

Trop tard. Andrew avait mit sa main dans l'assiette de son père avait mit sa main dans la bouche en faisant un beau « hum… ». Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry tenta d'être sévère, mais lui aussi était amusé par son fils.

-Tu es vilain petit bonhomme. Très vilain.

-Non ! Mouah !

-Non pas de mouah. Papa est fâché.

Harry essuya la main de son fils qui bouda.

-Il a peut-être faim, dit Pansy.

-Oh non. Il veut juste attirer l'attention et bien sûr, ça marche.

Pansy caressa la joue d'Andrew qui la regardait de ses grands yeux marron. Les yeux de Ginny.

-Dickens est en voyage, non ? C'est pour ça que tu es ici.

-Tu peux arrêter de l'appeler Dickens, demanda Pansy agacée. Je suis aussi une Dickens.

-Tu seras toujours Parkinson pour nous.

Et soudainement Pansy sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Cette phrase lui donna du baume au cœur. Ses amis savaient que même si elle était mariée à Paul Dickens, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la même.

-Tu veux que je sois honnête ? dit Harry.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-On déteste ton mari, chuchota Harry avant de faire un clin d'œil et de sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi Pansy éclata de rire. Elle fut suivit par Andrew qui tapait des mains sur la table alors qu'Harry continuait de sourire. Ils avaient tous un point en commun, pensa-t-elle.

Le déjeuner s'acheva entre eux, malheureusement pour Pansy. Elle aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dans ce restaurant à discuter avec Harry, mais Andrew dormait dans les bras de son père. Il était donc temps pour lui de lever l'encre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever

-Je vais payer.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous nous sommes incrustés dans ton déjeuner solitaire. Je vais payer.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas incrustés. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous voir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Laisse-moi être courtois. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

Harry paya le déjeuner et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

-J'ai été contente de déjeuner avec toi et ton fils. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu voir ton petit bout.

-Moi aussi je suis content et si bébé Andrew était réveillé, il te ferait sûrement un gros « mouah ».

Pansy sourit en le regardant à nouveau dans son manteau, bonnet et écharpe.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr ?

Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur ses joues toutes roses. Il ne se réveilla pas. Pansy aurait voulu avoir un fils comme lui.

-Puisque Dickens n'est pas là, on te verra sans doute plus souvent cette semaine.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut qu'on te voie plus souvent, affirma Harry. En tout cas moi j'ai envie de te voir plus souvent. On a passé un bon moment non ?

Pansy acquiesça.

-Alors ça sera encore mieux avec les autres. Bon. J'y vais. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

-Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller à deux chemins opposés.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !

Deuxième conversation entre Harry et Pansy avec Andrew qui faisait des siennes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A mercredi !

**Gouline971.**


	13. Retour à la réalité

**Salut tout le monde !**

Je le poste un peu tard aujourd'hui fin d'après-midi), mais c'était ça ou pas de poste du tout (ne pouvant pas poster la veille non plus). Je suis désolée :s

Voici le chapitre 13 !

_**Black Jo**_ : Non, Pansy a voulu faire croire à Paul qu'Harry était son amant et s'est excusé auprès de ce dernier en lui disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit, sauf que c'est faux. C'est pour ça qu'elle rougit. Elle ment à Harry sur ces propos pour ne pas instaurer de malaise.

_**London123**_ : **Chapitre 11** : Liens du Sang : procédure à ne pas prendre à la légère. - **Chapitre 12** : Merci à toi de mettre deux reviews dès que tu rates un chapitre

_**Naguina **_: Il y a un début à tout . Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plaira.

_**Chapitre 13 : Retour à la réalité.**_

Après ce déjeuner avec Harry, Pansy s'était sentie toute joyeuse. Elle avait passé un très bon moment et n'avait eu de compte à rendre à personne lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez-elle. Smarty s'était légèrement inquiète de l'état de sa maîtresse qui chantonnait avec un sourire niais et qui soupirait de bonheur à peu près toutes les dix minutes.

-Ne trouves-tu pas merveilleux d'être ici rien que tous les deux Smarty ? Toi et moi sans rien attendre de spécial avant le lendemain ?

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy. C'est merveilleux. Maître Paul a envoyé une lettre et Smarty y a répondu, Maîtresse Pansy.

-Merci Smarty. Tu feras ça à chaque fois cette semaine, d'accord ?

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy. Est-ce que Maîtresse Pansy sortira tous les jours ?

-Je ne sais pas Smarty. Je te préviendrai, promis.

Smarty avait incliné la tête avant de quitter la chambre de sa maîtresse, contente de voir Pansy heureuse. Elle était heureuse de cette première journée et espérait que les suivantes seraient identiques.

Malheureusement, la réalité revint frapper à sa porte dès le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Ses parents avaient débarqué dans son Manoir avec une mine grave. Pansy s'inquiéta en se demandant qui était mort. L'espace d'un instant elle espéra que ce fusse Paul. Mais la cicatrice à son doigt était toujours présente.

-Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. Que se passet-t-il ?

-Je pense que c'est à toi de nous le dire ma fille, lui répondit son père. Peux-tu nous expliquer ça ?

Son père lui montra la Gazette où il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle et d'Harry à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du restaurant. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, se regardaient et Andrew faisait des siennes. Pansy tenta de ne pas paraître embarrassée et paniquée alors que ses parents étaient paniqués et en colère.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit-elle en buvant son café.

-Vraiment ? On t'accuse de tromper Paul ! s'exclama Olivia. On t'accuse d'infidélité mon enfant, peux-tu te rendre compte de ça ?

-Je m'en rends compte et je m'en contre-fiche. Je sais que je ne trompe pas Paul et ça me suffit.

-Ma chérie, reprit Olivia plus doucement, nous savons que tu aimes Paul et que tu ne le tromperas jamais (Pansy eut du mal à avaler son café) mais il faut que tu penses aux conséquences pour la vie politique de ton mari. Ce n'est pas bon pour son image.

Pansy posa violemment sa tasse et regarda ses parents avec des yeux noirs.

-Son image ? C'est pour ça que vous venez ici ? Pour l'image de Paul ? Pas pour la mienne qui circule dans les couloirs du Ministère ? Moi, votre fille !

Charles et Olivia se regardèrent intrigués.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda son père.

-Je veux dire que vous ne savez pas tout ce qui se passe dans notre couple et que ça ne vous regarde pas ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que cet article n'entachera en rien les désirs politiques de Paul !

Un silence se fit durant lequel Pansy continua de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses parents s'assirent à côté d'elle.

-Paul t'aime, lui dit Olivia. Il nous l'a dit.

Pansy eut un rire cynique qui surprit ses parents. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu rire de cette façon. Même lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. C'était le genre de rire quelle réservait aux personnes et aux choses qu'elle ne considérait pas.

-Vous avez une conception de l'amour différente de la mienne.

-Pansy…

-Je ne trompe pas Paul avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter a un fils et une compagne. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il chercherait à briser ça ?

-Nous le savons mais…

-Je n'ai pas trompé Paul, répéta Pansy. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Nouveau silence durant lequel elle buvait son café et mangeait son petit pain. Mr et Mrs Parkinson se levèrent en même temps.

-Veux-tu passer la journée avec nous ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Nous t'attendons pour 13h00.

-Bien.

Les parents de Pansy l'embrassèrent chacun leur tour et quittèrent le Manoir. Harry soupira et se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Cette maudite feuille de chou mériterait une extermination pure et simple.

-Smarty ?

L'elfe arriva auprès d'elle dans un _pop._

-Paul ne doit pas être au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier tu as bien compris ? Ni de la venue de mes parents !

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy.

-Je vais passer la journée chez eux. Je reviendrai sans doute avant la tombée de la nuit. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

Smarty s'inclina et disparut en même temps que le petit déjeuner.

**000**

-Hermione arrête deux minutes tu veux ! Tu commences à m'énerver !

-Mais Harry…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard et on a déjeuné. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des vautours sur Chemin de Traverse prêts à prendre en photo tout ce qui bouge !

-Ils ne prennent pas en photo tout ce qui bouge, reprit Hermione, c'est toi qu'ils prennent en photo ! Toi plus que Pansy !

-C'est autant Pansy que moi ! Elle est la femme du Premier Conseiller du Ministre ! Tout est bon pour détruire n'importe quel personnage public, tu l'as bien vu !

-Oui mais… c'est juste que… ça fait deux fois en un mois ! Je pense que tu aurais dû être un petit peu plus prudent.

-Si maintenant on ne peut même plus déjeuner avec une amie…

-Harry…

Harry soupira et se rallongea dans son canapé. Hermione et Ron avaient débarqués chez Harry et Ginny avec la Gazette en mains et un brin alarmés. Ils ne s'étaient pas alarmés parce qu'ils pensaient qu'Harry trompait Ginny – ils avaient entièrement confiance en lui – mais plutôt parce que c'était la deuxième fois que ça arrivait et ils savaient qu'Harry risquerait de ne pas être tranquille et donc par conséquent que Ginny – qui était à présent devenue un personnage beaucoup plus public qu'Harry- ne serait pas tranquille non plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais vu hier quand je suis rentrée ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais partie durant toute la journée d'hier alors que tu aurais pu venir avec nous ? Tu l'aurais vu et on aurait déjeuné tous les quatre. On ne m'aurait pas fait chier avec ces photos ! Ah mais j'oubliais, c'est si peu intéressant de se promener en famille et de s'occuper de son fils !

Ginny ne dit rien et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

-Vous voyez. Elle ne le nie même pas ! Elle se contente juste de me regarder à chaque fois que je lui parle de son rôle de mère ! Ou alors elle me dit que je m'égare !

-C'est parce que tu t'égares ! s'emporta Ginny. A chaque fois qu'on parle, tout revient toujours à Andrew !

-Ça c'est parce qu'il est le pilier de notre couple ! Il est ce qui fait que nous formons une famille ! Mais ça tu as beaucoup de mal à le comprendre depuis ce fameux mois de Mars 2004 !

A bout, Ginny le gifla.

-Temps mort ! hurla presque Ron. Temps mort ! Ce – n'est- plus – possible ! Il faut que ça cesse tout de suite, tous les deux ! Il faut vraiment que vous mettiez les choses à plat et que vous discutiez !

-Ron…

-Ginny, tu te tais et tu me laisses parler ! Ça fait presqu'un an que votre couple est sous tension et malgré ça, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Ça veut forcément dire que vous êtes encore amoureux l'un de l'autre, non ?

Personne ne dit rien. Harry et Ginny se contentaient de se regarder.

-Non ? insista Ron.

-Oui, dit Harry.

-Oui, répéta Ginny.

-Bien. Il y a intérêt à ce que vous vous réconciliez tous les deux parce qu'il y en a vraiment, mais vraiment marre ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser !

-Oh mais on aurait pu se réconcilier, dit Harry, si Ginny n'avait pas douté de ma fidélité et de ma dignité !

-Evidemment tout est de ma faute !

-En partie oui ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Mars 2004 !

-Stop ! Stop ! dit Hermione en se levant.

Hermione faisait maintenant les cent pas. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Jamais, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses deux amis seraient à présent en train de se déchirer alors qu'à une certaine époque, ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient inséparables.

Andrew qui était à l'étage se mit à pleurer à cause du bruit. Harry se leva sans réfléchir et alla le chercher. Ces larmes cessèrent quand il vit Hermione et Ron. Un « mouah ! » sortit de sa bouche.

-Ron a raison, finit par dire Hermione plus calmement. Il faut que vous discutiez sans sous-entendu. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez résoudre les problèmes dans votre couple. Vous avez un fils tous les deux. Pensez à lui.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent pour la énième fois. Ils savaient qu'Hermione avait raison. Ils faillaient qu'ils parlent ne serait-ce que pour Andrew. Harry aimait Ginny et il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle malgré tout. Ginny se leva et prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, annonça-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? fit Ron avec un peu d'espoir. Dis-nous.

-Il y a les recrutements pour l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre pour la coupe du monde de l'année prochaine.

-Et alors ?

-Le recrutement se passe dans deux jours et c'est en Ecosse. Ça dure trois semaines. Je pense que je devrais y aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

-Je veux dire que si on ne se voyait pas pendant quelques semaines, on prendrait beaucoup de recul et on sera plus apte à prendre une décision.

-En gros tu demandes un break, dit-il froidement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est ce que tu penses. Et encore une fois Andrew et moi, on se retrouve seuls. C'est génial.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, dit Ginny.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Ginny ne répondit rien et préféra quitter la pièce ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Harry soupira et se rassit sur le canapé. Ron et Hermione s'assirent à côté de lui et le regardèrent le visage grave.

-Ça s'annonce mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non, dit Hermione pour le rassurer. Ne sois pas pessimiste. Elle a peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'un résultat positif aboutira après ces trois semaines.

-Je l'espère. Je l'aime, vous savez. Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête après sept ans.

-On le sait Harry, dit Ron. On le sait.

-Mama ! réussit à dire Andrew.

-Je suis désolé mon bonhomme, dit-Harry en le regardant. Vraiment désolé de ce qui se passe.

Ginny descendit les escaliers. Elle avait son manteau sur elle.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Ginny !

Elle quitta la maison. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu et embarrassé. Harry avait peut-être raison. C'était sans doute mal parti.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Satanée feuille de choux !

Ginny a l'intention de partir mais est-ce pour mieux revenir ? Vous voyez le comportement des parents de Pansy. De l'inquiétude… et oui ! Mais pas vraiment pour leur fille.

A Samedi pour la suite !

Gouline971 !


	14. Etre amis

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voilà le 14e chapitre de la fiction.

Bonne Lecture.

_**Black Jo**_ : En fait les parents de Pansy s'inquiète, mais pas comme il le faudrait. Tu as raison pour Ginny. C'est une façon de se dérober en quelque sorte. C'est bientôt pour l'explication de Mars 2004. Merci !

_**London123**_ : Tu as tout à fait raison. Encore merci !

_**Chapitre 14 : Etre amis.**_

_Février 2005_

Pansy avait bien profité de ses journées de liberté. Elle sortait tous les jours, se promenait et profitait de la situation pour revoir tous ses amis. Elle les avait réunit chez-elle pour un dîner. Tout le monde avait été réticent, mais Pansy avait insisté en disant que ça ne se passerait pas comme la dernière fois. Ils acceptèrent prenant cet argument très au sérieux.

Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée tous ensemble avec les enfants. Pansy avait été si heureuse de voir Camille et Liam. Ça lui donnait du baume au cœur de les voir si grands et si mignons. Elle pouvait voir Drago complètement gaga de sa fille qui lui faisait des petites moues attendrissantes. Hermione elle, fut soulagée de voir à quel point Pansy traitait bien Smarty. L'elfe n'était pas libre, mais elle ne le maltraitait pas. Pansy avait expliqué à Hermione que Smarty savait lire et écrire. Cette dernière l'avait prise dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour son elfe.

-Il a des vêtements propres et a droit à trois repas par jours. C'est un elfe en bonne santé, dit Pansy.

-Oui, ajouta Smarty, Maîtresse Pansy est très bonne avec moi.

-Arrête, dit Hermione. Je crois que je vais t'embrasser.

-Génial, s'exclama Blaise qui avait les oreilles partout.

-Non pas génial, intervint Drago.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même les petits qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Tout le monde, sauf Harry.

Harry n'avait pas le moral. Ginny était partie quelque jour plus tôt pour l'Ecosse et ça, pour trois longues semaines. Il l'avait vu descendre les escaliers avec son sac de sport et son balai. Chaque pas qu'elle avait fait avait été un coup qu'il recevait en plein cœur. Il avait eu l'impression que cette situation annonçait la fin de son couple.

-Ça nous fera du bien, lui avait-elle dit. J'en suis sûre Harry.

-Pourquoi j'ai du mal à y croire, avait-il répondu.

-Il faut y croire. Moi j'y crois. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ginny avait embrassé Harry puis son fils et avait transplané. Harry s'était donc retrouvé seul avec Andrew, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, ça durerait trois semaines.

Alors non, Harry n'allait pas très bien. Ginny lui manquait et Pansy l'avait bien remarqué.

Camille s'était approchée d'Harry et lui avait fait un bisou.

-C'est pour que tu arrêtes de faire la tête de cochon comme papa ou papi Lucius.

-Merci petite fée.

-Je vais aussi faire un bisou à bébé Andrew pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même tête de cochon que toi.

Camille alla vers Andrew et fit un bisou qu'Andrew tenta de lui rendre.

-Tatie Ginny va revenir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ma petite filleule ?

Camille sourit et alla voir Blaise qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

-Toutes ! dit Ron. Il les lui faut toutes !

-Et oui.

Harry aurait pu rire encore une fois. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il croisa le regard de Pansy qui le regardait avec beaucoup de peine.

**000**

Harry était de retour chez-lui. Il avait couché Andrew et s'était assis dans le canapé avec un verre de whisky sur la table basse. Ginny ne reviendrait pas ce soir-là comme les trois précédents. Que faisait-elle en Ecosse ? Avec qui était-elle ? Il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quiddich qu'elle avait en tête et ça l'inquiétait.

On sonna à la porte une fois, Harry ne se leva pas. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait être seul avec ses pensées.

Une deuxième fois. Harry fronça les sourcils. On allait finir par réveiller Andrew et il aurait beaucoup de mal à le rendormir.

La troisième fois ce ne fut pas un coup de sonnette mais des coups à la fenêtre du salon. Harry se redressa et put voir qui était venu l'importuner. Il ouvrit dans l'instant.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Pansy entra dans la maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue dans cette maison. Elle était toujours aussi éclairés et chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et fixa la table basse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu bois ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est qu'un verre de rien du tout.

-Un verre de rien du tout plus combien d'autre ?

-Aucun. J'ai un fils Pansy, ne l'oublie pas.

-Justement. Il dort ?

-Oui. Il dort malgré le coup de sonnette que tu as donné.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Pansy s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu veux un verre ? proposa Harry.

-Non. Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas boire à cette heure-ci.

Harry regarda l'horloge. Il était 23h17. Il allait travailler dans moins de sept heures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.

-Tout baigne ! répondit Harry un peu trop vivement. Tu peux rentrer chez-toi.

Il allait prendre son verre que Pansy s'empressa de faire disparaître avec la bouteille. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-On prend très vite de mauvaises habitudes, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tant pis, soupira Harry.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état-là ? Ginny va revenir. Elle n'est qu'à un recrutement.

-Pour trois semaines ? Ça ne dure jamais aussi longtemps. Je le sais. Elle veut faire un break. Nous sommes dans un processus de séparation.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Vous êtes pourtant un couple parfait.

Harry regarda Pansy en tentant de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou pas. Elle semblait sérieuse.

-C'est toi qui disais que tu ne croyais pas tout ce qu'on racontait dans les journaux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Pansy, et ça me fait comprendre que tu es fou d'elle.

-Mais est-elle folle de moi ? soupira Harry.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle avait en tête. Pansy aurait plutôt voulu dire que Ginny ne méritait pas qu'il soit fou d'elle. Pansy savait pourquoi. Mais elle était malgré tout persuadée qu'ils allaient surmonter cette épreuve.

-Je lui ai envoyé deux lettres tu sais, reprit Harry. Elle n'a pas répondu. A aucune d'entre elles.

-Ça prend peut-être du temps, tenta de le rassurer Pansy. Il faut laisser le temps aux hiboux de se reposer.

Harry eut un rire jaune.

-Tu parles. J'ai fait un stage de formation en Ecosse au début de ma carrière. Les lettres s'expédient en moins de cinq heures à vole d'oiseau. Non. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas me parler. Voilà la vérité.

Harry soupira et se laissa aller contre le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et aucun d'eux ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Pansy crut qu'Harry s'était endormi. Elle se trompa.

-Je suis si fatigué, dit-il dans une lamentation. Je suis si las de cette situation, si tu savais. Ron et Hermione me disent que ça va s'arranger mais ils se voilent la face, pas vrai ? En même temps, peut-être que moi aussi je me voile la face, puisque je suis encore là. J'ai peut-être encore un petit espoir que tout ça s'arrange. Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas lâcher prise. Parce que sans espoir, on n'a plus rien.

Pansy était complètement abasourdie parce qu'Harry lui disait. Il était complètement dépité et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pansy ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et le força à s'allonger. Il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux alors que Pansy passait sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille comme pour le consoler.

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? dit-elle.

-Quoi…

-Faire comme d'habitude. Tu dois faire comme si elle n'était pas partie en Ecosse. Continue tes petites affaires. Va travailler occupe-toi de ton fils et tu verras que le temps passera très vite. Si tu penses à elle le moins possible, elle ne te manquera même pas.

-Tu penses ?

-Je suis sûre. Il ne faut pas que tu y penses. Il ne faut pas que tu déprimes encore plus que maintenant.

-Comme toi tu déprimes en pensant au retour de ton mari ?

-On ne parle pas de moi Mr Potter. Je ne suis pas le centre de la conversation.

Pansy l'entendit rire et elle sourit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était plus de minuit. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer au Manoir. Il ne fallait pas que Smarty s'inquiète de trop. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était chez Harry, mais pas qu'elle ne rentrerait pas.

-Il faut que j'y aille, annonça-elle.

Harry leva la tête pour laisser Pansy partir mais au dernier moment, il lui attrapa le bras. Pansy sursauta en faisant un bon en arrière le cœur battant la chamade. Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé, dit-il embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste fatiguée, voilà tout.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas rester ? S'il te plait ? Je… je n'ai pas envie de rester seul. Je veux dire… enfin…

Pansy regarda la main d'Harry tenant son bras, puis les yeux d'Harry qui était presque implorant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle se sentit céder et Harry la tira délicatement vers lui pour qu'elle s'asseye de nouveau à côté de lui. Harry fit venir une laine vers eux et éteignit la lumière. Ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, collé l'un à l'autre et Pansy ferma immédiatement les yeux.

-Merci d'être venue ce soir, chuchota Harry. Merci d'être mon amie.

Et Pansy ne sut ce qui se passa mais son cœur se serra subitement.

**000**

Harry se réveilla progressivement et remarqua qu'il était dans le canapé du salon. Il essaya de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire jusqu'à ce que son regard s'attarde sur l'horloge. Elle annonçait 7h30.

-Merde !

Harry bondit du canapé et courut à l'étage. Il aurait déjà dû être au travail depuis une bonne heure. Fol Œil allait lui arracher les yeux ! Harry se dirigea dans la chambre d'Andrew et vit le lit vide. Il y avait une enveloppe et à la place de son bébé. Tentant de ne pas paniquer il la prit et lut la lettre.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je suis désolée si tu as paniqué en voyant le berceau d'Andrew vide. Je l'ai simplement emmené chez tes beaux-parents avant de rentrer chez-moi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je pense que tu avais vraiment besoin de sommeil. J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à Ron pour le prévenir que tu serais en retard. Il m'a dit qu'il règlerait l'affaire avec Mr Maugrey. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui._

_Je tenterais de passer te voir très bientôt mais je ne te promets rien, alors ne m'attends pas._

_Essaye de suivre mon conseil d'hier. Continue tes petites habitudes sans te préoccuper de ce que Ginny fait. Tu finiras par le savoir de toutes manières. Dis-toi que vous vous êtes géographiquement séparés pour mieux vous retrouver._

_Tâche de passer une bonne journée._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Pansy._

Harry soupira de soulagement. Andrew allait bien et Ron était au courant qu'il avait un peu trop dormi. Pansy avait raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé au moins jusqu'au retour de Ginny.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon, ce n'est pas très joyeux, Harry est complètement déprimé mais au moins, léger rapprochement avec Pansy, même si pour l'instant ce n'est toujours et encore qu'amicale.

Bon week-end.

Gouline971.


	15. Nouvel entrainement

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je poste encore une fois aujourd'hui – mardi - au lieu de demain – mercredi - (ou pas). Et bien figurez-vous que je viens de comprendre que je ne pourrai pas poster demain, donc… **Tadam** !

Bon je sais qu'il y a mieux comme surprise… mais voici quand même le chapitre suivant !

Bonne Lecture !

_**Black Jo**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais me dire . C'est vrai que lorsque les couples se forment trop vite dans une fiction, ça casse le rythme de l'histoire. J'ai fini par comprendre ça avec le temps.

_**London123**_ : Ce n'est pas facile pour Harry certes et autant dire que ça va finir par être très dur (oui c'est la même chose avec un point de vue beaucoup plus négatif).

_**Chapitre 15 : Nouvel entrainement. **_

La semaine de liberté se termina pour Pansy. Elle appréhendait vraiment le moment où Paul arriverait en terrain conquis pour raconter sa semaine « merveilleuse » auprès du Ministre. Il lui demanderait également comment se serait passée sa semaine et bien évidemment, elle lui mentirait en lui disant qu'elle était restée au Manoir durant sept jours et sept nuits. Qu'elle n'était sortie qu'une fois pour passer la journée avec ses parents.

Smarty aussi mentirait. Il en avait l'ordre. Et il était même heureux de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Paul car Smarty savait que sa Maîtresse Pansy en subirait les conséquences.

Pansy n'était pas retournée voir Harry depuis ce fameux soir mais elle lui avait envoyé des lettres où elle lui demandait de lui décrire ses journées de travail et ses soirées avec Andrew. Harry commençait toujours sa lettre par « Je vais bien » et finissait par « J'irai mieux demain ». C'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris que Maugrey avait effectivement faillit lui arracher les yeux, mais qu'il avait plutôt stupéfixé Ron pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle avait également appris qu'Andrew avait tenté de marcher sans appui. Il avait fait deux pas avant de tomber sur ses fesses et d'éclater de rire en disant « Boum ! »

Pas une fois il n'avait mentionné le nom de Ginny et Pansy en conclut que c'était parce qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Harry la remerciait de lui avoir donné des conseils et il lui demandait à chaque fois si elle reviendrait le voir.

A chaque fin de lettre, Pansy souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était heureuse d'avoir au moins un peu d'importance pour quelqu'un. Elle avait bien sûr une grande importance aux yeux de Drago et de Blaise, ils le lui avaient bien montré le soir du dîner un restant collés à elle constamment. Mais avec Harry, elle se sentait utile. Elle ressentait une espèce d'euphorie mélangée à de la plénitude quand elle pensait à lui. C'était assez déplacé de sa part vu la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Harry.

**000**

C'était le jour J. Paul Dickens allait arriver. Quand ? L'après-midi ? Le soir ? Pansy ne savait pas.

Son café était redevenu amer, ses petits pains étaient secs et son jus totalement fade, comme avant le départ de son mari. Pansy regarda Smarty qui débarrassa la table en s'affaissant.

-Smarty ?

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy ?

-Veux-tu t'assoir près de moi ?

Les oreilles de l'elfe se dressèrent d'étonnement. Smarty obéit se sentant très mal à l'aise d'être à la hauteur de sa maîtresse. Smarty la regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux.

-Est-ce que ça va Smarty ? Tu sembles soucieux.

-Je suis soucieux parce que Maîtresse Pansy est soucieuse. Smarty sait que Maître Paul arrive aujourd'hui et Maîtresse Pansy n'est plus heureuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Smarty. Il ne faut pas.

-Maîtresse Pansy était plus heureuse quand Mr Harry Potter lui envoyait des lettres.

Pansy regarda Smarty avec étonnement. L'elfe se rendit compte de son erreur et commença à se donner des coups de poing sur la tête.

-Smarty arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne dois pas te frapper, ce n'est pas bien !

-Smarty est désolé, dit l'elfe en pleurant. Smarty ne voulait pas lire les lettres mais Smarty voulait savoir ce qui rendait Maîtresse Pansy si heureuse ! Smarty a fait une bêtise ! Smarty mérite des coups de casserole !

-Smarty, ça risque de mal aller si tu te donnes des coups de casserole !

Pansy ne voulait pas être sévère avec son elfe, mais elle refusait que Smarty se donne des coups. Elle savait qu'il les donnait assez fort pour retenir la leçon. Et Pansy connaissait le degré de douleur qu'il pouvait s'infliger.

**000**

Midi tapante sonna et Paul arriva. Le cœur de Pansy s'emballa et Smarty se cacha derrière les jambes de sa maîtresse. Paul n'avait pas changé en une semaine. Toujours ce sourire à vous glacer le sang et une assurance déroutante.

-Ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Paul n'attendait aucunement réponse de sa part et tira Pansy par le bras pour l'embrasser violemment. Pansy resta raide comme une planche. Elle le sentit contrarié. Paul lui mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Ça commençait mal. Elle saignait.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, j'espère ? En fait, j'espère que si. Je suis ton mari après tout et un mari doit manquer à sa femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui caressa le visage sans aucune douceur et s'affala dans le canapé.

-Toi ! Va me chercher à boire !

Smarty couina derrière les jambes de Pansy et obéit à son maître. Pansy resta débout et pensa à tout ce qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir faire. Plus de sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-lard. Plus de dîner entre amis. Plus de lettres d'Harry. Elle ne connaîtrait plus les exploits d'Andrew. Penser à ce petit bout de chou lui fit de la peine. Il commençait à marcher tout seul.

-Alors ? Tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passé ma semaine ?

-Je suppose qu'elle était extraordinaire ?

-Tu supposes bien. J'ai rencontré mon homologue Bulgare. Un type baraqué un peu idiot qui ne parle pas un mot d'Anglais. Smarty, mon verre ! Ce maudit elfe ne fait rien rapidement. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui !

Pansy n'écoutait pas. Elle se fichait complètement de ce que Paul avait fait en Bulgarie. Il aurait dû y rester et épouser une Bulgare ! Il avait sûrement dû coucher au moins avec une, même peut-être deux ou trois… une par jour ? Il en aurait été bien capable.

-Tu sembles ailleurs ma chérie ? dit-il toujours en souriait.

-Je vais bien.

Dieu qu'elle détestait quand il disait « ma chérie ». Venant de lui cette expression lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Mais j'oubliais, et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne semaine sans moi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

Pansy savait pertinemment que cette question était purement rhétorique, mais elle dit quand même la réponse qu'elle préparait depuis son départ.

-C'était comme si tu avais été là.

Une phrase que Pansy voulait à double sens pour Paul. J'ai fait comme si tu étais là pour tenir le coup ou, tu es si peux présent que le fait que tu partes n'a rien changé à ma vie, en fait je n'avais pas remarqué ton absence. Ce qui était bien sûr totalement faux.

Pansy vit le sourire de Paul s'effacer progressivement puis hausser les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais bizarrement amusant.

-Vraiment ? dit-il nonchalamment. C'était comme si, j'avais été là ?

-Oui.

-C'est étrange. Vraiment très étrange parce qu'il parait que tu as fait quelque chose que tu ne fais pas quand je suis là.

Pansy commença à déglutir. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Elle s'était promit de ne rien dire et Smarty lui avait toujours obéit. Même ses parents n'auraient jamais parlé. Alors comment ?

-Tu pensais peut-être que je ne me ferais pas livrer la Gazette en dehors du pays ?

Paul leva la baguette pour faire apparaître le numéro de la Gazette où Harry, Andrew et elle étaient au restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait. Il savait ! Paul se leva. Pansy recula en touchant sa robe pour trouver sa baguette, mais elle ne l'avait pas. La gifle partit.

-Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas revoir ce Potter et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu déjeunes avec lui et son têtard de gosse ! Tu – dois – m'obéir ! M'obéir et me respecter ! Imagine un peu ce que l'on a pensé de moi !

-Au moins tu sauras ce que les autres pensent moi ! s'écria Pansy.

-Toi ? Mais toi tu n'es rien ! Tu es insignifiante ! Bonne qu'à se faire sauter par Potter !

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

-Je ne te crois pas ! Tu vas payer pour ton mensonge ! Le fils que j'attends de toi, tu vas me le donner maintenant !

**000**

Pansy était dans sa salle privée où elle pleurait à chaude larme. Elle en avait marre de sa vie, de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle subissait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas une vie.

-Prenez vos potions Maîtresse Pansy. Votre ami Blaise Zabini avait donné la potion. Prenez la maîtresse Pansy.

Pansy but le verre d'eau avec les trois goutes de potion conseillées.

-Maîtresse Pansy, vous devez vous défendre ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous laissez faire !

-Je n'avais pas… ma… baguette…

Smarty se dirigea vers le bureau et prit la baguette de Pansy qu'elle lui donna. Pansy la regarda sans bouger, mais Smarty insista.

-Vous devez la garder avec vous, tout le temps. Même pour dormir.

-C'est inutile. Je ne sais… même plus… stupéfixer…

-Alors vous allez vous entraîner.

Smarty claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un mannequin en plain milieu de la pièce de Pansy. Smarty prit la main de Pansy et la poussa à se lever. L'elfe la poussa sur ses jambes pour mettre Pansy face aux mannequins.

-Insonorisez la pièce, Maitresse Pansy.

C'était la première fois qu'il employait un ton impératif avec Pansy mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Pansy obéit. Smarty claqua à nouveau des doigts et la tête du mannequin prit la forme de Paul. Pansy esquissa un sourire et regarda Smarty qui s'inclina.

-Maintenant vous allez vous entrainer sur le mannequin et le jour où Maître Paul vous fera du mal, vous vous défendrez.

Et là, Pansy s'agenouilla face à Smarty et prit l'elfe dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larme.

-Merci Smarty. Tu es si… si… si adorable ! Veux-tu que je te libère ?

-Non Maîtresse Pansy. Vous avez besoin de moi. Ne me libérez pas. Vous savez un elfe libre ne vit jamais longtemps. Je suis très heureux de vous servir.

Smarty s'inclina à nouveau. Pansy se redressa et pointa sa baguette vers le mannequin.

Premier sort : Désarmement.

**000**

Harry ne saurait dire ce qui s'était passé. Il avait passé une matinée tout à fait ordinaire et s'apprêtait à déjeuner avec Ron et Drago quand on l'interpella. Il se retourna pour voir Paul Dickens marcher vers lui.

-Tiens Dickens le retour, dit Drago. Les Bulgares, ne veulent pas de toi et t'ont réexpédié à nous ? Malheureux que nous sommes.

-La ferme Malefoy ! dit Paul. (Il se tourna vers Harry) Toi ! Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de ma femme !

-Je te demande pardon ? dit Harry.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec elle ?

-En tout cas moi je ne sais pas.

-Eh Dickens, arrête ta parano et retourne lécher les bottes du Ministre, tu veux, dit Ron.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné Weasley ! Je te préviens Potter, la prochaine fois que je te vois tourner autour de ma femme, mon visage sera la dernière chose que tu verras.

-Je tremble de peur Dickens. Pansy fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle veut voir ses amis, elle verra ses amis. Si elle a envie de te tromper, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu as déjà sauté sur toutes les sorcières de l'immeuble dont la fille du Ministre !

-Hein ? fit Drago.

-Quoi ? dit Ron.

Paul dégaina sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un sort contre Harry, mais ce dernier lui lança le maléfice d'entrave. Paul fut projeté à plusieurs mètres.

-Tu es peut-être bon en rhétorique Dickens, mais pour la pratique et les menaces, laisse faire les pros. Venez, j'ai faim !

Drago et Ron suivirent Harry.

-En fait, tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ? demanda soudainement Ron.

-Elle va bien.

Pourtant Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était partie.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Comme vous l'aviez pressentit, Dickens sait tout et « voit » tout. Mais heureusement que Smarty est là.

Le prochain chapitre sera bien samedi (j'espère).

**Gouline971.**


	16. Seuls à deux

**Salut !**

Voilà le chapitre 16 qui pourrait plaire !

_**London123 **_: Merci ! Smarty aura son importance.

_**Black Jo**_ : Paul est pire que stupide et bien sûr qu'il aurait été au courant. Si ça n'avait pas été avec la Gazette, ça aurait été avec les bruits de couloirs du Ministère.

_**Chapitre 16 : Seuls à deux.**_

Pansy n'était pas sortie de chez-elle depuis le retour de Paul. Elle s'était totalement repliée sur elle-même et n'avait donné signe de vie à personne, même pas à Harry. Lui non plus n'avait pas donné de nouvelle par lettre. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée surtout par rapport au léger accrochage qu'il avait eu avec Paul. Pansy avait passé les derniers jours enfermées dans sa chambre personnelle à s'entraîner contre le mannequin en forme de Paul Dickens. Ça avait été dur au début. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de pratiquer la magie, excepté le transplanage et les potions contraceptives. Elle ne devait se contenter que d'être la femme de. Mais avec une certaine persévérance, Pansy prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et était beaucoup plus précise dans ses sortilèges.

-C'est très bien Maîtresse Pansy, l'encouragea Smarty. Vous progressez très vite.

-Merci Smarty.

-N'oubliez pas de prendre votre potions avant de vous coucher.

-Je n'oublierai pas Smarty.

Cet échange se faisait tous les soirs depuis une bonne dizaine de jours. Cette situation aurait pu irriter Pansy mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un elfe, mais c'était son elfe et un elfe très intelligent. Pansy était fière.

**000**

-Je sors ! déclara Paul.

-Pour changer, marmonna Pansy.

-Pardon ?

-Sors ! répéta Pansy.

Paul s'approcha d'elle à vive allure.

-N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi, tu veux ! Tu es ma femme !

-Et tu vas coucher avec une autre.

-Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda-t-elle avec souriant.

-Certainement pas ! répondit Pansy en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu me défies du regard maintenant, remarqua-t-il. C'est nouveau.

-J'ai des yeux, c'est fait pour voir.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder ainsi pendant une bonne minute. Le sourire de Paul s'élargie.

-Je sors, répéta-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où et à quelle heure je rentrais.

-Au Magical Event Club, jusqu'au petit matin.

Paul s'arrêta et regarda Pansy. Elle le regardait et fit même un clin d'œil.

-Amuse-toi bien, lui dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et quitter le salon. Paul quitta le Manoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy revint pour vérifier qu'il était bien parti. Elle était seule.

-Il s'est demandé comment je savais.

-Maître Paul ne sait pas que Smarty peut lire.

-Il est trop idiot pour envisager cette possibilité. Bon, nous avons une soirée à nous Smarty. Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de cette belle Saint-Valentin ?

-Je vais nettoyer la cuisine, répondit Smarty.

-Nettoyer la cuisine ? répéta Pansy presque choquée. Mais Smarty, tu ne veux pas faire autre chose, comme… ne rien faire ?

-Non Maîtresse Pansy. Smarty doit nettoyer la cuisine et vous, vous allez reposer votre esprit

Smarty quitta le salon et Pansy soupira en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Reposer son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que ça serait une perte de temps de le faire. Elle voulait bouger, faire une activité, même s'il était 21 heures. Il faisait nuit et sortir seule le 14 Février était d'une tristesse. Puis soudain, elle eut une idée.

-Smarty, je sors ! Je renterais avant Paul ne t'inquiète pas.

Pansy prit son manteau et quitta le Manoir.

**000**

Harry venait de coucher son fils après une dure bataille de « Dodo ! – Non - ! Dodo ! - Non ! » Andrew avait finit par se lasser et avait de fermer les yeux. Harry s'était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond en se disant que c'était une autre journée qui se terminait. Une autre journée où il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Pansy.

Il y pensait depuis que Paul était venu dans le couloir des Aurors pour le menacer. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Lors du premier article, il avait voulu paraître décontracté et peu jaloux. Mais pour le deuxième article, c'était un mari jaloux et possessif qui avait débarqué alors que lui-même tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Harry ne comprenait pas et se demandait si l'absence de Pansy n'avait pas un lien avec cette histoire. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle lui rendrait visite, mais elle n'était toujours pas venue. Ça faisait deux semaines.

Harry soupira. Il était inutile pour lui de se prendre la tête avec ça.

On frappa à la porte. Harry se redressa. Il éteignit la lumière et laissa la chambre entrebâillée. On frappa une seconde fois.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, soupira-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Pansy avec un large sourire. Large sourire qui fut contagieux vu la tête que faisait Harry. Il était plus qu'heureux de la voir alors qu'il avait laissé tomber l'idée.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Bonsoir, entre.

Harry l'aida à retirer son manteau.

-Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ? demanda Pansy.

-Non, tu rigoles. Je viens de coucher mon monstre de fils.

-Oh, oui.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Harry lui servit un verre de jus.

-Plus de whisky ? demanda Pansy.

-Non, plus de whisky.

-Donc tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai suivit ton conseil et je dois dire que c'est efficace. Même un peu perturbant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit le tour de la table et s'assit à côté de Pansy.

-En fait… ça fait quelque jour que je me rends compte que… C'est compliqué à dire…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Hermione et Ron pourraient mal le prendre.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, le rassura Pansy. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, moi.

-En fait… Je me suis dit que si Ginny ne me répondait pas c'était parce que je ne lui manquais pas alors j'ai décidé de faire pareil et je me suis aperçu que la vie à deux, Andrew et moi, n'était pas si mal. Peut-être que ça changera quand elle reviendra, mais pour l'instant, je vis très bien cette période. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Pansy resta silencieuse un moment. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélation. Elle pensait qu'il lui dirait que cette distance lui avait montré qu'il aimait Ginny plus que tout, pas qu'elle ne lui manquerait pas tant que ça, même si elle lui avait conseillé de penser le moins à elle.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le recul. Tu es en train de prendre du recul à propos de ta relation avec Ginny.

-Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, répondit Pansy.

Harry acquiesça et baissa la tête. A vrai dire tout dépendait des jours. Parfois il se disait que c'était bon signe, parfois il se disait que cette impression était catastrophique pour leur couple. Pansy lui prit la main et Harry sentit une douce chaleur inhabituelle lui envahir le corps. C'était particulier. Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de chose auparavant. Il y avait longtemps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. La solution sera forcément la bonne.

-Oui. Je l'espère. Mais, dis-moi, tu as pu esquiver ton mari pour venir ici ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Plus ou moins.

-Parce qu'il était venu me voir pour faire comprendre que je ne devais pas te tourner autour. C'est ridicule.

-Ouais, complètement ridicule.

Bizarrement, Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer à la phrase d'Harry. Etait-ce si ridicule de l'imaginer tourner autour d'elle ? Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle l'aurait bien voulu qu'il le fasse.

-C'est étrange qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé, dit-elle. Et qu'il n'ait pas essayé de la frapper, pensa-t-elle par la suite.

-Parce que je lui ai lancé le maléfice d'entrave, expliqua Harry.

-Quoi ?

Pansy lâcha la main d'Harry sur le coup, pas parce qu'il avait agressé son mari mais parce qu'il y avait eu un conflit et qu'elle savait que Paul avait été en tort.

-Il a tenté de te lancer un sort ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Et je me suis défendu, dit précipitamment Harry. Ron et Malefoy sont témoins.

-C'est mérité alors. dit-elle en souriant. En fait Paul est sorti fêter la Saint Valentin avec une autre alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il quitta la cuisine pour aller dans le salon. Pansy le suivit, hors de la cuisine et le vit fixer le calendrier.

-C'est Saint-Valentin ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Comment appelles-tu quelqu'un qui oublie la Saint-Valentin ?

-Un célibataire ou un homme.

Harry s'était très vite retourné pour regarder Pansy. Sur le coup elle crut qu'il lui demanderait de partir ou ferait à nouveau la tête, mais au lieu de ça, Harry fit un large sourire. Pansy fit de même. Puis ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle commença à rire. Pansy riait de plus de plus fort accompagné d'Harry.

Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans cette situation, c'était même plus triste de ne pas être avec la personne qui partageait sa vie le jour de la Saint valentin. Puis, redescendant soudainement sur terre, Harry s'approcha de Pansy et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête.

-Chut… on va réveiller Andrew. J'ai eu du mal à le coucher, encore une fois. Tu arrêtes de rire ?

Pansy acquiesça et Harry enleva sa main. Elle se calma un peu et s'assit sur le canapé en entraînant Harry avec elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Pansy soupira d'aise.

-Cette soirée est comme celle du réveillon du nouvel an, remarqua Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle est révélatrice du bonheur que nous vivons dans notre couple.

-Divorce, dit Harry.

-Pas aussi simple. Quitte-la, lui dit Pansy.

-Pas aussi simple, répondit-il. Bonne Saint-Valentin.

-Bonne Saint-Valentin.

Harry et Pansy tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et durent immédiatement attirer par les lèvres de l'autres. En cet instant précis, Harry et Pansy avaient une terrible envie de s'embrasser et ils ne se l'expliquaient pas.

La chose se passa très vite. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le vit venir. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent collées les unes aux autres dans un simple et doux baiser. En cet instant, Pansy oublia tout. Elle oublia qui elle était, ce qu'elle vivait dans sa vie conjugale, à qui elle était mariée, qu'elle était mariée. Ce qui comptait, c'était qui l'embrassait, qui avait envie de l'embrasser avec tant de tendresse et de délicatesse. Pansy se sentait bien, elle ne voulait plus partir mais rester là pour toujours à embrasser Harry. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue qu'elle reçut comme une sorte d'électrochoc. Une toute petite voix lui dit alors que son acte était mal. Pansy fit un bon en arrière, ce qui surprit Harry.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant.

-Pansy, attends !

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-elle en récupérant son manteau et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Harry la retint un instant par le bras. Elle le regarda et le vit ouvrir la bouche avant de se raviser. Pansy s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Embrasse Andrew pour moi.

Elle quitta la maison.

-Et merde ! dit Harry.

Il ferma la maison à double tour et se traita d'idiot pour l'erreur monumental qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait embrassé Pansy Parkinson. Il avait embrassé une amie, une femme mariée et le pire c'était qu'il ne le regrettait finalement pas. Le pire, c'était qu'il était en couple et qu'il avait un fils. Sauf qu'en réalité, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé pour Harry Potter.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Un tout petit baiser interdit pour Harry et Pansy (ajouté il y a quelque jour, ils n'étaient pas censés franchir le pas au début) Qui a envie de gronder Pansy pour sa soudaine prise de conscience ?

A mercredi !


	17. La vérité

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Sauf indication contraire du calendrier nous sommes bien mercredi. Il est donc pour moi le moment de vous présenter le chapitre suivant de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture à vous !

_**Black Jo**_ : Pour une fois ça n'aura aucun rapport avec Paul.

_**Chapitre 17 : La vérité.**_

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry n'avait pas vu Pansy. Ça faisait plusieurs jours, qu'Harry avait embrassé Pansy. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il en rêvait et qu'il voulait recommencer malgré-lui. Ça le hantait, ça le culpabilisait, ça le dépassait.

Au petit matin, Harry avait emmené Andrew au Terrier comme à son habitude. Molly et Arthur savaient que Ginny et Harry vivaient un mauvaise passe. Ça les inquiétait énormément.

-Oh oui, viens là mon petit trésor.

Molly prit Andrew dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Andrew était bien réveillé et faisait déjà un signe de la main à son père en guise d'au revoir. Habituellement, Harry souriait et l'imitait, mais là, il était trop préoccupé pour le faire.

-Tout va bien mon chéri ? lui demanda Molly.

-Pardon ? Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-elle. Encore quatre jours avant que Ginny ne revienne avec une bonne nouvelle. Tout ira bien.

-Oui, dit simplement Harry. Euh… Molly, ça ne vous dérange pas de garder Andrew jusqu'à demain soir ? Je… je risque d'être occupé un moment.

-Oui bien sûr. Ça sera avec plaisir, tu le sais bien.

-Merci.

Au Ministère, Harry était complètement ailleurs. Il n'écoutait pas ce que lui racontait Maugrey, Ron ou ses autres collègues. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était Pansy et son absence de nouvelle encore une fois.

Au bout d'un couloir, Harry vit Drago avec des collègues de son département. Il était la personne avec qui il avait besoin de parler.

-J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il à Ron avant de partir vers le bureau de Drago.

-Entrez, dit Drago en entendant frapper.

Harry vit Drago débout eu plein milieu de la pièce avec un dossier dans les mains qui apparemment le contrariait.

-Je hais les Bulgares ! déclara-t-il.

-Cette haine n'a aucun rapport avec un certain Viktor Krum ? demanda Harry.

-Je hais les Bulgares et Viktor Krum.

Drago avait une bonne raison de détester Krum car le jour de son mariage, ce dernier (qu'Hermione avait invité) avait eu l'audace de dire que Drago ne méritait pas Hermione, qu'il allait la faire souffrir avec son sang de mangemort et qu'Hermione devait partir avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui par exemple. Cette histoire avait faillit mal se terminer si Hermione n'était pas intervenue elle-même pour lui donner une baffe et le menacer d'un coup de poing.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en posant son dossier.

-Rien. Je… je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez-toi ce soir.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Hermione sera là ?

-Oui. Dès que tu finis ta journée passe nous voir.

-D'accord, merci, dit Harry lui tournant le dos pour quitter le bureau.

-Eh Potter ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-En fait j'ai besoin de… de parler.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Ce soir, ce sera mieux.

**000**

La journée fut longue à se terminer pour Harry. Pourtant lorsqu'il fut le moment de se retrouver devant la maison des Malefoy, Harry y alla à reculons. Il savait pourquoi il y allait, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'eux diraient et comment ils réagiraient. Mais il fallait qu'il parle ou Harry exploserait.

Quand il sonna à la porte il put entendre une petite voix dire « C'est lui ! C'est lui ! C'est tonton Harry ! » Drago ouvrit la porte et Camille fonça sur Harry en lui disant.

-Coucou tonton Harry, ça va ? Moi je vais bien. Maman et papa vont me donner une petite sœur !

-Blaise, viens t'occuper de ta filleule ! dit Drago exaspéré. Plus bavarde qu'une pie. Entre.

Harry entra et vit Blaise discuter avec Hermione dans le salon.

-Blaise, puisque tu es venu t'incruster encore une fois, occupe-toi de ta filleule chérie, répéta Drago.

-C'est vrai que je suis ta filleule chérie ? demanda Camille à Blaise.

-Bien sûr !

Camille lâcha Harry pour aller vers Blaise. Il en profita pour embrasser Hermione.

-Alors comme ça, tu es enceinte ? dit-il.

-Camille a déjà vendu la mèche, constata Hermione.

-Et oui, répondit Drago. Que veux-tu. Notre fille n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. On va passer à table. Tu as dîné ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Non. Pas encore.

**000**

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien passé. Camille avait été la star du repas et en avait profité en racontant sa folle journée chez sa nourrice. Harry était encore étonné de voir une si petite fille un si grand flux de parole.

-Elle tient ça de sa mère, lui chuchota Drago. Une futur miss-je-sais-tout en puissance. Aïe !

Hermione avait donné une petite tape derrière la tête de Drago. Harry pensa à son fils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le laissait chez Molly et Arthur, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le laissait depuis le départ de Ginny et il se rendait compte à quel point son bébé lui manquait. Il ne l'imaginait pas encore couché mais plutôt regardant les tours de magie que lui faisait Arthur pour l'amuser.

Peu après le dîner, Camille dut aller se coucher contre son gré. Il ne restait plus que les adultes dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits.

-Est-ce que je serai le parrain du deuxième ? demanda Blaise.

-Non ! dirent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as fait assez de dégât avec la première qui ne jure que par toi, répondit Drago.

-Et je suis fier.

Habituellement, Harry aurait sourit à cette réplique. Mais là, rien. Hermione le remarqua bien.

-Tu voulais nous parler Harry ? dit-elle.

-Oui, oui. C'est vrai.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller, suggéra Blaise sachant qu'il ne devait pas être convié à la conversation.

-Non, tu peux rester, lui dit Harry. Ce qui compte c'est que Ron n'en sache rien, du moins pour l'instant.

-On t'écoute, dit Drago.

Harry hésita un instant et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Voilà, il y a quelques jours, Pansy est venue me voir.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent subitement Blaise et Drago.

-Parce qu'elle en avait envie, répondit Harry un peu sur la défensive. On a discuté et… disons que j'ai… J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. J'ai voulu embrasser Pansy et je l'ai embrassée.

Silence. Personne ne parla. Drago, Blaise et Hermione eurent la même réaction. Ils regardèrent Harry avec de gros yeux, leur main droite tenant leur tasse de thé. Il se demanda en cet instant si ça avait été une bonne idée de parler de ça avec eux.

-Tu as eu envie et tu as embrassé Pansy ? répéta Drago pour être sûr.

Harry acquiesça.

-Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ? hurla presque Hermione.

Harry sursauta alors que Drago demanda à Hermione de baisser d'un ton.

-Harry, Pansy est une femme mariée et tu as une famille avec Ginny ! reprit Hermione. Je sais que vous traversez une mauvaise passe, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de connerie !

-Ça va je sais Hermione ! rétorqua immédiatement Harry. Je dis juste ce qui s'est passé. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Vous savez, je la vois plus souvent que vous et Pansy me parle. Son mari la trompe, elle n'est pas heureuse et elle ne peut pas divorcer.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise.

-Les liens du sang.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et regardèrent leur doigt. Se marier par les liens du sang n'était pas un acte irréfléchi. Il fallait penser aux conséquences et être sûr de la personne avec qui on voulait se marier. C'était le cas d'Hermione et Drago.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que vous arrêtiez ça. On sait que tu ne tromperas jamais Ginny, dit Hermione. Mais la presse se fiche de ça. Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé en Mars 2004. Tu as été obligé de faire un démentit pour qu'on vous laisse tranquille.

-Un faux démentit.

Harry avait lâché cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Blaise, Drago et Hermione le regardèrent sans comprendre. C'est là qu'Harry comprit que c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Il en avait soit trop dit, soit pas assez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par un faux démentit Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Il est temps pour moi de vous dire la vérité. Vous ne savez pas tout.

-Dis-nous Harry. Dis-nous ce qu'on ne sait pas.

-Il y a un an, la Gazette avait pris des photos de Ginny embrassant Jack Wilson, le gardien des Fauconniers. Ça a été infernal. Alors pour que tout s'arrête, j'ai fait un démentit en disant que tout ça n'était pas vrai, que ces photos étaient truquées et que Ginny et moi étions toujours ensemble et qu'on élevait Andrew, heureux.

-Oui, ça on le sait, dit Drago.

-Et ça ne vous est paru bizarre que ce soit moi qui fasse le démentit au lieu de Ginny ? Ça ne vous est pas paru bizarre qu'on ne fasse aucune réclamation ? Qu'on n'entame aucune poursuite ?

Aucun des trois amis de répondit ayant peur de ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à dire.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit pourtant Hermione.

-Granger, ne joue pas les idiotes ! dit Drago légèrement agacé. Potter est en train de nous dire que Ginny l'a réellement trompé !

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui acquiesça et baissa la tête. La voilà la vérité. En Mars 2004, Ginny Weasley avait été prise en flagrant délit d'adultère avec son collègue Jack Wilson et ne l'avait pas assumé.

-Non... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Hermione…

-Non ! Elle ne peut pas t'avoir fait ça, Harry. Non ! Pas à toi !

-Chérie… dit Drago.

-Non ! Quand je lui ai demandé si tout ce que la Gazette disait était vrai, elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en me disant non, en me disant qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais, jamais pu faire une chose pareille !

-Et quand moi, je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai, Ginny a été incapable de me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle m'a trompé Hermione. Ginny m'a trompé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée mais que c'était parce que je trouvillais trop que je ne m'occupais que d'Andrew. J'ai culpabilisé et je lui ai pardonné. Seulement depuis ce jour-là notre relation n'a fait que se détériorer. J'ai essayé de recoller les morceaux, je te le jure, mais on a enchaîné dispute sur dispute. J'en suis même venu à faire un teste de paternité pour savoir si Andrew était bien mon fils.

-Tu ne l'as pas tant pardonné que ça, dit Blaise.

-J'avoue que je ne lui fait plus confiance.

-C'est évident. Tu l'aimes et tu pourrais tout faire pour elle, mais elle t'a trahit et ça va être très dur pour toi de passer à autre chose.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, dit Harry. Mais pourquoi avoir embrassé Pansy ? J'aime Ginny malgré tout. Mais je pense toujours à elle. Je ne suis pas amoureux, s'empressa de dire Harry vu la tête que faisait Hermione. Pansy est notre amie. C'est juste que… Elle est si différente de Ginny. Elle… elle s'inquiète pour moi, vraiment. Elle… aime bien Andrew et… Elle a toujours su que Ginny m'a trompé. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis….

-Peut-être que tu sais inconsciemment comment se terminera ton break avec Ginny et tu envisages quelque chose d'autre. Pansy symbolise cette chose, dit Blaise tout simplement.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi analytique en matière de relation amoureuse, toi le coureur de jupon ? lui dit Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec une femme toutes les semaines que j'ai un cœur de pierre. Au contraire, j'ai un cœur d'artichaut.

Drago et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel et pour la première fois, Harry eut un petit sourire, soulagé d'avoir pu dire la vérité.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà ! Tout comme Hermione, Drago et Blaise, vous connaissez la vérité. Ginny avait été infidèle par le passé. Et Harry tente de lui pardonner son acte un peu plus chaque jour… Dur ! Mais je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous s'en doutaient un petit peu.

La suite samedi !

**Gouline971.**


	18. Le retour de Ginny

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Après les confidences d'Harry, le retour de Ginny !

Bonne lecture.c

_**London123 : **_**Chapitre 16**_** : C'est **_sans doute parce que je poste deux fois par semaine que ça passe vite_**. **_**Chapitre 17**_** : **_Oh que oui Ginny aura une très grosse surprise, tu verras.

_**BlackJo : **_Harry aime Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'il culpabilise. Il est un peu masochiste.

_**Chapitre 18 : Le retour de Ginny. **_

Depuis le soir où Harry avait dit la vérité sur l'adultère de Ginny, Hermione ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie. Elle ne doutait pas de ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginny lui avait mentit et ce, dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait fait ça. Elle avait trahi Harry et elle, Hermione Granger, n'avait rien vu venir !

Hermione était à l'hôpital avec une patiente. Elle était en train de prendre sa tension. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées à essayer de comprendre pourquoi et surtout comment ils en étaient arrivée là.

-Dr Granger ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Dr Granger ?

Cette situation devait s'arrêter.

-Dr Granger ! Mon bras ! s'écria la patiente.

-Oh ! Pardon, désolée.

Hermione baissa sa baguette en se confondant en excuse. Elle aurait pu faire exploser le bras de sa patiente.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai pas les idées en place, dit- Hermione. Allez voir un autre Médicomage pour le reste de vos analyses, vous voulez bien ? Revenez me voir avec les résultats d'ici la semaine prochaine.

-Bien. Au revoir Dr Granger et faites attention à vous.

La patiente remit son manteau et quitta le bureau médical d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'assit sur son bureau et lâcha un profond soupir. Elle laissa sa tête se poser sur la table. Sa joue chaude rencontra le froid de la table. Ça lui fit du bien. Elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pouvant se permettre d'entrer sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Alors comme ça, le Dr Granger a faillit faire exploser les vaisseaux sanguin de Mrs Parker ? C'est pas bien tout ça.

-Arrête Blaise, marmonna Hermione.

-Je plaisante.

Blaise regarda Hermione qui n'avait pas levé la tête. Il décida de faire la même chose qu'elle. Sentant un léger courant d'air au dessus de sa tête, Hermione leva la sienne et vit Blaise, la joue contre la table. Il la regardait.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, lui dit-elle.

-Merci.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et lui donna une petit tape derrière la tête. Blaise se redressa et la regarda à nouveau. Il finissait par connaître les expressions de la femme de son meilleur ami par cœur.

-Arrête, dit-il.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Arrête de te prendre la tête pour Potter. Ça ne sert à rien.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que Harry ne souffrait pas parce qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais parce que Ginny l'avait trompé ! Tu te rends compte ! Elle l'a trompé et m'a mentit !

-Granger, elle n'est pas la première femme à avoir trompé son compagnon et à mentir. Il y en a eu d'autre avant elle et il y en aura après. C'est comme ça, c'est la nature humaine.

-Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Je l'aurais soutenu !

-Potter ne voulait pas que tu prennes parti, il te l'a dit. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit à Weasley, non plus. Ça aurait été encore plus difficile à accepter pour lui.

-Ils vont se séparer, murmura Hermione.

-Mais arrête ! On n'en sait rien !

-Mais tu ne comprends rien Blaise !

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

-Harry a embrassé Pansy ! Il l'a embrassée ! Tu auras beau me sortir que Pansy symbolise la liberté qu'Harry pourrait acquérir mais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit amoureux d'elle et tout ce que tu veux, il l'a fait ! Et rien que ça, montre à quel point il en a lui-même marre de cette situation. S'il avait vraiment l'espoir que tout s'arrange avec Ginny, il n'aurait jamais embrassé Pansy et surtout, ça ne l'aurait pas tourmenté comme ça.

-Tu me déprimes Granger. Vraiment.

-C'est juste mon analyse.

-Et bien laisse ton analyse de côté pour l'instant. Ginny revient aujourd'hui, non ? Peut-être que cette période l'un sans l'autre leur aura fait réaliser qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre séparément. Et Potter se rendra compte qu'avoir embrassé Pansy était juste un moment d'égarement – Ginny a fait pire. Après tout cette petite séparation était le but de la manœuvre, non ?

Hermione acquiesça et se balança sur sa chaise de gauche à droite. Oui, ce break était le but de la manœuvre, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité, Hermione avait vraiment beaucoup de doute sur le dénouement de cette histoire. Drago aussi avait essayé de la faire relativiser, mais impossible. Harry avait supporté ça un an par amour. Il allait donc forcément exploser à un moment donné – ce baiser avec Pansy en était la preuve. Hermione croisa les bras tout en soupirant.

-Tu sais quoi, dit-elle à Blaise, j'ai toujours pensé que j'avais eu de la chance de me marier avec Drago. C'est un mari et un père formidable. Mais parfois, quand je vois ce qui se passe entre Harry et Ginny, je me dis que l'amour ça craint !

Blaise arbora un large sourire et croisa également les bras pour se pencher vers le bureau.

-Tu veux un scoop ma petite Granger ? L'amour ça craint. Mais nous en avons tous besoin, plus ou moins tard.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva de sa chaise pour quitter le bureau.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas de moi pour parrain du deuxième ?

-Non !

Blaise lui fit un autre clin d'œil et sortit. Hermione sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait son petit Blaise. Un peu trop coureur de jupon à son gout, mais très attachant. Hermione toucha son ventre de femme enceinte encore plat et se dit qu'elle avait déjà un nom pour le parrain de son prochain bébé.

**000**

Pansy n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis la fameuse soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Elle avait quitté Harry comme une voleuse face au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle était rentrée chez-elle et était directement allée se coucher. Mais la vision d'Harry posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tant de douceur et de délicatesse ne l'avait pas aidé à trouver le sommeil.

Pansy se surprit à en vouloir plus. Elle aurait voulu qu'Harry y aille franchement, qu'il l'embrasse fougueusement, langoureusement. Qu'il balade ses main sur son corps avec délicatesse et qu'il…

-Maîtresse Pansy ?

Pansy sortit de ses pensées pas très nettes et vit Smarty avec ses yeux globuleux et ses oreilles en alerte qu'il la regardait.

-Que veux-tu Smarty ?

-Une lettre pour vous Maîtresse Pansy.

Pansy prit la lettre et put y lire « Pansy Parkinson » Elle sourit sachant parfaitement de qui ça venait.

-Paul l'a vu ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh non Maîtresse Pansy. Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai prise avant que Maître Paul lise le courrier.

-Merci Smarty. La porte est fermée à clé ?

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy.

-Bien.

Pansy s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre.

_Pansy,_

_Ça fait une semaine que j'hésite à t'écrire et j'ai enfin décidé de franchir le pas. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. On s'est embrassé et je pense que ça a été une erreur. Il est vrai que mon couple bat de l'aile et ton mari est infidèle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce genre de bêtise. Je t'apprécie énormément et je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié. Ça me ferait beaucoup de peine._

_Au fait, Malefoy, Zabini et Hermione aussi ont appris à ne pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. (Oui, ils savent tout comme toi, même si tu ne me l'as pas explicitement dit)_

_Ginny va revenir très bientôt, peut-être en fin de journée. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. J'appréhende un peu. Par contre Andrew semble heureux. Quand je lui dis « Maman » il dit « non » en souriant et en applaudissant. C'est une bonne chose, enfin je crois._

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi cette semaine._

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Harry._

Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau comme lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à leur amitié pour la première fois. Il n'avait volontairement pas écrit cette lettre avant se lancer. Il lui disait que ce baiser avait été une erreur. Pansy le savait, mais elle aurait voulu qui cette erreur aille malgré tout plus loin. Ginny allait revenir et elle était sûre que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Si Harry ne le faisait pas pour eux, il le ferait en moins pour Andrew. Il ne méritait pas de vivre dans une famille instable.

Pansy se leva et rangea sa lettre avec toutes les autres qu'Harry lui avait envoyés avant que Paul revienne. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le mannequin en forme de Paul. Sortilège : Stupéfaction.

**000**

-Allez bébé Andrew. On fait un effort !

-Non !

-Si ! Il le faut ! Tu as quatorze mois, tu peux faire ce petit effort.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Harry soupira et regarda son fils qui souriait pour le narguer. Harry voulait que son fils se redresse pour faire quelque pas. Il avait réussit à rester debout pendant plus de cinq secondes avant de tomber sur les fesse en disant « boum ! ». Harry était sûr que la prochaine fois serait la bonne et il voulait le presser un peu. Mais Andrew en avait décidé autrement. Il avait les fesses par terre et comptait bien rester là où il était.

-Tu sais, maman va bientôt rentrer. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça pour maman ? Elle sera très contente de voir son bébé marcher.

-Mama ? dit Andrew soudainement intéressée.

-Oui, maman.

Harry était content de voir son fils réagir et se dit qu'il se redresserait mais…

-Non !

-Toi tu as parlé avec Malefoy, c'est ça ? Il t'a dit d'embêter ton papa aujourd'hui, hein ?

-Non !

Harry laissa tomber. Son fils était aujourd'hui contrarié. Il n'allait pas coopérer. Voyant son père soupirer, Andrew décida de partir à quatre pattes jusqu'à son air de jeu.

-Petit coquin, reprit Harry en souriant.

-Non !

Des bruits de clé se firent entendre. Harry et Andrew se redressèrent en même temps. Ginny était là.

A ce moment-là, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon. La femme qu'il aimait, la mère de son fils venait d'arriver. Il se leva du canapé et alla à sa rencontre. Alors qu'il s'imaginait l'embrasser, il s'arrêta net devant elle. Il la regarda un instant et remarqua qu'elle avait le teint pâle, les joues creuses et des poches sous les yeux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais au lieu de toucher la bouche, il embrassa la joue. Elle avait tourné la tête.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne suis pas prise dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Harry resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou triste. Alors il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Ginny recula.

-Je suis fatiguée, Harry. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Euh… oui… D'accord.

Ginny se dirigea vers les escaliers en passant devant Andrew qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça n'allait quand même pas recommencer !

-Il faudrait qu'on parle, dit-il.

-Plus tard.

-Tu sais…

-Quoi ? dit Ginny légèrement agacée.

-Andrew peut marcher tout seul quand il veut.

-C'est bien, répondit Ginny en montant les escaliers.

Harry et Andrew se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et l'évolution de leur couple était encore au point mort.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà. Vous voyez à quel point la séparation a été bénéfique (grosse ironie). Verdict ? Vous voyez qu'Hermione s'en veut de n'avoir rien vu entre Harry et Ginny.

Le prochain chapitre est l'un de mes préférés.

A mardi prochain (à moins que je transplane, je ne pourrais pas le faire mercredi ).

**Gouline971.**


	19. L'Entretien sportif

**Salut tout le monde !**

Nous sommes Mardi (il est un peu plus de Minuit) et je poste mon chapitre aujourd'hui ne pouvant pas le faire demain. Ça m'arrive régulièrement ces derniers temps. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, je préfère poster un jour plus tôt que plus tard.

Bonne Lecture.

_**BlackJo : **_Non… Pansy n'a pas de pensée perverses. Ce sont les pensées d'une femme faisant face à ses désirs… charnels.

_**Wildeside : **_Encore un peu de patience, Harry va finir par agir. L'attente te tue ? Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si j'avais gardé ma mise à jour d'une fois par semaine ! La dernière phrase de ta review vient de devenir un chapitre supplémentaire ! Merci !

_**Chapitre 19 : L'entretien sportif.**_

_Mars 2005_

Harry était hanté parce qu'il avait vu deux jours auparavant dans la Gazette. Ça n'avait pas fait la Une du journal, mais ça l'avait quand même interpelé. Alors il avait décidé d'envoyer cette lettre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il obtiendrait une réponse et surtout positive. En y repensant, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire serait très important pour l'avenir.

Rien n'avait changé depuis que Ginny était rentrée. C'était comme si ces trois semaines sans se voir n'avaient servit à rien. Quoique si, Harry et Ginny ne se disputaient plus. Normal, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. Juste pour dire le stricte minimum « Bonjour – Au revoir – Passe une bonne journée – Je sors. » La semaine avait été riche en parole. La seule chose qui n'avait malheureusement pas changé, était l'attitude de Ginny envers Andrew. Elle l'ignorait presque. L'habituel bisou qu'elle lui donnait de temps en temps – rarement - le matin et le soir n'était plus de mise. Même la petite caresse sur la joue qu'elle donnait distraitement n'était plus là.

Ce fut cette pensée qui détermina Harry à envoyer cette lettre. C'était cette pensée qui expliquait pourquoi Harry se retrouvait à présent dans un café moldu de Londres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était chez les moldus, mais Harry devait s'avouer que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas été dans cette partie de Londres. Il était trop débordé pour penser à ses origines en ce moment.

-Bonjour.

Harry leva la tête et vit Maggie Sylvester, une amie, collègue et poursuiveuse de l'équipe de laquelle jouait Ginny. C'était une femme de petite taille ne passant pas le mètre soixante, mais qui compensait par des bottines à talons. Elle était brune aux cheveux courts avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle avait un large sourire.

Harry se leva et lui fit la bise avant de se rassoir.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Bien. Je vais bien. Je dois dire que je suis très étonnée d'avoir reçu ta lettre mais je vais bien.

-Je suis tout aussi étonné que tu ais répondu à ma lettre.

Un serveur leur demanda s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose.

-Pourquoi un café moldu ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai des origines moldus et j'étais chez mes parents depuis hier. Et comme je sais que toi aussi tu as vécu chez les moldus, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de venir ici.

-Tu as eu raison.

Le serveur revint avec un soda pour Maggie et un verre d'eau pour Harry.

-En fait, félicitations pour tes fiançailles, dit Harry.

-Merci, répondit Maggie rougissante. Je vois que tu as lu la Gazette.

-Et oui. Ça fait cinq ans et tu es avec lui, wow !

-Oui et je suis très heureuse. Je n'ai pas encore fait les faireparts mais je compte bien vous inviter Ginny et toi.

-Oui, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Maggie. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été sélectionnée pour l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle n'est pas trop démoralisée ?

-Ginny est muette, répondit Harry.

-Je vois.

Maggie prit sa paille et aspira une longue gorgée de soda.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as contacté ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas que pour me féliciter ?

-Tu supposes bien.

Harry but une gorgée d'eau. Il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Tout de suite, même. Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant. Il s'en mordrait les doigts. Il le savait.

-Voilà alors… Maggie je voudrais que peu importe la question que je te pose, tu me dises la vérité. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Euh… je… oui, je crois. Tu m'inquiètes un peu Harry. Tout va bien ?

Harry ne répondit pas et prit une longue inspiration.

-Je sais que Ginny me trompait avec Jack Wilson il y a un an.

-Ah, dit Maggie en posant brutalement son verre. Harry vit Maggie regarder tout autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un les entendent.

-Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire, répondit-elle. Et je trouve remarquable que vous soyez encore ensemble. C'est très honorable de ta part de lui avoir pardonné.

-On verra plus tard pour l'honneur. Ecoute Maggie, ça fait un bon moment que je me posais la question et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Est-ce que Ginny l'a revu depuis cette date-là ?

Maggie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit une autre gorgée de soda bien plus longue comme si elle voulait préparer sa réponse.

-Tu veux la vérité ?

-Oui, la vérité, même si ce n'est pas beau à entendre. Fais ça pour moi Maggie.

-En fait… en fait… Ginny et Jack n'ont jamais cessé de se voir.

Le couperet tomba pour Harry. La vérité n'était pas bonne à dire mais il devait savoir. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette ignorance et maintenant, c'était fait. Ginny le trompait toujours.

-D'accord, dit-il avec difficulté. Et… est-ce qu'il y a un moment où… où… elle a voulu arrêter… avec lui ?

-Harry…

-La vérité.

-Oui, répondit Maggie. C'était vers la fin de l'année. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait prendre de nouvelles résolutions, se réconcilier avec toi et reformer une famille avec votre bébé. Mais ça n'a pas duré plus de deux jours. Elle m'avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec toi et qu'elle préférait la compagnie de Jack.

Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur à la petite cuillère tant il avait mal.

-Et à quelle fréquence ils se voyaient ?

-Au moins tous les jours.

-Bien sûr.

Maintenant Harry savait. Il avait toujours douté des sorties entre filles ou des entraînements matinaux que Ginny avait. Harry avait toujours su au fond de lui que Jack Wilson était derrière tout ça. Mais il avait espéré se tromper.

-Et Wilson ? dit-il.

-Jack ?

-Oui. Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Est-il amoureux de Ginny ?

-Je… je crois que oui. Il semble sincère dans ses sentiments envers elle et souffrir au moins autant que toi de cette situation. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'ils ont fait est bien, c'est faux. Mais je crois que oui, avec le temps, il a sans doute finit par tomber amoureux d'elle.

-Et Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ginny est très différente tu sais. Elle a beaucoup changé. Surtout depuis…

-La naissance d'Andrew

Maggie acquiesça. Elle avait finit son soda et regardait Harry avec une profonde tristesse. Il semblait totalement abattu parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple amant que Ginny s'était prise, mais un amant qui à la longue avait finit par l'aimer.

-La sélection pour le Quiddich a duré une semaine, c'est bien ça ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, une semaine.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement.

-Moi aussi. Et… c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir à propos de Ginny ?

Maggie retira sa main un peu trop vite de celle d'Harry. Non, ce n'était pas tout. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle semblait embarrassée, presque paniquée.

-Je… je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

-Maggie…

-Non Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si je fais ça je… je risque de… et puis j'ai promis et…

-C'est un serment inviolable ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Alors cette promesse n'a pas de valeur.

-Harry !

-Maggie, comprends-moi ! Ça fait sept ans que je suis avec Ginny et j'apprends qu'elle me trompe depuis plus d'un an, peut-être même deux ! J'ai une famille avec elle, j'ai un fils ! Tout ce qu'on a construit à de l'importance pour moi ! Je sais que tu lui as promis et que tu ne veux rien me dire par amitié pour Ginny, mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle se servait de toi pour le voir. Elle disait que tu déprimais, que tu étais au bord du gouffre et complètement larguée alors que c'est faux ! Tu es rayonnante, resplendissante ! Tu vas te marier ! Tu ne voudrais pas toi, qu'un ami de ton fiancé te prévienne s'il avait fait une erreur ?

-Si… souffla Maggie.

-Alors s'il te plait Maggie, s'il te plait, dis-moi tout. Tout ce que tu sais. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Maggie resta silencieuse. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait tout aussi bouleversée que lui.

-Je… je veux que tu saches Harry, que quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais. J'ai… j'ai toujours essayé de la raisonner, crois-moi, mais elle ne m'écoutait jamais et là… quand elle m'a dit que…

-Que quoi Maggie ? Que quoi ? insista Harry. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

-D'accord.

**000**

C'était pire que ce tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer. Il aurait pu tout envisager de cette situation et il avait tout envisagé, mais pas ça. Pas d'elle. Pas de Ginny Weasley. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en rendre compte ou avoir des soupçons comme il en avait eu depuis plusieurs mois.

Après avoir quitté Maggie et l'avoir remercié pour ce qu'elle avait dit, Harry s'était promené chez les Moldus dans l'effervescence ainsi que le stresse de ces êtres humains. Il aurait dû être dans ce genre d'état d'esprit et pourtant Harry était ailleurs. Il avait l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps et qu'il volait au dessus de sa tête. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Harry voulait rester ainsi et être déconnecté de la réalité le plus longtemps possible. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait redescendre sur terre et c'est ce qu'il fit peu de temps après, pour son fils.

Quand il rentra chez-lui avec Andrew, Ginny était là et contrairement à son habitude, il ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il voulait s'occuper de son fils. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire et qui l'apaisait. Son bébé Andrew.

Harry tournait le dos à Ginny dans le lit. Il avait même éteint la lumière de son côté pour dormir.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Ginny.

C'était maintenant qu'elle s'en préoccupait ? pensa Harry. Non, ça avait été l'une des pires journées de sa vie.

-Ça aurait pu être mieux, répondit-il.

-Je vois. Je voulais te dire que j'ai rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste demain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Hermione ?

-Non.

-Zabini ?

-Non plus. Tu sais, je n'aime pas quand ce sont eux qui m'auscultent.

Bien sûr qu'Harry le savait, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Maintenant ça risquerait de prendre tout son sens.

Ginny éteignit la lumière et s'endormit. Ce fut dans le noir et dans un silence complet qu'Harry se promit une chose : Maintenant, il ne serait plus passif. A présent, c'était lui qui allait agir et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il savait que ce qu'il voulait et que ce qu'il devait faire serait pour le bien de tout le monde. Pour le sien, pour celui d'Andrew et aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître, pour le bien de Ginny. Demain, tout allait changer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Samedi dernier j'avais dit que ce chapitre était l'un de mes préférés. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose à part un interrogatoire mené par Harry. Mais ce chapitre annonce le suivant qui est un chapitre que j'aime encore plus que celui-là. J'espère aussi que ce sera votre cas.

Je vous dis à Samedi prochain.

**PS** : Je fais de l'auto-réclamation. Je viens de poster un nouveau **OS.** _**Le défilé de la charité**_. C'est un _**Hermione/Drago.**_

**Gouline971.**


	20. Le changement est avancé

**Salut tout le monde !**

Tadam !

Voilà un des chapitre que j'aime énormément et qui - je l'espère – ne vous décevra pas.

Bonnne Lecture !

_**BlackJo : **_Ginny expliquera un peu son changement, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. La raison de son passage à Ste Mangouste est dans ce chapitre même s'il ,'est pas explicitement évoqué.

_**London123 : **_**Chapitre 18**_** : **_Hermione s'en veut et elle n'a encore rien vu. **Chapitre 19**_** : **_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. C'est Harry qui le dit et enfin il agit^^ La nouvelle de Maggie est dans ce chapitre.

_**Chapitre 20 : Le changement est avancé.**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Harry car beaucoup de chose allait changer. Harry s'était décidé la veille et n'avait pas l'intention de faire machine arrière. C'était décidé. Tout d'abord, il fit quelque chose d'habituel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il s'occupa d'Andrew alors que Ginny dormait toujours. Il quitta la maison avec son fils pour ne pas aller au Terrier mais chez Ron et Lavande. Cette dernière fut très surprise de le voir.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Excuse-moi de débarquer sans prévenir mais… je voulais savoir si tu pouvais garder Andrew aujourd'hui.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais… mais pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas au Terrier ?

-J'ai mes raisons. Tu sauras sans doute avant la fin de la journée. Tu vas rester avec Tatie Lavande aujourd'hui, tu veux bien ? dit Harry à son fils. Tu verras Liam quand il rentera de l'école. Tu l'aimes bien Liam.

Andrew ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Harry lui parler et lui enlever son manteau. Lavande le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais le remettre au lit.

-Merci Lavande. A plus tard.

Ça, c'était une chose de faite. Harry retourna chez-lui. Pour ce changement, Harry avait décidé de prendre sa journée. Maugrey avait pesté en lui disant qu'on lui retirerait sa journée de salaire mais Harry avait expliqué qu'il ne le ferait pas si ça n'était pas important. Quand il rentra, Ginny était déjà sous la douche. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et ne devait aller qu'à ce rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste. Elle ne s'était posée aucune question quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait déposé Andrew alors qu'elle aurait pu le garder.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda-t-elle juste.

-A 14h00, mentit Harry.

-D'accord. Je ne serai peut-être pas rentrée quand tu partiras.

Ginny quitta la maison. C'était exactement ce qu'Harry voulait. Qu'elle ne rentre pas. Pas tout de suite. Il était 8h30, ça lui donnait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Il aurait peut-être dû aller travailler tout compte fait. Juste pour passer le temps. Harry décida finalement de perdre son petit déjeuner.

Après avoir eu un premier repas gargantuesque, Harry monta à l'étage et là commença les problèmes. Il doutait. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de ce changement ? Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en ruminant ses pensées. Il regarda la coiffeuse de Ginny et tomba sur la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu voir à découvert. Sa décision était prise.

**000**

L'après-midi avait bien été entamée. Il était 16h00, Harry était assit sur le canapé du salon et regardait droit devant lui. Sa décision avait été prise, maintenant il ne reviendrait plus en arrière.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ginny arriva et s'arrêta en voyant Harry dans le salon.

-Tu es encore là ? dit-elle.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry sans la regarder. J'ai décidé de prendre ma journée finalement. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Ginny déstabilisée. Et où est Andrew ?

-Avec Lavande pour la journée, je te l'ai dit ce matin.

Ginny ne fit aucune remarque, traversa le salon et s'arrêta pile devant les escaliers en voyant ce qu'il y avait à terre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Tu as une mission en dehors du pays ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi il y a des sacs aux pieds de l'escalier ?

-Si tu regarde bien, commença Harry, tu verras que les sacs son les tiens. A l'intérieur, tu y trouveras tes affaires, des lettres et des cadeaux qui ne sont pas de moi. J'ai brûlé mes propres lettres.

-Tu… tu as… quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Harry.

-C'est pourtant simple, Ginny. Les sacs que tu vois à tes pieds, tu les prends, tu pars avec et surtout, tu ne reviens pas.

Et voilà. Le changement venait d'être annoncé. Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny et il put voir à quel point elle semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Tu… tu me mets… à la porte ? en conclut-elle.

-Deux mots : Jack Wilson.

Un silence lourd s'en suivit. Harry n'arrêtait pas de fixer Ginny qui bougeait sur place sans le regarder. Maintenant qu'elle avait été prise – à nouveau – sur le fait, le regarder dans les yeux lui était impossible.

-Harry… laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Non, pas la peine de me sortir une énième excuse, un énième mensonge, dit Harry calmement. Je sais tout maintenant. Oui. Je sais que tu n'as pas arrêté de le voir et que tu le vois encore. Je sais aussi que tu n'as aucune considération pour Andrew, tes parents, tes frères, pour moi. Pour personne. Alors je te rends ta liberté. Tu devrais être heureuse.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry qui se leva du canapé et recula.

-Attends Harry, on… on peut discuter. On ne peut pas se séparer comme ça !

-Tu veux qu'on discute maintenant ? Ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole et maintenant tu veux qu'on ait une conservation ? Ça c'est le bouquet ! dit Harry en haussant le ton.

-Harry je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée ou tu m'aimes parce que c'est faux ! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges, Ginny ! Moi, je t'aimais ! Je t'ai aimé au point de te pardonner, de mentir à la presse et à mes amis qui te prenaient pour une sainte ! Tu sais qu'Hermione ne s'en remet toujours pas du fait que tu lui ais mentit dans les yeux ?

Ginny eut un regard horrifiée.

-Oui, dit Harry. Hermione sait. Drago et Blaise aussi.

-Harry… il faut que tu comprennes que… tu travaillais tellement à ce moment-là et moi si peu. On se voyait à peine et tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Andrew… Jack… Jack faisait attention à moi. Il me faisait des compliments et…

-Tu t'es dit que ça serait pas mal de foutre ta famille en l'air au lieu de venir m'en parler pour des compliments ?

-J'ai regretté !

-C'est faux ! Jamais ! Jamais tu n'as regretté ce que tu as fait ! Si ça avait été le cas, on n'en serait par là !

-Pardonne-moi Harry…, dit Ginny en baissant la tête.

-Te pardonner ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne penses pas que tu m'as assez pris pour un idiot, Ginny ? Et même si je te pardonnais encore une fois, que m'aurais-tu dit lorsque j'aurais découvert l'autre pot-aux-roses ? Que je ne souvenais pas du jour de sa conception ?

-Quoi ?

Harry regarda Ginny puis baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Ginny écarquilla les yeux et comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Tu as eu le culot de tomber enceinte de lui et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ?

-Harry….

-Prends tes affaires et va-t'en, finit-il par dire en en tournant la tête.

-Mais…

-Dégage d'ici ! dit Harry plus sèchement.

Les larmes de Ginny coulaient sans s'arrêter. Elle fit léviter les sacs et traversa le salon sous le regard brulant d'Harry.

-Et Andrew ? demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

-Andrew ? répéta Harry étonné. Tu te soucis du bien-être d'Andrew maintenant ?

-C'est mon fils, répondit Ginny en le regardant enfin.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Un peu tard mais heureux quand même. C'est très simple. Andrew va rester avec moi car je me suis toujours occupé de lui. Ton départ ne changera pas grand-chose.

-Harry…

-Tu sais, il paraît que Wilson est fou amoureux de toi. Je le comprends. Peut-être qu'au moins avec lui tu pourras construire quelque chose de stable, et peut-être même une autre famille avec ton futur bébé.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé Harry.

-Mais tu as préféré sa compagnie à la mienne.

Ginny baissa la tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté de pleurer.

-Je suis heureux de ne pas m'être marié avec toi. Pour une fois, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir eu ce courage-là.

**000**

Voilà, c'était fait. Harry avait quitté Ginny et Ginny avait quitté la maison. Harry était maintenant seul. Le soleil s'était couché depuis une bonne heure déjà. Harry n'avait pas vu la journée défiler. Il avait l'impression que toute cette journée n'était pas réelle. Qu'il allait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve un an auparavant, qu'Andrew serait encore un petit nourrisson et que Ginny ne l'aurait pas trompé avec Jack Wilson. Mais cette sensation s'en alla bien vite quand on frappa chez-lui.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Il faut qu'on parle ! dit Ron en entrant précipitamment.

Il fut suivit de Lavande, Liam et Andrew. Ron était assez remonté et Harry savait déjà pourquoi.

-Dans la cuisine, ordonna Ron.

Harry obéit et lança un sort d'assourdissement pour que Liam n'entende pas un quelconque éclat de voix.

-Alors comme ça tu as foutu ma sœur à la porte !

-Ron, je t'ai dit de te calmer, lui dit Lavande.

-Non ! Il est hors de question que je me calme ! Il prend sa journée sans me prévenir ce qui fait que j'ai deux fois plus de boulot et quand je décide de passer rendre visite à ma mère, je vois quoi ? Ginny en larme qui répète qu'Harry la mise dehors avec ses affaires ! Et tu voudrais que je me calme Lavande !

Aux éclats de voix, Andrew se mit à pleurer. Harry le prit des bras de Lavande et commença à le bercer pour le calme.

-Baisse d'un ton, tu veux, Ron ! gronda-t-elle.

-Comment tu as pu faire ça à ma sœur ? Comment peux-tu la mettre dehors comme un vulgaire déchet au bout de sept ans !

-Mars 2004, répondit Harry.

-Mais arrête avec ton Mars 2004 Harry ! On sait tous que ce n'était que des bobards ! Ginny n'a jamais fait ça !

Harry soupira. Il allait maintenant devoir répéter tout ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Plus il racontait son récit et plus il voyait le regard de Ron s'agrandir alors que celui de Lavande restait intact. Elle écoutait tout ce qu'Harry racontait en gardant les yeux rivés sur la gazinière. Sans doute voulait-elle avoir un point fixe pour se concentrer.

-C'est faux ! finit par dire Ron. Tu mens !

-Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que je mens ? Que j'aurais pu faire ça sans explication valable ?

-Oui !

-Bien. Alors va voir Ginny et raconte-lui tout ce que je viens de te dire et surtout, regarde sa réaction quand elle se rendra compte que toi aussi tu sais ! Tu verras que l'énormité de ce récit est vraie. Ginny et moi, c'est terminé.

Ron ne dit rien. Il se leva et quitta la maison. Lavande regarda Harry d'un air désolé.

-Ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois que j'aurais dû la quitter comme ça ?

-Honnêtement Harry – et je risque de me mettre Ron à dos un bon moment – mais je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt. Ce n'est pas une simple erreur que Ginny a fait, c'est un manque de respect envers toi et Andrew.

Lavande regarda le bébé qui redécouvrait la cuisine de son père. Il lui embrassa le front.

-Tu as bien fait, crois-moi. Car si elle avait été à ta place et avec le caractère qu'elle a, Ginny n'aurait pas attendu un an pour te quitter.

-Merci.

Lavande lui fit un sourire triste et quitta la maison avec Liam qui avait fini de faire un dessin.

-Nous voilà tous les deux mon bonhomme, dit Harry à son fils. Maintenant c'est officiel, Maman ne sera plus là, mon chéri. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop en grandissant.

Andrew regarda son père et lui sourit en lui faisant un bisou. Il se sentit mieux.

-On va prendre le bain ?

-Non !

-Et moi j'ai dit oui. Et tu vas marcher.

-Non !

-Oh que oui.

Harry mit Andrew sur ses deux petits pieds et lui tendit les deux mains pour le laisser faire quelques pas.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà l'affaire du père Grégoire (ma mère adore cette expression^^) Harry a quitté Ginny. Ron sait et Lavande est du côté d'Harry. Une journée riche pour notre héro favori.

Je posterai le prochain chapitre Mardi.

**Gouline971.**


	21. Règlement de compte au Terrier

**Salut tout le monde !**

Bon il faut que je vous dise ce que chapitre a été écrit il y a à peine une semaine alors que le reste de la fiction était faite depuis l'été dernier. Que s'est-il passé ? Et bien tout a commencé avec la review de _**Wildside **_qui a dit que ça serait pas mal de voir la réaction de la famille Weasley à propos des écarts de conduite de Ginny. Et j'ai pensé que ça serait chouette d'en faire un chapitre supplémentaire (ce qui recule le retour de Pans, mais bon). Voilà, c'est fait !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il plaira.

Merci _**Wildside.**_

_**London123 : **_Pansy va réapparaître dans le prochain chapitre.

_**BlackJo : **_Ginny est humaine et les humains peuvent beaucoup de bêtises (je reste polie) pour se défendre. Ron ne pouvait bien sûr pas imaginer sa petite sœur faire un truc pareil.

_**Chapitre 21 : Règlement de compte au Terrier.**_

Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Après sa journée chargée en émotion entre sa séparation avec Ginny et la colère de Ron, il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas tranquille aussi facilement. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il recevrait une lettre de la part de Molly et Arthur lui demandant voire lui donnant l'ordre (il ne savait pas comment prendre ce massage) de passer au Terrier dès le lendemain matin.

Harry s'attendait au pire. À ce que Molly et Arthur lui hurlent qu'il était un être ingrat. Qu'ils l'avaient accueillit dans leur famille comme l'un de leurs fils et que finalement, il les remerciait en jetant leur fille dehors. Harry sentait vraiment que ça allait mal se passer.

Il était dans la cuisine du Terrier avec Molly et Arthur. Ils ne s'étaient pas jeté sur lui pour le tuer, mais Harry avait sentit de la tension venant d'eux, à leur façon qu'ils avaient de le saluer. Molly lui avait servit une assiette pour le petit-déjeuner, sans lui dire un mot. Il la remercia à peine et s'assit à une certaine distance d'Arthur, voulant son espace de sécurité.

Ginny descendit les escaliers peu de temps après et s'arrêta net quand elle vit Harry. Celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux alors que Ginny le fuyait du regard.

-Viens ma chérie, lui dit Molly. Il faut que nous ayons tous une conversation.

Ginny obéit et s'assit à une distance plus que raisonnable d'Harry. Elle, avait plutôt peur qu'il veuille l'étrangler. Molly s'installa auprès de son mari et le regarda avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Tu sais sans doute pourquoi nous t'avons demandé de venir ici Harry, dit Molly.

-Oui, je crois.

-Où est Andrew ? demanda Arthur.

-Chez Ron.

Un ange passa. Chacun attendait que l'autre parle. Ginny elle, aurait carrément préféré ne pas être là.

-Nous… nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé, dit enfin Molly.

-C'est simple, répondit Harry. J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation entre Ginny et moi.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Arthur. Mais ce qu'on aimerait savoir c'est pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? dit Harry en se redressant.

-Ecoute Harry, nous ne sommes pas aveugles, nous savons que votre couple était loin d'être au beau fixe ces derniers temps, mais c'est comme ça dans tous les couples. Nous-mêmes avons traversé des mauvaises passes, dit Arthur.

-Surtout au moment où nous avons eu les jumeaux, ajouta Molly. Nous devions faire deux fois plus attention avec ces diables.

-En effet, mais nous avons finit par discuter de nos problèmes et nos angoisses. Nous n'avions pas de thérapeute à l'époque mais peut-être que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin. Pensez à Andrew. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il ne peut pas vivre avec des parents séparés.

-Attendez, intervint Harry. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un thérapeute pourra aider à ressouder notre couple maintenant ? Après ce que Ginny a fait ?

-Enfin, Harry vous êtes deux dans un couple. Vous devez partager vos torts. Ginny est autant absente que toi tu l'étais au début de ta carrière. C'est normal.

A ça, Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

-Quand Ron est venu te voir hier soir, lui dit-il, vous avez discuté en privé ?

-Harry…, commença-t-elle.

-Evidemment, sinon tes parents ne seraient pas là à me faire comprendre que je ne prends pas part à mes responsabilités de cet échec.

-Harry ! s'offusqua Molly.

-Non, attendez Molly. Que vous a dit Ginny lorsqu'elle a débarqué ici hier ?

-Que… que tu l'avais mis dehors avec ses affaires et que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs très rude de ta part Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais agir de la sorte.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry toujours en fixant Ginny qui décidément, n'avait absolument pas l'intension de le regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tes parents et les reste de tes frères doivent encore être les seuls à penser que tu es une jeune et petite fille innocente.

-Harry je trouve que tu vas beaucoup trop loin dans tes propos ! lui dit Arthur rougissant de plus en plus.

-Je veux que tu leur dises, continua Harry sans se préoccuper des paroles d'Arthur. Dis-leur pourquoi je t'ai mis dehors de cette façon. Dis-leur pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu reviennes à la maison. Dis-leur pourquoi !

-Je ne peux pas Harry, dit-elle enfin ne levant la tête, les yeux plein de larmes. Je ne peux pas…

-Il y a intérêt à ce que tu le fasses ou ce sera moi. Je te donne dix secondes et crois-moi je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur pour faire un compte à rebours !

-Harry ! firent Arthur et Molly.

-Dix… Neuf… Huit…

-Harry arrête, lui supplia Ginny.

-Hors de question, dis-leur. Sept… Six… Cinq…

-Harry veux-tu cesser cette mascarade ! s'énerva Arthur.

-Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

-J'ai trompé Harry.

Un ange passa pour la deuxième fois. Molly et Arthur tournèrent la tête vers Ginny alors qu'Harry se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Entendre cette phrase de la bouche de Ginny faisait monter la colère en lui. Il devait se calmer, ne pas s'emporter. Il l'avait quittée. Il n'était plus avec Ginny. L'humiliation devait maintenant cesser.

-Tu… Ginny… tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda Molly.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Harry je…

-Dis-leur pendant combien de temps et les conséquences qu'il en découle maintenant.

-Harry, ça va. Je pense que nous avons compris, intervint Arthur.

-Non vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a trompé que je l'ai quittée. C'est plutôt parce qu'elle a continué à le faire alors que je l'avais déjà pardonnée une fois ! Et aussi parce que…

-Harry non ! fit Ginny en se levant et en se précipitant vers lui. Je t'en prie Harry, ne fais pas ça ! Ne leur dit pas ! Je t'en supplie !

-Alors dis-leur Ginny ! s'emporta Harry. Dis le leur ! Pour une fois dans ta vie assume ce que tu as fait ! Je ne veux plus me sentir coupable, je ne veux plus me sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit venant de toi ! Alors tu te retournes, tu les regardes et tu leur dis pourquoi je t'ai mis dehors de cette manière ! Et je te préviens, je ne quitterai pas cette maison sans t'avoir entendu le dire !

Harry la fit faire face à Molly et Arthur tout en la poussant vers l'avant. Ginny continuait toujours de pleurer, elle hoquetait. Elle se savait au pied du mur.

-Je ne partirai pas Ginny, ajouta Harry dans son dos.

-Je… Je… Je suis enceinte.

-Vous attendez un bébé ? demanda Molly.

-Non maman. J'attends un bébé et il n'est pas d'Harry.

-Oh… Merlin ! dit Molly en se sentant défaillir. Arthur dût la retenir pour l'aider à s'assoir.

Ginny se retourna vers Harry et il pu lire dans son regard « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

-Toi, comment as-tu pu ? chuchota-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête Ginny ? lui demanda Arthur.

-Je… je ne sais pas… Je…

-Tu étais avec Harry ! Tu as un fils ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que ta bêtise entraîne ? Qui est-ce d'ailleurs ? C'est celui qu'on a vu dans les journaux avec toi l'an dernier ? Cette photo qui était soi-disant truquée ?

Ginny ne répondit pas. Sa tête était à nouveau baissée.

-Et Andrew ? fit Molly après avoir repris ses esprits. Comment allez-vous faire pour Andrew ?

-J'en ai déjà parlé à Ginny. Je m'occupe de lui. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Quoi ? Mais… Harry non, Ginny est sa mère enfin ! Tu ne peux pas le priver de sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a mis au monde qu'elle peut prétendre être sa mère. Ginny ne s'est jamais occupé d'Andrew comme j'ai pu le faire. C'est toujours moi qui me suis occupé de lui et vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire Molly. Qui l'emmenait ici ? Qui venait le chercher ? Moi. Pas Ginny ! Moi ! Il est hors de question que je partage quoi que soit concernant Andrew avec Ginny.

-C'est mon bébé, réussit-elle à dire. Je l'ai reconnu, c'est mon bébé.

-Ton bébé ? répéta Harry en hallucinant presque. Très bien, alors dis-moi une chose, un exploit auquel tu aurais assisté – hormis sa naissance - concernant ton fameux bébé ! Si tu l'aimes tant, si tu t'en occupes autant que moi, tu devrais savoir !

-Je n'étais pas là ces trois dernières semaines, se défendit Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Une semaine en recrutement et deux semaines dans les bras de Wilson !

-Tu peux parler toi, dit Ginny plus haut que lui soudainement furieuse, avec les unes qu'il y avait de toi et Pansy récemment, hein ! Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être toute aussi propre dans cette histoire ! Qui sait ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois semaines où moi je n'étais pas là !

-Oh non Ginny, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, parce que tu sais que tu as perdu d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Arthur. Vous parlez de Pansy Dickens ?

-Votre fille est apparemment persuadée que je l'ai trompée avec Pansy. Sans doute une manière de vouloir déculpabiliser. Alors je vais être clair Ginny et ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répèterai pas ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà trompé avec Pansy ou qui que ce soit d'autre ? Non ! Jamais ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je t'aimais et que ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! Est-ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de te tromper avec Pansy ? Oh que oui ! L'ai-je fait ? Non ! Et c'est là la différence !

-Tu aurais dû le faire.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Ginny ? Et pour quoi au juste ? Pour être quitte ? Parce que tu m'aurais pardonné si j'avais osé faire ça ? Non ! Même si moi j'ai été assez idiot de le faire parce que je pensais à notre famille ! A notre fils ! A mon fils ! Andrew restera avec moi.

-Je peux entamer une procédure au Ministère, lança-t-elle.

-Eh bien fais-le ! Mais je te préviens que tu as perdu d'avance ! Drago, Blaise Hermione et même Lavande sont de mon côté ! Ils pourront dire à quel point la mère que tu es s'occupe si bien de son fils et lorsque j'aurais gagné, plus aucune personne de la famille Weasley ne verra mon fils !

-Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Molly au bord des larmes. Andrew est mon petit-fils ! Je m'occupe de lui ! Tu… tu ne peux pas nous en priver !

-Comprenez Molly que j'y serai obligé si Ginny cherche à en avoir la garde. J'aime mon fils et je suis prêt à tout pour son bien-être. Je ne veux plus de Ginny dans ma vie, mais je ne vous empêcherai jamais de le voir. La seule chose que je ne veuille pas, c'est que tu restes seule avec lui, Ginny. Ça je ne pourrai pas l'accepter.

-Mais Harry…

-Il fallait y penser avant !

Plus personne ne parla. Ginny pleurait tellement qu'elle finirait par se dessécher les yeux, Molly n'en menait pas large et Arthur ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Tout ça était la quatrième dimension pour lui. Il venait d'en apprendre beaucoup trop sur sa fille en très peu de temps. Harry récupéra son sac et s'apprêta à quitter le Terrier. Il devait travailler et il était extrêmement en retard.

-Je suppose que la discussion est maintenant clause. Il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir.

-Harry ! interpela Molly en lui courant presque après. Elle le regarda un instant les sourcils froncé. Harry crut qu'elle lui donnerait une énorme gifle, mais au lieu de ça, elle le serra dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Pardonne-nous, lui chuchota-t-elle. Pardonne-nous pour tout ça.

-Mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal Molly. Ce n'est en aucun cas de votre faute ni celle d'Arthur. C'est tout simplement la vie qui nous réserve bien des surprises.

-Mais… mais si j'avais su…

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Molly, insista Harry. Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Et Andrew ? Tu… tu vas vraiment…

-Non. Pas si Ginny laisse tomber ce qu'elle a en tête.

-Alors… alors tu me l'emmènes demain ?

-Non. Je suis désolé mais Lavande est d'accord pour le garder pendant quelques jours. Je… je n'ai pas envie de revenir ici pour l'instant.

-Je peux me déplacer, insista Molly.

-Je ne préfère pas. Je suis désolée Molly, vraiment. J'aurais également voulu que ça se passe autrement.

Molly renifla un peu et embrassa Harry avant de le laisser partir. Il transplana au loin.

Molly eut l'impression de perdre un fils.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà. Arthur et Molly savent. Harry menace d'empêcher Ginny de voir Andrew. Quelle merveilleuse matinée dans le monde de nos amis sorciers.

Pansy revient dans le prochain chapitre, promis !

**Gouline971.**

**PS : **Si vous êtes sur** Pottermore **sachez que mon pseudo est** AurorRiver47 **et que je suis à** Serdaigle !**


	22. Interrogations

**Salut tout le monde !**

Maintenant qu'Harry a quitté Ginny vous vous demandez quand Pansy et lui vont enfin se rapprocher. Ey bien ce n'est pas tout de suite. Mais au moins, Pansy est là !

Bonne Lecture !

_**Black Jo **_: Ginny a malgré tout une certaine image auprès de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas immédiatement dire qu'Harry l'avait quittée parce qu'elle l'avait trompée et qu'elle était enceinte de son amant.

_**Chapitre 22 : Interrogation. **_

_Avril 2005_

Ça faisait un mois qu'Harry et Ginny étaient séparés et Harry fut agréablement surpris de voir à quel point sa vie de père célibataire ne le démoralisait pas. Au contraire ! Il ne se prenait plus la tête pour savoir ce que faisait et où était Ginny. Ce qui l'importait était son fils, le rendre heureux et son travail. Le petit Andrew n'était pas perturbé par ce que qui passait autour de lui, surtout depuis qu'il savait marcher sans appui. Sa seule préoccupation était de courir partout où il le pouvait. Harry était plus qu'heureux de le voir gambader. La seule chose qui le gênait, était Ginny qui n'était pas venue une seule fois voir son fils. Il s'était demandé si ce qu'il lui avait dit était là cause de cette absence.

Ron, était retourné auprès d'Harry pour s'excuser de s'être énervé contre lui. Il lui avait également dit qu'il ne prendrait pas parti entre lui et sa sœur même s'il savait qui avait tort. Harry l'en remerciait car il ne demandait pas mieux de sa part. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son meilleur ami.

Hermione elle, était de plus en plus à fleur de peau à cause de sa grossesse et s'inquiétait énormément pour Harry. Il n'y avait pas une journée où Hermione ne lui envoyait pas une lettre pour savoir s'il allait bien et si Andrew allait bien. Il avait fait le malheur de ne pas répondre une seule fois et Hermione avait débarqué chez-lui pour lui passer un savon « Quand je t'écris une lettre, tu réponds dans la seconde où je reviens pour te botter l'arrière-train ! » Harry avait faillit éclater de rire si Hermione n'avait pas faillit lui faire une démonstration.

Elle par contre, avait prit parti pour Harry. Elle ne répondait pas aux lettres d'excuse que Ginny lui envoyait. Un tel mensonge et une telle souffrance n'étaient pas pardonnables selon elle. Harry, Blaise et Drago avaient beau lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas agir comme ça, Hermione avait à nouveau répondu par la menace : « Donnez-moi encore un conseil et je vous botte l'arrière-train ! » Blaise avait rit, il avait reçu un coup à l'arrière-train.

**000**

Harry était en pause déjeunée avec Ron. Repas ? Sandwich, pomme et bouteille d'eau. Ils lisaient tranquillement la Gazette pour connaître les dernières actualités.

-Dickens gravit des échelons, dit Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Ron tourna quelque page de sa propre Gazette et montra un article qui avait pout titre « L'ascension de Paul Dickens » L'article expliquait qu'il avait créé un parti politique concurrente à celle du Ministre et qu'il avait pour ambition de devenir lui-même le prochain Ministre.

-Ce type va réussir, dit Ron. On va finir par l'avoir comme patron.

-Le Ministre doit être furieux, dit Harry. Il va détruire sa carrière.

-Trop lâche pour ça.

Harry regarda ensuite la photo qu'il y avait à côté de l'article. Il y avait Paul qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il tenait dans ses bras une Pansy qui elle ne souriait pas. Elle semblait malheureuse, avait le regard dirigé vers le bas. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois. Depuis la Saint-Valentin, depuis que Paul Dickens était revenu de Bulgarie.

-Je te laisse, dit Harry à Ron en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ?

-J'arrive.

Harry quitta Ron et se dirigea dans le bureau de Drago. Il posa le journal sur la table. Drago prit le journal et l'article.

-Et ? dit-il pas étonné.

-Tu la trouves heureuse ?

-Quoi ? fit Drago sans comprendre.

-Pansy. Tu la trouves heureuse ?

Drago regarda la photo de plus près et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

-Alors ? dit-il avec impatience.

-Je ne peux pas te dire. Tu sais elle est mariée à un homme de pouvoir et qui vient d'une grande famille. Il y a une certaine prestance à avoir.

-Tu trouves que Dickens a de la prestance dans ce cliché, peut-être ?

Drago regarda à nouveau la photo et fit un sourire en coin.

-Je dois avouer que non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Potter ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry soupirant avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Je trouve juste bizarre qu'on n'entende plus parler d'elle quand il est là. J'ai l'impression que… qu'elle n'est pas libre.

-En quelque sorte c'est vrai. C'est la culture de ce genre de famille. Ma mère aussi était comme ça.

-Oui, quand Voldemort était vivant. Et tu m'as dit que c'était parce que ton père voulait vous protéger tous les deux. Maintenant ta mère est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et où elle veut.

-C'est vrai. C'est mon père qui a tendance à un peu trop la coller. J'espère ne pas être comme ça avec Hermione.

-Mais Pansy elle, n'est pas libre. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu depuis le dîner ?

Drago fit mine de réfléchir et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et qu'il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Drago ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Même s'il détestait Dickens, il mettait ça sur le compte des anciennes valeurs des grandes familles magiques.

-Pansy est seule, dit Harry. On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe chez-elle et on n'a jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui se passe.

-C'est normal Potter, dit Drago. Même si nous sommes amis, nous avons tous créé une sphère privée en grandissant et en construisant nos familles. Un cocon. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. On ne savait rien à propos de ce qui se passait entre Ginny et toi. C'est pareil pour Pansy et Dickens. J'ai beau savoir qu'il trompe Pansy et avoir l'irrésistible envie de lui coller un pain en pleine figure, je m'abstiens. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans ma sphère privée que j'ai envie conserver, j'ai une femme avec les nerfs à vif que je n'ai surtout pas de pousser à bout.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi seulement pour Pansy ça ressemble plus à de l'isolement forcé qu'à une sphère privée qu'on a envie de préserver.

**000**

Harry était rentré chez-lui avec la même pensée pour Pansy. Il avait le soudainement conviction que quelque chose de pas normal – hormis l'adultère – se tramait dans le Manoir Dickens. Ce fut au moment où il commençait à ne plus y pense pour s'endormir sur son canapé qu'il entendit un _pop._ Harry sursauta en voyant un elfe devant lui faire la révérence.

-Smarty ?

-Bonsoir Harry Potter.

-Smarty mais… que fais-tu ici ?

-Smarty est venu voir Harry Potter à propos de Maîtresse Pansy.

Harry se redressa soudainement intéressé.

-Il y a un problème avec Pansy ?

-Maîtresse Pansy n'est pas heureuse Harry Potter. Maîtresse Pansy est très triste et pleure tous les soirs. Maîtresse Pansy est seule et Smarty ne sait plus quoi faire ! Maîtresse Pansy a besoin de ses amis vous savez, mais Maîtresse Pansy ne peut pas les voir. Maître Paul ne veut pas que Maîtresse Pansy sorte voir la lumière !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse Smary ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

-Maîtresse Pansy aime beaucoup Harry Potter. Quand Harry Potter lui envoyait des lettres, Maîtresse Pansy était heureuse ! Et Smarty était heureux aussi. Maîtresse Pansy pense beaucoup à Harry Potter. Smarty le sait. Smarty a lu les débuts de lettres que Maîtresse Pansy a écrites à Harry Potter. Mais elles ont toutes finit la poubelle. Smarty sait lire Harry Potter et Smarty sait écrire.

Harry ne réagit pas sur le coup. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce que l'elfe lui faisait.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, répéta Harry.

-Smarty veut que Harry Potter aille voir Maîtresse Pansy. Elle serait heureuse. Maître Paul n'est pas là. Venez Harry Potter, venez ! insista l'elfe en tirant Harry par la manche.

-Je ne peux pas Smarty. Mon fils dort. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

Smarty baisse la tête, visiblement déçu puis la releva avec les oreilles dressées.

-Je peux garder votre fils, mais je vous en supplie, allez voir ma Maîtresse Pansy !

Harry remarqua que l'elfe semblait bouleversé. Harry finit par capituler. Il donna des instructions à Smarty à propos d'Andrew et quitta la maison.

Il transplana jusque devant le Manoir Dickens. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il en avait la chair de poule. Cet endroit n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Mais Harry se dit qu'au bout du jardin certes bien taillé mais incroyablement sombre, il verrait Pansy et ça, lui remonta le moral. Il sentait même son cœur faire des bons. La voir au bout de deux mois. Ça lui avait semblé être une éternité. Ils parleraient un peu, plaisanteraient puis Harry rentrerait. Il ne pouvait rester longtemps. Son fils était entre les mains d'un elfe qu'il connaissait peu après tout.

Harry frappa à la lourde porte du Manoir. Habituellement c'était Smarty qui ouvrait mais puisque l'elfe était chez Harry, il y eut un temps relativement long avant qu'on vienne ouvrir. Harry fut très surpris en voyant qui était devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Potter ?

-Dickens…, fit Harry en tentant de ne pas paraître surpris de la voir. Pansy est là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Lui parler. Ça fait un moment que les autres et moi ne l'avons pas vu et on s'inquiète.

-Et qui es-tu ? Le porte-parole d'une bande de bras-cassé ? Pansy n'est pas là, répondit Dickens avant qu'Harry ne puisse rétorquer. Elle est partie il y a environ deux heures avec des amis dignes pour un séjour en Italie.

-Elle est en Italie ? répéta Harry.

-Oui Potter. Elle est en Italie. C'est un pays en Europe dont la capitale est Rome. Maintenant, tu dégages de chez-moi et ne revient plus, surtout si c'est pour voir ma femme !

Paul ferma la lourde porte au nez d'Harry et il put l'entendre hurler le nom de Smarty. Harry se dépêcha de transplaner chez-lui. L'elfe était dans le salon et se cognait la tête contre le mur.

-Smarty ! Smarty arrête !

-Maitre Paul m'appelle ! Pourquoi Maître Paul m'appelle ?

-Dickens est au Manoir et Pansy serait en Italie !

-Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! Maîtresse Pansy est au Manoir ! Vous devez retourner au Manoir ! Maître Paul va lui faire du mal ! Maîtresse Pansy n'est pas assez forte contre lui ! Il va lui faire du mal !

-Comment ça du mal ?

-Sauvez ma Maîtresse Pansy, Harry Potter ! Sauvez-la ou il la tuera !

Smarty se roula pas terre en pleurant et en suppliant Harry.

**000**

-Comment oses-tu me désobéir ! _Stupéfix !_

-_Protego !_

Au Manoir, un duel conjugal avait lieu dans la salle de réception. Au moment où Paul lui avait asséné une gifle, Pansy avait sortit sa baguette pour se battre. Elle était maintenant prête à le neutraliser. Paul l'avait regardé avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux me battre ? Me tuer ? Tu n'en as pas le courage.

-Je n'ai assez pour ça ! _Pétrificus Totalus !_

-_Lashlabask !_

Le lustre tomba du plafond séparant les deux sorciers. Le sort de Pansy faillit ricocher sur elle. Paul éclata de rire mais Pansy ne se démonta pas. Elle le visait toujours de sa baguette. Soudain, Paul disparut.

-C'est moi qui suis le plus fort. _Endoloris !_

Pansy reçut le Doloris et s'effondra de douleur. Puis elle avait sentit les coups de pieds encore et toujours dans son ventre. Et les Doloris qui s'enchaînaient… Pourquoi Harry était-il venu la voir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle sourît en entendant sa voix ?

Puis soudainement, un bruit sourd, Puis plus rien. Plus de coup dans le ventre, plus de sortilège. Juste une vision flou son nom au loin…

-Pansy…

Elle vit deux pieds devant elle qu'elle ne distingua pas nettement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Elle l'avait entendu peu de temps auparavant. Elle se sentit être soulevée et amenée à l'extérieur du salon. Puis elle sentit qu'elle transplanait.

**000**

-Oh ! Maîtresse Pansy ! Ma Maîtresse Pansy !

-Smarty, tu vas prévenir Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley de ce qui vient de se passer ensuite tu retourneras au Manoir pour prendre toutes les affaires de Pansy.

-Oui Harry Potter.

Smarty disparut dans l'instant. Harry posa Pansy sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait le visage couvert de bleus, elle saignait. Elle était inconsciente.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà. Harry a vu une partie de ce que Paul pouvait faire subir Pansy et a emmené Pansy avec lui.

La suite sera Mercredi !

**Gouline971.**


	23. Liberté Surveillée

**Salut tout le monde !**

Nous sommes Mercredi matin, il est presque huit heures et je me prépare pour une journée de 10 heures… Une vengeance du 1e Mai ? )

En attendant je vous présente la suite.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Mixou**_ et à _**Naguina**_

_**Black Jo **_: Paul aura ce qu'il mérite à savoir ce que ça va être… La mort ? La prison ?

_**Chapitre 23 : Liberté surveillée.**_

Au bout de vingt minutes, les Weasley, les Malefoy et Blaise étaient dans le salon de Harry en train de regarder Pansy encore inconsciente. Blaise et Hermione tentaient de la soigner, Drago faisait les cent pas dans le salon, Ron tapait nerveusement du pied et Lavande était au bord des larmes.

-Il la battait ? Il… il la frappait ? dit Lavande.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu. D'après Smarty, ce n'était pas la première fois, répondit Harry.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ? Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Ron.

-Je vais le tuer, déclara Drago. Je vais réduire sa tête en bouillit et le fracasser contre un mur.

-Chérie, je n'ai pas envie d'un mari en prison, lui dit Hermione.

Un silence tomba à nouveau. Ce qu'ils vivaient tous n'étaient pas réel. Ils avaient l'impression d'être à des années lumières de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Où est Dickens ? demanda Drago.

-Abandonné dans son Manoir. Sacrément bien amoché et inconscient.

-Il faut l'emmené à Azkaban, dit Ron.

-Impossible, répondit Blaise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune preuve. Et c'est sa parole contre celle de Pansy.

-Aucune preuve ? s'offusqua Drago. Blaise, tu es en train de la soigner ! Ce n'est pas une preuve, ça ?

-Non, répondit Hermione. Elle aurait très bien pu se les infliger elle-même.

-Alors il faut mettre un système de sécurité, dit Harry. Il faut protéger nos maisons. Ainsi que le Terrier, le Manoir Malefoy, Parkinson et la maison des parents de Lavande. Il ne doit approcher personne dans un rayon de 500 mètres.

-J'y vais, dit Ron avant de transplaner.

-Il faut interconnecter nos cheminées, poursuivit Harry. Nous devons tous être reliés au cas où il y aurait un problème. On relie uniquement nos maisons. Pas besoin de faire celles des parents. On serait obligé de leur expliquer ce qui se passe et ça pourrait aggraver la situation.

-J'y vais, dit Drago.

-Smarty !

L'elfe apparu dans un _pop_ avec une valise et un sac et plein d'autres affaires.

-Voici les affaires et la baguette de Maîtresse Pansy comme Harry Potter me l'a demandé. Et j'ai encore assommé Maître Paul.

-Merci Smarty. Maintenant tu vas aller à Poudlard et expliquer au Professeur McGonagall que c'est moi qui t'y envoie.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas être loin de ma Maîtresse Pansy ! Non !

Smarty se roula par terre en pleurant qu'il voulait rester avec Pansy. Harry supplia d'arrêter de pleurer.

-Smarty il le faut ! dit Harry. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri !

-Non ! Je reste avec Maîtresse Pansy !

-Smarty…

Tout le monde regarda Pansy qui avait soufflé le nom de son elfe. Smarty se leva et alla vers sa Maîtresse les yeux ruisselants de larme.

-Va… à… Poudlard… Ne réponds pas… aux appels… de Paul…

Smarty mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de protester et s'en alla. Harry se précipita près d'elle.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Pansy versa une larme pour seule réponse.

-Non ma chérie, ne pleure pas, dit Lavande. On est là maintenant. On va s'occuper de toi.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? poursuivit Harry.

-Je… je ne voulais pas… vous embêter avec… avec ça. Et tu avais… tes problèmes Harry…

-Mais mes problèmes ne sont rien comparés à ce que tu as subit ! Rien ! C'est de la violence conjugale ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire !

-Tu n'es jamais tombée dans les escaliers, chuchota Blaise.

Pansy secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en se remit à pleurer. Blaise et Hermione se sentirent très bêtes de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin pour savoir si ses coups étaient bien dû à une chute ou pas. Hermione se mit également à pleurer.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Lavande.

-Je me sens nulle ! Tout d'abord, je ne vois même pas que Ginny trompe Harry et qu'elle tombe enceinte de surcroit et après, je ne cherche même pas à savoir si Pansy va bien. Je suis nulle et égoïste !

Hermione éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Lavande.

Peu après, Drago et Ron revinrent chez Harry en lui disant qu'ils avaient effectués ce qu'il avait demandé. Pansy était allongée dans la chambre d'amie d'Harry. Elle les entendait parler dans le salon. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Leurs voix paraissaient très lointaines et son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Elle était fatiguée et voulait s'endormir mais chaque respiration lui faisait mal. Paul n'y avait pas été de main morte encore une fois.

Harry arriva à l'entrée de la chambre. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger à regarder Pansy. Elle était allongée sur le dos, le regard rivé sut le plafond, les bras le long du corps. Si elle ne respirait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Harry entra dans la chambre, fit le tour du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu vas rester ici quelques jours, lui dit-il. Lorsque tu iras mieux, tu iras chez Blaise. Ce sera plus pratique pour qu'il te soigne, d'accord ?

Pansy acquiesça en versant une larme qu'Harry essuya.

-Je te laisse dormir. Il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il puisse débarquer ici ou chez les autres.

Harry allait se lever quand il sentit la main de Pansy prendre la sienne.

-Reste avec moi s'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Et là, toute volonté d'aller se coucher dans son lit quitta Harry quand il vit le visage de Pansy ruisselant de larme. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle sans enlever sa main de la sienne. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prise dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, Pansy éclata en sanglot. Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa main dans son dos pour la consoler.

-Chut… c'est finit maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien.

-Merci… d'être… revenu…

**000**

Harry avait très peu dormit, se réveillant presque toutes les heures pour savoir si Pansy dormait bien. Il fut rassuré vers les 4h00 du matin quand son visage devint beaucoup plus paisible. Il avait donc commencé à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais ceci ne dura pas longtemps car Harry se réveilla en sursaut et eut pour première vision un flash suivit d'un Blaise avec un large sourire et un appareil photo à la main.

-Tu es malade ou quoi ? pesta Harry.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant de voir Pansy dans tes bras. Je devais immortaliser ça.

-Ça ne l'a même pas réveillé, constata Harry en voyant Pansy toujours endormie.

-Elle est encore sous l'effet de la potion sans rêve. Ça prend du temps à faire effet mais quand on est lancé, dur dur de se réveiller avant sept heures de sommeil.

-Comment tu es entré ? demanda Harry.

-Le système que Drago a fait est très efficace. On peut transplaner de maison en maison. Je vais ramener Pansy chez-moi aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? On avait dit deux à trois jours.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne suis pas très tranquille de la savoir là. Pas parce que c'est chez-toi, mais je ne me vois pas faire des allers et venus tous les soirs. Je préfère qu'elle peut s'installer chez-moi dès maintenant.

Pansy se mit à bouger près d'Harry et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda pendant trois bonnes secondes avant de refermer les yeux en souriant et de lui tourner le dos pour se rendormir. Harry et Blaise se regardèrent perplexe.

-Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer et de préparer Andrew ou…

-Papa !

Harry se leva à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu avoir plus d'heures de sommeil. Blaise en profita pour prendre sa place dans le lit en attendant que Pansy se réveille. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se tourna et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Blaise, elle sursauta, se redressa et se rallongea à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait dans le corps.

-Doucement Pansy, lui dit Blaise, doucement.

Pansy regarda tout autour d'elle légèrement paniquée.

-Potter prend une douche.

Pansy regarda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il deviner ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle avait si bien dormit dans ses bras que de voir Blaise au réveil était comme une douche froide. Des bras rassurants et protecteurs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ça.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, lui dit Blaise.

-Harry me l'a dit.

-Après le petit-déjeuner.

Blaise vit la déception dans le regard de Pansy. Elle aurait voulu rester les trois jours prévus avec Harry et Andrew. Mais puisqu'il en avait été décidé ainsi, elle n'allait pas protester. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas la force.

Blaise l'aida à se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait voir Harry s'activer avec un Andrew qui lui donnait du fil à retordre maintenant qu'il marchait partout. Harry lui courrait après.

-Andrew vient mettre ton pull !

-Non !

Andrew courut jusque dans la cuisine et s'arrêta pile devant Pansy qu'il regarda avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire. Pansy aurait donné cher pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais elle avait encore mal.

-Va voir ton papa, petit cœur, dit-elle.

Mais Andrew resta sur place à regarder Pansy. Ni une, ni deux, Blaise le prit dans ses bras et le sortit de la cuisine sous ses protestations « Non ! Pas beau ! Caca ! » et surtout un beau et puissant « Papa ! » Le dit père récupéra son fils et lui enfila son pull. Ils partirent peu après.

-Adorable le mini-Potter, dit Blaise. Bon, il devrait y avoir à manger dans cette baraque.

Blaise commença à fouiller les placards de la cuisine alors que Pansy avait les pensées ailleurs. Vers Paul qui devait la chercher, Harry qui l'avait sauvé, Ginny qu'il avait quitté et Andrew.

**000**

Dans le bureau de Drago, ce dernier ainsi que Ron demandèrent à Harry comment allait Pansy entre midi et deux quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Où est-elle ? tonna Dickens.

-Pardon ? dit Drago l'air de rien.

-Où est ma femme ! Je sais que c'est toi Potter ! Je sais que tu me l'as prise !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Dickens. Quand je suis venu hier soir, tu m'as dit qu'elle était en Italie. Je suppose qu'elle est toujours là-bas, non ?

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi tous les trois ! Je vous préviens que je la trouverais ! Et lorsque j'aurais mis la main sur elle…

En une fraction de seconde, Paul se retrouva plaquer au mur, le cou serré petit à petit par la main de Drago.

-Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Tu vas faire quoi ? La frapper c'est ça ? Comme un homme, c'est ça ? Mais celui qui bat sa femme ne mérite pas de vivre ! Alors c'est moi qui te préviens ! La prochaine fois que je te croise et que j'apprends que tu l'as touché, mes yeux seront la dernière chose que tu verras ! Compris ?

Mais Drago le serrait tellement fort que Dickens fut impossible de répondre.

-Pardon ? dit Drago pour qu'il répète.

-Com… compris.

Drago le lâcha et Dickens tomba au sol.

-Maintenant, dégage de mon bureau !

Paul s'exécuta dans la seconde. Drago se retourna vers Ron et Harry.

-J'ai été assez convainquant ?

-En tout cas tu as lui fichu une sacrée trouille, lui dit Ron.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Paul a été prévenu, vous avez vu ? Mais est-il du genre à faire ce qu'on lui dit ?

A Samedi !

Gouline971.


	24. Soirée Télé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous passerez un bon début de week-end !

Voici la suite de la fiction.

Bonne Lecture.

_**BlackJo : **_Tu n'as pas tort de penser ça.

_**Chapitre 24 : Soirée Télé.**_

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Pansy était chez Blaise. Elle ne se souvenait plus que l'appartement de Blaise fût aussi grand. Il faisait la taille de la maison d'Harry à peu de chose près. La folie des grandeurs pour une célibataire.

Au début tout se passait bien. Blaise partait le matin et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, la table du petit-déjeuner était prête. Puis Pansy recevait des lettres de tous ses amis à peu près à la même heure : 10h00. Elle les lisait avec un large sourire, mais celles qu'elle était impatiente de lire étaient celles d'Harry. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dessus. Il lui demandait juste si elle allait bien et lui disait qu'il pensait à elle. A chaque fois que Pansy voyait l'écriture d'Harry, elle se sentait toute légère, comme sur un nuage.

Vers le début de l'après-midi Pansy allait rendre visite à Lavande et un soir sur deux, Harry venait avec Andrew ce qui permettait à Pansy de finir sa journée en beauté.

Mais au bout d'une semaine Pansy commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle avait bien sûr plus de liberté que lorsqu'elle était dans ce sordide Manoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller dans des lieux publics comme sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. Elle devait se contenter du rayon de 500 mètres de protection autour des maisons de ses amis, ce qui finissait par être contraignant à la longue.

Voilà pourquoi Blaise avait décidé de lui faire plaisir en la divertissant un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ça ? C'est ce qu'on va manger pour passer une soirée devant la télé.

Blaise passa devant la table basse du salon deux grandes pizzas avec du soda et des pots de glace dont il jeta un sort pour qu'elles ne fondent pas trop vite.

-Une quoi ?

-Une télé ou télévision si tu préfères. On va s'assoir dans le canapé et regarder la télé tout en mangeant. C'est Hermione qui nous a appris ça à Drago et moi. Il n'aime pas trop mais moi j'adore. J'ai même acheté une télévision.

-Une quoi ? répéta Pansy. Je ne comprends pas ton charabia Blaise.

-Une télévision.

Blaise prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Pansy resta immobile face à cet objet carré qui faisait défiler des images. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cet objet était un engin moldu. Pour elle, c'était un truc encombrant qui prenait de la poussière. Elle était même sûre que ses parents en avaient déjà entendu parler.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec la télévision ?

-On la regarde.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Et on se détend. Tu verras. Va mettre ta tenue pour dormir et vient t'assoir sur le canapé.

Pansy resta immobile dans le salon à regarder Blaise et la télé.

-Allez ! Et que ça saute ! ordonna Blaise.

Pansy obéit en se disant que son meilleur ami était un peu farfelu et sans doute très fatigué. Elle arriva dans le salon avec un pyjama extra-large et confortable qu'Hermione lui avait donné. C'est cocooning avait-elle dit. C'était surtout très hilarant pour Blaise, mais Pansy s'en fichait. Elle aimait ce pyjama. Dans le salon, Blaise avait coupé les pizzas, remplit les verres de soda et avait mis une couverture sur le canapé. La télé était toujours allumée.

-C'est toujours aussi fort ? demanda Pansy.

-Quoi ? Oh, non désolé, dit Blaise en baissant le son de la télévision. Mets-toi sur le canapé.

-Comment tu fais pour faire fonctionner ça ? Ce n'est pas censé marcher ici.

-C'est Hermione qui s'en charge. Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête avec ça. Ce que je trouve dingue, c'est que Potter, qui a vécu toute son enfance chez les moldus, ne veuille pas de cette merveille. Il est vrai que je ne l'allume pas tout le temps mais quelque fois, c'est très divertissant.

En y repensant, il était vrai que Pansy n'avait jamais vu de télévision dans la maison d'Harry. Il avait juste une radio et encore, une vieille radio.

-On va regarder un DVD. C'est un petit disque que lequel il y a un film. Enfin tu verras.

Blaise mit le disque dans le lecteur et s'installa près de Pansy qui se mit automatiquement dans ses bras. Elle allait découvrir quelque chose de moldu qui ne tuait pas et n'avait pas une désagréable odeur (cigarette).

**000**

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Pansy trouvait que cette invention moldue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Certes les pizzas étaient bonnes, le soda était bon quoiqu'un peu sucré, mais le film la laissait perplexe. Seul Blaise à certain moment riait. Mais ces rires s'estompèrent au moment où Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne te fait pas rire ?

-Ben… c'est que je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux. C'est quoi internet, téléphone portable, Mac, Facebook ? On dirait qu'ils viennent d'une autre planète.

-Ouais, la planète des moldus. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à comprendre au début, mais Hermione m'a expliqué. Drago, lui est trop buté pour ouvrir son esprit sur ça.

Blaise haussa les épaules et mordit dans une autre part de pizza. Pansy aussi voulu en prendre une mais son regard s'attarda sur sa main et plus précisément sur son doigt où il y avait sa cicatrice des liens du sang. Même si elle était chez Blaise et loin de Paul, elle était toujours mariée à lui.

-Il doit me chercher, dit-elle subitement. Paul doit sans doute me chercher.

-Oh oui il te cherche sans aucun doute, affirma Blaise. Mais il n'est pas assez malin pour te trouver.

Pansy acquiesça sans lâcher son doigt du regard. Pansy toucha sa cicatrice et frissonna. Elle était liée à lui et pour toujours. Blaise la vit verser une larme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution.

-J'en doute.

-Pas moi. En tout cas, je suis sur le coup.

Pansy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tu es sur le coup ?

-Je suis sur un projet médical qui pourrait t'aider et constituer des preuves de ce que Dickens t'a fait subir. Mais je n'en suis qu'au stade expérimental pour l'instant.

-Et si ça marche, qu'est-ce que ça donnera ?

-On pourra peut-être arrêter Dickens, le mettre à Azkaban et peut-être que tu pourras divorcer.

-Je ne peux pas divorcer.

-Je suis sûr que si. Nous sommes au 21e siècle ! Les liens du sang ne sont plus irréversibles comme avant, j'en suis persuadé.

Pansy ne dit rien. Elle espérait vraiment que Blaise ait raison et qu'ne solution existait quelque part dans la loi. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise qui embrassa son front.

-En fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai un rendez-vous samedi soir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ça dépend de quel type de fille est ton rendez-vous.

-Une très jolie infirmière de Saint Mangouste.

Pansy s'éloigna de Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il reste encore des infirmières avec lesquelles tu n'es toujours pas sorti ?

-Ben oui, il semblerait.

-Tu devrais arrêter Blaise. Ça va finir par te lasser.

-Quand j'aurai 30 ans, sûrement. J'en ai 25 alors je n'ai pas finit d'en profiter. Et puis je n'ai pas trouvé celle avec qui je veux faire ma vie.

-C'est dommage. En tout cas j'ai hâte de te voir amoureux.

-Pas moi. Je ne dis pas que je ne le serai pas un jour. Quand je vois les Malefoy et les Weasley, je me dis que ça doit être génial d'avoir une personne avec qui partager sa vie. Mais quand je vois le désastre amoureux qu'a vécu Potter, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de m'établir des règles.

Pansy soupira. Il fut un temps, Drago pensait la même chose que lui. L'amour était un sentiment rare et qu'il fallait accepter et préserver avec une grande maturité.

-L'amour est pourtant le plus beau sentiment du monde.

-Tu crois toujours en l'amour malgré ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? demanda Blaise étonné.

-Oui.

Puis ne sachant pas pourquoi l'esprit de Pansy vogua vers Harry. Que faisait-il ? Était-il éveillé ? Râlait-il pour mettre son bébé au lit ? Pansy sourit en pensant à Andrew qui maintenant courrait aussi vite qu'un vif d'or. Elle ne vit pas Blaise la dévisager avec de gros yeux.

-Tu es amoureuse !

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse Blaise ! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

-Ne me mens pas Pansy. Tu es amoureuse ! Qui c'est ?

-Mais je n'aime personne, enfin !

-C'est Drago ?

-Blaise…, soupira Pansy.

-C'est moi ?

-Pouvons-nous clore cette conversation ?

-Potter, alors ? Ca ne peut être que lui. Ca ne peut pas être Waesley, il n'est pas ton type d'homme.

Et bizarrement, Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se contenta de rougir comme une pauvre adolescente.

-C'est Potter ? répéta Blaise.

-Non ! s'exclama subitement Pansy.

-Je le savais !

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

-On non. Je suis très lucide. Et puis de toute façon, je m'en doutais.

Pansy tourna vivement la tête vers Blaise. Il s'en doutait ? Comment pouvait-il se douter de quelque chose qui n'existait pas ?

-Tout d'abord, il y a les lettres dans ta chambre, dit-il pour répondre à ses interrogations. Il y a une pile pour Potter et une pile pour les autres.

-Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ! s'indigna Pansy.

-Et puis il y a ce regard et ce sourire que tu as quand il vient ici.

-C'est parce que je suis contente de voir son bébé.

-Alors là, je crois que je dois m'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça vaut dire que tu désires un bébé 16 mois et avoir ce genre de désir pour un bébé ce n'est pas normal. Tu fonces sur Andrew mais en fait, c'est sur Potter que tu veux foncer. Et quand il part, tu as ce sourire niais.

-Un sourire niais ? répéta Pansy. Mais je ne suis pas niaise Blaise !

-En même temps je ne t'en veux pas, continua Blaise sans faire attention à ce que lui disait Pansy, parce que lui aussi à le même sourire quand on parle de toi.

Pansy arrêta de s'agiter en essayant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Blaise. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ?

-Ça ne fait même pas trois mois qu'il s'est séparé de Ginny.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, il doit encore être amoureux d'elle. On ne peut pas oublier sept ans de vie commune en une fraction de seconde.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer une chose Pansy, si Potter a tenté de recoller les morceaux dans son couple c'est plus par dépit que par volonté. Il vit très bien sa séparation avec Ginny et je pense que s'il croise le chemin d'une fille qui peut l'aimer et aimer son fils ainsi que les respecter tous les deux, il ne dira pas non. Ce mec cherche l'amour.

Pansy soupira et se remit dans les bras de Blaise avec une conviction. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait beaucoup même, tout comme Andrew. Mais rien de plus. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse. Pas possible selon elle.

-Je suis encore mariée, dit-elle.

-Je sais ma belle, je sais. Je t'ai dit que j'étais sur le coup.

Le film venait de se terminer, Pansy n'avait rien suivit mais s'en fichait. Elle venait de passer une très bonne soirée à discuter avec un ami. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Confidence entre Blaise et Pansy. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pansy nie qu'elle est amoureuse d'Harry. Pour combien de temps ?

A Mercredi !


	25. Loin d'être une bêtise

**Salut tout le monde.**

Je mets finalement le chapitre ce soir de peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire demain (Je me suis rendue compte que ma journée était un peu plus chargée que prévu.)

Je ne dirai rien de plus sauf…** Bonne Lecture !**

_**Black Jo : **_Elle va très vite arrêter de se voiler la face. Du moins en quelque sorte.

_**Chapitre 25 : Loin d'être une bêtise.**_

Samedi soir était arrivé. Pansy avait beaucoup appréhendé ce soir-là car Blaise allait sortir et qu'elle se retrouverait seule dans l'appartement en pleine nuit.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Blaise pour la énième fois.

-Mais non, enfin ! Tu as le droit de sortir avec une femme, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que tu dois te priver de faire ce que tu veux.

-Oui mais…

-Chut ! Tu vas sortir, c'est un ordre.

Pansy le regarda de bas en haut et lui fit la bise.

-Tu es très beau. Très élégant.

-C'est le but. Bon, j'y vais avant que je ne sois en retard.

-Attends, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Cette fille, si elle est belle, intelligente avec de l'humour et un certain raffinement est-ce que tu pourrais… ne pas coucher avec elle dès ce soir mais attendre deux ou trois rendez-vous ?

Pansy put voir Blaise mener un combat intérieur. Allait-il faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie ou allait-il juste se faire plaisir à lui et faire ce pourquoi il avait invité cette infirmière à sortir ? Le choix fut cornélien pour lui. Il prit une bonne minute de réflexion.

-S'il te plait…

-Mais… mais alors ça ne sert à rien que je sorte…

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu pourras apprendre à la connaître et pas seulement à passer son décolleté au rayon X. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi, Blaizounet ?

-Ah quelle horreur ! grimaça Blaise. Voilà qu'elle me ressort cet horrible surnom !

-Et je continuerai tant que tu n'auras pas accepté. Blaizounet ! Blaizounet ! Blaizounet ! Blaiz…

-Ok ! Ok ! C'est d'accord ! J'accepte ! Mais si elle n'est que jolie, je peux quand même passer la nuit avec elle ?

Cette fois ce fut Pansy qui prit une bonne minute de réflexion.

-D'accord.

-Super ! Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, amuse-toi bien.

Blaise lui fit une bise et quitta l'appartement. Pansy se retrouvait maintenant seule. Elle s'empressa de fermer les volets pour avoir un sentiment de sécurité. Elle se demandait à présent ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Manger ? Oui, ça c'était une évidence. Dormir ? Non. Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle avait même prévu de faire une nuit blanche en attendant Blaise. Pansy s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Elle allait encore s'ennuyer. Non mais qu'elle idée de laisser Blaise sortir avec une infirmière dont elle n'avait même pas vu la tête ! Cette fille était peut-être complètement idiote !

Le regard de Pansy s'attarda sur la télévision. Elle ne l'avait pas touchée depuis la soirée pizza. Il était peut-être temps de le faire. Pansy prit la télécommande et tenta de se rappeler le bouton qu'avait pressé Blaise. A la guerre, comme à la guerre, Pansy toucha tous les boutons jusqu'à ce que la télé s'allume. Le son était assourdissant.

-Comment on fait pour baisser le son de ce truc !

Pansy refit une tentative mais préféra éteindre cet engin horrible que Blaise adorait. Ça n'allait pas être pour aujourd'hui. Ecouter la radio ? Elle avait fait ça toute la semaine. Pansy en avait marre des vieux chanteurs de variété sorcière.

-Génial. Tu es partie pout passer une merveilleuse soirée, Pansy.

Puis Pansy se redressa et se mit à sourire. Elle n'était peut-être pas si seule que ça. Pansy enfila sa veste et transplana.

**000**

-Allez, une dernière bouchée pour papa.

-Non !

-Tatie Hermione ?

-Non !

-Tonton Ron ?

-Non !

-Mamie Molly ?

-Non !

-Même pas pour Mamie Molly ? Bon et Tonton Drago ? Tu veux prendre une bouchée pour Tonton Drago ?

Pour toute réponse, Andrew tira la langue en souriant et Harry éclata de rire. Pas de doute, c'était bien son fils même s'il refusait de prendre sa dernière bouchée de petit-suisse.

-Et Pansy ? Tu veux bien prendre une bouchée pour Pansy ?

Andrew ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait prendre en considération cette proposition. Puis l'espoir fut récompensé. Andrew ouvrit la bouche et Harry put y mettre la cuillère.

-Tu l'aimes bien Pansy, hein ?

-Non !

-Mouais… Tu sais, il y a un autre mot utile que « non », c'est oui.

-Non !

-Oui.

-Non !

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Non !

Harry se leva pour quitter la cuisine et vit Pansy dans le salon. Elle enlevait sa veste. Harry s'avança vers elle avec un large sourire pour lui faire la bise. Pansy sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle avait bien fait de venir.

-Qu'est-ce que-tu fais là ? demanda Harry.

-Blaise est de sorti alors je me suis dit que moi aussi je devais sortir. Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois venue ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais en train de donner le dessert à mon petit monstre. Viens. Tu as dîné ?

-Euh… en fait, non.

-Andrew Potter !

Devant Harry et Pansy se trouvaient un petit bébé prit en flagrant délit de gaspillage de petit-suisse. Puisqu'Harry avait laissé le pot sous le nez de son fils, celui-ci avait eu l'idée de mettre les mains dedans. Il s'en était mit partout sur le visage. Alors qu'Harry réparait les dégâts, Pansy éclata de rire suivit d'Andrew fier de sa bêtise.

-Tu es un vilain bébé, tu le sais ça ?

-Non !

-Et bien je te le dis.

Harry le débarbouilla avec une lingette pendant qu'une assiette et des couverts se mettaient sur la table pour Pansy.

-Tu peux t'installer. Je vais laver les petites dents de cet horrible monstre et le mettre au lit. Tu as entendu Andrew ? Dodo !

-Non ! Pas dodo !

-Si, dodo ! Dis bonne nuit à Pansy. Allez, dis « eh oh ».

-Eh, oh, répéta Andrew en faisant un signe de main. Pas dodo !

-Si !

Harry partit coucher son fils qui rouspétait. Pansy pouvait les entendre débattre. Elle trouvait ça drôle. Harry revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard, l'air exténué.

-Je suis à bout, dit-il. Il va finir par me tuer.

-Il dort ?

-Non, pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu n'as pas mangé ? dit Harry en constatant l'assiettes vide.

-Je t'attendais.

Pansy lui montra l'assiette qu'elle lui avait sortie. Harry fut étonné mais la remercia. Il s'assit face à elle. Ils mangèrent, d'abord en silence.

-Ça se passe tout le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire… depuis que tu n'es plus avec Ginny.

-Depuis et même avant. J'ai toujours couché Andrew et ça finit par mon dîner et le rapport à rédiger avant le lendemain. Aujourd'hui ça va puisqu'on est samedi. En fait, ma séparation avec Ginny n'a pas vraiment changé mon quotidien.

-Et c'est… c'est une bonne chose ?

-Oui. Je crois. En tout cas je me prends moins la tête et ça, c'est très agréable.

-Et tu l'as revue ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est qu'Andrew ne l'ait pas vu depuis deux mois. Pas une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal. C'est vrai que je l'ai quittée et que je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais d'Andrew, mais je ne l'ai pas interdit de le voir. Enfin pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Harry lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue au Terrier avec Molly, Arthur et elle. Pansy fut vraiment étonnée de la dureté des propos qu'Harry avait eus.

-Tu crois que j'ai été trop loin ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Toi ,tu crois que tu as été trop loin ? Tu penses toujours ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Oui dans un sens. Oui, je le pense encore. Je ne le supporterais pas si elle entamait une procédure pour la garde d'Andrew.

-Alors non, tu n'as pas été trop loin.

Le silence revint. Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet avec lui car l'éclat qu'il avait eu en la voyant avait disparu au moment où elle avait dit le nom de Ginny.

-Oh, en fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit soudainement Harry.

-Je peux divorcer ? demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

-J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, rectifia Harry. Malefoy, Ron et moi avons fait des recherches et on a appris que tu ne pouvais pas divorcer.

-Je ne peux pas divorcer ? Et c'est ce que tu as voulu me faire passer pour une bonne nouvelle ? fit Pansy en haussant légèrement de ton.

-Chut…, fit Harry en pointant le plafond, lui faisant comprendre qu'Andrew était à l'étage. Attends, je n'ai pas finit. Tu ne peux pas divorcer à cause des liens du sang, mais tu peux faire une demande d'annulation de mariage auprès d'un mage.

-Mais c'est encore mieux qu'un divorce ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais été mariée !

-C'est le but de l'annulation.

-Où est l'arnaque ? demanda Pansy. Il y a forcément un coup fourré là-dessous.

-En fait, pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que Dickens aille en prison. C'est le seul moyen. Habituellement, il faut le consentement des deux époux pour faire l'annulation, mais il ne voudra jamais. Alors que s'il est en prison, il n'aura pas son mot à dire.

-Alors on retourne à la case départ. Je reste mariée.

Ce fut une fausse joie pour Pansy. Un faux espoir qui l'avait fait voler et lourdement retomber. Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à pleurer. Harry rapprocha sa chaise d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

-C'est ce que vous me dîtes tous mais plus le temps passe et moins j'y crois.

-Il faut que tu y croies. Il faut que tu gardes espoir car sans espoir, il ne te restera plus rien.

Pansy resta instant dans les bras d'Harry bien au chaud et en sécurité jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Andrew se fasse entendre à l'étage. Harry se leva et entraina Pansy avec lui jusque dans la chambre du bébé. Andrew était debout dans son berceau et ne demandait qu'à sortir. Harry le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

-C'est une mauvaise manie que je lui ai donné. Parfois je dois le bercer avant qu'il dorme réellement.

Pansy le regarda faire avec un regard attendrit et se demanda comment Ginny avait pu trahir tout ça. Comment avait-elle pu faire pour ne pas craquer face à cette vision ? Harry avait un instinct paternel bien prononcé. Andrew s'endormit et ils quittèrent la chambre en laissant la porte entrebâillée.

-Là, il est parti pour toute la nuit.

-D'accord. Je vais y aller.

-Bien sûr, bonne nuit.

Harry lui fit la bise et Pansy sentit encore ses joues s'enflammer. Elle fixa son visage et particulièrement ses lèvres. Lèvres qui l'avaient embrassée deux mois auparavant. Lèvres qu'elle voulait là tout de suite, contre les siennes.

-Notre baiser était loin d'être une bêtise il y a deux mois, chuchota-t-elle soudainement.

Harry ne dit rien se contentant de rire nerveusement, ne s'attendant pas à cette soudaine révélation. Pansy baissa la tête honteuse de cet aveu. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente. Elle voyait Blaise lui répéter qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry.

-Pansy…

-Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas embrassé comme ça, poursuivit-elle ne sachant pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser et même si à ce moment-là c'était mal, pour moi ce n'était pas une bêtise.

-Pansy écoute…

-C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part, mais c'est ce que je ressens et…

Harry ne la laissa pas terminé et l'embrassa. Le baiser que Pansy avait attendu durant toutes ces semaines était enfin là.

-Si tu veux t'en aller, lui chuchota Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est maintenant.

Et pour toute réponse, Pansy se jeta presque sur les lèvres d'Harry qui lui étaient beaucoup trop attirantes pour résister une seconde plus. Harry passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever et la porter hors du couloir.

Bon, il était vrai que Pansy avait demandé à Blaise de ne pas coucher avec son rencard, mais pour Pansy c'était totalement différent. Elle connaissait Harry depuis ses onze ans et cette nuit n'avait rien d'un rencard. C'était magique.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, alors ? Contents ? Pas contents ? Enfin ? C'est trop tôt ?

A samedi prochain !

**Gouline971**


	26. Drôle de morale

**Salut tout le monde !**

Vous sembliez bien heureux du rapprochement entre Harry et Pansy mercredi dernier. Voici maintenant le « lendemain de fête »

Bonne lecture.

_**Black Jo : **_C'est vrai qu'Andrew est un vrai petit coquin.

_**Chapitre 26 : Drôle de morale.**_

Lorsque Pansy ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la chaleur qui se dégageait à juste à côté d'elle, puis ce fut l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête s'était posée pour finalement sentir une douce caresse qui montait et descendait le long de son dos. Elle était bien et aurait voulu y rester le plus longtemps possible. Pansy ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentit aussi bien et apaisé dans les bras d'un homme. Ça datait sûrement de l'époque de Poudlard. Et encore…

Pansy soupira et sentit un baiser sur son front. Elle leva la tête pour voir Harry, tout aussi réveillé qu'elle, lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa.

-Pas trop bizarre de faire l'amour avec une femme mariée ? dit-elle.

-Non. Pas trop bizarre de faire l'amour avec un père célibataire ?

-Non.

Harry reprit le baiser et serra Pansy un peu plus contre lui. Elle soupira d'aise en regardant la lumière du jour à travers les rideaux.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry.

-A Blaise, répondit Pansy le plus naturellement.

Pansy sentit Harry se tendre et la regarder d'une drôle de façon.

-Je ne sais absolument pas comment le prendre, dit-il.

-Mais non, je pensais à un truc qu'il m'a dit à propos de toi et moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Rien d'important, dit-elle rapidement.

-Mais tu viens de dire que ça me concerne aussi. J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Non. Je préfère garder ça pour moi. Ça me donne un certain pouvoir.

Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Blaise sous-entendait qu'elle l'aimait. Pansy vit Harry desserrer son étreinte et tourner la tête.

-Tu es vexé ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

-Non, répondit Harry sans tourner la tête.

Pansy pouffa de rire et se mit à califourchon sur Harry en parsemant son visage de baiser. Celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps avant de rire son tour.

-Je t'en parlerai quand je serai sûre qu'il avait raison.

Elle l'embrassa franchement et Harry roula pour se retrouver sur elle. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de repartir pour un tour, un individu qui ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre cria :

-Papa !

Harry s'arrêta d'embrasser Pansy et la regarda.

-Peut-être que si je ne dis rien, il pensera que je dors encore.

-Harry ! s'offusqua Pansy.

-Papa !

-Bon d'accord, le devoir m'appelle.

Harry donna un dernier baiser à Pansy et se leva. Il alla dans la chambre d'à côté et Pansy soupira en prenant toute la place dans le lit. Elle entendit Harry parler à Andrew puis soudain :

-Andrew, reviens ici !

Pansy se redressa et vit Andrew courir dans le couloir suivit d'un Harry complètement en alerte. La scène aurait été drôle si elle n'avait pas entendu Andrew pleurer et hurler à plein poumon. Pansy se lever, piocha un vêtement dans les affaires d'Harry et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Pansy vit Harry tenter de calmer Andrew qui continuait de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Il se passe que monsieur ne comprend pas qu'il ne peut pas descendre les escaliers tout seul parce que c'est dangereux.

Andrew n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Pansy s'approcha d'eux et fit la bise à Andrew qui la regarda en hoquetant.

-Il ne faut pas pleurer mon cœur, lui dit-elle. Ton papa veut te protéger. Il ne veut pas que tu te fasses mal.

Andrew se débâtit des bras d'Harry pour aller dans ceux de Pansy. Elle lui donna un autre bisou et Andrew posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pansy se sentit toute chose de savoir ce bébé dans ses bras, calme et ne pleurant plus.

-Bon, je suppose que je dois préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Oui, dit Pansy. On va regarder Papa travailler un peu, hein ?

Andrew tourna la tête vers Harry et tendit sa main vers lui pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Alors qu'Harry chauffait son lait, Pansy et Andrew étaient dans une grande conversation – la découverte des instruments de cuisine. Harry se rendit compte que même Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son propre fils.

-Bébé Andrew, tu veux le biberon ? demanda Harry.

-Non ! répondit l'intéressé.

-Non ? Alors Papa peut le boire ?

Andrew se tourna vers Harry et quand il vit son père faire semblant de boire le biberon, Andrew se remit à pleurer en se cachant dans les bras de Pansy.

-Oh, non ! Je plaisantais ! Bébé Andrew, Papa rigole. Tiens ton biberon.

-Non ! Pany !

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent interloqués alors qu'Andrew continuait de dire « Pany… Pany… Pany… » dans un marmonnement.

-Pany ? répéta Harry. C'est quoi Pany ?

Harry tenta de chercher le regard d'Andrew qui serrait Pansy de plus en plus en répétant « Pany » un peu plus fort. C'est là qu'il comprit.

-« Pany » c'est Pansy ?

-Pany ! dit Andrew plus fort en se redressant pour faire un bisou à Pansy.

-Il essaye de dire mon nom ?

-On dirait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est bien ça ! Tu sais que tu es un grand garçon ! Et Pansy t'aime très très fort !

Pansy lui fit un bisou alors qu'Andrew souriait. Pendant un instant, Harry sentit sou cœur rater un battement. Comment Pansy pouvait-elle aimer Andrew alors que Ginny n'en était pas parvenu ? Harry trouva très vite la réponse. C'était l'instinct maternel, et Ginny n'en avait jamais eu.

-Potter ! J'ai fait une grosse connerie ! Pansy a dis… parut…

Blaise s'arrêta et regarda Harry, puis Pansy avant de faire un sourire en coin.

-Ah ben d'accord. Ça me donne des leçons de morale, mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ça couche avec le premier venu.

-Arrête Blaise, soupira Pansy.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais une tête de premier venu. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Harry donna le biberon à Andrew qui le lui arracha presque des mains.

-Andrew a essayé de dire mon nom, dit Pansy à Blaise. Hein mon bébé ? Tu montres à Tonton Blaise ? Pansy… Pansy…

-Pany !

-Tu vois ! fit Pansy les yeux remplis d'étoile.

-C'est qu'il serait finalement intelligent ce bébé.

Harry balança un torchon à la figure de Blaise. Les couverts sortirent des placards pour se mettre sur la table.

-Je suppose que tu vas manger avec nous, espèce de squatteur, dit Harry.

-Oui, répondit Blaise en s'installant confortablement pour attendre qu'une assiette se pose devant lui. Il prit Andrew dans ses bras et tenta de lui faire dire son prénom. Ça ressemblait à « Laiz ».

-En fait ? Ça s'est bien passé avec ton rencard ? demanda Pansy.

-Très bien.

-Tu as couché avec ?

-Oui.

-Blaise !

-Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais le faire si elle n'était que jolie. Elle n'était que jolie.

-Même pas un peu de savoir ?

-Rien ! Et ça a été le coup de grâce quand elle a dit « Je trouve les elfes de Gringotts vraiment hideux ! »

-Tu es en train de dire qu'elle a confondu un elfe et un gobelin ? demanda Harry pour être sûr.

-Oui.

Pansy et Harry se regardèrent avec un point d'interrogations sur le visage.

-Tu es sûre que c'était une sorcière ? demanda Pansy.

Mais Blaise ne répondit pas, occupé à manger ses œufs aux bacons avec un Andrew qui lorgnait sur son assiette. Ce qui devait se passer arriva, Andrew mit sa main en plein dans l'assiette puis dans sa bouche.

-Tu n'en as pas assez eu, toi ? lui dit Blaise.

-Non !

-Non ? Ce bébé est un rebelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne compte pas revoir cette fille.

-Et elle est au courant ? demanda Pansy.

-Non. Je suis parti tôt ce matin avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais aïe !

Pansy venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête ce qui fit rire Harry et Andrew.

-Un jour, toutes les filles que tu as larguées se vengeront.

-Je pense que je serai déjà mort quand ça arrivera.

-Pas si elles te tuent avant, dit Harry.

-Tu es de quel côté Potter ?

-Moi ? D'aucun côté.

-Ouais. Tu te permets d'être malin parce que tu as couché avec ma Pansy.

Blaise vit Harry et Pansy se regarder un instant en rougissant.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? dit Blaise.

-Non, dit Pansy.

-Allez ! Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je vais vous demander, juste une faveur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ?

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser devant moi ?

-Pardon ? dit Harry. T'es pas sérieux, là ?

-Si ! J'ai le pouvoir de former des couples qui durent.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Pansy.

Pansy se leva, sentant la soudaine envie de marcher dans la cuisine.

-C'est vrai ! Regarde Drago et Hermione ! Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, ils se sont embrassés devant moi et depuis, ils sont mariés, ont une fille et un autre bébé en route. Alors vous allez vous embrasser devant moi !

-Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance Zabini, dit Harry.

-Oui, approuva Pansy. Et tu oublies une chose. Harry et moi ne sommes pas en couple !

Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cette phrase car cela ternit l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Même Andrew ne dit rien. Elle regarda Harry et vit l'éclat qu'il avait dans ses yeux s'éteindre à nouveau.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, finit-elle par dire.

-Si, dit aussitôt Harry. Tu as raison. On a juste couché ensemble, rien de plus.

Harry se leva et débarrassa la table.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais… hier soir je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bêtise pour moi ce soir-là et je le pense toujours. C'est juste que… vu tout ce qui se passe…

-Je sais. On n'aurait même pas dû faire ça vu tout ce qui se passe justement. C'est comme si j'avais profité de toi en un sens…

-Tu n'as pas profité de moi voyons ! Et puis je ne regrette rien !

Pansy s'approcha d'Harry et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

-J'ai adoré, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, j'ai adoré.

Harry donna un baiser à Pansy auquel elle répondit. Harry y répondit également et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir un vrai baiser d'échangé.

-Je crois qu'ils ont oublié notre présence bonhomme mais au moins j'ai eu mon baiser, dit Blaise à Andrew.

Blaise remarqua que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus langoureux et décida donc de mettre sa main devant les yeux d'Andrew qui la dégagea. Le petit bébé qui avait un large sourire tourna la tête et fit :

-Eh oh !

Blaise tourna la tête et perdit son sourire. Il fit :

-Oh, oh…

Harry et Pansy arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et regardèrent dans la même direction que Blaise et Andrew. Leur réflex ne se fit pas attendre : ils se lâchèrent. Pansy baissa la tête en rougissant alors qu'Harry tenta de rester impassible. Andrew n'arrêtait pas de dire « Eh, oh ! » en faisant un signe de la main et Blaise était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour.

C'était Ginny.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres.

Il y a eu une petite explication entre Harry et Pansy même si c'est assez rapide.

Ginny entre en scène…

A mercredi !

Gouline971.


	27. La flamme verte

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vais commencer par un petit message à vous, mes reviewers**. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me laisser des petits commentaires à chaque fin de chapitre alors que vous n'y êtes absolument pas obligés. Par contre, là où ça devient gênant, c'est lorsque la review en question ne fait pas plus d'une phrase non-nominal ou même un simple et unique mot. Je ne disais rien au début mais ça commence à devenir légèrement irritant lorsque je dois répondre aux reviews que vous envoyez. Alors pour les personnes qui ne mettent pas plus d'une phrase complexe dans leur review, ne vous étonnez plus si je ne réponds pas. Ce sera tout simplement parce que je ne saurai pas quoi dire (comme vous).

Vous saurez dans ce chapitre pourquoi Ginny a débarqué dans son ancienne demeure après deux de séparation.

Bonne Lecture.

_**BlackJo**_ : Une de tes deux affirmations est fausse .

_**Chapitre 27 : La flamme verte.**_

La tension était palpable. Ginny était toujours à l'entrée de la cuisine et fixait alternativement Harry et Pansy en sentant une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Harry.

-Je peux te parler un moment ? dit Ginny en réponse. S'il te plait ?

Harry hésita un moment puis la suivit dans le salon. Pansy avait gardé la tête baissée en l'entendant quitter la cuisine.

-Alors ? dit Harry une fois dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu vas bien ? répondit Ginny. Enfin je veux dire que tu sembles aller bien d'après ce que j'ai vu.

-La vie continue Ginny alors oui, je vais mieux.

Ginny le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis s'assit dans le canapé.

-Je… je voulais te dire que… tu as bien fait de me quitter.

Harry resta incertain. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Peut-être à ce qu'elle lui dise encore une fois qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait mais pas au fait qu'il avait bien fait de la quitter en la mettant à la porte.

-Je suppose que tu me dis ça parce que tu es heureuse avec Wilson ?

-Je ne suis plus avec Jack, avoua Ginny. Il m'a quittée.

Là, Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Ginny l'avait trompé pendant un an et quand il décidait de la quitter, Jack Wilson la quittait également. Harry eut un sentiment de révolte. Pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment on pouvait quitter la femme d'un autre qu'on prétendait aimer et enceinte de soi par-dessus le marché. Harry regarda le ventre de Ginny et fronça les sourcils. Au bout de presque quatre mois, il le trouvait anormalement… plat. Harry leva la tête vers Ginny qui dévia le regard.

-Je n'ai pas gardé le bébé, dit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a quittée.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry après s'être assit à son tour.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne compagne Harry, ni une bonne mère. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'étais avec Jack que ça allait changer. Il m'aimait et voulait qu'on forme une famille, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Je ne suis pas faite pour être enchainée dans un mariage ou avec une famille. Je n'ai pas l'instinct maternel. Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère. Ce bébé n'aurait pas été heureux avec moi.

-Tu as envisagé l'avortement pour Andrew ?

-Non ! Non Harry, je te le promets, je te le jure ! Je t'aimais et je trouvais ça normal d'avoir un bébé de toi. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et quand j'ai vu que c'était le cas…

Ginny ne finit pas et essuya ses larmes. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il pensait que Ginny aurait dû lui parler de ça plus tôt. Peut-être que leur couple serait encore soudé. Mais, Harry pensa aussi à Pansy et à ce qui venait de se passer dans la cuisine. Harry était curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait se passer avec elle.

-Tu sais Harry, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, dit Ginny. Mais toi et moi, on n'a pas su préserver ce qu'on avait, on n'a pas su en prendre soin. Ça a été notre tort. Et puis, j'ai vu que tu étais avec Pansy. Ron m'a raconté ce qu'elle vivait. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux depuis qu'elle vit chez Zabini.

Harry fut soudainement incapable de la regarder. La situation le gênait. Ginny dans le salon, Pansy dans la cuisine et Andrew qui criait « Pany !». Il imaginait Pansy le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ginny sourit à travers les larmes et se leva du canapé.

-Tu as toujours été un bon père pour Andrew et tu le seras toujours. J'ai eu de la chance d'être avec toi, mais je n'ai pas su m'en rendre compte. Peut-être que lorsque tout sera réglé, Pansy aussi s'en rendra compte de sa chance.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue.

-Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit au Terrier la dernière fois. C'était vraiment immature de ma part.

Harry ne dit rien. La politesse aurait voulu qu'il dise qu'il lui pardonnait ses propos, que c'était oublié. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit. Ça resterait toujours dans un coin de sa tête comme étant une menace. Ginny, voulant la garde d'Andrew.

-Tu… tu veux voir Andrew ? demanda Harry un peu gêné.

Ginny le regarda à nouveau et sourit de nouveau à travers les larmes qui coulaient encore.

-Non… Je ne veux pas gâcher les moments que vous partager avec Pansy. Peut-être une autre fois. Au revoir Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

Ginny quitta la maison.

**000**

_Mai 2005_

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis que Ginny était venue voir Harry. Ça faisait aussi plusieurs semaines qu'Harry et Pansy entretenaient une relation. Pansy passait ses week-ends et ses soirées avec Harry et Andrew qui l'adorait de plus en plus et elle passait ses journées avec Lavande.

Pansy envoyait des lettres à ses parents qui s'inquiétaient de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'elle n'y de Paul. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait le nom de son mari, Pansy pestait et regardait l'anneau que formait sa cicatrice à n'annulaire gauche. Elle leur répondait avec un « Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ». Il était hors de question qu'elle parle de lui dans ses lettres.

Blaise lui disait que son projet pour l'aider était presque au point alors qu'Harry lui disait qu'il ne voyait plus Dickens dans les couloirs du Ministère.

-Trop occupé à me chercher, dit-elle.

-Ou à chercher des partisans pour son nouveau parti politique.

-J'aimerais bien.

Pansy était dans les bras d'Harry et elle tenait Andrew qui dormait. Quand il l'avait vu arriver, Andrew avait couru vers elle pour lui faire un bisou. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis, au plus grand bonheur de Pansy.

-On ne pourrait pas utiliser la Pensine ou le Véritaserum ?

-Non. Ça aurait pu être possible s'il coopérerait, mais je suppose qu'il ne le fera pas. On a besoin de preuve pour utiliser ces procédés.

-Mais on n'a pas de preuve ! s'emporta Pansy avant de se calmer en voyant Andrew bouger dans ses bras. On a plus de preuve. Elles ont disparu de mon corps grâce ou à cause des potions de Blaise et Hermione.

-Pansy…

Pansy se leva en soupirant et alla coucher Andrew dans son berceau. Elle sentit Harry se mettre derrière elle et la serrer contre lui.

-Je veux être libre Harry. Je veux pouvoir sortir sans avoir peur. Pourvoir faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux, tu comprends ? Je… je suis prisonnière parce que je suis mariée à un homme qui n'a pas arrêté de me battre et je m'en veux pour ça. Je m'en veux parce que j'ai été amoureuse de cet homme à un moment donné. J'ai voulu me marier avec lui, j'ai dit oui à sa demande et au lien du sang. Tout ce qui m'arrive est entièrement de ma faute.

Harry la fit faire demi-tour pour qu'il puisse la regarder en face.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas et qu'on ne peut pas prévoir. Ce type est un monstre Pansy et ça, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, d'accord ?

Pansy acquiesça. Harry l'embrassa.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ce soir ?

-Non. Enfin si, j'ai envie de rester mais c'est chez Blaise que je suis et je le laisse de plus en plus seul. Je n'aime pas ça et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il pense que je ne l'aime plus.

-Il n'en rate pas une celui-là, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy se retourna et passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Andrew.

-Au revoir petit cœur. Je vais transplaner dans le salon.

Elle donna un dernier baiser à Harry et quitta la chambre. Une fois rentrée, Pansy ne trouva personne. Blaise était sans doute sorti. Ça valait bien la peine de quitter Harry. Elle quitta le salon et alors qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle entendit des bruits dans la chambre de Blaise.

-Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Plus vite !

-Mais attends ! C'est très délicat comme procédure !

Pansy s'arrêta en pensant connaître la seconde voix.

-Oh arrête Hermione, hein ! Je commence à en avoir assez ! Vas-y !

-Tu m'énerves aussi, sois patient !

Puis Pansy n'entendit plus rien. Elle se demandait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien faire ne préférant pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ça serait absurde. Il y avait déjà assez de problème avec Paul et elle, Ginny et Harry alors si Hermione, Blaise et Drago s'y mettaient, personne ne s'en sortirait. Et puis Hermione était enceinte !

-Oui ! cria Blaise ! Oui ! Oui ! Hermione tu es géniale !

-Oui je sais, je suis douée. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais peut-être rentrer, moi. Drago doit sûrement m'attendre.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit face à Pansy qui se redressa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ventre rond de quatre mois d'Hermione.

-Pansy ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Je suis hébergée ici. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans sa chambre ?

-Oh euh… oui. Blaise ?

-Quoi ?

Blaise sortit de sa chambre dans un piteux état. Sa chemise était froissée et retroussée, ses cheveux étaient en pétard, ses yeux complètement écarquillés avec un regard bien heureux. En y réfléchissant, Hermione étaient dans le même état.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? demanda Pansy.

-Dis-lui, dit Hermione.

-On a une bonne nouvelle ! annonça Blaise.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-On a finit la potion ! dit-il en sautant.

A ce moment-là, Pansy crut qu'elle hurlerait de joie. Cette fameuse potion dont Blaise lui avait tant parlé et qui allait sans doute l'aider à s'en sortir était enfin terminé ! Elle sauta dans les bras de Blaise.

-C'est merveilleux ! Je peux la prendre ?

-Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Pansy en perdant le sourire.

-La potion est terminée, expliqua Hermione, mais elle n'est pas parfaite. Blaise doit encore faire de légères modifications.

-Oh…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de dire Blaise. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours.

-Mais… mais elle donne des résultats ?

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas parfaite. Je te promets que tu la prendras bientôt. Tu me fais confiance ?

Pansu acquiesça et Blaise la serra contre lui. C'était fou ce que le bonheur pouvait faire mal quand on s'emballait un peu vite. Hermione retourna chez-elle et Pansy alla se coucher. Ça devenait de plus en plus concret. D'ici quelques jours, tous ses problèmes seraient résolus. Elle l'espérait, elle le souhaitait. Elle ne savait pas précisément en quoi consistait la potion que Blaise avait créée sauf que ça serait un « bouleversement pour le monde de la médicomagie ». Au début, Blaise n'avait pas décidé de faire cette potion pour elle, mais il avait accéléré les recherches pour elle et Pansy lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Pansy n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit excepté lorsqu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry. Elle avait d'ailleurs rêvé de lui et d'Andrew. Ils étaient touts les trois que le Chemin de Traverse, se promenant comme une famille unie. Harry l'embrassait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait et Andrew…

Puis elle se réveilla se demandant si elle avait vraiment fait ce rêve… étrange. Elle tenta de le chasser de sa mémoire et se leva. Blaise était déjà parti et comme tout les matins, la table du petit-déjeuner était prête avec un petit mot, souvent le même. « Passe une bonne journée ma belle. »

Aujourd'hui, Pansy devait passer rendre visite à Lavande. Lavande n'avait pas vraiment fait partie de ses proches amis contrairement à Hermione ou Ginny (avant qu'elle ne couche avec Harry) mais à force de se voir jour après jour et de discuter ensemble, elles avaient appris à se connaître encore plus et à s'apprécier.

Pansy devait passer par la cheminée. Lavande n'aimait pas tellement le transplanage et le bruit que ça faisait même si elle l'utilisait. Pansy entra dans la cheminée de Blaise, prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança. Des flammes vertes jaillirent autour d'elle. Elle vit plusieurs salons passer devant elle dont celui du Terrier et d'Harry. Puis elle reconnut le salon de Lavande qui était vide. Pansy voulut faire un pas en avant pour sortir de la cheminée, mais ne sut ce qui se passa. D'autre flamme verte jaillirent à nouveau autour d'elle et Pansy se sentit happée et s'éloigna de son lieu de destination pour être capturée par un trou noir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon… Ne me détestez pas…

Please….

A samedi prochain.

**Gouline971.**


	28. L'explication du mari

**Hello Everybody !**

**Je teins tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont pris mon message précédent en considération**. Pour les autres reviewers… je ne dirais que « Tant pis » Je vous aurais prévenu.

_**Black Jo :**___Euh… je crois qu'il y a eu un problème de lecture. Ce n'est pas Ginny qui a quitté Jack, mais lui qui l'a quittée. Et il l'a fait parce que Ginny a avorté et non parce qu'elle a fait une fausse couche.

_**Naguina**_ : Et bien laisse-moi te dire que oui, il y a aura bien un truc )

_**Chapitre 28 : L'explication du mari.**_

Pansy se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle voulait savoir où elle se trouvait mais la pièce était dans une obscurité totale. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite mais rien. Un silence de mort. Puis tout à coup, une petite lumière apparut pour éclairer un visage. Pansy ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tu m'as terriblement manquée.

Paul Dickens se trouvait devant elle.

**000**

Lavande avançait dans le couloir du Ministre d'un pas pressant et légèrement anxieuse. Elle avait assez attendu et paniqué pour garder ça pour elle.

-Tiens Lavande, dit Drago. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Tiens, Drago ! Viens !

Elle prit Drago par le poignet et continua sa route.

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ?

-Attends deux minutes.

Ils arrivèrent au département des Aurors. Lavande se dirigea vers l'accueil avec Drago qui put récupérer sa main.

-Bonjour, je voudrais voir Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, demanda Lavande.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-on à l'accueil.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je suis la femme de Ronald Weasley et j'aimerais les voir sur le champ !

-Euh… Brown… elle n'est pas censée savoir que tu es sa femme.

-Oh toi, ne la ramène pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des remarques, il y a urgence !

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en regardant Lavande. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Elle était très (trop) sérieuse et surtout paniquée. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère et inquiète mais pas paniquée. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui paniquait.

-Viens ! lui dit Lavande à nouveau en lui reprenant le poignet. Elle le traina jusqu'au bureau où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et d'autres de leurs collègues. Bonjour, dit-elle plus calme, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de parler à mon mari et à Harry.

-Ça ne pourrait pas attendre, Mrs Weasley ? demanda Maugrey. Nous sommes en réunion.

-Non, ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Ecoutez Mrs Weasley…

-Je vous ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas attendre Alastor ! Ron, Harry, suivez-moi !

Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis regardèrent Fol Œil qui leur fit signe de quitter la salle. Lavande entra de trouver une pièce vide.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour être intervenue comme ça Lavande, lui dit Ron.

-Je crois que Pansy a disparu.

-Quoi ? dirent les garçons.

-Attends comment ça disparu ? fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle a disparu ?

-Elle devait passer me voir vers 10h00 ce matin et elle n'est pas venue. J'ai attendu une heure avant de me poser des questions, alors j'ai été chez Blaise mais il n'y avait personne. Elle n'était pas chez-toi Harry, ni même chez toi, Drago. J'ai été au Terrier mais elle n'y était pas !

-Elle est peut-être partie faire un tour.

-Ron, il est hors de question qu'elle quitte le périmètre de sécurité ! dit Harry.

-Je le sais bien ! Mais ça fait un mois qu'elle est enfermée ! Elle a peut-être voulu prendre l'air et ça se comprend. Ou alors elle est chez ses parents.

-Non. Pansy a dit qu'elle ne les verrait pas tant que toutes cette affaire ne serait pas réglée, contredit Harry.

-Et Hermione m'a dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour, ajoura Drago.

Les quatre sorciers restèrent dans la pièce, réfléchissant à une solution. Ça leur semblait inimaginable que Pansy disparaisse comme ça, si près du but.

-Ecoute Lavande, dit Drago, tente de la retrouver.

-La retrouver ? Mais comment ?

-Potion, sortilège, enchantement. Essaie tout ce que tu peux trouver. Vous deux, retournez travailler.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry.

-Moi ? Je vais faire quelques petites vérifications.

-On peut savoir de quel genre ? questionna de nouveau Harry.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

-Malefoy…

-Ecoute Potter, tu en as assez fait en là sortant des griffes de Dickens, maintenant laisse-moi faire.

**000**

Pansy se retrouvait en fait dans les cachots du Manoir Dickens. Des cachots où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était aussi noir et poussiéreux qu'elle l'avait imaginé de là où elle était dans sa pièce personnelle. Paul était en face d'elle avec ce faux sourire qu'il arborait sans cesse et qu'elle détestait tant. Non qu'elle haïssait. Elle haïssait de tout son être et de toute son âme celui qui se trouvait sous son nez.

Pansy voulut se redresser mais en fut incapable. Elle venait de se rendre compte que ses mains étaient ligotées au mur.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais j'ai dû prendre des précautions. Tu comprends, je ne voulais pas que tu m'échappes une seconde fois.

Paul lui montra sa baguette brisée en deux. Elle n'avait officiellement aucun moyen de se défendre. Paul faisait les cent pas dans le cachot regardant à travers la fausse fenêtre qui ne laissait filtrer que peu de lumière.

-J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à te trouver tu sais, ma chérie ? Enfin te trouver – je savais où tu étais – mais t'attraper, ça a été très difficile.

Harry ne parlait toujours pas. Elle évaluait plutôt la pièce. Elle était loin de la porte, loin de la fenêtre et ses cordes serraient de plus en plus ses poignets au fur et à mesure qu'elle les bougeait.

Paul la regardait toujours avec ce sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Il était évident pour moi que tu étais chez Potter. Harry Potter, toujours là où il ne doit pas mettre les pieds. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se mêler de ses affaires et de son couple totalement inexistant ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, il est l'un des plus grands cocus du monde magique. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne contrôle pas sa femme.

Paul eut un rire glacialement hypocrite. Il la fixait toujours et Pansy soutenait son regard. Elle ne voulait pas le fuir. Elle voulait le défiler tant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je me suis rendu chez Potter. J'ai transplané et j'ai bizarrement atterrit à plusieurs centaine de mètres de chez-lui. Impossible d'y aller. J'en tenté plusieurs fois puis j'ai décidé de me rendre chez tes parents, ma chérie. Après tout, peut-être que tu étais là-bas ?

-Tu as été assez courageux pour aller chez-eux ?

Le sourire de Paul s'élargit un peu plus.

-Chérie, je sais que tu ne leur as rien dit, sinon ils seraient déjà là. Il m'était donc impossible d'aller chez eux non plus. J'ai tenté de les contacter mais mes lettres me revenaient et mes hiboux étaient désorientés. J'ai donc compris qu'il y avait une protection là-dessous, une puissante protection.

-Tu ne t'en es rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là ?

Pansy eut un rire moqueur qui ne plut pas à Paul. C'était vraiment un idiot selon elle.

-J'ai tout essayé, continua Paul sans se démonter, pour détruire cette protection, en vain Puis en faisant des recherches et en y regardant de plus prêt, j'ai su que le réseau de cheminée de Potter était aussi protégé, ainsi que celui de Malefoy et de Weasley. Pas très malin tes amis. Ils ont oubliés que tous les réseaux de cheminées activées étaient répertoriés. Qu'il soit protégé ou pas. Et leur réseau de cheminée est maintenant désactivé. Le savant-ils ? Je ne crois pas.

Pansy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Depuis combien de temps le réseau de cheminé était désactivé ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il surveillé avant d'agir, Savait-il ce qu'elle ce avait fait et ce que ses amis avaient en tête contre lui ? Si Paul était au courant c'en était finit pour Harry, Ron et Drago et même peut-être Blaise et Hermione. Bref, tout le monde ! Paul avait le bras long quand il le voulait.

-Oh et pour éviter de voir toute la troupe débarquer, j'ai moi-même mis une protection autour du Manoir. Il n'est visible de l'extérieur par personne d'autre que moi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Paul ?

-Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux c'est toi ma chérie. Toi et personne d'autre, parce que je t'aime et que tu es ma femme.

Pansy le regarda sourire à nouveau puis pointer se baguette vers elle.

_-Endoloris._

Pansy sentit ses os se briser, ses entrailles être ratatinés, son cerveau être écrasé par un coup de massue et sa gorge se serrait tant elle manquait d'air. Pansy avait l'impression qu'on la poignardait de part en part. Jamais, dans ses souvenirs elle n'avait eu aussi mal sous ce sort. Ce fut si douloureux que Pansy se mit à hurler. Le sourire de Paul s'élargit.

-Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux mon cœur, personne ne peut t'entendre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser avec violence. Pansy avait fermé à bouche et serré les dents. Elle avait même arrêté sa respiration. Voyant le manque de coopération de sa femme, il lui mordit la lèvre. Pansy saignait.

-Sache que tu m'appartiens.

-Jamais !

-Pour toujours !

Il lui montra son propre annulaire gauche qui affichait et enleva son alliance pour dévoiler la cicatrice des liens du sang qui les unissaient.

-La récréation est terminée. On va reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitues ! Finit les sorties, les visites des amies et les provocations ! Tu te soumettras à mes ordres er uniquement à ça !

Pansy se mit à rire. La situation n'avait rien de drôle. Elle était même plutôt dramatique pour elle, mais Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Ses colères et ses ordres qui autrefois lui faisaient peur semblaient à présent ridicules.

-Ça te fait rire ? demanda Paul en colère.

-Oui. Parce que jamais je me soumettrais à tes ordres. Même enfermée et ligotée ici, même sous _l'Impérium._ Je préfère mourir plutôt que me soumettre à toi. Tue-moi !

Paul resta accroupi devant elle à la regarder dans les yeux. Pansy ne faiblit pas. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'elle le transperçait du regard avec autant d'audace.

-Tue-moi ! répéta Pansy.

Elle le voyait trembler et en pleine réflexion. Voulait-il la tuer ? Aurait-il le cran de le faire ? Pansy le défiait toujours. Pour toute réponse, Pansy eut une gifle. Elle se remit à rire.

-Arrête de rire !

-Tu es ridicule. Non mais regarde-toi, dit Pansy.

-Toi regarde-toi ! A baigner dans ton sang, ligotée et couverte de bleus !

-Moi au moins j'ai de la dignité alors que toi, tu me bats pour te sentir fort alors que tu ne vaux rien ! Incapable de te défendre contre Harry, incapable de te battre contre Drago. Tu te crois important alors que tout ce tu as n'est qu'illusion. Tu es inutile à ce monde et tu finiras seul comme un chien, Paul !

-La ferme ! Je suis ton mari et tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas inutile et tu verras que lorsque je serai Ministre, on me respectera :

-Les Trolls te respecteront !

Paul allait de nouveau gifler Pansy mais se retint à quelques centimètres de sa joue encore rouge.

-Tu veux me mettre à bout, c'est ça ? Tu penses que lorsqu'ils te trouveront, il y aura assez de preuves sur ton corps pour me mettre en prison ? Mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas compris mon cœur, ils ne mettront jamais les pieds ici. Je te laisse seule pour réfléchir à ton sort, car toi, tu es inutile.

Paul lui tourna le dos pour quitter le cachot. Pansy ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en irait mais qu'il resterait là et ne lui laisserait aucun répit.

-Au fait Paul, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle. J'ai réfléchit.

-Si vite ? dit-il en se retournant. Et à quoi as-tu réfléchit ?

-Au fait qu'Harry soit le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà. Si Pansy ne cherche pas des ennuis, je me demande ce que c'est.

A bientôt !

**Gouline971.**


	29. l'Etude des Cartes

**Salut tout le monde !**

Je vous présente le chapitre 29 de la fiction. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Bonne lecture.**

_**BlackJo : **_Ce n'est pas grave, mais sur le coup, je me suis demandé si j'avais vraiment écrit ce que me dictait ma conscience.

_**Chapitre 29 : L'étude des cartes.**_

Cela faisait des heures que Lavande était à la table du salon avec tout un tas de livres et de paperasses autour d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle concentration, avait été à Poudlard pour passer les ASPIC. Ses recherches lui prirent tellement de temps qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure pour aller chercher son fils à l'école. Molly s'en était chargée et Lavande lui avait demandé de le garder pour la nuit.

Ron rentra du travail et fit un arrêt avant d'entrer dans le salon. Il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce dans cet état. Il y avait des livres partout. Par terre, sur la table, sur le fauteuil et le canapé. Partout. Il y avait un chaudron dont la potion mijotait et Lavande avait le nez dans un bouquin en mettant des ingrédients dans le récipient. Ses cheveux qui d'habitude étaient blonds et lisses étaient devenus gris et ébouriffés. L'espace d'un instant, Ron crut s'être trompé de maison et avoir atterrit chez les Malefoy tant Lavande ressemblait à Hermione.

Ron sortit de ses pensées quand le chaudron explosa et que Lavande faillit s'asphyxier.

-Et merde ! fit-elle

-Ça ne donne rien ?

-Non, ça ne donne rien et pourtant j'ai tout essayé ! Sortilège, enchantement, potion et rien ! Je suis tout à la lettre mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où elle est ! Pansy a disparu et je suis incapable de la trouver ! Je suis une mauvaise sorcière ! Bonne à faire le ménage et à s'occuper de son fils !

Lavande s'assit sur son canapé et retira un livre sous ses fesses pour le balancer au loin. Elle essuya ses larmes. Ron se mit à côté d'elle.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise sorcière et tu n'es pas une bonne à rien. Tu es juste fatiguée, et ça se comprend. Nous avons été incapables de travailler correctement aujourd'hui.

-Non ! Je suis nulle ! insista Lavande. Toutes mes amies travaillent et ont une vie professionnellement riche, alors que moi non. Il n'y avait que Pansy qui me comprenait et encore, c'est pire pour elle parce que Paul la battait et peut-être qu'il la bat en ce moment même ! Elle m'a beaucoup réconforté dans mes coups de blues, tu sais. Quand j'étais là à ne rien faire et à attendre l'heure pour aller chercher Liam à l'école. Pansy pensait que je devais trouver un travail qui me passionnerait. Elle voulait faire la même chose, elle aussi. Mais elle ne le fera pas parce que je suis incapable de la trouver !

Lavande éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari qui tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ron n'avait jamais pensé que Lavande avait un certain mal-être dans sa condition d'épouse. Lavande n'était pas heureuse et il s'en voulait.

-On ne reparlera plus tard chérie, je te le promets. Je prendrai quelques jours et on en discutera.

-Tu feras ça ?

-Bien sûr.

Lavande serra son mari dans ses bras en le remerciant et l'embrassa. Harry, Drago, Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent peu après.

-J'ai été demander à Molly si elle pouvait garder Andrew et elle nous a soupçonné de manigancer quelque chose.

-Elle aurait bien raison… malheureusement, dit Blaise.

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Drago à Lavande.

-Non, rien. Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas cherché si elle était au Manoir ? demanda Hermione.

-Elle n'y est pas.

-C'est pas vrai ! pesta Drago en faisant les cent pas dans le salon tout en regardant l'horloge. Nos réseaux de cheminée ont été désactivés, dit-il.

-Attends, tu peux répéter ? demanda Ron.

-Comment s'est arrivé ? poursuivit Blaise.

-J'ai regardé les derniers réseaux de protection par cheminé et c'est écrit que Dickens les a désactivé. Ça veut dire qu'il a pu intercepter n'importe quelles informations qu'on a pu se transmettre et aussi intercepter la trajectoire de Pansy. Dickens n'était pas au Ministère aujourd'hui. Il aurait protesté un rendez-vous pour sa campagne. J'ai tenté de repérer son propre réseau de cheminée pour qu'on puisse s'y rendre mais je ne l'aie pas trouvé dans la liste. C'est comme si le manoir n'avait plus de cheminée. Tu es sûre que…

-Je n'ai rien trouvé Drago ! s'emporta Lavande. Rien ! Pas la moindre petite trace de Pansy, d'accord ? Je sais que je suis une mauvaise sorcière, pas la peine de me le répéter !

Tout le monde regarda Lavande qui s'était soudainement emporter. Même Ron fit un écart.

-Désolée, je suis… légèrement à cran.

Personne n'osa parler pendant un moment et un _pop_ se fit entendre. C'était Ginny. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

-Ron m'a envoyé une lettre. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être aider… pour Pansy.

Tout le monde regarda Ron, y compris Lavande.

-Quoi ? C'est ma sœur !

-Ecoutez, je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et moi, est entièrement de ma faute, d'accord ? Mais on s'est expliqué et d'ailleurs je sais ce qui se passe entre Pansy et lui et ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne déteste pas Pansy.

-Encore heureux, vu ce que tu as fait, répondit Hermione. Mensonge, trahison, abandon.

-Ça va Hermione ! J'ai fait mon mea culpa auprès d'Harry et c'est suffisant !

-Tu oublies Andrew. Tu sais, ton fils !

-Hermione…, dit Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Temps mort, Hermione ! fit Harry. Temps mort. Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder l'horloge comme ça, Malefoy ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Comment ça en quelque sorte ? répéta Harry. A qui as-tu parlé ?

-J'ai été obligé de les prévenir.

-Pardon ?

Deux _pop_ se firent dans le salon laissant place à un homme et une femme âgés d'une trentaine d'année de plus qu'eux.

-Où est-elle ? Où est ma fille ?

Mr Parkinson prit Drago par le col plus sous la panique que sous la colère.

-Charles, calme-toi.

-Ma fille ! Mon enfant ! Vous avez laissé ce monstre la récupérer ? Comment avons-nous fait pour nous rendre compte de rien ? Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous apercevoir que notre fille n'était pas heureuse, qu'elle souffrait et qu'il la battait ? Comment vous, avez-vous pu nous cacher ça, Harry Potter ! Vous avez récupéré notre fille et vous nous avez rien dit !

-Mr Parkinson on… on ne voulait pas… Tant que Pansy était avec nous elle était en sécurité et on ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Et puis elle ne voulait pas non plus que vous soyez au courant, expliqua Harry.

-Et résultat, notre fille a disparu de la circulation ! Bravo ! Ils n'embauchent que des incapables chez les Aurors ! Vous avez prévenus les autorités ? La Police ? Le Ministre ?

-Charles, tu sais bien que ça ne servirait à rien, dit Olivia. On parle de Paul Dickens.

Mr Parkinson commença à faire les cent pas en marmonnant.

-Tes parents sont plus haut placés que nous, dit Olivia à Drago. Il pourrait…

-Ils ne savent rien.

-Bon, d'accord. Je vais au Manoir. Elle est là-bas ! dit Charles. Elle ne peut être que là-bas. Tout se passait toujours là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici alors que ma fille est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est !

-Elle n'y est pas. Lavande a fait des recherches et Pansy n'est pas là-bas, répondit Ron.

-Vous avez tout essayé ? demanda Charles.

-Oui tout. C'est comme si… votre fille avait disparu de la circulation.

Olivia eut un hoquet et commença à pleurer. Charles voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'écarta. Sa fille était en danger et la mère qu'elle était ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Au fond d'elle, Olivia avait toujours su que le mariage de Pansy avait été un échec mais elle s'était voilée la face parce que Paul était un Dickens, un homme de bonne famille qui avait de l'ambition. Olivia avait pensé au nom Parkinson associé au nom Dickens et non au bonheur de sa fille.

-Vous avez vraiment tout essayé ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Oui, tout Mrs Parkinson, répondit Lavande pour la énième fois.

-Même la cartomancie ?

-La quoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'une carte, d'un pendule et d'une dague.

Lavande se leva et alla chercher ce qu'Olivia demandait. Elle posa la carte de la Grande-Bretagne sur la table du salon, prit la dague et fit une entaille sur son index et celui de son mari avant de mettre quelque goute sur le pendule qu'elle laissa se balader sur la carte.

-La cartomancie* est l'étude des cartes géographiques à travers la magie et spécificité est la recherche d'un sorcier perdu. Il faut pour ça une carte, un pendule et un objet ayant appartenu au sorcier ou à la sorcière qu'on cherche. Mais Charles et moi sommes les parents de Pansy et notre sang coule dans ses veines. C'est un moyen très efficace pour trouver quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Cela peut fonctionner aussi pour les sorciers étant liés par le mariage à travers les liens du sang. Toujours est-il qu'il faille connaître cette magie.

-Je ne la connaissais pas, dit Lavande.

-Moi si.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione avec une légère pointe d'exaspération.

-Enfin… j'en avais entendu parler.

L'attention de tout le monde se reporta sur le pendule qui se promenait sur la carte. On aurait pu croire que l'objet se balancerait de gauche à droite de façon aléatoire, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des trajectoires beaucoup plus précises, surtout lorsqu'Olivia chuchotait « Trouver ma fille. Je veux trouver ma fille. »

Puis soudain, le pendule fit des cercles de plus en plus grands et rapides avant de brusquement s'arrêter à un lieu bien précis.

-Elle est bien au Manoir.

-C'est vrai ? dit Lavande. Mais… mais… je n'y arrivais pas… Je ne la trouvais pas !

-Le pouvoir du sang est infaillible, expliqua Olivia. Elle est bien au Manoir Dickens. On doit y aller, Charles.

-Nous venons avec vous, dit Harry.

-Pas question, répondit Charles.

-On vient avec vous !

-Et moi j'ai dit non.

-Et moi je vous dis que je viendrai avec vous sortir Pansy de là, c'est clair !

-Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ! Espèce de…

-Charles !

Olivia retint son mari et regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle regarda Ginny qui était en retrait.

-Venez si vous voulez, dit-elle.

Charles, Olivia, Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise transplanèrent. Il ne restait plus que Ginny Lavande et Hermione.

-Je… je vais rentrer, dit Ginny mal assurée.

-Attends, dit Lavande, tu peux rester. On va attendre qu'ils rentrent avec Pansy. Ils vont la récupérer.

Lavande lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ginny regarda Hermione qui détourna le regard et prit place à côté de Lavande.

**000**

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le pendule s'agitait de plus en plus dans la main d'Olivia.

-Elle est là ! Je le sens Charles, elle est ici.

-On a un problème, dit Blaise.

-Quoi ? dit Drago en le regardant.

-Le Manoir.

En effet quand ils regardèrent dans la même direction que Blaise, ils purent se rendre compte que le Manoir avait disparu.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

*La cartomancie est bien l'étude des cartes. Mais cette étude fait plus référence au Tarot. L'étude des cartes géographique est la cartographie. Et comme je mélange géographie et magie, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le terme « cartomancie ».

**Gouline971.**


	30. Une magie différente

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Avez-vous vu le temps qu'il fait ces derniers jours ? C'est tout ou rien avec Dame Nature. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler du temps tempéré.

Bonne Lecture.

_**BlackJo : **_J'ai hésité entre Hermione et les parents de Pansy en fait, et j'ai choisit la deuxième option pour qu'ils puissent faire leur petite rédemption.

_**Chapitre 30 : Une magie différente.**_

Dans le Manoir Dickens, Pansy subissait la colère de Paul une fois de plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. C'était de la pure folie ! Elle savait qu'il se jetterait sur elle pour se venger.

-Tu mens ! hurla-t-il. Tu mens !

-Harry est mon amant et bien meilleur que toi ! Il sait ce que j'aime et ce que je désire ! Il me fait plaisir !

-Arrête !

-Quand il m'embrasse je me sens heureuse, quand il me fait l'amour c'est une sensation exquise. Lors que j'étais ici j'en rêvais à un tel point que j'aurais voulu avoir un fils de lui !

-Arrête ! _Endoloris _!

Une fois de plus Pansy sentit des poignards la transpercer de part en part, mais elle souffrait tellement de la douleur précédente qu'une de plus ou de moins ne changerait plus grand-chose. Elle ne hurlait plus.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas Paul, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration, et je ne t'aime pas non plus. On aurait tellement à gagner en l'admettant tous les deux. Ce mariage est un échec et jamais, jamais tu n'auras d'héritier, pas de moi.

-Tu es ma femme et je dois avoir un héritier de toi ! C'est un devoir conjugal !

-Ça doit aussi être un devoir conjugal de frapper sa femme ? Tu aurais voulu que ton père fasse la même chose avec ta mère ? Ou un autre homme avec une sœur si tu en avais eu une ?

-Un homme a le droit de lever la main sur sa femme si elle est irrespectueuse envers lui et toi tu l'as toujours été depuis le début notre mariage !

-Et je continuerai jusqu'à ma mort !

-Ta mort sera longue et douloureuse.

-Tu n'as même pas le cran de me tuer !

Paul baissa sa baguette et fit à nouveau un mince sourire qui inquiéta Pansy. Elle voulait l'énerver pas qu'il sourie. Elle voulait qu'il laisse le plus de preuve possible sur elle et non qu'il arrête, aussi saine d'esprit qu'elle pouvait l'être.

-J'ai le cran pour autre chose…

**000**

Harry, Ron, Blaise, Drago et les parents de Pansy étaient à l'endroit même où devait se trouver le Manoir Dickens et donc Pansy. Le pendule s'agitait toujours autant, mais aucune trace d'elle.

-Ma fille est là, répéta Olivia. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Harry s'avança un peu et pointa sa baguette vers l'avant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une sorte de champ de forme commença à onduler.

-Il y a un dôme tout autour qui doit protéger le Manoir. Elle est bien là.

-Comment faire pour entrer ?

Drago s'avança à la limite de Harry et transplana avant de se retrouver à plusieurs mètres de lui, écroulé au sol. Drago se redressa en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu t'es cru invincible ? lui demanda Blaise. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que Potter vient de dire ?

-Il faut bien agir, non ? Il faut rentrer. Essayez, dit Drago à Ron et à Harry.

-Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est pas nous qui y parviendrons, répondit Ron.

-Vous êtes Auror, non ? Vous avez des techniques magiques que nous n'avons pas.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu et disparurent dans un tourbillon blanc avant de se faire projeter au même endroit que Drago.

-Je ne savais pas que Dickens avait des ressources, dit Blaise.

-Ça commence à bien faire !

Ils virent un éclair. C'était Charles qui tentait d'affaiblir le champ de force. Cela ne semblait pas fonctionner alors Blaise lui vint en aide, suivit d'Harry et des autres. Olivia tenait ne pendule qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de tourner.

**000**

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire qui pourrait être pire que me tuer ? demanda Pansy en tentant de reculer alors qu'elle était collée au mur.

Sans lâcher sa baguette, Paul enleva sa veste.

-Je veux un fils Pansy et tout de suite.

-Tu rêves !

-Tu es attachée, tu n'as rien à dire. Rien à dire et rien à faire que ton devoir d'épouse.

La respiration de Pansy devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle paniquait. Elle voulait qu'elle lui laisse des preuves mais pas ce genre de preuve ! C'était pire que tout, pire que la mort.

Elle vit Paul s'avancer en défaisant sa chemise. Pansy tenta de réfléchir à vive allure. Elle ne devait pas subir ça. Il fallait qu'elle sorte le plus vite possible. Mais elle était ligotée, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner et sa baguette était cassée.

Puis elle se souvint de la seule personne qui lui avait toujours été fidèle et qui pourrait l'aider.

-Smarty !

Paul qui avait touché sa ceinture s'arrêta et éclata de rire.

-Tu crois que ton stupide elfe va venir ici ? Si les sorciers ne peuvent pas venir, ce n'est pas cette chose qui y parviendra.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? La magie des elfes est différente de celle des sorciers. Smarty, aide-moi !

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis un_ pop_ fit apparaître le petit elfe qui fit la révérence à Pansy.

-Maîtresse Pansy !

-Toi !

Paul se rua sur l'elfe qui disparut pour réapparaître avec une casserole et bam ! Il assomma Paul qui tituba en lâchant sa baguette. Smarty claqua des doigts et libéra Pansy. Elle se leva avec l'aide de Pansy et se rua en même temps sur la baguette qui se trouvait au sol. Elle l'attrapa la première et la pointa sur lui. Paul la regarda en éclatant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Tu dis que je n'ai pas le cran mais tu es aussi lâche que moi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris Paul. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Te tuer ne me servirait à rien. Je ne veux pas être veuve de toi. Je ne veux pas rester Mrs Dickens.

-Pourtant ma mort t'aiderait à briser les liens.

-La prison aide aussi.

-La prison ? répéta Paul en riant. Tu crois que je vais aller en prison ? Je suis Paul Dickens, futur Ministre de la Magie et mon pouvoir me donnera l'immunité.

-Tu es loin d'être Ministre et tu as laissé assez de preuve sur moi pour ne pas avoir d'immunité.

-Alors je te le répète, que comptes-tu faire avec cette baguette ?

-Ça ! _Pétrificus Totalus._

Les corps de Paul se pétrifia et tomba comme une pierre. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient. Pansy se rendait compte qu'elle avait gagné et qu'il avait perdu.

-Smarty, trouve Harry Potter et amène-le ici.

-Oui Maîtresse Pansy.

Smarty s'en alla pour revenir dix secondes plus tard. Elle ne s'en aperçut que lorsque sa mère et son père la prirent dans ses bras. Elle lâcha la baguette.

-Ma chérie est-ce que tu vas bien ? dit Charles. Pardonne-nous de nous être voilés la face.

C'était bien la première fois que son père l'appelait ainsi. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais jamais son lui avait donné des noms affectifs. Il se contentait de « ma fille ». Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et Pansy versa quelques larmes. Elle regarda Harry qui ramassa sa baguette cassée sans la lâcher des yeux. Lui aussi aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

-Levez le sort, ordonna Olivia en regardant Paul.

-Mrs Parkinson…

-Je vous demande de lever le sort ! Tout de suite !

Ron pointa sa baguette sur Paul qui se leva. Drago et Blaise le retinrent.

-Tu vas me le payer espèce de…

Paul n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de casserole de la part d'Olivia.

-Ça, c'est pour avoir maltraité ma fille ! (un autre coup) Ca c'est pour avoir continué de maltraiter ma fille ! (un autre coup) Et ça, c'est pour avoir toujours maltraité ma fille ! (Elle allait donner un autre coup mais Harry la retint)

-Vous allez le tuer et c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons. Emmenez-le auprès de Maugrey. Smarty, retourne à Poudlard.

Drago et Ron transplanèrent avec un Paul Dickens sacrément amoché par Olivia. Smarty disparut également après un bref signe de Pansy.

-Nous allons sortir du Manoir et retourner chez Ron, dit Harry.

Harry ouvrit la marche mais Pansy lâcha son père et se mit face à Harry. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis se jeta dans ses bras. Harry parut surpris un instant puis ferma ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses parents se regardèrent avec étonnement.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Ron et de Lavande, les trois femmes laissèrent le canapé pour que Pansy s'y allonge.

-Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Blaise.

-Je veux la potion.

-Pansy…

-Je veux la potion Blaise. Je ne veux plus que ça dure. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

-La potion n'est pas au point. Il y a des effets collatéraux qui je n'ai pas réussit à estomper.

-Mais elle donne des résultats, non ?

-Pansy…

-Elle donne des résultats, non ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui mais… les effets que j'ai eu ont été très différents de ce que tu auras.

-Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me débarrasser de Paul le plus vite possible.

-De quelle potion parlez-vous ? demanda Olivia.

Blaise expliqua le concept de sa potion. Une potion qui révèle les blessures antérieures de la personne qui la boit. Elle pouvait prévoir diverses maladies, mais dans le cas de Pansy, elle relevait tous les coups qu'elle avait reçut par Paul, ce qui serait une preuve irréfutable aux yeux des membres du Mangenmagot.

-Et ça fonctionne ? demanda Charles.

-Oui mais…

-Blaise je t'en prie ! S'il te plait ! Je veux en finir ! Je veux… je veux…

Pansy commença à pleurer et essaya ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Paul qui l'avait rué de coup puis maintenant Blaise qui la contestait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas faire ce qu'elle voulait !

-Blaise…

Celui-ci soupira.

-D'accord. D'accord… tu… bien… Hermione emmène Pansy dans une des chambres à l'étage. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Hermione aida Pansy à se lever.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

-Non. Pas pour le moment, répondit Blaise. Je vous dirai le moment venu. Pour l'instant restez ici.

Blaise transplana alors que Ron et Drago arrivaient.

-Alors ?

-Maugrey le retient pour l'instant dans sa malle. Mais si on ne trouve pas preuve dans les deux jours qui viennent, il le relâche.

-On trouvera.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que vous avez appréciez.

Smarty le héro !

Vous connaîtrez les effets de la potion dans le prochain chapitre.

Gouline971.


	31. La dernière torture

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend prolongé pour certain. On a eu un merveilleux temps pendant plus d'une semaine et je n'ai même pas pu mettre le nez dehors à cause des révisions. L'injustice… Enfin, je me rattraperai pendant les vacances d'été. (Août…

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

_**BlackJo **_La potion est dangereuse en fonction de la personne qui la prend. Blaise a dit que les effets qu'il avait eu était différent de ceux qu'auront Pansy pour une raison simple, il n'a pas subit de violence conjugale et surtout la potion n'est pas complètement au point. Pansy va servir de cobaye, ce que Blaise voulait absolument éviter. Le cobaye jusqu'au chapitre précédent, c'était lui-même.

_**Chapitre 31 La dernière torture.**_

Blaise était revenu avec son nécessaire de potion. Il était directement allé dans la chambre d'ami où se trouvaient déjà Hermione et Pansy. Il demanda à Pansy de s'allonger sur le lit.

-Alors ? demanda Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais te faire une perfusion qui sera reliée à cette plume. Au fur et à mesure que la potion détectera une blessure antérieure, la plume écrira le type de blessure que c'est, le jour, la date, l'année et l'heure à laquelle tu as été blessée. Mais d'abord… _Incarcerem._

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Blaise qui attachèrent Pansy. Celle-ci regarda Hermione paniquée.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Hermione.

-Pansy risque d'être prise de convulsion. C'est une précaution. La potion révèlera les blessures à partir du jour de ton mariage. Bois.

Blaise apporta la potion aux lèvres de Pansy qui la but sans broncher mais quand elle l'avala d'une traite, elle vit dans les yeux de son ami à quel point il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ce qu'elle allait vivre.

-Blaise…, dit-elle.

-Pardonne-moi Pansy, dit-il simplement. Hermione, prends son pouls.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Pansy regarda Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi savait ce qui arriverait. Puis Pansy sentit son estomac se révulser. Elle sentait la potion aller dans tous ses membres. Puis ce fut à cet instant qu'elle la sentit, la gifle que Paul lui avait donnée pour la première fois. Trois mois après leur mariage. Pansy le vivait comme si c'était arrivé dans l'instant. La plume commença à écrire. Blaise et Hermione se regardèrent. Ça fonctionnait.

Mais ce ne fut que le début. Pansy ressentit les coups de pieds, de poings et d'autres coups qui se succédaient de plus en plus vite. Elle avait l'impression de vivre trois ans de cauchemar en accéléré. Pansy gigotait, transpirait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Pansy avait si mal qu'elle finit par hurler. Les douleurs étaient pires que le _Doloris._

-Tiens bon Pansy, lui chuchota Blaise. Tiens bon.

Mais Pansy continuait d'hurler. Pansy voulait arrêter, mais elle savait que si elle le demandait, Paul n'irait jamais en prison. Alors elle devait à nouveau subir toutes ses douleurs pour la dernière fois.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Hermione et Blaise sursautèrent. Blaise se leva et ordonna à Hermione de rester assise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? hurler Charles. Pourquoi hurle-t-elle ?

-Redescendez, demanda Blaise.

Mais on ne l'écouta pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et tout le monde resta pétrifié de terreur face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Pansy attachée au lit et reliée à une plume en hurlant à la mort.

-Vous torturez ma fille ?

-Je fais ça pour votre fille parce qu'elle me l'a demandé !

-Vous voulez la tuer ! Eloignez-vous de ma fille !

-Vous sortez de cette chambre !

-Blaise…

-Je t'ai dit de surveiller son pouls, Hermione ! Vous voulez que votre gendre aille en prison oui on non ? Alors laissez-moi faire et ne revenez plus ici ! Dehors !

Blaise poussa tout le monde hors de la chambre et le ferma grâce au loquet. Il insonorisa également la pièce. La plume s'agitait encore et encore de plus en plus vite, écrivant tout ce que Pansy avait subit. Plus Blaise lisait et plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il n'en revenait pas de lire de telles choses.

Puis Pansy cessa de crier. Les coups s'espaçaient dans le temps pour s'arrêter définitivement et la plume tomba. Blaise retira la perfusion et les liens que les cordes faisaient. Hermione et lui aidèrent Pansy à se redresser et lui donnèrent un verre.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait et pleurait. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre en à peine dix minutes. Ce fut pire qu'un cauchemar. Pansy avait des flashs de sa vie commune avec Paul. Des larmes coulèrent et elle éclata en sanglot pour la énième fois. Hermione la serra contre elle.

-Pardonne-moi Pansy, implora Balise. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi mal, crois-moi.

-Je sais Blaise.

Ce dernier lui embrassa le front et l'aida à se rallonger. Hermione et lui sortirent de la chambre.

-Alors ?

-Ça a marché, dit-il. Regarde.

Blaise donna un cahier de plus d'une vingtaine de page. Hermione feuilleta et s'arrêta au bout de la dixième page en ouvrant la bouche.

-Il n'a quand même pas…

-Si, approuva Blaise.

-Ce type est un monstre !

Hermione redonna le cahier à Blaise et descendit les escaliers. Blaise la suivait et tout le monde lui tomba dessus. Il donna le cahier à Harry qui le feuilleta également et s'arrêta à la même page qu'Hermione avant de dire :

-Je vais le tuer !

-Mauvaise idée Harry, lui dit Ron.

-Il la violait !

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien. Il sentit son estomac se révulser. Il pensait qu'il vomirait mais ce fut Blaise qui alla aux toilettes pour le faire. Harry monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Pansy était toujours allongée dans le lit et lui tournait le dos.

-Sors…, souffla-t-elle, sachant que c'était lui.

-Pansy…

-S'il te plait Harry, sors. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Harry ferma la porte et s'assit sur lit.

-Je suis là, lui chuchota-t-il Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

-S'il te plait, lui implora-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser.

-Je mérite d'être seule.

-Non… La dernière dont tu as besoin c'est d'être seule.

Pansy se retourna et regarda Harry. Elle avait des égratignures sur le visage et un bleu au niveau de l'œil droit. Harry lui caressa le visage et essuya ses larmes.

-Je…

-Chérie.

Pansy ferma les yeux et rougit malgré-elle. Ça devait bien être la première fois que ses parents la découvraient dans un lit avec un garçon.

-Nous te ramenons à la maison, lui dit son père. Tu seras beaucoup mieux avec nous.

Charles aida sa fille à se redresser et la porta dans ses bras. Ils allaient quitter la chambre quand Charles se retourna :

-Merci Mr Potter d'avoir voulu protéger notre fille.

-De rien.

Il regarda Pansy traverser la porte avec ses parents. Il redescendit dans le salon où tout le monde était réunit, toujours en état de choc.

-Tu as fait un merveilleux travail Blaise, lui dit Hermione.

-Ça aurait pu la tuer, dit-il dans un état second. Son cœur aurait pu lâcher…

-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. La potion a fonctionné et nous avons des preuves contre Dickens maintenant.

-Elle a reçut en dix minutes, tous les coups qui lui a donné en trois ans, continua Blaise. Vous pouvez imaginer ? Une condensation de trois ans en dix minutes ! C'est ça que je voulais lui éviter. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé la solution pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Ça aurait pu la tuer.

-Blaise…

Celui-ci soupira et s'allongea sur le canapé qui était déjà occupé par Lavande, Hermione et Ginny. Sa tête était sur les genoux de Ginny, ses pieds sur les genoux Hermione et Lavande avait le reste du corps.

-Tu ne profiterais pas un peu de la situation, demanda Ginny en voyant la position de ce dernier.

-Je n'ai pas la tête à plaisanter, soupira-t-il.

-Pansy est en sécurité. Avec ses parents elle ne risque vraiment plus rien, dit Lavande. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-On va aller voir le Ministre avec ça et lui expliquer la situation, répondit Ron.

-Il ne voudra jamais, dit Hermione.

-Il sera obligé de nous écouter, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi le Ministre et pas les membres du Magenmagot ? demanda Lavande.

-Il faut viser plus haut.

-Mais la chute risque d'être brutale. Vous risquez de vous heurter à un mur, dit Hermione.

-Je suis confiant, dit Harry.

**000**

Pansy était maintenant retournée chez-elle, dans le manoir de ses parents, dans son ancienne chambre, dans son ancien lit, là où rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle regardait le haut de son baldaquin qui était noir. C'était sombre le noir. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ça amenait le malheur, la mort. Pansy avait besoin de couleur et de vie. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Mais elle n'avait pas de baguette pour changer le haut de son baldaquin de couleur et Pansy savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir tant que ça serait noir. Alors Pansy se mit debout sur le lit et commença à sauter. Elle sauta, sauta encore, plus haut, les bras levés.

-Plus de noir ! dit-elle. Plus de noir ! Plus de noir !

Pansy répétait cette phrase sans cesse et plus forte que précédemment, si bien qu'elle finissait par hurler cette phrase. Ses parents accoururent complètement paniquer dans sa chambre.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son père.

-Je ne veux plus de noir ! Plus de noir ! Plus de noir !

Pansy sauta un peu plus haut et réussit à arracher le tissu noir qui était sur son lit à baldaquin. Une fois qu'elle l'eut entre les mains, elle sourit puis éclata de rire. C'était du noir en moins dans sa vie.

Charles et Olivia se regardèrent un peu gênés. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur fille et avec ce qui venait de se produire, ils se demandèrent s'ils la connaissaient vraiment.

-Pansy, descends du lit, dit Charles. Allez, descends.

Elle obéit et donna le tissu à ses parents.

-Je ne veux plus de noir dans ma chambre. Je ne veux plus de meuble noir ou de tapisserie sombre. Je veux de la couleur, du blanc et du pastel.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Olivia. On fera ça dès demain mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes. Allonge-toi.

Pansy obéit de nouveau et sa mère remit la couverture sur elle. Elle tendit sa main et lui caressa délicatement le visage.

-Tu as subit un choc ma chérie.

-Je ne veux plus de noir dans ma chambre, répéta Pansy. Je ne veux plus de noir dans mes habits.

-On changera tout ça.

Elle embrassa le front de sa fille et quitta le chambre suivit de son mari. Olivia marcha quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de se coller au mur pour pleurer.

-Ma fille… Nous ne nous sommes jamais occupés de notre fille Charles, tu te rends compte ! Nous n'avons jamais pensé à son bien-être et regarde ! Nous n'avons jamais su qu'elle vivait un enfer ! Trois ans !

-Nous nous rattraperons Olivia. Nous nous rattraperons.

Charles en était convaincu. Il espérait vraiment ne plus faire de faux pas avec leur fille et qu'elle leur pardonnerait leur manque d'investissement affectif.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon, vous l'avez vu, Pansy a encore subit des dommages à cause de la potion. Mais je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle souffre autant à cause de Paul ! Promis, juré !

A samedi pour la suite !

**Gouline971**


	32. Entretein forcé avec le Ministre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Après la dernière torture qu'a subi Pansy, voyons si elle aura été récompensée.

_**BlackJo**_ : Il fallait bien que Pansy le vivre pour pouvoir coincer Dickens. On le ne verra pas tout de suite.

_**Chapitre 32 : Entretien (forcé) avec le Ministre.**_

Dès le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite au Ministre de la Magie. Ils avaient eu un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir détenir gain de cause mais Maugrey leur avait prêté main forte pour accéder à son bureau. Ils étaient donc maintenant tous les quatre assis face au Ministre de la Magie qui, malgré son titre, se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise face à ces quatre jeunes et grands sorciers qui avaient vécu bien plus de chose que lui alors qu'il avait deux fois leur âge.

-Bon, alors, Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weasly, Mr Zabini, que me veut l'honneur de votre soudaine visite dans ce bureau ? demanda le Ministre.

-Nous avons une faveur à vous demander et nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider, répondit Drago.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ce serait un vrai plaisir de vous aider. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Connaissez-vous Mrs Dickens ? demanda Drago.

-Mrs Dickens ? Bien sûr ! Une belle femme avec une grande intelligence. Sa mort fut une véritable tragédie. Son fils eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, le Ministre ne parlait absolument pas de Pansy.

-Nous faisons allusion à Pansy Dickens, la femme de Paul Dickens, rectifia Harry.

Le visage du Ministre se ferma puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui. Bien sûr que je la connais. Je ne la vois pas que très rarement. Mais Paul ne m'en a dit que du bien.

-Tu m'étonnes, chuchota Ron.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le Ministre. Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?

-Tout simplement parce que Mrs Pansy Dickens a pour intention de porter plainte contre Paul Dickens, annonça Drago tout naturellement en donnant un parchemin au Ministre sur lequel il y avait les modalités de la plainte écrite par lui et signée par Pansy.

Quand il avait été la voir le matin, Pansy était en train de pousser les meubles hors de sa chambre avec l'aide de Smarty et de son père. Elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie disant que ça l'occuperait et l'aiderait à ne plus penser. Quand elle avait vu Drago, Pansy lui avait presque sauté au cou. Drago l'avait trouvé un peu trop enjouée vu de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Nous nous sommes dit que nous vous les donnerions en main propre, au cas où vous auriez eue envie de l'oublier sous une pile de dossiers avec d'autre document de ce genre.

Le Ministre lut la feuille anormalement longtemps puis leva les yeux vers les autres sorciers.

-Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ce ne sont que des balivernes ! Je connais Mr Dickens, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-Vous croyez ? dit Harry. Nous aussi, nous le connaissons et nous avons vu ce qu'il a fait.

Le Ministre posa la feuille et se redressa de son fauteuil.

-Non, je n'en crois pas un mot. Mr Dickens est un homme avec des principes et des valeurs.

-Vous parlez de l'homme qui vous a politiquement trahit ? répondit Harry.

-Mr Potter, vous devez savoir que la trahison politique n'est pas nouvelle. Evidemment que j'ai été choqué et peiné de ce qu'il m'a fait, mais c'est le but du jeu. Paul est un homme avec de l'ambition.

-Un homme avec de l'ambition et qui bat sa femme, dit Blaise.

-Mais ce ne sont que des balivernes, répéta le Ministre exaspéré. Que veut-elle ? Se débarrasser de son mari tout en gardant sa fortune ?

-Se débarrasser de Dickens, sûrement, pour la fortune, elle en a assez. C'est une Parkinson.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas un bon argument, lui chuchota Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien et se refrogna. Le Ministre ne prenait pas cette plainte au sérieuse et pensait que Pansy n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme intéressée.

-Vous n'avez d'ailleurs aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Et où se trouve Mrs Dickens ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? A-t-elle peur de venir me voir ? S'est-elle rendue compte qu'elle ne proférait que des mensonges et qu'elle avait embobiné quatre sorciers que je pensais être plus intelligents que ça ?

-Répétez ? s'emporta Harry en se levant.

-Potter, assis !

Maugrey, qui était resté dans un coin du bureau assistait à cet échangé prêt à intervenir au cas où ça déraperait. Harry obéit à contre cœur. Blaise ouvrit son attaché-case et sortit le dossier d'une vingtaine de page qu'il mit sur le bureau du Ministre. Celui-ci le regarda puis regarda Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Les réponses à vos questions. Vous comprendrez pourquoi Mrs Pansy Dickens n'est pas venue vous parler de vive-voix aujourd'hui.

Le Ministre regarda les sorciers d'un air suspicieux et commença à lire le document. Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise regardaient attentivement toutes les expressions du Ministre qui était de plus en plus stupéfait par ce qu'il lisait

-Est-ce que c'est bien le mot…

-Oui, c'est le mot viole que vous lisez, répondit Blaise.

-Un mari ne peut pas violer sa femme. Ce n'est pas logique. Et puis, un seul homme ne peut pas donner autant de coups, de blessures et que de sorts impardonnables.

-Vous croyez ? dit Harry.

-Parfaitement ! Ce n'est pas possible.

-Etes-vous en train de dire que Mrs Dickens aurait subit ça disons… par maladresse ? demanda Ron.

-C'est possible.

-Vous vous fichez de nous ! s'emporta à nouveau Harry.

-Potter assis ! dit à nouveau Maugrey.

-Maugrey, surveillez vos hommes ! ordonna le Ministre de plus en plus recroquevillé dans son fauteuil.

-Un seul mot de ma part et je le laisse faire, répondit-il.

Le Ministre regarda l'œil de verre de Maugrey et déglutit.

-D'où tenez-vous ces informations ? demanda-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous avoir autant de précision sur ces données ?

-C'est grâce à une potion, répondit Blaise.

-Développez…

Blaise expliqua pour la énième fois le concept de la potion en sortant les ustensiles et en les mettant sur le bureau du Ministre.

-Vous êtes donc en train de me dire qu'avec ce simple petit flacon de potion, vous avez obtenu un dossier de vingt pages ?

-Ce sont vingt pages qui retracent uniquement les trois dernières années de la vie de Mrs Dickens, soit ses trois ans de mariage et ceci, n'est pas qu'une simple potion, répondit Blaise vexé.

Le Ministre continua de regarder le dossier, les ustensiles de Blaise et le petit flacon de potion jaune. Les quatre sorciers voyaient bien que le vieil homme était en plein conflit.

-C'est pas possible, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je… je ne peux pas y croire.

-Buvez la potion, dit Maugray.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Maugrey qui avait gardé les bras croisés tout en fixant intensément le Ministre qui déglutit une fois de plus.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Buvez la potion du Médicomage Zabini et vous verrez si ce que ces sorciers vous disent est vrai ou pas.

Le Ministre se mit soudainement à rire nerveusement.

-Vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça ? Vous voulez que je boive votre… votre truc pour m'évincer afin de mettre quelqu'un d'autre à ma place !

-Sauf votre respect Mr le Ministre, vous vous m'éprenez. Vous voulez des preuves et nous vous en donnons. Il est impossible d'utiliser la Pensine et le Véritaserum contre le gré de Mr Dickens, mais sa femme a bien voulu souffrir le martyr pour avoir ce dossier et vous, de là où vous êtes, vous prétendez qu'elle ment ? Qui êtes-vous pour l'insulter de la sorte !

-Je ne prétends rien et ne me parlez pas de la sorte !

-Buvez la potion ou je vous la fais avaler de force !

-Alastor !

Maugrey s'avança en boitillant alors que la Ministre prit la potion dans les mains de peur qu'il lui fasse carrément avaler le flacon.

-Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? se résigna-t-il.

Blaise se leva et fit le même procédé qu'avec Pansy mais avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension.

-La plume répertoriera les blessures graves et moins graves que vous avez eu sur la dernière année et qui vous les a infligées. Si votre femme ne vous bat pas, vous ne souffrirez pas autant que Mrs Pansy Dickens et les vingt pages qu'elle nous a procuré.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ?

-Mr le Ministre, j'ai travaillé pendant des mois sur cette potion. Ayez un peu confiance en vos citoyens, les bons citoyens.

Le processus commença. Il ne se produisit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. La plume ne bougeait pas. Mais au bout de trois minutes, la plume commença à écrire et le ministre grimaça en se prenant le genou. La plume avait écrit « 24 Décembre 2004 – coup dans le genou droit contre le pied de la table du salon à 23h57- Accident. » Et elle continua à en écrire d'autre, une coupure, une tape sur la tête de la part de sa femme, une morsure de son chien. La tête du Ministre faisait six pieds de long alors que Drago, Ron, Harry et Blaise se regardaient avec des sourires en coin.

-Comment… Comment… avez-vous…

-J'ai travaillé dessus Mr le Ministre et ne pas croire vos propres blessures ainsi que les blessures de Mrs Dickens, c'est ne pas croire en mon travail et je déteste lorsqu'on conteste mon travail sans y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Blaise remballa son matériel et reprit sa place. Le Ministre continuait de regarder ses blessures écrites sur le parchemin, toujours encore en état de choc. Toutes ces blessures qu'il avait ressentit pour la deuxième fois lui avaient semblé être réelles.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Un procès pour que Paul Dickens aille en prison, répondit Ron.

-Mais…

-C'est peut-être un homme haut placé qui a de l'ambition et tout pour réussir, mais aucun homme quel qu'il soit n'a le droit de battre sa femme. Nous vous parlons de Mrs Dickens car elle est notre amie et que nous avons prit malheureusement beaucoup trop de temps avant de nous rendre compte de ce que qui se passait dans son couple. Mais elle ne doit pas être la seule dans cette situation. Beaucoup de femmes sont dans ce cas et n'osent pas porter plainte par honte. Mais si vous acceptez cette plainte, ça pourrait donner du courage aux autres femmes qui subissent la même chose avec leur mari.

Plus personne ne parla. Tout le monde était étonné des paroles d'Harry. Ils le pensaient tous mais étaient incapable de le formuler. Harry avait touché tout le monde, même Maugrey. La Ministre était sans voix.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Drago au Ministre.

-Il y aura un procès, répondit-il.

-C'est tout ce que nous demandons.

-Vous pouvez quitter le bureau.

Harry donna un autre bout de parchemin au Ministre.

-Une demande d'annulation de mariage par les liens du sang, fait par Mrs Dickens. Il est évident que lorsque Paul Dickens sera en prison, Mrs Pansy Dickens redeviendra Miss Pansy Parkinson. Parce qu'il ira en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait l'annulation Mr Potter, mais un mage.

-Mais vous êtes Ministre et vous devez en connaître des Mages, non ?

Le Ministre ne répondit pas et regarda Maugrey qui eut un sourire en coin.

-Je crois que Mr le Ministre a compris et connait le Justice. Vous pouvez y aller les garçons, dit Maugrey.

Les quatre sorciers se levèrent.

-Oh et n'essayez pas de passer cette affaire sous silence. Ce sont des copies ensorcelées que nous vous avons données, prévint Ron.

Le Ministre acquiesça un peu ailleurs.

-Et Paul Dickens ? Où est-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

Maugrey se retourna vers le Ministre et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui glaça le sang du Ministre.

-Paul Dickens ? Figurez-vous que pour le moment, il subit un traitement de faveur, au fond de ma malle.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà ! Donc après un petit entretien, le procès aura bien lieu, à savoir quand…

Bon week-end et à Mardi !

**Gouline971.**


	33. Boursouflet Géant

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comme je l'ai dit samedi, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre pourrait plaire à certain, contrairement les précédents.

Bonne lecture !

_**Black Jo **_: Qui n'aurait pas peur de Maugrey ? Il est impressionnant. Et pour la réflexion concernant Pansy et ses blessures, tu as raison, le Ministre est idiot. Il refuse de voir la vérité en face.

_**Chapitre 33 : Boursouflet géant.**_

Une semaine était passée depuis que Pansy était retournée chez ses parents. Et ça faisait encore une semaine qu'elle était mariée. Tous les matins lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle vérifiait si elle n'avait plus sa cicatrice. Elle y était toujours. Et tous les jours, Pansy quittait sa chambre d'un pas lent, mangeait peu et allait dans le jardin pour respirer. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait penser qu'elle était libre, alors que Paul n'était toujours pas enfermé.

Elle avait eu des nouvelles d'à peu près tout le monde, même de Ginny, mais pas d'Harry. Ça lui faisait un peu de peine. Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait voulu savoir comment elle allait, si elle tenait le coup, si elle n'était pas trop seule. Evidemment qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ses parents veillaient sur elle plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant son adolescence. Elle se demandait même s'ils ne se forçaient pas un peu.

Pour la première fois en une semaine, elle entendit la sonnerie retentir dans tout le Manoir. Pansy resta dehors. Ses parents allaient bien finir par ouvrir.

Ce fut Smarty – qui avait quitté Poudlard à la demande de Pansy – qui ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il vit les visiteurs, ses oreilles se dressèrent et ses globuleux s'écarquillèrent au possible.

-Bonjour Smarty.

-Bonjour Harry Potter !

-Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr Harry Potter.

Harry suivit Smarty jusque dans le salon du Manoir où il y avait Olivia Parkinson qui lisait. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son livre, elle fut étonnée de le voir.

-Mr Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

-Pany ! Pany !

Andrew se débattait des bras de son père en tendant ses bras vers Olivia.

-Non mon bonhomme, ce n'est pas Pansy. C'est la maman de Pansy. Mon fils réclame votre fille depuis ce matin alors j'ai pensé que... que je pouvais venir avec lui pour qu'il puisse la voir.

Olivia retira ses lunettes de son nez et posa son livre sur la table basse. Elle regarda Harry qui crut être passé au rayon X. Il savait maintenant d'où Pansy tenait ses yeux.

-Vous êtes venu ici parce que votre fils réclamait ma fille ?

-Euh… oui…

-Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit Harry sans comprendre.

-Merlin, moi qui croyais que les hommes de cette époque avaient un peu de jugeote. Ils sont aussi idiots que de mon temps. Pansy est dans le jardin.

Harry s'y dirigea pendant qu'Andrew faisait un signe de la main à Olivia qui eut un petit sourire. Pansy était maintenant assise sur une balançoire et se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en admirant le paysage.

-Pany !

Pansy fronça les sourcils, arrêta de se balancer et se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette petite voix. Elle vit Harry poser Andrew par terre. Le petit bébé se mit à courir en souriant tout en disant le nom de Pansy. Elle quitta la balançoire et se s'avança vers lui, mais Andrew trébucha puis tomba. Pansy voulut courir vers lui mais n'en fit rien quand elle le vit se redresser et reprendre sa course pour finir dans ses bras. Pansy lui fit un bisou qu'il lui rendit.

-Coucou mon cœur ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué !

-Pany !

Elle lui donna un autre bisou avant de voir Harry s'approcher d'un pas très lent.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Andrew voulait te voir.

-Oh.

-Espèce d'idiot !

Harry et Pansy se retournèrent pour voit Olivia à la porte de la baie vitrée avec une cigarette à la main tout en fusillant Harry du regard.

-Vous êtes un idiot Harry Potter !

-Maman ! Retourne à l'intérieur et pour l'amour de Merlin écrase-moi cette maudite cigarette !

Olivia obéit malgré-elle et les laissa tranquille.

-Je crois que ta mère me déteste, constata Harry.

-C'est passager, le rassura Pansy.

-Ecoute, si… si je ne t'ai pas contacté cette semaine, c'est parce que j'ai pensé que… enfin que tu aurais besoin de repos. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et tes parents.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais dérangé Harry, tu le sais. Je voulais te voir, avoua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé.

Harry se sentait complètement à côté de la plaque. Pansy voulait le voir, il voulait la voir mais n'avait rien fait pour. Olivia Parkinson avait raison. Il était idiot.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Je suis exceptionnellement de nuit. Je vais laisser Andrew à sa grand-mère.

-Oh.

Pansy baissa les yeux sur Andrew qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

-Je pourrais le garder, dit-elle soudainement. Je pourrais garder Andrew.

-Tu veux garder Andrew ? répéta Harry étonné. Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, enfin si tu veux bien sûr.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Tu auras ce monstre pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

-Mais je l'adore moi, ce monstre, répondit Pansy en embrassant Andrew. Et puis j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra y arriver.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant Pansy le supplier et Andrew s'accrocher à son cou comme un koala à une branche.

-D'accord, dit finalement Harry.

-Tu entends ça, bébé Andrew ? Ton papa veut bien que tu restes avec moi !

Andrew se mit à applaudir et fit un signe de la main à son père en guise d'au revoir.

-Ben, tiens, dit ce dernier. Fils ingrat, va. Il va maintenant falloir que j'explique à Molly qu'elle n'aura pas son petit-fils ce soir. Il y a toutes les affaires nécessaires pour une journée dans ce sac.

-Oh oui, donne-le moi.

-Molly dis toujours qu'il est inutile que j'emmène un sac mais j'ai visiblement eu raison d'en prendre un. Je reviendrai demain en fin d'après-midi.

Pansy raccompagna Harry jusqu'à l'intérieur du Manoir. Il embrassa son fils et regarda Pansy un instant. Il voulut l'embrasser mais se retint et lui caressa délicatement le visage avant de partir. Pansy soupira.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire tous les deux, hein ?

Pansy posa Andrew par terre et ce dernier commença à courir. Il traversa le salon, passa à côté de la cuisine, de la salle de réception pour s'arrêter net. Il leva la tête pour faire face à Charles, cigarette à la main.

-Andrew ! Tu ne dois pas courir aussi vite ! dit Pansy qui lui courrait après.

-Pany !

Andrew retourna vers Pansy et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

-Suis-je grand-père ? demanda Charles.

-Non. C'est le fils d'Harry.

-Et où est ce Potter ?

-Il travaille. Je garde Andrew. Je le lui ai demandé.

-Et il a accepté ?

-Oui.

-Je vois.

-Et s'il te plait papa, écrase-moi ça. Ça va te ruiner la santé !

Charles obéit en soupirant.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Pansy à Andrew en le reprenant dans ses bras. C'est mon papa. C'est papa Pany !

-Papa Pany ! répéta-t-il. Eh Oh !

-Il t'aime bien, dit Pansy à son père. Où se trouve maman ?

-Elle a décidé de faire une promenade. Elle était un peu bouleversée. Va savoir pourquoi.

Charles quitta le couloir en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Andrew qui tenta de faire la même chose. Pansy alla dans la chambre avec Andrew. Sa chambre qui était auparavant sombre avec du vert émeraude, du bleue marine était maintenant beaucoup plus clair avec du blanc, du vert pastel et du beige. Cette chambre la reposait. Pansy fit grimper Andrew sur le lit. Il se mit immédiatement à sauter. Pansy tentait de le parader.

-Tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir, tu es d'accord ? Il n'y a pas de berceau ici. Je suis désolée, mon bébé. Bon, qu'est-ce que ton papa a mis dans ce sac ?

Pansy commença à fouiller. Des vêtements de rechange, des couches, des biberons, un pyjama, des petits plats pour bébé…

-Je pense qu'il n'a rien oublié. De toute façon, je m'en rendrais compte quand ça viendra, tu ne crois pas ?

Pansy s'allongea et regarda Andrew bondir encore et encore sur le lit.

-Tu es un vrai casse-cou ! dit-elle en souriant.

La porte de chambre s'ouvrit pour faire place Charles qui semblait légèrement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy.

-Ta mère vient de rentrer. Tu… tu devrais venir voir ça.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans le bureau.

Pansy prit Andrew et suivit son père dans le bureau. Quand elle entra, elle en resta stupéfaite. Le bureau était rempli de peluches, de jouets et de gadgets pour enfant.

-Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclama Pansy. Où as-tu été maman ?

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'avais l'intention de nous acheter quelques robes quand je suis tombée sur ce magnifique boursouflet géant ! J'ai pensé à ce joli petit bébé qui a un idiot de père. Puis j'ai vu d'autres articles et j'ai… craqué.

-Tu as craqué ?

-Oui. Je crois que c'est tout ce tabac qui me monte à la tête. Je devrais arrêter.

-Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, dit Pansy en regardant Charles qui préféra regarder ailleurs. Sa mère semblait être émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait acheté et Pansy ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère ainsi. Pansy laissa Andrew aller parmi les jouets. Il fonça droit sur le boursouflet géant.

-Je savais que ça lui plairait, dit Olivia fière.

-Ça plairait à n'importe qui, Olivia.

-Pany !

-Oui, j'arrive !

Pansy rejoignit Andrew qui, même s'il aimait le boursouflait géant, essayait de le plaquer au sol. Malheureusement, ce fut lui qui fut plaqué au sol par le boursouflait. Il éclata de rire. Olivia les regardait attendrie avant de croiser le regard de son mari avant de penser qu'ils seraient sans doute déjà grands-parents si la vie de Pansy en avait été autrement.

Le dîner fut assez laborieux pour Pansy car Harry avait oublié de lui dire qu'Andrew était toujours aussi joueur avec la nourriture. Il en avait même salit ses vêtements malgré le bavoir.

-Tu es tout beau comme ça, dit-elle. Ton papa va être content.

-Son père est un idiot.

-Maman arrête, je t'en prie. Harry n'a rien d'un idiot.

-Ah oui ? Et comment appelles-tu un homme qui prend comme prétexte pour voir la fille qu'il aime que son fils la réclame ?

-Un homme, répondit Charles l'air de rien.

-Il ne m'aime pas, dit Pansy tout en rougissant. Il n'a aucune raison de m'aimer. Je suis un nid à problème.

-Si tu étais un nid à problème ma fille, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé son fils.

-Je suis encore mariée et peut-être que je le resterais pour toujours. Je pense clore la discussion avec ça.

Pansy reporta son attention sur Andrew avec une mine renfrognée. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il ne devait pas l'aimer et ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pansy pensait qu'elle était une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait Harry. Elle savait juste qu'être avec Andrew et lui était les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Evidemment qu'elle aimerait prolonger ces moments, mais elle était encore fragile et pas assez libre pour pouvoir vivre pleinement ses désirs.

Le soir arriva rapidement ainsi que l'heure du couché. Pansy avait aménagé son lit pour qu'Andrew puisse y dormir avec elle en toute sécurité. Habituellement, Andrew avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et Harry avait prit la mauvaise manie de le bercer. Mais là, à peine fut-il posé sur le lit que le bébé ferma les yeux.

Pansy le regarda dormir profondément et laissa échapper quelques larmes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir un bébé elle aussi.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Un peu de Pansy et Harry même si ce cher Harry se refuse à toute tentative envers Pansy. Bébé Andrew le retour, pour redonner le sourire à Pansy !

**PS** : Après des mois de réflexion, j'ai décidé de tenter l'aventure **Twitter**. Donc si vous avez un compte que ça vous tente de me suivre, je suis ** Siscie_R**. Je vais l'utiliser à titre expérimental. Si ça me plait vraiment, j'y resterai

A Samedi prochain !


	34. Youhou !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous présente le chapitre suivant et l'évolution (petite) de la relation entre Harry et Pansy. Andrew fera-t-il encore des siennes ?

Bonne Lecture !

_**Black Jo **_**: **En effet Harry n'a pas fini d'être un idiot. Pansy le lui dira. Il est très tôt pour dire que Pansy remplace Ginny. Harry et elle ne sont pas encore en couple !

_**Chapitre 34 : Youhou !**_

Pansy se réveilla aux aurores et comme tous les matins, elle vérifia si son doigt avait encore cette maudite cicatrice. Elle était toujours présente. Pansy était encore mariée. Elle se retourna pour voir si Andrew dormait encore mais il n'était pas là. Pansy commença à paniquer. La première chose qu'elle crut, fut qu'Andrew était tombé par terre dans son sommeil malgré le traversin. Mais il n'était pas parterre. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, personne. Mais où pouvait bien aller un bébé de dix-sept mois à 9h30 du matin ?

Pansy sortit de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir avec les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle n'avait quand même pas perdu le bébé d'Harry dans son propre Manoir ? Si ça ce n'était pas la poisse, ça s'y rapprochait fortement. Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, Pansy entendit du bruit. Ça signifiait que ses parents étaient levés. Elle alla dans le salon et s'immobilisa. Ses parents étaient en train de lire et au milieu d'eux, il y avait Andrew avec un de ses petits livres avec lequel il faisait tout sauf lire bien sûr.

-Mon chéri ! s'exclama Pansy se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser. J'avais cru que tu avais disparu ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs !

-Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il avait disparu ? lui demanda son père.

-Parce qu'il n'était plus à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillée !

-Oh oui, nous avons demandé à Smarty de voir s'il était réveillé pour le petit déjeuner, répondit Olivia.

-Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me réveiller en même temps ! Et que lui avez-vous donné à manger ?

-Du lait, du chocolat en poudre, des gâteaux, enfin tout ce qu'il y avait dans son sac. Ton père a bien voulu lui faire goûter un peu de café mais…

Pansy fusilla son père du regard alors qu'il se cachait derrière la Gazette.

-Je lui avais dit que tu serais en colère, finit Olivia.

-Allez, à la douche, dit Pansy à prenant Andrew.

-Non !

-Et moi j'ai dit oui petit bonhomme.

Après la douche et avoir prit son propre petit déjeuner, Pansy prit l'air avec Andrew. Elle le laissa courir dans le jardin et tomber sur l'herbe en riant. Elle le laissa même jouer avec Smarty qui au début n'osait pas s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui dise qu'il pouvait s'amuser ensemble.

Pansy fit de la balançoire avec lui et lui apprit une nouvelle onomatopée : « Youhou ! » Dès qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs, Andrew disait « Youhou ! » à la suite de Pansy.

-Allez, encore une fois. Youhou !

-Youhou ! répétait Andrew.

-Youhou !

Pansy avait à nouveau passé une très bonne journée. Et comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, Harry était comme prévu arrivé en fin d'après-midi. Quand il arriva dans le Manoir, Smarty l'accompagna jusqu'au jardin. Harry s'avança discrètement et s'assit sur l'autre balançoire. Ayant entendu la sonnerie, Pansy se mit à sourire en sentant sa présence mais ne se retourna pas.

-Tu as vu qui c'est ? C'est papa. Coucou papa !

Andrew fut très heureux de voir Harry et lui sauta presque dans les bras en disant « Youhou ! »

-Youhou ? Ce n'est plus « vroum-vroum » ?

-Non, maintenant, c'est youhou ! dit Pansy fière.

Pansy le regarda enfin. Elle constata qu'il était encore fatigué. Sans doute avait-il passé une nuit blanche. Il aurait dû se reposer un peu plus et laisser Andrew pour Pansy une journée supplémentaire.

-Ça s'est bien passé avec ce petit bout ?

-Oui, très bien. J'ai eu une petite frayeur avec mes parents qui m'ont fait croire qu'il avait disparu mais sinon, tout va bien.

-Tes parents ont quoi ? répéta Harry.

Pansy lui raconta sa frayeur du matin et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ton père a voulu donner du café à mon fils ?

-C'est ce que ma mère a dit et il n'a pas nié. Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'ils font. Ils sont bizarres ces temps-ci. Et hier ma mère a complètement… craqué.

-Craqué ? répéta de nouveau Harry. Comment ça ?

-Viens.

Harry suivit Pansy jusqu'à l'intérieur du Manoir pour se diriger dans le bureau. Si Harry n'avait pas eu fils dans les bras, ils tomberaient face cette caverne de jouets datant de vingt-quatre heures.

-Ta mère a acheté tout ça ?

-Oui et Andrew adore le boursouflet géant.

-Ce truc-là ?

-Oui. Pose-le, tu verras.

Harry posa Andrew à terre et Andrew fonça sur le boursouflet géant qui rebondit et Andrew atterrit sur ses fesses tout en riant et se retournant vers son père qui riait également.

-Ah, Mr Potter vous êtes là, dit Charles. Et moi qui pensait que vous nous laisseriez votre fils une journée de plus. J'avais l'intention de le faire passer pour mon petit-fils.

-Avec les tâches de rousseurs qu'il a, difficile, dit Olivia. Bonsoir Mr Potter.

-Bonsoir Mrs Parkinson.

-Aimez-vous les cadeaux que j'ai faits à votre fils ?

-Euh… je…

-Maman !

-Quoi ? Je ne fais que poser une question.

-Je trouve que vous avez acheté beaucoup de chose et que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire. Mais c'est gentil de votre part. Je peux te parler un moment ? demanda Harry à Pansy.

-Oui.

Harry était sur le point de sortir su bureau quand il regarda son fils tenter de faire tomber le boursouflet géant.

-On le surveille.

Harry acquiesça et prit la main de Pansy pour sortir du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont se dire ? demanda Charles.

-Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pour le moment pas envie de savoir.

Harry et Pansy étaient maintenant isolés dans un des couloirs du Manoir. L'espace d'un instant, Pansy crut qu'elle était une adolescente de 17 ans qui allait se faire bécoter par un garçon dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le procès a commencé aujourd'hui, lui dit Harry.

-Oh. Et… et ça va durer combien de temps ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Trois, quatre jours… Dickens est très démagogue.

-Je sais, grimaça Pansy.

Pansy baissa la tête, déçu. Ça ne s'annoncerait pas si bien.

-Peut-être que je devrais y aller. Peut-être que je devrais témoigner Après tout, c'est moi la victime. Si je ne viens pas, ça risque de me porter préjudice. Et ça ferait sans doute accélérer l'affaire.

-Pansy…

-Je veux témoigner.

-Pansy.

-Je le veux Harry. S'il te plait. S'il joue de son charme je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en sortir. Je veux témoigner Harry. Je suis prête à être face à lui une dernière fois.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je ferais ce que je peux pour que tu témoignes.

-Merci.

Pansy serra Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci passa les siens autour de sa taille en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait manqué durant cette semaine où il ne l'avait pas vu. Pansy desserra son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa Harry sourit à travers le baiser et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé hier ? demanda Pansy.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître déplacé.

-Ma mère a raison. Tu es un idiot, dit Pansy en souriant.

-Je le prends comme un compliment.

Harry reprit le baiser qui fut très vite interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Harry et Pansy s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent comme deux adolescents pris en faute. Harry se retourna avec un air faussement innocent face à Olivia et Charles.

-Vous devez me détester maintenant, non ?

-Disons que vous avez de la chance d'avoir un fils, répondit Charles.

-Bon. Et bien, je vais y aller. Rentrer chez-moi… avec mon fils…

-Je vais chercher le sac, dit Pansy en le laissant seul avec ses parents qui continuaient toujours de le regarder.

Harry retourna dans la bibliothèque où son fils s'amusait toujours. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir ramener tout ça.

-Notre fille vous apprécie beaucoup et elle apprécie aussi votre fils.

-C'est réciproque.

-Ne la faites pas souffrir, dit Charles.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Tu viens Andrew ? On va rentrer.

Andrew tenta de faire comprendre à son père qu'il voulait rentrer avec le boursouflet géant.

-Vous pouvez le prendre, dit Olivia. Après tout, c'est pour lui que je l'ai acheté.

Pansy revint avec le sac d'Andrew. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Au revoir mon petit cœur. Tu vas horriblement me manquer. J'espère que je te manquerais aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Andrew lui dit un bisou sur la joue. Harry reprit son fils et le sac ainsi que le boursouflet géant. Ça faisait beaucoup pour ses bras.

-Tu dis au revoir à Mr et Mrs Parkinson ? Au revoir.

-'Voir ! dit Andrew.

Harry se dirigea vers le sortir du Manoir en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Pansy. Ses parents la regardèrent d'un air entendu et Pansy s'allongea sur le canapé du bureau.

-Ils me manquent, soupira-t-elle.

-Le père ou le fils ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Les deux, avoua-t-elle. C'est normal ?

-Qu'est-ce que la normalité ma chérie ?

C'était une très bonne question selon Pansy. Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Se marier, avoir des enfants, une maison, un travail ? Pansy avait rempli une de ses cases de la normalité et voulait maintenant l'effacer. A présent elle s'entichait d'un père célibataire. Le vrai bonheur ! Elle était étonnée que ses parents ne lui fassent aucun reproche.

-Harry m'a dit que le procès avait commencé.

-Et alors ?

-Je vais témoigner.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Olivia. Tu dois le faire ? On te demande de le faire ?

-Non. C'est moi. Il faut que je le fasse au ça ne finira jamais.

-Pansy…

-Je ne dirai que la vérité.

-Ça sera encore une autre épreuve, tu en es consciente ? demanda Charles.

-Oui papa et je suis prête à l'affronter.

Ses parents s'assirent aux deux extrémités du canapé. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, dans un silence parfait. Tous les trois dans cette pièce alors que le reste du Manoir était vide.

Puis peu de temps après, un hibou arriva. C'était Hedwige.

-C'est pour toi, dit Charles à sa fille.

_Nous sommes bien arrivées mais Andrew te réclame déjà. Ne t'étonne pas si tu me vois revenir ici dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Harry._

Pansy se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Sa mère se pencha un peu pour lire la lettre et leva les yeux au ciel en regardant son mari.

-Ce Potter est vraiment le pire des idiots !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est Pansy qui a pris les devants. Elle en avait marre d'attendre qu'Harry se décide. Et vas-y que je t'embrasse !

A mercredi prochain !

**Gouline971.**


	35. Le face à face

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Voici le chapitre suivant avec une journée d'avance. Désormais tous les chapitres qui devaient être postés le mercredi seront mis en ligne le mardi. De toute façon, il n'en reste pas beaucoup.

Bonne Lecture.

_**Black Jo : **_Tu as tout à fait raison. Merci pour la review.

_**Chapitre 35 : Le face à face.**_

Pansy, Olivia et Charles étaient au Ministère. C'était la journée où Pansy allait affronter Paul pour la dernière fois, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle avait très mal dormit pendant deux jours, depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit que le Ministre était d'accord pour qu'elle témoigne. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels Paul était libéré et où elle retournait vivre dans ce véritable enfer qu'était la vie conjugale.

-Pansy.

Celle-ci sursauta et soupira dans le soulagement quand elle vit Harry face à elle.

-Tout va bien se passer. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est…

-Répondre aux questions en toute honnêteté.

-Oui.

-Tu seras là ?

-Oui. Je serais près de la porte avec Ron. Mais tes parents ne peuvent pas entrer.

Harry la vit avoir un mouvement de recul pour se coller un peu plus à ses parents.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit son père. Nous ne serons pas loin.

-Oui… Je sais.

Drago arriva très vite et serra Pansy dans ses bras.

-Où est Blaise ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-A l'intérieur. Il est encore interrogé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'utiliser la potion. Mais ça devrait bien se passer. Le Ministre prend sa défense. Tiens.

Drago lui donna un bracelet. Ça ressemblait plus à une breloque qu'à un bijou.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Pansy suspicieuse.

-Un bracelet que Camille a fait. Je lui ai dit que je te verrai alors elle a voulu que je te le donne.

Le regard de Pansy s'adoucit et regarda l'objet comme si c'était une des sept merveilles du monde.

-Tu l'embrasseras pour moi.

-D'accord.

La porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit. Il était l'heure pour Pansy d'entrer. Ses parents la serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras. Elle inspira un bon coup et entra entourée d'Harry et Ron. Pansy tourna immédiatement sa tête vers la droite et le vit. Paul, sur le banc des accusées, dans un costume sobre, propre sur lui er un regard provocateur. Pansy tourna la tête et eut un petit frisson.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, lui chuchota Harry. Surtout pas.

-Approchez-vous Mrs Dickens, lui demanda le Ministre.

Pansy ferma les yeux et avança. Elle ne voulait plus être Mrs Dickens. Ce nom la révulsait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait plus être associée à ce nom. A cette famille.

-Et oui ma chérie, dit Paul, tu es encore ma femme.

-Mr Dickens, nous ne vous avons pas autorisé à prendre la parole.

Pansy ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de l'ignorer comme la lui avait conseillé Harry.

-Nous allons vous poser quelques questions, Mrs Dickens et nous voudrions que vous nous disiez la stricte vérité.

-Tout d'abord j'aurai une faveur à vous demander, Mr le Ministre.

-Une faveur ? dit-elle avec étonnement. Quelle est-elle ?

-Je voudrais être soumise au Véritaserum.

La réaction de la foule ne se fit pas attendre. Il y eut des brouhahas, des contestations, des accords. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec le même étonnement, Paul Dickens avait ouvert grand les yeux et le Ministre était resté immobile.

-Le Véritaserum ? Mrs Dickens, le Ministère ne soumet pas les victimes au Véritaserum.

-Mais les accusés non plus. Mr le Ministre, Paul Dickens est… est… mon mari. Je sais qui il est, je connais son comportement et je sais le rôle qu'il joue au Ministère. Je sais aussi qu'il est apprécié de beaucoup de personne dans cette salle de par son charisme et sa rhétorique. L'homme en privé, le Paul Dickens que je côtoie tous les jours, vous ne le connaissez pas, moi si. Seulement je ne suis que sa femme ici, on ne m'accorde donc que peu d'importance et je serai bafouée une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je vous demande donc la prise du Véritaserum pour pouvoir vous dire toute la vérité aussi douloureuse et humiliante soit-elle pour moi.

Le silence tomba. Plus personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. Pansy sentait que se requête serait refusée. Elle allait devoir se défendre du mieux qu'elle le pourrait sans être déstabilisée.

-Tu es bien naïve ma chérie si tu crois que ta simple petite personne peut faire enterrer une loi.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, répondit Pansy à Paul.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher non plus ma chérie. Mon seul crime est de t'aimer.

-Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien à cacher ? Même pas une toute petite chose ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? répondit Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy tourna la tête vers Paul et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voyait qu'il n'était plus sûr de lui, qu'il avait peur qu'elle sache quelque chose sur lui qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le Ministre et le regarda à nouveau sans ciller. C'était trop tard pour l'ignorance.

-Allez nous chercher un flacon de Véritaserum, demanda le Ministre.

Pansy soupira de soulagement. Maintenant elle savait que tout le mode la croirait. Au bout de dix minutes, la potion arriva. Pansy sentit la potion couler le long de son estomac et se rependre dans tout son corps.

-Veuillez vous présenter, demanda la Ministre.

-Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson épouse Dickens bien que ça me répugne de le mentionner. J'ai 25 ans et je suis née le 7 Avril 1980 au Manoir Parkinson à 11h48 précise.

La potion fonctionnait.

-Nous allons vous poser quelques questions Mrs Dickens. Vous devrez y répondre de façon claire et précise sans débordement. Pourriez-vous faire ça ?

-Oui Mr le Ministre.

-Bien. Mrs Dickens, est-ce vrai que votre mari, Mr Paul Dickens, est quelqu'un de violent ?

-Oui.

-Elle ment ! s'emporta Paul.

-Mr Dickens, taisez-vous ! A partir de quel moment a-t-il commencé à être violent ?

-Trois mois après notre mariage, en Octobre 2001. Paul ne voulait pas que je déjeune avec des amies sans aucune raison valable. C'était la première fois qu'il m'ordonnait de faire quelque chose. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à obéir sans raison. J'ai pris mes affaires pour partir, il m'a retenu et m'a giflé.

A ce moment-là, Pansy vit tous les membres du Magenmagot ainsi que le Ministre regarder un dossier avec un certain intérêt. Elle comprit que c'était le dossier de Blaise.

-Ce n'était pas une gifle, dit Paul. C'était un geste manqué.

-Le coup de poing qui a suivit deux semaines après était un geste manqué aussi ? demanda Pansy sans se contrôler.

L'audience regarda à nouveau le dossier puis Paul.

-Oui, répondit Paul.

-Ainsi que le viole qui a suivit et tous les autres coups ? poursuivit Pansy en pleurant. Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie d'entendre la suite.

-Tu es ma femme, je ne t'ai pas violé !

-Tu m'attachais ! Tu me forçais ! Tout ça pour avoir un fils !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es stérile !

-Je ne suis pas stérile Paul ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un fils avec tes gênes ! J'utilisais une potion contraceptive, à défaut de pouvoir me défendre.

-Espèce de…

-Ça suffit Mr Dickens, taisez-vous ! ordonna le Ministre avec son marteau.

-Elle ment ! C'est une mythomane ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est mon argent !

-Ma famille est assez riche pour que je ne puisse jamais travailler. Et je suis sous Véritasérum _chéri_.

-Tu vas me le payer…

-Insulter et menacer votre femme n'arrangeront pas vos affaires Mr Dickens, dit un membre du Mangenmagot.

-Vous voyez, dit Pansy, un mari violent tant physiquement que verbalement. Sans oublier qu'il est infidèle. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, on dirait.

Paul allait dire quelque chose mais se retint. Il se dit que s'il se mettait à parler, la vérité sortirait à nouveau de la bouche de Pansy et pour l'instant, il était fortement discrédité.

-Infidèle ? répéta le Ministre.

-Oui Mr le Ministre. Paul Dickens est un homme infidèle en qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. C'est quelqu'un qui vous trahit assez facilement.

-Je veux bien vous croire, dit le Ministre en regardant Paul.

-Et vous me croirez sûrement quand je vous dirais avec qui Paul m'a trompé. Les trois quart de la gent féminine du Ministère dont des personnes ici présentes je suis sûre (le Ministre se retourna alors que certaines femmes tentaient de ne pas se trahir) ainsi qu'une personne que vous connaissez personnellement.

-Elle continue de vous mentir ! Cette femme est folle ! Elle veut se venger de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! s'emporta de nouveau Paul. Regardez ! Elle dit que je la bats, mais voyez-vous une quelconque trace de coup sur son visage ?

-Ça c'est parce que Blaise Zabini m'a soigné avec l'aide de Hermione Granger. Alors Mr le Ministre voulez-vous savoir ? Que suis-je bête, dit Pansy, bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les infidélités de Paul mais pour sa violence envers moi.

-Je suis curieux Mrs Dickens. Dîtes ce que vous savez.

-Très bien, dit-elle dans la foulée. Le soir de la St Sylvestre, alors que vous disiez à tout le monde que Paul serait votre premier conseiller, il faisait l'amour à votre fille dans les couloirs de votre Manoir et encore, je reste polie.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers Paul qui garda la tête haute.

-Comment… vous…, commença le Ministre à l'adresse de Pansy.

-Je les ai vus. Absolument pas discret d'ailleurs et d'une vulgarité… Et croyez-moi monsieur, il est fort probablement que vous soyez cocu à cause de lui, ne sait-on jamais. Mais comme je l'ai précédemment dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des infidélités de mon mari.

Le véritaserum faisait vraiment son effet et Pansy avait un peu de mal à revenir sur le sujet principal. Mais en même temps, tout ce qui portait préjudice à Paul la réjouissait.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas décidé de le quitter lorsqu'il a levé la main sur vous pour la première fois ? demanda un membre du Magenmagot.

-Parce que je l'aimais, qu'il s'était excusé et que je le croyais sincère dans ses paroles. Ce n'est qu'au bout de six mois de mariage que j'ai voulu m'en aller, mais c'était impossible. Nous sommes mariés par les liens du sang et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de briser les liens du sang or je ne suis pas une meurtrière même si j'ai de nombreuse fois souhaité sa mort. Puis j'ai su que la prison pouvait faire appelle a une demande d'annulation des liens du sang. Alors j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé de porter plainte.

-Vous faites donc ça pour vous séparer de lui ? demanda un autre membre du magenmagot.

-Oui. Je veux redevenir Miss Parkinson et être libre de pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans avoir de peur de rentrer chez-moi et de me faire battre parce que j'ai osé parler à un ami.

Nouveau silence dans la salle d'audience. Le Ministre regardait le dossier, Pansy qui avait la tête haute et Paul qui la regardait avec un œil de tueur.

-Est-elle toujours sous l'emprise du Véritaserum ? demanda le Ministre.

Ce fut Blaise qui se leva des bancs des témoins pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis il fit un clin d'œil et se retourna.

-Oui. Toujours.

-Bien. Nous en resterons là pour l'instant. Merci Mrs Dickens pour cette collaboration. Vous en connaîtrez le dénouement par hibou.

-Je vous en prie Mr le Ministre.

Pansy se tourna vers Paul la regarder puis lui tourner carrément le dos.

-Tu me le payeras ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Plus personne ne voudra de toi ! Tu…

-Mr Dickens, il suffit ! Vous aggravez votre cas !

Pansy sortit avec Harry et Ron. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

-Alors ? dit Olivia.

Pansy ne répondit pas mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Elle est encore sous le Véritaserum, expliqua Harry. Evitez de lui poser la moindre petite question. Mais ça s'est relativement bien passé.

Pansy acquiesça sans parler et se blottit contre son père.

-Partons, dit Charles.

Il prit sa femme et sa fille par ses deux bras et quitta le couloir. Pansy se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Harry qui répondit sous le regard amusé de Ron et Drago.

-Quoi ? fit-il l'air de rien.

-Non, rien, répondirent Ron et Drago en même temps.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voili voilou voilà ! La face à face en entre Pansy et Paul. Apparemment elle a dit ce qu'il fallait pour contourner la loi et avoir une gorgé de Véritaserum.

Que pourrait-être le prochain chapitre selon vous ?

**Gouline971**


	36. L'inattendu dans l'attente

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse lire^^

_**Black Jo **_: Je considère que le Véritaserum est si puissant qu'on a tendance à vouloir tout dire. D'où les petits débordements de Pansy.

_**Chapitre 36 : L'inattendue dans l'attente.**_

Ça faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que Pansy attendait ce fameux courrier et que tous les matins, Pansy se faisait des fausses joies avec les courriers de ses amis qui lui demandaient des nouvelles et s'excusaient de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre visite à cause de leur travail. Mais elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre du tribunal lui disant que Paul était en prison et que les liens du sang étaient brisés. Rien et Pansy déprimait. Harry – qui venait pratiquement tous les deux jours avec Andrew – avait beau lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle soit patiente, elle finissait par perdre patience.

Pansy arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner avec une tête renfrognée. Elle s'assit face à ses parents et se servit une tasse de café.

-Bonjour ma fille, dit Charles en se servant un peu de café. As-tu bien dormi ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sa mère inquiète.

-Parce que, répondit-elle froidement.

Pansy prit une tranche de pain et la trempa dans son propre café.

-Il y a du courrier aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, répondit Olivia.

-Il y a du courrier pour moi aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

Pansy soupira et s'affala dans sa chaise.

-Pansy, que t'as dit Harry ? lui dit sa mère.

-D'attendre. Mais il m'a aussi dit que c'était en bonne voie. Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ?

-Parce que Dickens…

-S'il te plait papa, ne finit pas cette phrase. Ça va finir par m'énerver.

-Ecoute chérie, lui dit Olivia, si Harry t'a dit que c'était en bonne voie, il faut que tu le croies. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Pansy releva la tête et regarda sa mère avec étonnement.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien ? Tu ne le trouves plus idiot ?

-Si toujours. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant mange. Ce que Smarty a fait est délicieux.

Pansy regarda son père qui lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit son petit déjeuner. Pansy ne fit pas grand chose de sa journée. Elle aurait voulu qu'Harry soit là ainsi qu'Andrew. Mais le bébé était chez sa grand-mère Molly Weasley. Il devait sans doute s'amuser au Terrier, dans cette maison biscornue et affreusement dangereuse. Au moins au Manoir, il n'y avait rien de suspect qui pouvait lui taper sur la tête, lui transpercer le bras ou le faire tomber. La seule chose qui aurait pu être dangereuse était la douceur de ce boursouflet géant que sa mère avait finalement acheté en double. « Au moins il en aura un quand il viendra au Manoir » Bien sûr, parce qu'Olivia était la grand-mère et Pansy la mère de ce bébé. Elle se sentit un pincement au cœur en y repensant.

Pansy n'était pas la mère de ce bébé et n'avait aucun lien avec lui même si elle l'adorait plus que tout, qu'il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là et qu'elle pensait à lui et à Harry à chaque heure de la journée. Quand elle les voyait tous les deux jours, quelque chose renaissait en elle. Elle se sentait heureuse et revivre. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Bonjour.

Pansy tourna la tête et ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle vit Ginny à l'entrée du salon.

-Tiens donc, dit Olivia, une joueuse de Quiddich infidèle et garce dans ma maison. Je devrais dire à Smarty de ne pas ouvrir la porte à n'importe qui.

-Maman ! s'offusqua Pansy.

-Je… je ferais peut-être mieux de repasser, suggéra Ginny.

-Ou pas, termina Olivia.

-Mère ! Non, puisque tu es là, dit Pansy à Ginny. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda Olivia qui fit mine de ne pas la voir.

-Mère, allez voir papa je vous prie !

-Je n'aime pas quand tu me vouvoies, lui dit Olivia.

-Vous le méritez !

-Une idiote amoureuse d'un idiot, dit Olivia en se levant et en regardant Ginny. Ils faisaient bien la paire. Andrew ressemble beaucoup à son père. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Maman !

Olivia s'en alla pour de bon.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Pansy auprès de Ginny. Il y a des jours où elle est un peu trop franche… Enfin je veux dire…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Assieds-toi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny.

-Je… Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

Un ange passa entre elles.

-Tu es venue pour savoir comment je vais ou pour me parler d'Harry ?

-Te parler d'Harry, répondit Ginny.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait je… je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Je… je sais que je n'ai jamais rendu Harry heureux.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'Harry a été heureux avec toi et ça pendant des années.

-Oui mais maintenant, c'est avec toi qu'il est heureux.

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite et se sentit rougir. Elle se trouvait stupide en cet instant.

-Harry et moi ne sommes pas en couple, dit-elle. C'est… c'est bizarre comme situation mais…

-Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être heureux avec toi. Je le vois quand Harry parle de toi à Ron et Hermione. Il essaie de paraître le plus neutre possible mais il a cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qu'il n'avait plus avec moi.

-Ginny…

-Et puis il y a Andrew qui tente de dire ton nom à chaque fois et…

Ginny s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Pansy vit qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, en vain. Et soudainement, Pansy se mit à pleurer aussi. C'était idiot. Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer surtout parce que pour elle, c'était Ginny Weasley qui avait à elle seule brisé sa famille.

-Je suis désolée, dit Pansy à son tour.

-Non, non il ne faut pas. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je… je voulais simplement te dire…merci. Malgré tout ce que tu vis, tout ce que tu traverses, merci de rendre le sourire à Harry. Merci d'être la présence féminine parfaite pour Andrew parce que… parce que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme une mère doit aimer son enfant. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

Ginny se mit alors à éclater en sanglot et Pansy ne savait pas quoi faire. La serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler ou rester là à une distance raisonnable et paraître indifférente. Elle opta pour un entre-deux. Pansy s'approcha un peu de Ginny et prit sa main.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi et que le dénouement sera positif car tu mérites d'être heureuse avec Harry, dit Ginny. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux ensemble. Tous les trois.

Pansy sentit son cœur s'accéléré soudainement. C'était comme si Ginny lui donnait une autorisation qu'elle avait déjà prise.

Charles se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et entra dans le salon suivit de sa femme qui continuait de fusiller Ginny du regard. Elle avait une sainte horreur de l'infidélité et du mensonge dans un couple. Olivia pensait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un mari qui ne savait pas mentir.

-Tiens chérie, dit Charles en tendant une enveloppe à Pansy. Il y avait dessus le sceaux du Ministère de la Magie. Pansy regarda ses parents sans bouger.

-Ouvre ma puce.

Ce fut avec les mains tremblantes que Pansy décacheta l'enveloppe. Il y avait deux lettres qu'elle n'osa pas lire.

-Et si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Lis chérie, lui dit sa mère. Tu ne pourras savoir qu'en lisant.

Pansy acquiesça et posa ses yeux sur le premier parchemin. La première ligne lui indiquerait ce que disait le reste de la lettre.

_Chère Miss Parkinson,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que Mr Paul Dickens a été emprisonné à Azkaban pour violence conjugale pour une durée de cinq ans._

_Nous avons également donné votre demande d'annulation de mariage par les liens du sang à un mage qui a accepté d'entamer la procédure. Vous retrouvez donc votre nom de jeune fille. Votre cicatrice qui vous liait à Mr Paul Dickens a également disparu de votre doigt._

_Veuillez Miss Parkinson, accepter nos sincère salutations._

_Magenmagot._

_Ministre de la Magie._

Pansy regarda le deuxième parchemin qui était l'attestation de son annulation de mariage par les liens du sang. Elle regarda son doigt et ne vit aucune cicatrice. Rien. Il était intact. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été mariée. Comment n'avait-elle pu pas se rendre compte de ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé sa main comme elle le faisait chaque matin ?

-C'est finit Pansy, lui dit Ginny. C'est finit. Tu es libre !

Charles et Olivia la prirent dans ses bras alors que Ginny lui chuchotait de simples félicitations. Mais la seule personne à laquelle Pansy pensait était Harry. Elle voulait le voir, il fallait qu'elle le voie. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir attendre la fin de la journée, le fin de son travail alors qu'il serait fatigué et qu'il lui enverrait une simple lettre pour lui demander si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Ses journées seraient bien meilleures si elle était avec lui. Pansy regarda Ginny qui eut un petit sourire et qui lui dit :

-Vas-y.

Elle acquiesça, s'excusa auprès de ses parents, remercia Ginny et quitta le salon. Elle courut prendre sa veste et sa baguette avant de quitter le Manoir. Elle transplana jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie qui était littéralement bondé en cet après-midi ensoleillé.

Pansy commença à chercher un ascenseur qui l'emmènerait au Département des Aurors. Pansy extrêmement nerveuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ascenseur prenait autant de temps. La plupart des gens présents la regardèrent avec un léger agacement.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis libre, annonça-t-elle.

Il y eut un soudain espace autour d'elle après cette phrase. Pansy haussa les épaules. Elle était libre et voulait sortir de cet ascenseur. Quand elle arriva au bon étage elle s'empressa de sortir et de faire tous les couloirs du département jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit discuter avec Ron et d'autres collègues.

Pansy ne chercha pas à comprendre et se mit à courir le long du couloir et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Harry fut surpris et faillit tomber à la renverse. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était elle, il la serra dans ses bras et la sentit mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pansy lui montra sa main gauche avec un large sourire. Il comprit.

-Je suis libre Harry. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, d'aller où je veux et d'être avec qui je veux. Et c'est avec toi que je veux être. Toi et Andrew, tout le temps. Tu veux bien ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux. Andrew aussi le veut.

Pansy sourit et ils reprirent leur baiser sous le regard des collègues d'Harry qui les flattaient. Ron lâcha un « enfin ».

-Bon ben je vais voir Malefoy, moi, dit-il. Il va être content. Il me doit cent Gallions. Hermione va hurler.

-Hum… hum…, dirent Pansy et Harry toujours en s'embrassant.

Quand Ron s'éloignait Pansy et Harry rompirent leur baiser et restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils voulaient se retrouver tous les deux pour se sentir libre. Ils retrouveraient Andrew plus tard pour être libre à trois.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà !

C'est mieux qu'un je t'aime, non ?

Bon, le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue… déjà ! Qui voulait voir Andrew avec quelques années de plus ?

**Goulina971**


	37. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**WOW **! Je n'ai pas vu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre depuis très très longtemps ! C'est la fin de l'histoire qui vous met dans cet état ? ^^

Cet épilogue est le plus long chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est temps de voir Andrew avec quelques années de plus !

Bonne Lecture.

_**Black Jo **_: Si on regarde bien, Pansy et Ginny ne se sont jamais adressées la parole durant toute cette fiction, excepté pour ce chapitre. Il fallait que je les mette dans un vrai face à face, qu'elles s'expliquent.

_**Chapitre 37 : Epilogue.**_

**Aout 2021**

C'était une journée d'été tout ce qu'il y avait de banale. Le soleil s'était déjà bien levé, tout comme Harry et il en profitait car le silence qu'il pouvait observer n'allait pas durer longtemps. Le Capharnaüm allait bientôt commencer.

Harry était donc dans la cuisine de sa maison, regardant la table. Il l'avait littéralement remplie pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était rare qu'il le fasse, mais Harry savait que ça ferait plaisir. Surtout à elle. Elle ne le disait pas, mais Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Harry sourit quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre lui et embrasser son dos avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

-Tu as bien dormit ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu quittes notre lit. J'ai eu soudainement froid.

Harry fit fasse à Pansy et mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Ça va mieux, là ?

-Oui. Beaucoup mieux, répondit Pansy.

Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Comme la plupart du temps, leur baiser ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple baiser. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait de la fougue, même après 16 ans de vie commune.

-Un peu de décence je vous prie !

Pansy et Harry s'arrêtèrent pour voir la personne qui leur avait adressé la parole. C'était leur fille, Jade, onze ans, qui avait fait son apparition dans sa tenue de sorcière, son chapeau vissé sur la tête et sa baguette à la main. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard et elle avait visiblement hâte d'y être.

Jade s'installa à sa place et regarda ses parents.

-Tu veux du lait, mon poussin ? demanda son père.

-Arrête de m'appeler « mon poussin », papa !

-Quoi ? Mais… mais je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, répondit Harry surpris.

-Oui, mais je vais aller à Poudlard et je ne veux pas être remarquée comme étant la fille dont le père l'appelle « mon poussin ». Tu es Harry Potter, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça !

Harry regarda sa fille puis Pansy qui tentait de ne pas éclater de rire. La veille Jade était accrochée à son père et là, elle refusait qu'il l'appelle par son surnom de toujours.

-Tu veux que j'enlève la croute de tes toasts ? tenta Harry envers sa fille.

-Oui papa. Et je veux aussi de la marmelade dessus.

Harry s'exécuta en souriant et lui donna son assiette en lui embrassant le front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta baguette, ma chérie ? demanda Pansy. Je t'ai dis de la laisser dans sa boite.

-Je me suis entraînée au sortilège de lévitation et j'ai réussit ! répondit Jade en levant sa baguette.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama sa mère. Oh ma chérie je suis si fière de toi. Tu vas être une merveilleuse Serpentard ! Douée, ambitieuse et extrêmement rusée !

-Ben tiens, marmonna Harry.

-Quoi ? fit Pansy en le regardant d'un mauvais œil.

-Oh rien. Alors mon cœur, tu as fais volé une de tes plumes ? reprit Harry.

-Euh… Pas tout à fait.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'on entendit un hurlement dans la maison. Quelqu'un courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour pointer Jade du doigt. Harry soupira. Le capharnaüm commençait.

-Alexandre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy.

-Toi ! dit-il en regardant Jade. Toi ! Tu as brulé une de mes plumes ! Elle a brulé une de mes plumes !

Fâché, Alexandre, 14 ans, fit tomber le chapeau de Jade au sol.

-Maman ! se plaignit-elle.

-Alexandre calme-toi !

-Non ! Elle est là à se pavaner avec sa baguette en essayant de jeter des sorts à la noix alors qu'elle n'a aucune expérience et résultat, elle a brulé une de mes plumes ! Comment je fais moi, maintenant, hein ? J'aurais l'air classe au premier cours avec une boite de plume entamé !

Et soudainement, Jade se mit à pleurer et Alexandre se sentit très mal. Se disputer avec sa petite sœur et l'embêter ne le gênait pas. Mais la faire pleurer, il avait horreur de ça.

-J'ai… j'ai… j'ai brulé toute ma boite de plume ! expliqua Jade avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Alexandre voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser mais elle le repoussa et alla dans les bras de son père.

-Je suis désolé, dit Alexandre, mais ce sont mes affaires.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-La prochaine fois tu attendras le cours de sortilège avant de faire brûler quelque chose !

-Eh stop ! tonna Harry. Tout le monde à table pour le petit déjeuner et plus vite que ça !

Alexandre et Jade s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Pansy et Harry se regardèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Andrew, 17 ans, arriva dans la cuisine avec ses cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son père. Une copie conforme, sauf qu'il avait les yeux marron et de légères tâches de rousseurs.

-J'ai brûlé ma boite de plumes, se plaignit Jade.

-Ça t'apprendra à jouer les apprenties sorcières sans avoir pris de leçon, dit-il.

Andrew vit Jade le fusiller du regard ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui embrasser le front, comme son père l'avait fait.

-Je t'ai acheté une boite hier, lui dit-il.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Quand ? demanda Pansy.

-Lorsque j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Liam et Camille. Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver. J'ai anticipé.

-Merci Andrew ! dit Jade en lui sautant au cou.

-Et moi ? s'emporta Alexandre. Je fais quoi ?

-Je te donnerai une des miennes, soupira Andrew. Mais toi, tu as intérêt de ne plus remuer cette baguette et d'attendre ton premier cours.

-D'accord, répondit Jade en soupirant.

Tout le monde reprit son petit déjeuner. Pansy et Harry adoraient ce genre de moment, lorsqu'ils étaient invisibles et qu'Andrew prenait son rôle de grand frère au sérieux. Ils étaient très fiers de lui. Pansy se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Andrew.

-Mais arrête ! Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, lui dit-il.

-Moi j'adore, chéri.

-Maman ! rouspéta Andrew en baissant la tête.

-Bon d'accord, petit ingrat va, dit Pansy en embrassant chacun de ses enfants.

-Smarty !

L'elfe arriva et s'inclina face à Pansy.

-Bonjour Smarty. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour le déjeuner de ce midi ? Il est 10h00, les invités arrivent à 13h00 et rien n'est prêt.

-Bien sûr Maîtresse Pansy. Est-ce que Maîtresse Pansy veut que Smarty reste pour le service ?

-Non, ça ira. Tu pourras retourner à Poudlard après ça. Merci.

-Smarty ! Smarty ! Regarde ! Est-ce que je suis une jolie sorcière ? demanda Jade en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Oui, maîtresse Jade est jolie et sera une très bonne sorcière comme Maître Andrew en Maître Alexandre.

-Chouette !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça Smarty, dit Alexandre.

Jade prit son chapeau et frappa la tête d'Alexandre avec avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Tortionnaire ! cria Alexandre.

**000**

Il était dans les environs de 13h00 et les invités commençaient à arriver. Tout d'abord ce fut les Weasley avec leurs fils Liam 19 ans, et Lewis 13 ans, suivit des Malefoy avec leurs filles Camille 18 ans et Chloé 15 ans.

-Que c'est bon d'avoir obtenu ses ASPIC avec mention spécial du Jury, se vanta Camille.

-Continue comme ça et je vais te les faire bouffer tes ASPIC, dit Andrew en ronchonnant.

-Que de vulgarité dans la bouche d'un élève de Poudlard, continua-t-elle.

Andrew fusilla Camille du regard alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-Je te charrie. Tu verras, l'année passera de façon fulgurante. Tu n'auras pas le temps de dire « Quiddich » que tu seras en train de passer les épreuves de DCFM face à un examinateur.

-C'est ça, fais-moi peur.

-Camille, laisse-le tranquille, intervint Liam. On sait que tu es _une brillante élève._

Camille leva les yeux au ciel et laissa les garçons. Liam soupira.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés entre le moment où je vous ai quitté hier soir et aujourd'hui ? demanda Andrew.

-Ouais…, soupira Liam. Tu crois que…

-Je ne veux pas m'en mêler, le coupa Andrew. La dernière fois que vous êtes disputés j'ai fait la bêtise de donner mon avis et j'ai cru que Camille allait m'enterrer vivant.

Peu après, Olivia et Charles arrivèrent ainsi que Molly et Arthur. Andrew commença à froncer les sourcils et regarda ses parents qui ne le regardaient pas. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant que Molly et Arthur viendraient.

-La star que vous attendiez tous est là ! Moi !

-Blaise, tu exagères, dit Ginny à son bras.

Ces deux-là étaient en couple depuis déjà une bonne dizaine d'année. Ce fut quelque chose qui avait surpris tout le monde, surtout eux-mêmes qui n'avaient finalement jamais vraiment été si proches l'un de l'autre. Ginny se retrouva face à Pansy et perdit le peu de sourire qu'elle avait en arrivant.

-Pansy.

-Ginny.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Tu me le demandes ? rétorqua Pansy sèchement.

-Chérie, dit Harry en arrivant derrière elle. Tu as promis.

-Si tu es là, dit Pansy à Ginny, c'est parce qu'Harry le veut bien. Peu importe que tu sois en couple avec Blaise, mon plus grand plaisir serait de te virer de chez moi !

Pansy retourna auprès des autres invités.

-Elle m'en veut toujours après tout ce temps, dit Ginny à Harry.

-A quoi tu t'attendais, Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait quand même trois ans.

-Il fallait réfléchir, encore une fois. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'Andrew n'est pas un jouet.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir passer à table, déclara Pansy.

Andrew sentit qu'on lui tapotait le dos. Il se retourna, c'était Ginny.

-Bonjour Andrew.

-Bonjour, dit-il sans la regarder. Il fixait Harry et Pansy.

Andrew savait qui était Ginny pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de raison, Pansy et Harry lui avaient expliqué que sa mère biologique était Ginny mais que Pansy était sa « maman d'amour », alors à chaque fois que Ginny lui adressait la parole, il était légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir et la plupart du temps c'était souvent avec froideur.

-Je… tiens, dit Ginny en lui tendant un paquet.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Comme ça. Pour te faire plaisir.

Andrew était vraiment gêné de la situation. Tout le monde les regardait. Il l'ouvrit et tenait entre ses mains un cadre avec toutes les formes de vif d'or existant au monde.

-Comme je sais que tu aimes le Quiddich, expliqua Ginny, j'ai pensé que…

-C'est gentil, la coupa-t-il, mais maman m'en a déjà offert un, pour mon anniversaire, en Janvier.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Ginny baissa la tête avec l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

**000**

Le déjeuner ne se passa pas si mal que ça finalement. Les adolescents parlaient entre eux, les adultes aussi. Seules Molly et Olivia se toisaient comme à leur habitude car elles voulaient savoir qui était la plus légitimes des grands-mères pour Andrew. Molly disait que c'était elle parce qu'elle avait un lien de sang avec lui et Olivia disait que c'était elle parce que sa fille était celle qu'il appelait « maman ». Parfois elles se retournaient vers Andrew pour qu'il choisisse mais bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas.

En plein milieu du repas, Blaise leva son verre pour attirer l'attention.

-Ginny et moi avons une annonce à vous faire. Après dix ans de vie commune nous avons enfin décidé de franchir le pas et de nous marier.

Tout le monde les félicita, y compris Harry et Pansy (qui tentait d'y mettre du sien). Tout le monde sauf Andrew qui regardait les autres. Il regarda Blaise et Ginny se faire congratuler, Harry et Pansy être heureux pour eux. Ils trouvaient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Que quelque chose sonnait faux et ne se faisait pas dans l'ordre. Andrew sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se leva et quitta la table pour retourner dans la maison.

-J'y vais, dit Pansy en se levant. Elle le retrouva dans la cuisine fixant la table désordonnée. Ce n'est pas très polie ce que tu as fait, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit Andrew sans la regarder.

-Tu as aussi été froid avec Ginny. Un simple merci aurait suffit.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu la détestes.

-Je… je ne déteste pas Ginny, je lui en veux, c'est différent.

Andrew haussa les épaules et tapa nerveusement du pied.

-Andrew chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi papa et toi ne vous mariez pas ? Pourquoi vous restez en concubinage ?

Pansy ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de question venant de lui mais plutôt venant de Jade qui rêvait d'être une demoiselle d'honneur pour ses parents.

-Je sais que vos précédentes relations vous ont brisés tous les deux. Je sais que tu as vécu un enfer avec ton premier mari maman, mais c'est finit tout ça. Il est mort en prison et ne reviendra plus ! Alors pourquoi ?

-Ton père et moi vivons très bien comme ça. Nous avons compris que le mariage n'était pas une fin en soi et que nous n'avions pas besoin de ça pour être heureux et construire une famille.

-Sauf qu'à cause de ça, Il y a des moments où je n'ai pas l'impression de faire parti de la famille.

Pansy regarda Andrew avec la sensation de recevoir une claque. Elle savait très bien où allait mener cette conversation pour l'avoir déjà eu plusieurs fois ces dix dernières années.

-Chéri, tu fais parti de la famille. Tu le sais.

-Non. Parfois j'ai l'impression de… Je suis perdu. Je sais que je suis un Potter comme Alex et Jade mais… mais je sais aussi que je suis un Waesley parce j'ai les yeux de Ginny, parce j'ai les tâches de rousseurs de Ginny, parce que Ron est mon oncle que Liam et Lewis son mes cousins. Mais moi ce que je veux, ce que je souhaite, c'est être un Parkinson. Pourvoir dire mes parents sont Mr et Mrs Potter et non Mr Potter et Miss Parkinson parce que je sais, je sais au fond de moi que toi et moi… n'avons pas de lien de sang.

Pansy pleurait à présent, tout comme Andrew. Ces mots lui brisaient le cœur. Ce qu'il lui disait était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre de lui. Pansy s'avança vers Andrew, le força à s'assoir et à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était maintenant plus en colère que triste, Andrew le savait.

-Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement maintenant Andrew et j'espère que je n'aurais plus jamais à me répéter : Oui, ton père et Ginny ont été en couple, oui c'est elle qui t'a mise au monde et oui tu as du sang Weasley dans les veines mais c'est moi ta mère, tu entends ? C'est moi ! C'est moi qui aie soigné ta première grippe, c'est moi qui t'aie emmené à l'école pour la toute première fois, c'est moi qui te consolais lorsque tu étais triste ! Pas eux ! Pas les Weasley ! Pas Ginny ! Moi !

Pansy sortit de la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un parchemin qu'elle mit sous le nez d'Andrew.

-Et c'est moi qui aie signé ce papier disant que je t'adoptais ! Tu avais deux ans et tu m'appelais déjà Maman ! Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit ou ce qu'elle a fait il y a trois ans, je suis ta mère !

-Je veux être un Parkinson, chuchota Andrew désorienté.

-Et tu l'es, répondit Pansy plus calmement. Tu l'es, là. (Pansy lui montra son cœur)

-Maman…

Pansy le serra contre elle et une autre larme s'échappa des yeux d'Andrew.

-Ton père et moi ne sommes par mariés par choix, mais nous resterons toujours ensemble car les vrais liens qui nous unissent est la famille que nous formons et tu fais parti de cette famille. Tu es mon fils et le fils de personne d'autre.

-Mais… mais Ginny… elle essaie de…

-Tu es mon fils, le coupa Pansy.

Andrew acquiesça et essuya ses larmes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Tu n'as pas idée de faire pleurer ta mère comme ça, fiston.

-Je ne voulais pas, désolé. Je ne voulais pas maman.

Pansy embrassa son fils et retourna à l'extérieur avec lui et Harry où la tension était palpable. Les trois Potter s'assirent et Andrew remarqua Molly soudainement attristée, Ginny qui fixait Pansy qui elle, ne la regardait pas. Elle regardait sa main dans celle d'Harry.

-On a tout entendu, chuchota Liam à Andrew.

-J'avais compris. Tu seras toujours mon cousin tu sais, Lewis aussi. Ça ne changera jamais. Votre père sera toujours mon oncle. C'est juste que…

-C'est Tatie Ginny le problème.

-C'est compliqué.

Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, la famille se dispersa un peu dans le jardin. Les adolescents étaient dans un coin. Liam et Camille avaient finit par se réconcilier et Lewis tentait d'expliquer à Jade comment se déroulait la répartition des quatre maisons. Chloé elle, s'était subrepticement rapprochée d'Andrew.

-A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai 15 ans, je teste mon pouvoir de séduction.

-Teste-le ailleurs, ton pouvoir. Va voir Alex.

-Non merci, dit ce dernier en s'éloignant.

-Alex est beaucoup trop jeune. Je vise plus haut. Sixième ou septième année. Tu me présenteras à tes amis en Septembre ?

-Pour me faire enterrer vivant par ton père ? répondit Andrew presque horrifié à cette idée. Non, je ne suis pas fou.

-Je te l'avais dit Chloé…, lança Camille.

Chloé fusilla sa sœur qui était dans les bras de Liam.

Alors que tout le monde pensait que le calme était revenu, il y eut des éclats de voix. Tout le monde se précipita vers le salon. C'était Molly et Olivia.

-Comment osez-vous ! Comment osez-vous me dire qu'Andrew n'est rien pour moi ! Andrew est mon petit-fils ! s'emporta Olivia.

-Pas plus qu'il est le mien ! Il est le fils de ma fille ! répondit Molly.

-Votre fille a quitté Harry et son dit-fils ! Elle a cédé ses droits parentaux à ma fille ! Votre fille n'est rien pour Andrew et par conséquent vous n'êtes rien pour lui non plus !

Ça ne loupa pas, Molly sortit sa baguette ainsi qu'Olivia alors que leurs maris tentaient de les calmer. Andrew s'interposa ainsi qu'Harry, Pansy et Ginny.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! tonna Andrew.

-Vous n'avez pas assez de petits-fils vous les Weasley avec tous vos gamins ! ajouta Olivia. Vous voulez en plus de ça récupérer Andrew ? Jamais je ne pardonnerai à votre fille ce qu'elle a fait subir à ma fille et à sa famille, il y a trois ans ! Jamais !

-Grand-mère Oli ! Ça suffit ! C'est finit ! Plus de déjeuner avec les Parkinson et les Weasley réunis ! C'est finit ! J'en ai marre ! Ce n'est pas vous disputant que j'aurai l'impression de faire partir d'une seule et même famille ! Et puis pourquoi vous les avez invités ! demanda Andrew à ses parents sans préciser de qui il parlait.

Andrew quitta le Manoir et fit les cent pas dans le jardin de sa maison tout en marmonnant. Il entendit qu'on le rejoignait. C'était Camille et Liam.

-Pourquoi ça se passe tout le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-Tu exagères, dit Liam. C'est rare que ça se passe comme ça.

-A chaque fois qu'elles sont ensemble.

-Elles agissent comme ça parce qu'elles t'aiment, dit Camille. Tu devrais être au moins content de ça.

-Que mes grand-mères s'entretuent ? Non merci.

-Andrew ?

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Ginny s'avancer maladroitement vers lui.

-J'aimerais te parler.

-Pourquoi ? dit-il comme à son habitude, sèchement.

-S'il te plait Andrew. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

Il la suivit en soupirant. Cette journée était loin de se terminer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin où Pansy avait installé son ancienne balançoire. Ils s'y assirent et commencèrent à se balancer.

-Je n'essaie pas de prendre la place de Pansy. Je veux juste qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous.

-Il n'y en aura toujours un.

-Andrew…

-Tu sais, ça fait dix ans que je sais que c'est toi qui m'as mise au monde et ça fait quatre que je sais dans quelle circonstance papa et toi vous êtes séparés. Au-delà de ça, ça fait dix ans que j'essaie de ne pas te détester, souvent en vain. Je ne te déteste pas de m'avoir laissé, je te déteste d'avoir laissé papa, de l'avoir trompé, mentit, humilié alors qu'il essayait de se réconcilier avec toi. Je te déteste de l'avoir fait souffrir. Mais en même temps, je te dis merci. Merci parce que si tu n'avais pas fait tout ça, jamais maman et papa ne se serait mit ensemble, jamais ils n'auraient été heureux ensemble, alors merci d'avoir été égoïste.

Un ange passa durant lequel Ginny essuya ses larmes. Ginny voyait Harry dans sa façon d'être et de parler, pas Andrew. Elle avait l'impression que c'était Harry qui lui disait toutes ces choses.

-Je suis tombée enceinte lorsque j'ai trompé ton père, avoua Ginny. Et je n'ai pas gardé le bébé. J'ai finit par regretter. Je regrette parce que lorsque Blaise et moi avons essayé d'avoir un enfant, le médicomage a dit que j'étais devenue stérile suite à l'avortement. C'est très rare, mais possible. J'ai payé mon égoïsme.

-C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de récupérer tes droits parentaux il y a trois ans ?

-Encore une erreur égoïste de ma part.

-Maman te déteste pour ça maintenant. C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'offres des cadeaux à chaque qu'on se voit ? Il faut que tu arrêtes ! Ça devient déplacé.

-Je sais et je regrette aussi. Tu sais, je t'ai laissé à ton père au début parce que je savais que tu n'aurais jamais été heureux avec moi et Pansy est vraiment merveilleuse.

Ginny regarda Andrew et se permit de caresser délicatement sa joue. Celui-ci resta tendu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père.

Ginny se leva et s'éloigna pour retourner à l'intérieur.

-Ginny ?

-Oui.

-A part m'avoir mis au monde, il n'y a pas une chose que tu ais fait de bien qui prouverait que tu m'as au moins un peu aimé.

-J'ai tenu à ce que tu t'appelles Andrew. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, c'est la seule chose de bien que j'ai faite pour toi.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Voilà. Cette histoire est maintenant terminée.

Je remercie tous les reviewers et tous les non-reviewers qui ont suivit cette histoire depuis le début et même après. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire ait ce petit succès. C'était une histoire que j'avais hésité à mettre en ligne à cause du sujet qui est quand même assez délicat. Vous m'avez rassuré avec vos reviews et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Certaines personnes se demandaient si j'allais poster une autre fiction très prochainement. Je vais peut-être vous décevoir en vous répondant par le négatif. Je n'ai pas de fiction de côté et je vous avoue que l'inspiration ne vient plus comme avant. Peut-être que je posterai un OS un jour, qui sait. Mais pour l'instant, je vais laisser le site en repos. Je vais me contenter d'être une simple lectrice mettant des reviews par-ci par-là.

Encore merci à vous !

Courage pour les personnes qui ont encore des examens à passer !

Je vous remets mon compte** Twitter** si vous voulez rester en contact avec moi : ** Siscie_R**

A bientôt !

**Gouline971**


End file.
